A Mafia Story: New York, New York
by ChescaLaLa
Summary: Ana tries to unravel the family secret that has been kept from her all of her life and unbeknownst to the fact that she was born into one of the five most powerful and dangerous mafia families. While Christian the Boss of a rivalling Family will stop at nothing to keep her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! I just wanted to try this story line out, I've been thinking about this for a while now and I never really thought I would write it, but I did! It's a mafia story set in New York. I'm really just dabbling, but please let me know if you want me to continue! xo**

_**EL James owns, this and any future chapters.**_

I walked out of the JFK airport and saw the large crowds around, I immediately felt claustrophobic. I told my bastard father that I needed a change so he of course sent me to my uncle Roberto who lived in Tribeca. I wanted to get out of the annoying socialite scene in Seattle, but of course by sending me here I'm really just swapping scenes. I initially wanted to move to a little apartment in Harlem or Queens, but my father would have none of that. _His_ child would never live in the "ghetto".

I looked past all the drivers who had signs up and soon found the man who held my father's surname: Luciano. He was dressed in an expensive suit with a black hat atop his head, heading straight to him I gave him a smile and said that he was waiting for me.

"It's Anastasia Steele, _not_ Luciano," I stuck my hand out to him curtly.

"Hello, I apologize sincerely, please call me James. I work for your uncle Roberto, I'm his driver," he looks at me passively.

"It's alright," I reply, not like I'm not used to it, "guess he was too busy to pick me up?"

"He's in a meeting, miss," he explains, "please let me get your bags."

"By all means," I say a bit sarcastically. I know that I shouldn't take my annoyance out on him, but really someone was going to face the brunt of it anyway. James quickly walked ahead of me and somehow collected my large luggage. Without so much as a muscle clench he picked it up with ease and led me to the awaiting Rolls-Royce town car. My father Vincent Luciano Seattle's top magnate insisted that I take his private plane, I rolled my eyes at this. Now that I was twenty-one, legal to serve in the military, buy liquor, and go to a strip club, he decides to be a father. A little too late if you ask me. Nonetheless he argued with me until he was blue in the face, while I stood my ground. Not only was it atrocious, the fact that he would waste all that energy and money to take me all the way across the country, when a simple plane ticket would suffice. What a joke.

I'm really not sure why he decided to step back into my life when he was absent for most of it. Vincent never gave up his legal rights, but he wasn't ever there. I relied on my mother's slew of men who would walk in and out of our lives to be my father figures. Don't get me wrong; I had the best of everything, best school, best clothes, and best material things. Everything was the best. I was like my parents own personal battleground, they gave me everything a little girl could ask for. It was their own way of fighting each other, but without actually being in the same room. For example: my mother sent me to the best private schools in the country, my father then buys me a new car, my mother sends my friends and I on an all inclusive vacation in Sir Richard Branson's island for a month in the summer, and my father who would definitely not be out done of course, buys me my own island. A fucking island. I was their rope in their own tug of war; since I technically lived with my mother I took her maiden name. In all honesty I didn't care much for her, she was never around really, but since I detested my father I chose the lesser of the two evils. At least I got to see Carla once or twice a month when I was growing up, while Roberto would show up unexpectedly once a year.

"We're here miss," James says, piercing through my daze. I shook my thoughts away and stepped out on the streets. I love New York and every time I come here I have Frank Sinatra's "New York, New York" playing in my mind. Though sometimes Carey Mulligan's rendition of it in _Shame_ pokes through. The valet takes my luggage as James escorts me inside the large and very upscale building, where a beautiful strawberry blonde woman dressed in a black pencil skirt and white blouse was waiting for us.

"Hello, you must be Anastasia, I'm Katherine Kavanagh," she smiles widely at me and holds out her hand for me to shake.

"Hello Katherine," I give her a small smile.

"I'm your uncle's personal assistant, he sent me to give you a tour of your new home," she says cheerfully. Ugh, way too happy. "I'll show you the private elevator that takes you straight to the penthouse." I nod at her as she continues to talk, "Your things came in and I took the liberty to have them unpacked, of course you can move things around, but I thought it would be easier."

"That's fine," I said as we stepped into the elevator.

"Great," she claps her hands together. "Your uncle had your room redecorated."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I give her a small reassuring smile. When the elevator dinged we arrived at our floor, immediately stepping out of it I could see that my uncle spared no expense. It was lavish with tones of white and gold and marble floors. There was a large chandelier in the large circular foyer with round table with a vase of a beautiful floral arrangement; the only other thing in the room was a large gold-rimmed mirror on the right wall. The great room was the same as the foyer with a crème coloured couch, ceiling to wall windows that led a to a large terrace wrapped around the entire building. Outside there were a few large trees; a grill with a very large seating area, on the other side there was a medium sized pool, sauna, and Jacuzzi. Back inside to the left of the great room was a den, which was different from everything in the house; it was a dark blue theme with gray undertones. A large flat screen TV, a very complicated looking entertainment system and every game console you could think off, in the middle of the room there was a large leather L-couch and two recliners. Why the man needed this much space was beyond me, to my knowledge he was the only on who actually lived here. Though ever since I had first met him ten years ago he had always claimed the bachelor lifestyle. Katherine prattles on and shows me the well-equipped, state of the art kitchen, dining room, the library, two guests rooms, my uncle's office, library, then finally my room which was on the west side of the penthouse.

Somehow Katherine had done a pretty bang up job, my room was exquisite, it was comfortable looking, but still had a very upscale feel to it. It was definitely liveable. It was a pretty big room considering that the king size four poster bed with two bedside tables didn't eat up the space, directly across from it is a large flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall, then to the far right of the room there was a desk with an iMac, printer, and phone, then on the left side near the bed was where the walk-in closet and bathroom were located. I'm not going to lie, but this room was pretty amazing. Next to my desk there were two French doors that led to a private seating area just outside my room, I can already tell that I will probably be using that as my little escape.

"… And the concierge is number 3 on the phone…" Katherine keeps on talking, honestly I sort of tuned her out while I was walking around the room.

"Is there a fitness centre?" I asked finally tuning in.

"Oh yes, it's on the second level, you can actually take the elevator down from here, but if you want to go to the spa in the building you'll have to take the elevator down to the main lobby, then take one of the other elevators up the fifth floor," she answers. "Also, your uncle wanted me to give you this," she takes a large envelop out of her leather bound folder in her hands. "He insisted that you have this and the keys to the Mercedes-Benz McLaren in his garage, and I almost forgot! The key card to the apartment."

I hold in my eye roll and take them from her, "Thank you."

"You are very much welcome, if you need anything this my card."

"Thank you so much," I repeated.

"Oh, I almost forgot, your uncle will be home in a few hours and he sends his sincerest apologies. He did want to pick you up at the airport, but he was regretfully kept in a meeting."

"It's okay," I shrug.

"I'll be off, I will see you soon," she shakes my hand again and walks off leaving me alone in this large house. It was only three in the afternoon and I had plenty of time until my uncle is due to arrive so I quickly showered and got dressed deciding to walk the streets.

I hadn't looked at the envelope, but placed it on top of laptop on my desk. Dressed in an off shoulder t-shirt, jean shorts, gladiator sandals, and my little satchel purse I headed out the door. Walking into the warm early September air I quickly got lost in my music as soon as my earphones went in. I may or may not have been dancing just a little bit while I was walking, but really come on it's New York, everyone's a little weird here.

Stopping by at a nearby café I ordered a latte and then quickly spun around to head out the door, but what I didn't count on happening was walking right into a very tall man and spilling my entire cup of _hot_ coffee on my shirt.

"FUCK! Watch where you're going!" I yell, angry as hell that the hot liquid was all over my chest.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," the man apologized, I didn't even take a moment to look at him but I just lost my shit.

"Seriously, ever heard of personal space?" I seethe.

"Are you okay?" he asks worried, when I finally look up at his face I was quickly pulled in by his gray eyes filled with worry. For a moment I was speechless, but I quickly gathered my wits and regained my composure.

"I'm fucking fine, but my shirt is not," I say annoyed, trying to ignore the man in the sexy suit that he seemed to fill out quite nicely. "You're lucky that shit wasn't too fucking hot."

"I am really sorry," he looks into my eyes.

"Yeah whatever," I quickly sidestep him, in all honesty it wasn't all too bad, I was just being a baby. Although I think I should complain that it wasn't hot enough… wait I should complain that the liquid in the cup that spilled onto my chest and shirt didn't hurt enough to be considered "hot"? So I should be mad that I didn't get burnt… Shit, I'm more fucked up that I thought.

"Here please let me pay for another shirt and coffee," he begins to take out his wallet.

"I don't need your fucking money," I spat out and quickly shoved past him.

"Wait-" he yelled out for me, but I was too fast and was already out the door. I was definitely not waiting around, but what I couldn't seem to get out of my head was the pair of piercing gray eyes that belonged to the very handsome man.

Within minutes I was already in the elevator going up to the penthouse, annoyed that I have to take another shower, arriving back into my room I quickly slipped out of my clothes and rinsed off the coffee that made my skin so sticky. Deciding that I didn't want to do anything but curl up and sleep, I got into my bed and put on my earphones.

xx

"Ana-" a voice and some pretty aggressive shaking was trying to wake me up. I stirred under the covers willing myself to go back to my dream, "Ana."

"Ugh," I groan, "what?" I ask still very much asleep.

"I'm home."

Home? Finally letting myself open my eyes I see my uncle sat next to me on the bed, "Hey uncle Berto."

"Hello bambolina, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up," he says kissing my forehead when I sit up from bed.

"It's okay, you were busy."

"Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

"Of course," I smile at him.

"We'll leave in half an hour, can you be ready by then?" he asks.

"Sure can," I reply. He gets up from my bed and walks around to my desk.

"You haven't opened it," he states.

"Yeah sorry," I shrug.

"You should, I don't want you to go without," he says simply.

"Dad gave me one," I inform him.

"Well now you have two, please use it," he insists.

"Alright," I concede, "I'll see you in half an hour."

"Good, I'll be waiting," he smiles at me, and then walks out the room.

My uncle and I had always gotten along, he was sort of the cool uncle that let me eat all the candy I wanted and whenever I went to NYC to visit he would always treat me like an adult, but still stay attentive. He use to live in the upper east side a few years ago, I guess he wanted to buy more property or found this place much better, I heard Katherine say that this was one of those white-glove buildings. Not exactly sure what that entails, but I know that it's pretty exclusive.

Getting in the washroom I quickly wash my face and put on the littlest amount of makeup, then quickly got changed into a deep violet cocktail dress that came a few inches above my knee and a pair of heels the same colour. I grabbed a clutch and headed out to meet him in the great room.

"You always impress me," he laughs, "you're always so quick."

"It's a talent," I say nonchalantly, "so where are we going?"

"This little Italian place that I bought recently."

"You're Italian, don't you get enough of it?"

"_We're_ Italian and no, you can never eat enough Italian."

"Alright, alright lead the way."

xx

"This is fantastic," I exclaim, biting into another forkful of my shrimp scampi.

"Isn't it, the place was going under, but I bought it out and turned it around."

"Well from the looks of it you did a pretty good job," I laugh.

"So what brings you to the city?" he finally asks, I know he's been itching to since we got here, "Your dad was pretty vague."

"I just wanted a change, Seattle was getting to be too small," I reply.

"I think there's more to that story," he says quickly.

"Oh well, it's in the past."

"Ana."

"It's nothing, just stupid shit."

This makes him laugh which made me roll my eyes at him, "You always had a colourful vocabulary."

"That I did," I giggle, I start eating again when his phone suddenly rings.

"Sorry, I have to take this," he says.

"That's okay," I reply, he gives me an apologetic smile and stands up.

"Luciano," his tone changes completely, "I'm out with my niece right now."

I wonder what that was about, after a few minutes my uncle returns in with a much more anxious demeanour.

"Ana, I'm so sorry, I have to go. There's an emergency I have to get to, James will be here to pick you up," he stands up again and gives me a kiss. Then his phone rings again.

"Luciano," he barks, making the other patrons jump in their seats. They're all looking at us with weird expressions, almost like they were scared.

"Coffee girl," the velvet voice whispered into my ear.

I turn my head quickly, "Fuck are you doing here." I know, I know, I don't know why I was so bitchy to him.

"Grey, what the fuck are you doing here," my uncle says with the most venom in his voice that it almost scared me. I looked around the room and everyone was becoming a lot more uncomfortable, I wonder what was wrong?

"Simply wanted to know what the fuss was all about," Grey replies, taking a seat next to me, "you've done wonders with the place."

"Get. Out," my uncle seethes, enunciating each word.

"I mean you no harm," Grey holds up his arms in mock surrender, "just wanted to compliment you."

So these two know each other, but how? Business? Why was my uncle so angry with him and why were all the diners looking like world war three was about to erupt?

"Uncle Berto-" I interject.

"Uncle Berto," Grey smirks a bit too sinister for my liking. "And here I thought you just liked them young and innocent," he looks at me with the continued smirk.

"Sir," a very tall and large Italian man came up to my uncle, "we have to go."

"In a minute Paul," my uncle dismisses him.

"I only wanted to see if coffee girl was all right from this afternoon," Grey wiggles his eyebrow at my uncle suggestively.

Uncle Berto's eyes filled with rage, "You're lucky I don't take you out right now."

"That wouldn't be good for business would it?" Grey says snidely. The entire restaurant grew quiet, what the hell was up with these nosey bastards? Then quickly two equally large men came up from behind Christian sort of like bodyguards.

"Ana, let's go," my uncle grabs my arm forcibly.

"Uh… okay," I say timidly. I don't know what was happening, but I know it couldn't be good.

"Ana?" Grey asks his eyes perking up, "beautiful name."

But before another word was said five more men came up behind my uncle and escorted us out, now I'm completely confused. Once we were out in the cool air I was quickly put into the same town car as earlier with James driving, my uncle slid in next to me and quickly called someone on his phone.

"Grey was at my restaurant," he says curtly, "I know… Yeah… I'll be there soon, I just have to see Ana home…. Yeah… FUCK!" my uncle yells at the end of the call and closes his eyes.

"Uncle Berto?"

He takes a calming breath, "Sorry the night was ruined."

"It's okay, I'm tired anyway," I shrug, once we arrived outside our building my uncle steps out firsts and talks to a man outside. I think he was one of the guys in the restaurant.

"Bambolina, Samuel here will escort you upstairs," he informs me when I get out of the car.

"Okay, but why?"

"I'm just paranoid," he laughs, trying to brush it off.

I eye him carefully; he gives me a hug and tells me he'll be home soon. I look around and I notice two black SUVs parked around us, come to think of it they were there at the restaurant too. I understand paranoid, but this was a bit much.

"Goodnight, bambolina," he says as gets into an awaiting car… the car he drove us in to the restaurant. How did it get there? I suppose he could have had someone drive it back, but when? There were so many questions that I wanted answered.

"Goodnight," I say as Samuel escorted me upstairs.

New York is becoming stranger by the minute.

**A/N****: What did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Wow! Thank you, you guys, your response was mind-blowing! :D Thank you for all your input and I will try to message all of you back soon! I just wanted to get this post up tonight, before I bury myself in school in the next few days. So since there was a pretty amazing turnout, I will most definitely continue on with this story. Although this story will have shorter updates, I will try to update more frequently. My two other stories are priority, but I will definitely keep writing this. **

**Also: Christian will be a very, very, possessive, domineering, and at times a bit crazy… but only for Ana. ;)**

**And Ana, will be a bit more of a ball buster, she will make him work for it. I apologize about the swearing, but I sort of like her like this. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway until next update! xo**

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty revived since the large curtains were drawn and the room was still dark, I grabbed the remote on one of the side tables and pressed the curtain buttons letting the mid morning sun come shining through. I love automatic things they always make me smile. I really do love New York and living in one of the best buildings is a pretty big perk.

Don't get me wrong I do love and mostly prefer the simpler things, but I don't take for granted the lifestyle I was born into. I don't really know what my father or my family really does, they have real estate and mini-business all over the world, my father is in real estate and media. Apparently from the snippet I read in Forbes he's said to be the billionaire thinker of our century… billionaire thinker. Too bad he didn't have enough brainpower to remember he had a child waiting for him. I digress.

My childhood wasn't all that bad, I grew up with maids and butlers, well that was because of my mother, but I did have a main nanny. Her name was Lucy, she was so wonderful that I use to call her mama, shit I use to pretend that she was. The woman was amazing, cooked, baked, and cleaned, but was always there for me if I got a cut or had any sort of performance at school. On top of all that my mom would have Lucy take her place in those student teach conferences, she used to get away with it until around the ninth grade. Then my mom just stopped sending her period. If I base my childhood on the memories I have with Lucy, then I had a pretty great one, but if I based my childhood on reality it was a pretty shitty. Honestly I've made peace with it and I don't need a therapist to figure out why I have "daddy issues", no I'm pretty adaptable.

After getting ready for a new day I walked out in a blue and red tank top, black jean shorts, and some chucks, then headed for the kitchen. I called out for my uncle, but he wasn't there, I wonder if he ever came home? I did stay up pretty late last night, but he still hadn't shown. What sort of business would be conducted at 1 in the morning? I grabbed a bowl filled it with Special K and some milk, surprisingly the pantry and fridge were both pretty stocked up. I walked around the house while I ate trying to figure out if he was actually at home, he wasn't.

I wonder if he knows that I've graduated university or that it's my birthday in a week, when could I even inform him when he wasn't home. Just like my dad. I wonder if I'll end up just like them, nah, I think I'm a mix of both of my parents… a weird combination.

Walking out into the terrace I sat on the chair and watched the people in the other buildings get ready for their day, the building right across from ours and two stories down there was a couple having sex and five windows away some guy was getting ready for his day. I look further down and there was a couple arguing pretty heatedly, god I'm such a creep. Knowing me I'll probably watch theses three every morning. Laughing to myself as I finish my breakfast and head back to the kitchen where consequently my phone had began ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello bambolina, I'm calling from my office. Sorry that I wasn't able to come home last night."

"S'kay," I reply, "I'm used to it."

"Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Nope, probably just walking around," I sigh.

"Can we have a re-do of last night?"

"Sure, what time do you think you can be home?"

"Around 6, I'll call you if there are any changes."

"Okay, see you later," I reply, but the phone had already been hung up. Ass.

Washing my things, I left them in the dishwasher and headed down the elevator and into the lobby. The valet and the concierge both said very warm good morning and opened the door for me, while people were bustling around the streets trying to get through their day. Right across from where I stood I notice the same black SUV outside, but the other wasn't anywhere to be seen, probably a coincidence.

I walked the opposite direction of the café I had went to yesterday, due to the fact that their coffee was pretty lacklustre and I didn't want to bump into Grey again. Who is Grey? I wish I had more friends, shit I wish I had friends to talk to about this shit in my head. Is that sad? It's sort of sad. I don't make friends very easily, I guess I have trust issues and the people I grew up with weren't the type of friends I wanted to have. If I'm being honest with myself I do like being alone, it's how I've been for most of my life, why should it change now?

Getting lost in the city's hustle and bustle it took me awhile to realize that I felt someone following me. I turned to each side, but saw no one that looked conspicuous. Shaking off the paranoid feeling I continued on my trek. I wasn't really a tourist to the city, but I wasn't a native either, what should I do now? I should have just stayed home is what I should have done. Maybe looked for a job? I hailed down a cab and got in, but the fact that a black SUV was there too didn't go unnoticed.

I really didn't have a destination in mind so I told the driver to take me to Central Park, I think I want to enjoy the scenery and the relatively lengthy ride uptown. As our silent ride continued on I kept my eyes straight forward, but the same black SUV was still tailing us. It was only a few cars down, but now I definitely know that I was being followed. I think this is my uncle's doing. I'm really not sure how I feel about this, I get he's paranoid, but honestly I don't know why he's pushed it so far. I really need to talk to him and soon, this is ridiculous, what an utter waste of gas. If he wanted me followed then why would he give me keys to his car, unless he did want to keep this from me, which makes me angry as hell. Annoyed at the audacity of the situation I told the driver to try and lose the black SUV, without another word he agreed and began speeding through the streets. Take that.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the east side entrance, giving him a large smile and a generous trip I walked out and inhaled the fresh air. Popping my head phones in I got lost to some James Brown, after a leisurely walk I notice that the zoo was open which I immediately bee-lined to. Upon entrance I stopped at the sea lions in the central garden, then slowly making my way into the penguin exhibit.

"Funny animals, huh?" a man said behind me. I should have known exactly who it was, that same velvet voice. Grey.

I turn to my right and face him quirking my eyebrow at him, "What?"

"The penguins," he motions to the animals in front of us.

"Oh yeah, funny," I reply dryly, "what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the exhibit," he says feigning innocence.

"Really?" I asked in complete disbelief, "What are the odds of you being in the same place as me two days in a row?"

"Pretty amazing coincidence," he states.

"Well I should get going," I turn to move, but he catches my arm sending a tingling sensation up my arm.

"We could go through it together."

"No thank you, I was just about to leave."

"But you just got here," he says, like it was the most obvious thing.

"What the fuck?" I asked incredulous, "Have you been following me?"

"No," he shrugs.

"You are a psychotic prick," I say as my voice raises an octave.

"I'd like to say passionate," he laughs, "come on, Ana." He grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I say trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"I won't bite," he says with a smile.

"I don't think so, you're practically kidnapping me," I yell. Where are my uncle's guards when I need them? Well, Ana, maybe you shouldn't have played that stupid game of chase with them.

"I'm not kidnapping you."

"Let me go, _now_," I say harshly , "you're hurting my arm."

A look of worry ran across his face, "Ana, I'm sorry."

"What is wrong with you?" I asked rubbing the spot he had a hold of.

"I just wanted to get to know you."

"So following me was how you would go about doing this?"

He shrugs, "Can we start over again?"

"No, you fucking nut," I spat out and with that I step away from him and bolt the other way.

"Ana, can you stop?" he says catching up to me after a few minutes, pretty much running right next to me. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Grey, that isn't what a girl wants to hear from a guy who's following her," I roll my eyes at him.

"You are incredibly beautiful, do you know that?" he says ignoring my statement all together.

"Ugh," I groan, "I'm going home."

"To your uncle?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Everything involving you matters to me," he says matter-of-factly.

"No it doesn't, you spilled coffee on me and then somehow ended up in the same restaurant the same night, I don't know you. Thus my well-being is none of your concern. If you please, I'm going to go," I say turning away from him. "Have a good day."

"Ana, I apologize," he says grabbing my hand, "I apologize for being so abrasive."

"I have to go," ignoring his apology.

"As you wish, Ana," he kisses my hand and walks away from me. What the hell? He put up that huge fight, then just lets me go. Don't get me wrong, I wanted him to, but it was rather weird how abruptly he did so. "Have a good evening."

xx

That evening my uncle actually came in at a decent time, arriving at 6:30 pm. Giving me a kiss on my forehead he goes to his bedroom to get changed, he had already ordered dinner for us so one of his "employees" was going to drop it off soon.

"How was your day, bambolina?" he asked taking the seat next to me.

"It was okay, nothing exciting," I reply.

"That's too bad, what are your plans while you're here?"

"Not sure yet, I know I need to start getting into things, but I'm sort of lost on where to start."

"Katherine can help you."

"Okay, that sounds good," I reply, after a few minutes I decide to grow some balls and ask him what was up with the tail. "So uncle Berto, why did you have someone follow me today?"

He chokes on his wine, guilty. "Let me explain-"

"It's okay, I get it. You're paranoid, right?"

"Yeah…" he trails off, "did your father ever talk to you about our family?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He looks into my eyes and doesn't speak for a few minutes, "It's nothing, bambolina."

"Tell me," I persisted.

"It's about our family business."

"Nah, no one was ever around to talk about that stuff."

"It's not important," he gives me a forced smile. Now I've grown suspicious, what is he hiding?

I'm probably not going to get anywhere with that topic tonight so I decide to change my line of questioning, "What's up between you and that guy from last night?"

"An old acquaintance," he says a bit too casually.

"Doesn't seem like to me," I muse. "The people around us were all being so nosey, but what I remember the most was how afraid they looked, like you were about to shoot him down," I laugh at the absurdity.

"Yeah, that's probably it," he tries laughing, something's definitely up.

"So what's the story?" I continue to prod.

"Old news really," he furrows his eyebrows, but I remain silent coaxing him to continue. "We use to be business partners, but things turned sour."

"You were being pretty aggressive."

"Maybe, but he really wasn't welcomed in my restaurant," he says simply. Too many questions popped into mind, but I know I need to relax and figure it out on my own, because like my father he wouldn't want to "bother me with the mundane details". Letting go of the topic, the conversation dwindled down until the food arrived.

Dinner was quiet, he didn't receive as many calls and messages, but still seemed rather distracted. When we finished he quickly excused himself to go into his office, I offered to clean up, which he gives me a kiss on my forehead and headed out the kitchen.

As I got ready for bed I took a quick shower and went to find my uncle to wish him a goodnight. I didn't find him in his bedroom, so I deduced that he was still in his office.

"She's my fucking niece, Vincent, _your_ daughter," he yelled so loud I could hear him through the door, he's obviously talking to my dad. "How could you keep her in the dark for so fucking long?" So they are keeping a secret from me…. wanting to know more I pressed my ear to the door, abandoning any ill feelings about invading his privacy.

"I thought she knew since _you_ let her move out here, for fuck sakes. You are an asshole, you didn't think of informing her about the family she's in?" I hear a loud crash coming inside that made me jump, but before I could make a sound I covered my mouth and listened closer. "That was your responsibility, I am neck deep in this shit Vincent and you place her in the middle of a fucking war zone!" _War zone_? "I know you were a shitty father, but this is beyond even your capacity. What am I suppose to say? Sorry dear, I can't come to dinner because I'm going to kill some fucking Columbians?" _Killing Columbians_? It has to be a joke, right? My uncle was in telecommunications… My mind immediately ran into different directions as a chill ran down my spine. What am I suppose to do? Killing…

Whatever it is my uncle and probably my father are into some sort of illegal activities. I need to learn more, but I don't know how I could manage that without alerting them. Am I safe? Wait, of course I am, my uncle has me followed, but then again what if my uncle isn't the one who I should be afraid of? Shit. My head begins to start spinning, but before I could turn around to run back to my room I heard another loud crash and the door swinging open.

"Ana?"

**A/N: Are you guys still enjoying it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****: Hey everyone, I just noticed that half of this was in a huge paragraph! I'm not too sure what happened, but here is the new upload. I had to re-type everything out, so my fingers are pretty much stuck in the same position…. Anyway I hope this clears everything up! Things have changed a little bit, but the chapter is relatively the same. Thanks for sticking by me lots of love xo… Expect an update soon! **

"Ana?" he repeats.

"Hey uncle Berto," I smile nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight," I said quickly.

"Oh, okay babmolina, goodnight."

"'Night," I said nervously as I turned around to walk away.

When I reach my bedroom I quickly turned on my computer and started my research. First I googled my father's name, but didn't get anything other than his business. Then, my uncle, if I scrolled down far enough I saw some old articles from ten years ago about some talk about local gangs, then one that caught my eyes. Something about the Italian mafia, which then led me to a list of the five most powerful families: Luchesse. Gambino. Bonanno. Profaci. _Luciano_. That has to be a coincidence right?

I don't know how long I had spent in front of my computer screen until I ended up with my family tree: my father, my uncle, my grandparents that I had barely met all those years ago, and then me. Anastasia Rose Steele-Luciano.

Was I really all that blind for this long? I couldn't even pretend that I had any sort of inkling of any of this. My paternal grandparents that I had met maybe twice a few years ago, moved back to Italy the last time I saw them. One of the very few memories I had of my father, actually included them, the three of them were fighting about something, the only words that came to mind were nostra, pinched, and Italy. Other than that it was all just a huge blur.

I continued on researching everything I could find on the Italian families of New York, but until I can confirm this, I couldn't jump to conclusions, despite all of the arrows pointed in one direction. Before I could say anything to my uncle I needed to find it all out. So after a few more searches I ended up with Cosa Nostra and their "Ten Commandments":

No one can present himself directly to another of our friends. There must be a third person to do it.

Never look at the wives of friends.

Never be seen with cops.

Don't go to pubs and clubs.

Always being available for _Cosa Nostra_ is a duty – even if your wife is about to give birth.

Appointments must absolutely be respected.

Wives must be treated with respect.

When asked for any information, the answer must be the truth.

Money cannot be appropriated if it belongs to others or to other families.

People who can't be part of _Cosa Nostra_: anyone who has a close relative in the police, anyone with a two-timing relative in the family, anyone who behaves badly and doesn't hold moral value.

And apparently there is even a code of silence, Omertà, and an initiation ceremony… if they can't speak about their business, does that mean even if I do ask my uncle he would be under oath to withhold the truth? And how does Grey fit in all of this? I then search for Grey and Luciano, but nothing turned up. what am I suppose to do? Now I feel like I've hit a proverbial wall, I really need to talk to someone and get the real story. Would my uncle be honest with me? It's 3 am, I may need to save this conversation for when we're both rested and I've had more time to think this over.

Xx

Day soon came an I was jolted out of bed with a new sense of purpose, I will get to the bottom. Although it's only 7 am my uncle had already gone to 'work' and only left me a note.

_Bambolina,_

_I sincerely apologize for not being a better host, but there was an emergency at work that needed my attention. I will be coming home late tonight due to a business function. We'll catch up tomorrow morning._

_Love you._

I wonder what the emergency is and where he's going tonight?

Quickly grabbing breakfast I head back into my room to take a shower and to keep digging into my family's history.

The day flew by quickly and with each passing moment I learned a bit more about my 'family'. La Famiglia. Shit, I've come across some pretty terrifying things, knees getting capped, murders in restaurants, dirty cops and politicians, buying votes… the list goes on. Apparently two years ago there was a huge bust on our family and 13 of our most prominent members were 'pinched'… the Luciano's used to be most feared of all families, but now it's headed by Leo Genovese and since then their clout had dissipated. There was a lot talks about the Gambino and Luciano partnership, apparently these two were the closest of the five families, but in recent years things have tapered off. There were rumours that the Gambino's were the ones who helped the FBI crack down on the members of the Luciano family.

Shit, what a clusterfuck of information. Where does that place my father and uncle? How deep are they in the organization? My uncle seems pretty deep into it, I mean he's away all the time and at different hours of the night, but my father was away 24/7. Were their businesses their successful fronts? Or were they only moonlighting as members of the mafia, because they love the taste of danger? Who was I kidding, my father is the safest men around, I mean I don't know him well, but from what I do know the man is a germaphobe, drives well under the speed limit, and has never had a gun… well I've never seen him with one if that counts. Unlike my uncle who I've seen carry a glock under his suit jacket, which I may add never struck me as odd…. God I'm really self-centred. So were these business a front, a very successful front? Or did every high profile member have to have a high paying job to act as a beard of sorts?

Why did my father offer to send me here? Why did I take his offer? Geeze in any other circumstance I would have scoffed at his words, but no I just went with it. Am I safe? I mean my birth certificate says Luciano, but my passport say Luciano Steele, will that grant me some sort of immunity? Am I inadvertently in the 'Family' because I was born into it?

I could rip my father's head off for not giving me any clue as to what I was walking into. Should I call him or should I wait to speak with my uncle tomorrow? Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow. My father will probably have his assistant schedule a call back sometime next week, because he's always _too_ busy to answer a call form his one and only child.

It was around sunset when I decided to stretch my legs and finally leave the house, dressed in only jeans and a t-shirt I made my way down the street. I had only walked about 5 blocks when I reached a movie theater, which gave me an instant craving for popcorn and smarties…. Mmmmm such an amazing combo.

Making my way from the concession to inside the theater I noticed only couples were coming in, did I really pick a rom-com? Shit. I should have looked at the movie poster and not just the listing. I'm definitely not into a rom-com right now, but the ticket has been paid and I'm already here so I resigned myself to my seat and look over my phone and lack of messages I receive. God, I'm such a loner.

When the movie finally starts, I'm already bored out of my mind. It has the same generic plot. It's obvious the heroine is going to get the guy, when does she not? The movie is ridiculous, hence my sporadic snort throughout… yeah, I was getting shushed. Half way through the movie the sound of kissing noises filled the air… that were not coming from the surround sound… I took that as my I definite cue to leave. I'm surprised the other couples didn't complain about my irreverence to this grip your seats romance… if I were in an induce state of love like those of the people in the theater, I would probably thrown popcorn at me for ruining the damn movie.

xx

I walked past some cute little cafes taking note of them all, maybe I could have my own little spot I could go to. Where they would know who I was and what I wanted. I guess I'm just looking for some normalcy? I really need to find something to do, I should call Katherine tomorrow morning and set up some things. Sighing to myself I pick a random place on the map on the tourist spots and hailed a cab. Apparently I'm headed to the Upper West Side.

Taking another short stroll around I find myself in front of the plaza hotel, where a bunch of limousines were waiting to seat their occupants. Maybe my uncle's here too, everyone seemed dignified or maybe there's a mafia convention. I giggle to myself and continue walking passed the valets.

"Coffee Girl!" I hear the loud sexy voice that shook me out of my musings. Whipping around, I am faced by the sexiest vision that my mind could not even conjure up. Ten feet away from me was Grey in the sexiest tuxedo, my mouth was wide open and probably drooling a bit. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Uh, yeah… hi," I said dumbly. God Ana get your act together.

"Uh hi, yourself, what a coincidence that you ended up here of all places."

"Yeah…" coincidence, how did I end up here again? Oh yeah, I put my finger on a map. It's definitely fate.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Just took a walk."

"You're pretty far from Tribeca."

"What am I not allowed to come her or do you own this place?" I cock eyebrow up, shit reign it in Ana, reign it in.

He laughs, the man actually laughs. I just verbally spat in his face, "You could say that."

I grumble and turn to walk away from him, "Goodnight, Grey."

"Christian, let's go!" a whiny voice comes from behind him. A very annoying whiny voice… Since I'm a masochist I wanted to know who this voice belongs to, hence my head cocking up to see the woman who called him. The sight left me gobsmacked; there stood probably one of the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on. Tall, brunette, with gorgeous curves, fuck. Even _I_ wanted a piece of that.

"Hold on," he says curtly to her. "Have coffee with me?" he asks, my eyes widen in shock. Was this asshole for real? Without even so much as a warning, my hand raises and went to attack, but before I could make any sort of contact he had my wrist in his hand. "Tsk, tsk."

"Let go," I yank it away from him, "you are such an asshole. In front of your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he laughs, like he finds the entire notion preposterous.

"Christian!" she yells again, but now the woman has moved in closer, wrapping her arms around his. He quickly yanks it out of her grasp and takes a step towards me.

"Fuck off," I seethe.

"Let me explain-"

"No thanks, I think I understand," I spat, and on that note I turned around quickly and walked away. Screaming in my head for him to follow me, but really who was I kidding the guy obviously didn't know how to treat a woman right if he had this perfectly gorgeous woman around him. Hailing the first cab I see, I quickly get in and give him my address.

Once I arrived home after a long ride around the city, I get out and laugh at the fact that I may have been developing a crush on Mr. Stalker aka Christian Grey; then again he was a pretty handsome psycho. It was definitely physical… just physical.

When I walked up to the building there was a commotion in front of the doors.

"What's going on?" I asked the doorman.

"Mr. Grey is here," he answers.

"What?!" I asked frantic. I quickly walk past him and stop at the doors where two very angry Italians were mouthing off and guarding the door from Christian, while Christian and two other men were standing quite patiently in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, when I finally arrive on the front steps.

"Miss Luciano, we must escort you into the building _now_," one of the guards held his hand out for me to take.

"In a minute," I said to him, then turn to Christian, "what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," he says simply, "it seems like they will not let me step inside, so will you please do me the honour of taking a short walk with me? You will be completely safe."

"I don't think so," I say flatly.

"Please, just a short walk, you can even take your bodyguards with you."

"They're not my guards," I say quickly.

"Sure they not," he chides.

"If I take a walk with you, will you tell me why you've been following me?"

"Probably not, but I would still like to get to know you."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"She's not-"

"Stop," I roll my eyes at him, but I finally concede, "I'll walk with you."

"Great," he gives me a large smile that was instantly infectious.

Before he could see the affects of said smile, I quickly turn around and talk to the men at the door.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a walk with Grey over there, you guys are welcomed to come."

"We can not permit you to do that," he shorter of the two men said.

"Well I'm not asking for your permission," I retort.

"We'll have to inform your uncle about this."

"Seriously? I'm not ten, I'm going with or without you."

"We will be right behind you," the taller one interjected.

"Thank you."

"But we will still be calling your uncle," the shorter of the one added in.

"Whatever you want," I say as I turn to face the man in the very sexy tuxedo.

"Ready?" Christian asks.

I nod as he takes my hand and places it on the crook of his arm. The streetlights were all shining down on us while we walked around the block.

"Why did you come here?" I ask him.

"Because it was clear that you misunderstood the situation."

"I don't think I did," I said deadpan.

"You did," he insists, "that woman is not my girlfriend."

"Really?" I said completely disbelieving him. Who wouldn't want to scoop her up well… sans the annoying voice?

"Yes, really. I required a date for this evening's function and she was the lesser of two evils," I look into his eyes prodding him on, "it was either her or my cousin."

That simple statement laugh made me burst in a fit of giggles, her or his cousin? It's like prom! Soon my giggles turned into full on laughter and then a full on fits that made me stop to catch my breath as the tears were running down my face. "Your sister."

"It's not that funny," he muttered.

"Oh, it is," I continue laughing as he leads me to the bench. "Are you that inept that you couldn't find your own date? Was she a prostitute? Was she even a woman?" I teased.

"No she was not a prostitute, just a family friend, and I don't think I've ever been called inept in my life."

"I'm sorry, I just pictured a slew of women on your arm during events like those and then finding out you were practically set up-"

"You think of me?" he asked surprise evident in his voice."

That stopped me dead in my tracks; cue my stupid blush, "Uh-"

"If that blush holds any indication, you _do_ think of me," he chuckles.

"I don't-"

"You do, just admit it."

"I've only thought about you in passing…"

"Sure," he said unconvinced.

"Anastasia!" a large man rushes to my side.

I look at the unfamiliar man, "Sorry?"

"Ana, why are you with _him_?" my uncle's voice behind the strange man.

"With Christian?" I asked.

"Get in the car," my uncle says sternly, ignoring my question, "now."

"Luciano, I mean her no harm, we were just talking," Christian steps in front of me.

"Uncle Berto, I'm okay," I said stepping away from Christian, "really."

"Get in the car," my uncle seethes.

"No, not until you explain why," I said annoyed at being ordered around like a child.

"I will, when you get into the car," he says his voice even.

"Looks like she doesn't want to come with you," Christian said snidely.

"Back away from her," my uncle persists as reaches inside his suit jacket. Then within a few moments everyone had their guns out. Well colour me stupid.

"You can't kill me, you of all people respect and follow our rules," Christian laughs.

"Trust me, death will be a pleasure when I'm through with you," my uncle spits out. The alarm in my head starts dinging, if I wasn't sure that my family is indeed the infamous Luciano's, then I am now. With every man in front and next to me cocking guns at each other, I became instantly scared, nothing like I had ever felt before.

"Will you please put those down?" I asked finally finding my voice. After a few strained seconds of silence, flashing cameras interrupted us. What the fuck? Then instinctively all the men stowed away their firearms simultaneously.

"Let's go, Anastasia," my uncle cuts in, I nod my head and walk away from Christian.

"Ana wait-" Christian calls out to me.

My uncle leaves my side and walks up to Christian, then speaks in the lowest most vicious voice I've ever heard him use, "Stay the fuck away from her, I know you have no morals and have no respect for anything, but money and greed, but she is protected. If you pose a threat to her safety, I will not hesitate to end your life."

My uncle then grabs my arm and pulls me towards the awaiting car, and then just like that it was like the entire scene never happened. I rub my hands over my eyes and close them, this is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, I tried to upload this earlier, but for some reason FF clumped everything together. Muy mal. Anyway, I had to retype this entire thing for you guys so it doesn't look like a really, really large paragraph! Haha. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this, my fingers are currently stuck to the home keys on my laptop haha… Also, a large thank you to my reviewers, favourites, and followers! I thank you all! Please continue to review, because they never fail to make me smile! Lots of love xo **

**p.s. have a great weekend! :D **

"What was that all about?" I looked at my uncle in shock. His usual calm demean is no longer visible, but was replaced by an irate man.

"I told you to stay away from him," he reprimands.

"Why?" I asked flinching from his tone.

"He's a dangerous man."

"Really? Because, I'm pretty sure he wasn't the only one who was cocking a gun in my direction."

"Don't be ridiculous, none of them were pointed at you."

"Semantics," I sigh, "are you going to tell me what's been happening here or should I go and find Christian and ask him myself?"

"Your father really didn't tell you anything did he?" he sighs.

"No," I scoff, "don't worry, I already know your big family secret, I did my own research last night."

"Let's save this conversation for home okay?" he asked, taking my hand and patted it. "James take us through the garage instead."

"Yes, sir," James replies.

Once we were safe in the confines of the penthouse, he sat me down on the couch in the great room.

"Uncle Berto?"

"Yes, bambolina?" he asked rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair.

"Please, tell me the truth."

He lets out a huge sigh and looks me straight into my eyes.

"When you came here I thought that you already knew about our family, but when I spoke with your father he told me that you knew nothing. So that's what I told the Don, so at that point the only thing separating you from the business was your ignorance, but now that you know-"

"Does it really change anything?"

"It does, because now you'll have to know fully, you'll be embedded into it, this was something neither your father or I wanted. Thus my reassurance that you won't be a liability has been compromised with those goddamn pictures that will definitely be in some sort of new story. Now I can't hide it from him."

"Genovese?"

"Exactly," he sighs and takes the seat next to me, "I told him tonight that I would try to shield you from all of this, keep you out for as long as I could, but now that low-life Grey had to pursue you."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's the underboss of his Family, the Gambino's. Grey isn't actually his last name, he only goes by that in the business world."

"Oh-"

"Our two families were once good friends and even better business partners, we respected each other, but they were the ones who aided those FBI agents," he spat. "He put our family in jail, they thought that this would bring us down, but we're slowly re-building."

"I read about that , how are you sure that it was them?"

"It was," he says sternly, I knew from his tone that he didn't want any more questions regarding the Gambino's.

"So what's your role in all of this?"

"I'm the Consigliere, the advisor to Genovese who actually happens to be your second uncle. All the men other than the soldiers and some capos are your immediate family; they are here to protect you. Sometime this week I will have to introduce you to them," he sighs.

"Why are you so angry that the talked to me?"

"His breathing alone bothers me, but he's really only using you to get under my skin." Okay, ouch.

"I think he was being sincere."

"Don't be naïve, Ana, when did you meet him exactly?"

"Uh, when I got to New York at the café down the street, then at your restaurant, the Zoo, and then the Plaza."

"He's been following you," he says, more as a statement rather than a question.

"More like coincidence…"

"He's a snake, you can't trust him or any other Gambino," he wraps an arm around me, "I wish it weren't the truth, but I have to be honest with you, I don't have a good feeling about him." I really didn't have anything to say after his statement I remained silent. In all honesty I didn't know what Christian wanted, for all I know he could be playing, but that idea really stung.

"Uncle Berto?"

"Yes?"

"Will you train me?"

"In what?"

"What you do?" I asked softly, my words stun him and he gives me a look of pure disbelief.

"I'll have someone train you, so you will be able to better protect yourself, but you are not going to learn the business. I don't want you to be anywhere near this."

"That sounds fair," I shrug and lean on his side, "what's dad's role?"

"He actually got out," he chuckles sarcastically, "your good for nothing son of a bitch of a father has been running from this for his entire life."

"Oh, that's what that was," I laugh.

"I know he was never around, he's always been selfish, even when we were growing up."

"I could see that."

Things don't have to change for you, just think of the training as a workout," he laughs, trying to lighten the mood. "Nothing has to be different, okay?"

"Alright, I trust you," I say giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to bed, thank you for being honest with me."

"All you'll have to do is talk to me and I'll always be honest with you."

"I know."

"And don't forget that I will always be here for you, I'm always a phone call away."

"Thank you," I smile back at him, and walk into my room.

xx

The next few days flew by with no interruptions by Christian, not like I was trying to run into him. I am willing to follow my uncle's instructions, if he doesn't have a good feeling about Christian than I should stay away. Though there have been countless dreams about those magnetic gray eyes, my curiosity is continually building with each new question that forms in my brain.

The day after the big revelation I was greeted by Katherine and my uncle, they both informed me that I would be starting to some combat fighting and when my trainer sees fit I will be trained with various firearms. Not going to lie, I've always wanted to shoot something.

Soon after my uncle informs me that I would be meeting my "Family" this weekend at a little get together in the Hamptons. Therefore, I am to go shopping for a dress for this _very_ important meet and greet. Ugh I hate shopping. Don't get me wrong I like to shop and buy things, but I find no enjoyment shopping with _other_ people. I like to be in and out, I don't eel the need to go to every store and see if I will find something I'd like. No, I know what want and what I look good in; there is no need to waste any more time. To top it all off, Katherine would always try to pressure me into trying on said clothing, like I was her very own personal model. The only inkling I had to try anything on was the dress I was to wear for this weekend, but everything else like shoes or shirts, I just handed to the sales associate and walked around some more.

After shopping I was to meet my uncle in his office in Midtown, then we would go to dinner, he's never asked me to meet him there. Since finding out his very lucrative _legitimate_ business was really just a front, I wasn't really curious what he did during the day when he wasn't running off and capping anyone's knees. I joke… well… not really.

My phone started ringing from inside my pocket, I usually keep it on vibrate, so I was started by the sound, "Hello?" I asked, but no one answers. What the hell?

"Hello?" I repeat. Still nothing, I look at the number it was blocked. So instead of playing along I hung up, but almost immediately it rings again. I decide to turn my phone on mute and ignore the rest of the messages.

Weirdos.

Once we arrived at my uncle's we were quickly escorted to the top floor of the twenty-five-story building.

"Hello, bambolina," my uncle greets me.

"Hey, uncle Berto, pretty fancy digs," I tease.

"I have to keep appearances," he winks at me and leads me to the leather couches on the east side of the expansive office. "How are you?"

"I'm great, exhausted, but great," I smiled.

"Good," he seemed appeased, "are you excited to meet the family?"

"Not really," I confessed, "it's different with you, I'm not scared, but thinking of being in a confined space with all of them…"

"Completely understandable, but you have nothing to worry about. No harm will ever come to you while in our company, they're your family too, they will lay down their lives for you."

I quirk my eyebrow at him, unconvinced by his melodramatic statement, "Right, they don't know me."

"That's where you are mistaken, they know all about you, but due to your father's wishes the family was ordered to stay away."

"What about you?"

"I'm your father's brother, he couldn't have done much to stop me from getting to know you. You know that I've always considered you as a daughter," he said with a smile that reached his eyes.

"I've always thought of you as a father too, I mean you were definitely better than the one who calls himself that," I laugh.

"He does love you," he said as his tone turned a bit sour, "he just has a poor way of showing it."

"I know he loves me, I just don't see how he can stay away for so long, you know? I would understand if he didn't want me at all and didn't bother showing up, but he continually raised my hopes just to disappoint me."

"I know," he kisses my forehead, "let's keep things light and go to dinner?"

"Okay," I say my mood brightening.

Xx

The week passed by quickly and by Friday afternoon I was in a helicopter on our way to the Hamptons, I continued to get more calls and even texts from the blocked number, but still they said nothing in return when I would reply. It was getting really annoying.

"We're here," said my uncle as we land.

"Great," I gave him a forced smile.

"Don't be nervous, bambolina," he cooed as he unstrapped me and helped me out.

"I'll try, but no promises."

We were the last two to arrive, the house was already packed with people, the Boss, the Underboss, and the Capos with some of their crew members. Plus all their wives and children, I was definitely nervous when we walked in. My uncle informed me that the underboss is the second command to the Don, the Capos a.k.a. the Caporegimes are like the commanders of the different crews and the different parts of the business. For instance one family would be in charge of narcotics, gambling, or _human trafficking_… Ugh I wish I didn't know that.

Once our coats were taken care of, my uncle introduced me to the wives and their children, they all pretty much put on a fake smile and shook my hand, but some were whispering snide remarks. What are we in high school again?

"Why do they all look like they want to gouge my eyes out?" I whispered to my uncle.

He laughs loudly and explains, "You're the first woman born into the family, and most of the men were only lucky enough to have born males."

"So?"

He continues to explain, "You're like new-found royalty, your father if he hadn't left the family would have been the new Don."

"What about you?"

"He was first born," he says pointedly, like that would explain everything.

"You're like a monarchy?"

"Sort of."

"Well that still doesn't explain everything-"

"You're the last Luciano."

"What about you?"

"I won't be having children," he says nonchalantly.

"Why-?"

"Ahh my dear Anastasia," a tall man in his late forties came up to us.

"This Genovese," my uncle quickly whispered to me.

"Danny," my uncle turns on the charms.

"Roberto, this must be the beautiful Ana!" he exclaims and gives me a large hug.

"Hello-" I began.

"Call me Uncle Danny," he holds me out at arm's length to get a good look at me. "You weren't kidding, Roberto, she's definitely a looker."

"Thank you?" I said nervously.

"No thank yous necessary, no wonder you wanted to hide her from this," he laughs like it's a joke, "Come meet the family."

"Okay," I smile up at him as he holds his arm out; I let go of my uncle a bit apprehensively and grab Danny's. My uncle gives me a reassuring smile as we walk into another room where the men have all seemed to gather.

"Boys, this is my niece Ana," Danny announces to the room.

"Hello," I said in a small voice, these men are all criminals and they're all standing there like they've just had tea and crumpets.

"Let me introduce you to them individually," he says to me, I'm not sure how to take his laid back approach. Instead of being anxious I decide to grab the bull by the horns and walk right into the lion's den. I kept telling myself that they're family, nothing will happen to me… I mean I've seen the Godfather, family's everything. Right? Right.

"This is our Streetboss, Mario Gigante," he says to me as I shake the man's pudgy hand.

"Pleased to meet you," I reply, "what's a street boss?" I asked Danny once we were out of earshot.

"Decades ago, a man who was the head of our family Philip Lombardo, had come up with this position. It was to divert law enforcement away form the Don, the Godfather."

"Do you really call yourself the Godfather?"

He laughs, "No, not since the 70s."

"Oh good to know, wasn't sure if I was to refer to you as that."

"No worries," he smiles, "but I must stress that everything you learn in this room must remain between us"

"I understand fully."

"Good, you seem to be a bright young woman."

"I try to be," I smile; this makes him laugh… quite loudly actually. The night goes on and I've met the Underboss John Barbato, the Messaggero Andrew Gigante, then the few capos form the other boroughs, Ernie from the Bronx, Rosario from Manhattan, Punchy from Brooklyn, and Rom from Queens. Apparently the capos that were in attendance tonight aren't the only ones; they've also divided the boroughs down so there were little sections.

Not only were they largely based in New York, but they were also in New Jersey, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Florida, and Washington. There was also the different Family Crews that ran NYC, which were apart from the capos that were already stationed.

This was too much information all at once, that I could barely remember people's names.

Danny and followed by my uncle Berto led me to his office, "Overwhelmed?"

"Yeah, you could say that," I confessed.

"You have nothing to be worried about, you're Mafia royalty," Danny chuckles. Despite his current calm and jovial mood, there was something a bit forced with him. I didn't know what to think about it, so I pushed back in my mind.

"Why again am I royalty?" I ask.

"Well," Danny deliberates silently, "you are the last Luciano and as you may already know, Lucky Luciano, your great-great grandfather, was one of the five families that came from Sicily. Since you are the last, that makes you pretty special."

"Because I'll be able to make more Luciano babies?" I deadpanned.

"Precisely!"

"So I'm a baby-maker?"

"No," he laughs, "okay, maybe a little. Just think if you have no children your family line ends with you."

"I fully intend to have children, but not for a long time."

"We understand that, we want you to have the most normal life you can have under these circumstances."

"Thank you," I give him a small smile.

"Now, on to this Grey problem."

"Problem?"

"Yes, there have been talks about you."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Why?"

"Forbidden fruit perhaps, maybe it's because he's like any other man, he wants what he can't have."

"You understand that I'm not a pawn in this game, right?"

"Of course, bambolina, but you must understand that you will be expected to stand with your family," my uncle tries to appease me.

"My family?" I say rolling my eyes..

"Yes us," Danny quips, "when it is time we will find you a husband."

"What!? ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I yell.

"It is your duty to your family!"

"My family? Well isn't that convenient? Where were you when I was growing up?" I give Danny a pointed look. "Just a week ago, I didn't even know the significance of being a Luciano.

"Now you're asking me to stand by my "family"? I'm sorry but the only sort of family I do have is my Uncle Berto. I never saw you during Christmas, shit I didn't even know you existed!" I seethe. Completely forgetting the fact that the man sat across from me is armed and quite dangerous. As the though floods my brain, I quickly flinch and try to physically put as much space between him and I.

"I don't know who you think you're speaking to, but you will respect your elders," Danny yells. His tone makes me cringe as I jump out my seat.

"Calm down!" my uncle warns him. "You're scaring her."

Danny takes a moment to gather his thoughts and smoothed out of his face, "I apologize, I'm sorry for frightening you." And just like that his laid back demeanour was replaced by something sinister in his eyes, despite his body saying otherwise. I couldn't quite place it, but it made me rather uneasy.

Still unmoving from my spot, I look down at my feet willing the ground to swallow me whole. I wish I didn't know what I did now. How am I going to get out of here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, here is another update! I know it's short, but I only had short chance to write this during my break, so here goes! I hope you enjoy nonetheless! :D xo**

I stood rooted in my spot; my uncle walks quickly to me and wraps me in his arms.

"Can we go home?" I asked him, ignoring Danny completely.

"You will do no such thing," Danny interjects.

"Danny, relax, I think she's overwhelmed. You have to understand things from her perspective," uncle Berto tries to subdue the situation.

"Yes, but she can't run off like her father," he says, ignoring me completely. There's something definitely not right about him, I just can't figure it out.

"She won't," my uncle insists.

My usually snippy demeanour was replaced by the compliant I use to be, the one who didn't speak her mind and let things happen to her. I didn't know how to get out of this uncomfortable situation, but I needed to find one quick with each passing moments I feel like I'm letting my life slip through my fingers.

"I won't," I said quietly, trying to appease him. I know that, that's the only way to get out of this situation without alerting him that the only thing going through my mind is the image of me running.

"I demand your respect, do you understand?" Danny says to me. Right at that moment his mask fell and I saw the real person underneath, cold, calculating, and manipulative. _Family_ isn't what's important to him, but wealth and his social standing.

I simply nod my head then turn to leave, but before I could get away completely I feel his presence behind me and before I could react he had his armed curled tightly around my bicep, yanking me backward. Out of instinct I curl my other fist and punch him square on the jaw, once I made contact I was in utter shock my body fell to the floor… I just punched him. I can't believe that I did that, how fucking stupid can I be? Danny and my uncle both look at me in shock, while Danny's face was laced with pure anger, my eyes go wide and I try to crawl backwards towards the door.

"You little brat," Danny seethes.

"I'm… I'm sorry," I whimper, when he grabs my leg to pull me back.

"Danny, let her go," my uncle yells.

"She will learn some respect," Danny replies as he starts slapping my thighs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I look at my uncle pleadingly, feeling every slap reverberate through my bones.

"STOP DANIEL, that is enough," my uncle interjects and pulls him off of me. "I will take her home, you need to keep calm."

"Teach her respect or she will be reprimanded accordingly, I know that she was practically left alone, but she will fucking do as I say," he spat, straightening his suit.

My uncle nods once and picks me up from the floor, without another look back we exit the room. How did this all escalate? Oh yeah, I punched him. Fuck. Now he's probably out for my head. I need to get out of this situation. All my money is in these pretty little black cards in my wallet and if any of my accounts were used, they could easily find me.

And even with my other off shore accounts, who's to say that my father wouldn't rat me out? My mind it reeling, marriage to a man I've never known. Well then again would knowing him before the wedding be any better than him being a stranger? I guess not. Seriously, my family is fucked.

x

My uncle is silent the entire way home; I think we've only spoken five words to each other the entire time. I dare not glance at the man who may or may not share the same feelings about my outburst.

"I'm sorry for that," I said to my uncle when we got back to the penthouse.

"It's okay, though I don't condone you punching him in his face, what he did was uncalled for. And I suppose springing on you that you have to get married to someone of his choosing was probably not the opportune time," he sighs, loosening his tie.

"You could say that," I gave him a sad smile, "Do you think he'll do anything to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will he have me killed?" I said nervously

He takes a moment, and then begins to laugh, "You're an important person in this family, they would never think of hurting you, especially while I'm around."

"Will I really have to get married?"

"Yes, to someone we see fit."

"Why? We're not the Tudors."

He laughs again, "It helps to keep our family line."

"So I'll have to marry my cousin," I arch a brow.

"No, of course not, plus you don't have any cousins, probably a distant relative."

My eyes widen in shock, "Don't worry, I was only joking."

For a moment I found relief, but a part of me was not convinced, "We're in the twenty-first century."

"I am aware."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You must, there is no another way," he breathes in heavily.

I need to get the fuck out of dodge and quick. I simply nod at him and walk into my room, I need to make a plan to get out of this situation. I can't trust my uncle; therefore I can't trust my family. My _only_ family. I quickly jump into bed and start devising a plan to get away without alerting them. I know if I use any of those cards I will only inform them of my whereabouts, how far does this even go? Do I need a new identity? A new name? As I rub my eyes trying to get the strain out of them and try to find some sleep, but I still couldn't after trying for two more hours.

At around 4:30 am I get up and shower quickly, getting dressed and then quietly walking out of my room. Grabbing my things I decide on a small walk, maybe I can implement my plan today. I know that there are bonds under my name that I could cash that my father had put under my name.

I slowly walk in my chucks through the Great Room but was slowly blocked by a big wall that shouldn't be there, I look up to see one of my uncle's many security guards.

_Fuck_.

"Hi," I said dumbly.

"Sorry, Miss Luciano, you are not permitted to leave the house at this time," he says sternly.

"What?" I asked incredulous.

"You are not permitted."

"No, I got that," I said annoyed, "but why can't I?"

"Under your uncles' orders."

"Well that's too bad isn't it," I said angrily.

"You must return to your room," he said. _Like a prisoner?_

"That will never happen," I scoff as side step him. He grabs me by my arms and picks me up, I begin to thrash so he would let me go, but that asshole had me in a vice grip. "You fucking asshole, let me the fuck go."

"Sorry, miss, I'm under strict orders."

"I don't give a fuck who told you, I'm a grown woman."

"It's not safe for you outside."

"I think you mean the opposite," I spit out, as he sits me on my bed. "So I'm not allowed to leave my room?"

"No, Miss, just your home."

"This is not a home, this is a prison," I yell.

He nods at me and walks out. I tuck my feet close to my chest and close my eyes; I don't know what I'm going to do now. Who can I turn to?

xx

The next few days my uncle had disappeared, but my "protectors" have still imprisoned me. Everything that I had wanted was sent up or fetched by the numerous men in my uncle's disposal. I spent a lot of time in my balcony, it was the only time I had on my own. I don't know what I can do; my door and the elevator are always guarded. How did I get here? Why did I have to be so nosy and wanted to know everything? Now that I know, I'm stuck here, being immersed in family matters, groomed to be someone's wife. _A fucking wife._

My phone rang, checking the I.D. it was the blocked number I'd been dodging this entire time. I groan and walk into my room, phone in hand, once it stops ringing I get a ping. _Voicemail_. That's different.

Putting it my back pocket I go into the kitchen to get some lunch, the guard was standing like a statue in the great room while his eyes roamed the room. Sitting at the breakfast bar, I start eating my sandwich while flipping through my phone. The voicemail kept calling me to look at it, but every time I tried touching the button I would hesitate. I really want to know who the fuck this is. Biting the bullet, I finally checked it.

"Hello, beautiful, I know what's been happening, I want to help you," the velvet voiced filled my ear and my body warmed. "In an hour, a package will be delivered that you have to sign for, when it comes please don't panic. You will understand soon."

_Christian_.

I replayed his message over and over again, when did he call? 1:05? So at 2:05 he'll be here? What does he plan on doing? I quickly busied myself, packing my necessities: laptop, chargers, and some clothes. I'm pretty sure I won't be coming back.

Immediately after I had finished I sat in the kitchen pretending to read as I waited for the elevator to ping. I would look up at kitchen clock to see that it had only been five minutes since the last time I had looked up, I began to pace in the kitchen trying to busy myself. I know I can't really trust Christian, but honestly I don't have any other choice. I can't be stuck here anymore. I can't let my life end up that way, so now as I wait patiently the only thought that was running through my mind is, that my family can't be trusted.

Finally, the elevator doors pinged and I could hear the conversation happening in the foyer. It was muffled, so I couldn't hear their words, but I was quickly alerted by a loud gunshot that rang through the entire house. I sat stiff in my chair as the other guard takes out his gun and runs into the direction of the sound, then another gunshot. After a few minutes no one came into the great room, the deliveryman must be dead, he probably didn't know about the two men guarding me. I get up from my seat tentatively and make my way through the great room through the foyer.

"Hello miss," the man in the UPS uniform greeted me.

"Uh, hi," I said sheepishly, there before me dead were the two men guarding me. Why was that so simple? Just one shot each.

"Sorry, about the mess," he winked at me.

"That's okay," I said quietly… that's okay? Really Ana, the man just shot two men in the foyer of your home and you say that's okay?

"Do you have things that you want to take with you?"

"Uh, yeah, they're in my room, let me get them," I reply.

"Please get it quickly, we need to get out of here," he says, I give him a nod and head to my room to grab my duffel bag.

When I finally get back to him, he takes it from me then leads me to the elevators where he presses P1.

"Are you okay?" he asks, as he escorts me into an awaiting car.

"Yes," I reply.

"You must be special," he muses.

"Sorry?" I say as we begin to drive away, I look around me and notice that everything is all black. The windows could barely be seen through it, at least no one will notice me.

"He went through a lot of trouble to get you out of there," he observes.

"Yeah, I guess, why do you think that is?"

"Who knows, but he's never been the type to pursue anyone, so that means that you're probably very special." I take his words in and sit quietly in the back seat, after a few minutes we reach a parking lot where he finally stops the car. "This is you," he smiles at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Gambino is waiting for you."

"Where?"

"In that car over there," he motions. When I got out a very large man who escorted me into a black Rolls-Royce greeted me.

"Hello, miss," he says in an Italian accent. I nod at him as he opens the door for me to get in, once situated he drives away quickly past the other car.

After a two-hour drive we arrived in Round Hill in Greenwich, Connecticut, there we drove to the middle of the little affluent neighbourhood. The large iron gates opened to a driveway that led to a large Victorian style house, it was beautiful. Every shrub, flower, and tree was perfectly groomed and the fountain in the middle of the driveway was a beautiful marble.

Despite this neighbourhood reminding me a lot of Wisteria lane, where everyone knew everyone's business, where affairs were a common thing… bored housewives, it was seemingly perfect. Plus it was much too quiet for my liking.

"Where is Christian?" I asked, getting a bit nervous. I didn't get any weird vibes from him, but really who can I trust in this business?

"He will be out soon, miss," he answered once he helped me out of the car.

"Ana," Christian exclaims, my head whips up and a large smile immediately filled my space, but I quickly wiped it away. Poker face Ana.

"Christian," I replied, he motions to the man who escorted me here to take my bag inside. He grabs my hand and pulls me into his side.

"How are you, beautiful?" he asks in my ear.

"I'm okay," I confess, "really good actually. I've been kept indoors for more than three days."

"I know," he gives me a small smile.

"How?" I asked.

"I'll tell you at dinner," he promises, "you're safe here."

"I know," I said quietly.

"How could you be so sure," he smirks.

I quirk my eyebrow at him, "Just have a feeling," I shrug.

"Here, let me lead you to your room to get freshened up and then meet me back here?"

"Okay," I replied. He walks me up the grand staircase and into a large room overlooking the backyard, with a large backyard with a lake and a dock. What a view, the other homes can be overlooked if this view was the only thing I saw. It was so serene, almost like a painting.

"See you soon beautiful."

I give him a small distracted smile, while I turn back to watch the dock. I open the window and breathe in the fresh air, despite the crazy thoughts running through my mind, I had this little piece of perfection.

I grabbed a change of clothes, then laid on my bed, my phone has been vibrating off the hook, my uncle. I finally turned it off and took my sim card out, you never know if he could track that. when I finally got up from the bed I went downstairs to find Christian sitting in the dining room reading the paper.

"Knock, knock," I said.

"Hello, Ana," he replies.

"Thank you," I say as I take a seat across from him.

"Only doing what feels right?"

"And what's that?"

"To help you."

"What makes you think that?" I ask, he laughs and rests his ankle on his thigh.

"Well you were held captive," he says nonchalantly.

"How did you know that exactly?"

"I have my sources," he smiles, joke on me.

"Okay, Christian, I need you to be honest with me, why do you want to help me?"

"I feel the need to."

"Why?"

"If I knew, I would tell you," he smiles, "you have to most beautiful eyes I've ever had the pleasure of looking into."

I roll my eyes him, "How did you know?"

"A little bird told me," he shrugs, I quirk my eyebrow at him, "alright, I may have someone in your family who I talk to openly."

"You have a mole?"

"No, not at all, just a family friend who may or may not work for your uncle."

"KATHERINE!"

He gives me a cocky smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** Surprise! Here's another update, before I have to start holing myself back in the library. Though I do love writing this, I may dabble a bit in my spare time this weekend. Anyway! Enjoy xo**

"What? How?" I ask.

"She didn't want to work for me, but she is aware of our other business."

"Wait… okay, can we start in the beginning?"

"Sure, well I was born in Seatle-"

"I don't mean _your_ beginning, I mean where this," I motion outside, "began."

"When I ran into you at that café," he says simply, "when you berated me actually, it was pretty sexy."

I roll my eyes at him, "Have you been following me?"

"Just watching over you, but you know how hard that's been since you've been holed up in that house," he sighs.

"So you _are_ following me."

"I'd like to think that it's protection."

"Semantics," I sigh, "what else? You've been the one calling me incessantly this last week or so."

"Guilty."

"Why?"

He shrugs then quickly changes the subject, "Why were you on house arrest?"

"What, Katherine didn't tell you?"

"She's not privy to that information."

"I met Danny last weekend, he said that I needed to be married to a man of _his_ choosing," I said as I try to recount the image, "I sort of punched him and he got a bit physical." Once the words were digested, his face and body tensed and contorted in what I can only call as rage and pain mixed?

"WHAT THE FUCK? I WANT HIM DEAD, HE TOUCHED YOU!" he yells to no one in particular, "Are you hurt? Was it bad? Fuck, he is a dead man." He begins to pace the floor and punching the table pretty hard, which he still seemed rather unfazed.

"Christian," I said trying to get his attention, "can you relax, I'm okay?"

"You will be, once he's gone," he says taking out his phone and making a call.

"Christian, you will do no such thing, I know this is easy for you… killing people, but I'm not. Can you stop and think about this rationally?"

"I am thinking about it rationally," he says as his voice evens out. "He hurt, yet he claims to be your family," he spits.

"I'm angry too, but going in and killing someone isn't the answer, just calm down okay?"

"Fine," he says as he pinches his nose and sits back down in his seat.

"Okay… Can we continue talking?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good," I said brightly, "why did you help me?"

"I already told you-"

"I know," I interrupt him, "but why risk it?"

"Because, you're not safe there."

"And I am here? As far as I know, my family hates yours because you ratted on them."

"That's not true," he says.

"Why's that?" I looked at him pensively.

"Our family was set up."

"What do you mean?" I asked my interest growing.

"Our two families had been very good friends, even business partners. There had never been any problems or miscommunication between us. Once Daniel rose in the ranks, he became a made man-"

"Isn't he my uncle?"

"Is that what they told you?"

"Yes…"

"He's not, that's just a story that they've come up with, possibly to make you feel safe," he shakes his head. "Your family is one of the purest Italian bloodlines, your father and uncle are both biologically Italian. Unlike, everyone else who have become mixed."

"Like me?" I ask.

"Yeah, your mom isn't Italian is she?"

"I think she's only part, but a very small."

"Exactly, that was the reason why your dad wanted out, he couldn't marry your mother so they eloped."

"So much for that," I scoff, "they're divorced."

"I heard," he chuckles darkly.

"Okay, go on."

"Anyway, my father and yours were best friends, unlike yours my dad embraced this lifestyle. That's why our families had been so close, so when your family members started getting pinched, all fingers pointed to us. Though Roberto didn't believe it at first, Daniel quickly persuaded him.

"My father tried to reason with your uncle, but he wouldn't hear it. We were in amidst of a war, during the rise of conflict, members from both of our families started getting clipped. This raised the ante, making your family irate and pointing their guns in our direction, but we never ordered any hits."

"What do you mean?"

"It was an inside job."

"Like my family killed off some of their own members?"

"Exactly, so they could blame us. The only surviving member of your actually family is Roberto."

"Aren't we all related?"

"No," he laughs, "none from the upper levels or even part of the original administration. They are Daniel's capos who are just associates of the family, who handle their own crew."

"I know about those capos."

"But, they're not related to you, personally."

"They just call themselves family?"

"Yes, the only blood family you have left is your uncle, its safe to say that you aren't safe with him either."

"And I am with you?"

"Saf_er_."

"You're not very convincing," I huff.

"Listen, I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to understand that the family that you're supposed to align yourself with do not have your best interest in mind."

I cringe. If what he's saying is true, then I was screwed the minute I got off of that plane.

"My father made a promise to yours when you were born and I plan on keeping it."

"What's that?"

"To protect you," he states, "your father knew something like this was brewing. There have been talks, your family became too powerful and there have been some bad blood dating all the way from Sicily. Just know that I am here to help you out of this."

"You're willing to help me get out of here?"

"Yes, if that's what you wanted."

"It is."

"Okay," he said a bit sadly.

"How will I do this?"

"It will take time, we have to get you a completely new identity, then we need to get you out of here undetected."

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks to settle things over in the city, your uncle is probably losing his mind and Danny will probably be shooting everything and anything to get you back. You're his pawn."

"His pawn?"

"Yes, you serve as pretty penny to them, the sole Luciano."

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm property to be sold." He doesn't say anything for a moment, "I was going to be sold?"

"Not in those specific words…"

My blood boils and my anger returns, "Did you say that Danny wormed his way up there by getting those members arrested and you believe that he wanted to sell me?"

"Yes."

"I want him dead."

"Now who's being irrational," he laughs.

"Can I trust you?"

"With your life," he says with such intensity that it almost pull back.

"What are your plans with my family?"

"Well, they're being led by an egotistical, maniac who is out for everyone's head. We have to cut the appendage off before the virus spreads."

"You want to take Genovese down?"

"Just Danny."

"Then what will happen to my uncle and what about the underboss, wouldn't they just replace him with someone else."

"Yes, but the underboss really wouldn't have as much bite, I know him. He's Danny's brother."

"They don't share the same last name."

"They're snakes," he shrugs.

My head was reeling, too much information. This feeling is so foreign to me; I've never felt this much hatred towards someone before. The fact that he planned to sell me to the highest bidder and reap all the benefits, like a sex slave really does not bode well with me.

"Let's have dinner," Christian says trying to divert me.

I gave him a small smile and a nod.

"My housekeeper made it, I hope you don't mind. I can't actually cook."

I laugh softly, "It's okay, at least it's sort of home-cooked."

"Do you cook?"

"Actually yes and bake."

"Teach me sometime?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

He gives me a large smile, "Let me get everything out."

Once I'm seated alone in the room, I'm left with nothing but silence and my thoughts. If it weren't for Christian I would have been sold, all of those lessons were to groom me to be the perfect 'wife'. I cringe. Sold to the highest bidder.

"Here you go," Christian interrupts my thoughts.

"Thanks, this smells delicious," I say as he puts my plate down in front of me and pops open a bottle of wine. It was a filet mignon with garlic mash potatoes, and asparagus, my stomach grumbled happily. When was the last time I ate?

The first few bites were silent, "Is it good?" he asks.

"Delicious," I give him a large smile, "Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you do all of that 'protecting' as a request from my father?"

His eyes grow intense, "No, Anastasia, I didn't. I know you don't have reason to believe me and your life has only become more complicated because of all of this, but I really do feel protective of you. I've never felt this way about anyone, but my sister and mother, and even then it's amplified with you." I give him a quizzical look prodding him to go on, he sighs, "I really don't know, but the moment I looked into your eyes it's like I knew you. I immediately cared."

"I'm attracted to you," I blurted out, then almost immediately I cover my face with my hands, I can feel all my blood rushing up.

"Don't cover your face, please, it's much too beautiful," he says with mirth. I can hear his steps coming towards me and within seconds his arms are around my body. Making me feel small and comforted, I couldn't help but fall into him; we fit perfectly. "Ana, it's okay, I am too."

"You are?"

"Of course," he laughs, taking my hands away from my face. "Don't you feel this between us? It's like you are my magnet drawing me into you and I feel more alive right now than any other time in my life. _You_ do this to me."

"You're suppose to be a big bad mafia boss," I laugh.

"Then it'll be our little secret, okay? Promise to keep mine?"

"Yes," I smile, finally lifting my head to face him.

"There you are," he laughs, "that shade on your face is gorgeous."

"I've been thinking Christian."

"About what?" he asks expectantly.

"Uh… about my family."

"Oh," his face falls.

"Yeah, it's about Danny."

"Can we save it for dinner?"

"Yeah, of course."

Dinner passed a bit awkwardly after that, Christian looked tense and pensive, but every now and again he would give me a small smile then look back down at his food. Once we had finished we cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher silently, after he takes my hand and leads me into an office.

"This is mine, I don't usually do a lot of work here," he explains.

"Probably comes in handy."

"It has its moments, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you know for sure that Danny was behind this?"

"Yes, undoubtedly."

I think for a moment, "If I leave what happens then?"

"Your uncle will probably be pinched or worse… I have reason to believe that he is next on the list, but he is being very cautious."

"Why? Why doesn't Danny just order the hit and get it over with?"

"Because, he needs time to pass that people wouldn't connect the string of murders and incarcerations of the Luciano's back to him."

"He wants to get rid of us?"

"That's what we believe."

"Who are you?"

"Christian-"

"No, I mean in your family."

He shifts in his seat, but then sighs, "I'm the head of the Gambino family, my father Carrick is my consigliere; he stepped down after an attempted assassination." I gasp, "He's okay, but he was bed ridden for about six months, he's never been the same therefore he stepped down. At the time I didn't want to be part of family at the, I was content with my business."

"Grey Enterprise and Holdings?"

"Yes."

"It rivals my father's."

"I've heard," he smiles at me.

"Tell me more?"

"Do you really want to?"

"I took the red pill."

He laughs and it's this full, boisterous laugh. I would pay to hear it again, maybe everyday? I shake my feelings out of my head, "It's too late I guess."

"It is."

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever your comfortable with."

"Alright-" he stops and takes his phone out of his pocket, "sorry I have to take this."

I nod, "It's okay."

"Thanks," he straightens his body and answers. "Grey… How are you?... No it's fine. Yeah I'll let her know, relax it'll be okay. Keep me posted." Then he hung up without saying goodbye.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was Kate."

"Oh? What did she want?"

"If you were all right."

"How do you know Katherine?"

"She's dating to my older brother Elliot."

"You have an older brother? Why isn't he the head of your family?"

"It's not his cup of tea, he's the head of my security, kind of my muscle. Kate's brother Ethan is my oldest best friend who also happens to be my intelligence guy."

"Why does she work for my uncle?"

"Before Kate and Elliot got together she had already been working for two moths for him. At first Elliot threw a fit and demanded she quit, but she dropped the law," he laughs at the memory. "In the end we used it to our advantage. She definitely faces a lot more danger than the usual girlfriend, but she's okay with it. Katherine would do anything for the family." Wow. I didn't think that she had this other side of her; maybe she isn't the brownnoser I believed her to be. "Then there's Mia, my younger sister, she's probably the farthest from the business. She's in Paris at the moment studying at the Le Cordon Bleu."

"What about your mom?"

"Grace is a doctor. My parents met when her best friend set them up, my mom was 19, attending Yale when she met my father who was already the head of the family and a few years older. Both claim it was love at first sight."

"She patches you guys up?"

"Yeah, but she always get a bit emotional whenever we even get a paper cut."

I laugh, "She just loves you."

"Of course, I love her too, but really she freaks out whenever something small happens."

I pat his hand and we both lock eyes, there was this intense moment, but reflexively I broke eye contact and our moment was lost. Was that sexual tension? Well it's true that I want to do a lot of naughty things to this man, but I have to keep my head up, Mafioso or not. I don't need sex to cloud my judgement.

"What about you?" he asked, breaking me out of my musings.

"Hmm?"

"Your family."

"Ugh, or lack there of."

"Family troubles?"

"You have a lot more of a _normal_ family dynamic than I, ironic huh?

"Why's that?"

I regale him with my childhood and my parents' presence; he rubbed my back when I told him about my favourite nanny. His face looked pained and sad.

"It's okay," I tell him, "I got over it when I was a kid."

"You'll never be alone again," he whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, "let's go to bed."

"Together?" I asked nervously.

"Shit, no Ana, I meant... in our separate rooms."

"Oh sure," I said disappointed, disappointed? What's wrong with me, I've only just started to get to know him. Keep it in your pants Steele!

We walk to our respective rooms and said goodnight.

"Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams."

"You too, night."

Once my door closes I have an overwhelming feeling of loneliness, now that Christian wasn't around. What a weird feeling.

My brain is much too filled with all of my growing problems. If Christian's right then my uncle is not safe, but how can I save him? I wonder what he thinks happened to me? Is he worried? And Katherine, she's risking her life to work for my uncle, what will happen if she gets caught?

As I open the book I've been reading, that I didn't even know that someone was knocking at my door.

"Hey," Christian peeks in.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, putting book on the side of the bed.

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you asked when this started I told you it was when I accidentally ran into you and spilt your coffee, but I actually met you seven years ago."

"What?" I looked at him my eyes going wild.

"I was twenty-one and you were fifteen at the time, I believe-"

"Where?"

"At your father's house-warming Los Angeles, seven years ago?

"When's your birthday?"

"June 18th."

"That would make you 28."

"Yes, and you're turning 22 this weekend."

"How do you know?"

"I've always known."

"This is a lot to take in Christian," I confess as I tuck my knees to my chest.

"I know," he runs his hands through his hair, "I should have been honest with you."

"Let me get this straight we met six years ago and I knew nothing about that... I think I would have remembered you."

"You were pretty distraught at the time," he shrugs, "you had just gotten some really bad news and you were trying to get to your dad but he had disappeared."

I furrow my eyebrows, "My mom just got remarried to a guy who was practically the same age as me." I roll my eyes in remembrance, "She called me and told me that I had to immediately get on a plane to go to her wedding… her third one after my dad.

"The boy was 21 fucking years old," I groan. "God, he was such a prick."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, they got divorced soon after," I blew out a breath. "Did we talk?"

"Yes, only briefly, but it was enough. Your presence has followed me through all this years; I knew I wanted to get to know you immediately. So when we somehow met again last week, it was like my life just fell in to place.

"At first I didn't know who you were, but when I finally realized it you were already gone."

"This is really hard to take in."

"I understand, I should go. Have a goodnight."

"No," I grab his hand, "stay?"

"You'll never have to ask me twice," he sits back down with a crooked grin.

"Here, lay down with me, I want to rest my frazzled brain."

"I'm sorry beautiful, I know it's a lot to take in," he kisses my forehead.

I scoot to the side and made room for him, "No funny business."

"I promise," he kisses my hand gently and I had a strange tingling feeling where his lips had made contact.

As we both lean on the headboard and talk freely, he tells me all about how long he had waited to run into me. Apparently he had tried to visit and introduce himself a few times in the past, but he never felt that it was right. Thus he left me alone, but when we ran into each other he took it as a sign. It was kind of sweet of him in a twisted, stalker-ish way.

We talked into the wee hours of the night; I felt like I unloaded my entire life, yet he seemed so enthralled. In turn he tells me all about the funny hijinks that his brother and he had gotten into. When he was younger they loved teasing their little sister, but one day they had gone too far. As a joke they hid all of her dolls in the various places in their home, they even went as far as beheading some of them in her bed. I couldn't believe that they had done that, if I had dolls and siblings who did that to them I would go crazy. The two brothers apparently were grounded for a week, but felt that the punishment was worth it.

I don't know when I felt asleep, but all too soon I felt colder than I had when I had fallen asleep. My dreams had been filled with images of Christian, there was no concrete storyline, but it felt like a montage of random scenes that I was too afraid to say out loud.

When I finally woke up from my deep slumber, I looked at the beautiful backyard and was pretty ecstatic that I was staying here. I quickly showered and got ready for my day, slipping on a pair of shorts and a plain white V-neck t-shirt. I made my way down to the kitchen, when I heard a few voices. Did Christian have people over?

"Hey, Ana," he smiles warmly, I take in his appearance, he was wearing a pair of gray slacks, black belt, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and shiny black shoes. He looked absolutely delectable. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well," I give him a large smile.

"What are those?" he asks me his brows furrowing.

"What?" I asked, he quickly strode up to me and looked at my arms and touched my legs.

"These," he runs his fingers lightly over my yellowing bruises.

"They're just bruises," I shrug, "it's okay."

"Fuck, did he do this?" his anger from yesterday comes out.

"Christian, it's okay, they're healing."

"NO, it should have never fucking happen," he says tightly.

"It's okay, please relax," I said rubbing his arm, feeling his large bicep.

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, "Are you hurt?"

"No, it's healing."

"Fine," he exhales, after a few moments of some weird breathing exercise he opens his eyes. "Come meet my brother."

I smile at him brightly and let him lead me to his brother who was in practically the same outfit, but with black slacks.

"Elliot, this is my Ana," he replies. _His_ Ana?

I looked at him incredulously, but he has the decency to look a little sheepish. How do I feel about this?

"Pleased to meet you," the man with blonde curly hair who was a good few inches taller than Christian. And that was saying a lot, since Christian had to be at least 6'3". This guy really towered over me, "You are as beautiful as they say."

I laugh a little, "It's nice to meet you too, so what are you guys doing?"

"Just talking," Christian answers.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it, I'm going to the dock."

"Alright, I'll get you when we're done."

"Sounds good," I said, trying to hide my disappointment, but really what should I expect. He's the Boss. He kisses my forehead and gets back to his things. I quickly grab my sketchbook and pencils, then head back downstairs to grab a quick breakfast.

"Guys?" I asked before I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew what's up with my uncle? I mean I've been gone for a full twenty-four hours, and I heard from Danny that they knew that you were interested in me."

"When did you hear that?" Christian said with mirth.

"Last weekend."

Even Elliot laughed, "That wasn't too difficult."

"You planned it that way?" I asked in disbelief, "Are you trying to start a war?"

"Of course not beautiful," he walks up to me and kisses my forehead. "I really just wanted to get you out of there."

I just nod my head at him and turn around.

"What did you do to your phone?" Elliot asked.

"I took my SIM out and broke the phone."

"Smart girl," Elliot smiled at me.

"You are," Christian smiles at me. "We'll be out soon, beautiful, and I'll explain what our next step is."

I made my way to the docks and laid on my front and started sketching the trees on the other side of lake. After an hour or so and three sketches later Christian comes to get me.

"Beautiful, let's have lunch," he bends down to my side.

"Sure," I quickly grab my things and stand up.

"Can I see them?"

"No, I don't like to show my work."

"I can respect that," he smiles at me and places his hand around my shoulders.

"I really love this place, Christian."

"Me too," he smiled, "I'm sorry that your birthday will probably only be the three of us."

"It's okay, I don't really like birthdays anyway."

"Then this one will be the best you've ever had," he smiles at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note****: Hello friends, here is another update, I have midterms tomorrow so I wanted to get this out to you guys! Thank you for all the kind reviews, follows, and favourites, also I'm sorry for not replying to any of the reviews, but I promise I will do so when I get the time. I hope you all enjoy! xo**

The rest of the afternoon was spent forgetting about the family I was born into and the guys' less than reputable side business. I quickly found out that Elliot is a huge goof, and soon became like a big brother that I never knew I was missing out on.

"… Then Christian took off his pants and underwear, then started yelling 'I need pee pee'" Elliot hoots as he tells me story after story of Christian's childhood. The only person who didn't enjoy it was the man of the hour, who was sitting on the other end of the couch with his arms crossed, pretty _freaking_ adorable.

"Awe it's okay, if I had any siblings I bet they'd be telling everyone all of my embarrassing moments when I was younger," I tried reassuring Christian. "It lets me learn a different side of you."

Christian huffs, but I could see his body start to loosen. "Should we get back to business?" he asks.

Great. The one thing I really didn't want to revisit today. The last couple of hours I was happily pretending we were just a few friends hanging out. "Okay," I concede. We all make our way to Christian's office, Elliot and I sit on the chairs on the other side of Christian's large oak desk.

"I already called Welch to get you new identification, they will be ready within the week. We can't move you yet, but it will be possible soon," he explains to me. If I was actually honest with myself I would confess that I was feeling saddened by the fact that I wouldn't see Christian anymore, but let's be serious I wasn't being honest with myself and completely ignoring the fact.

I know what he said to me last night, but I haven't really gotten the chance to sort out my emotions. I know that I'm attracted to Christian, there's no doubt about that, but I can't base staying here because I'm attracted to him. I know his feelings are more intense than mine… since he's had all these years to develop it, but then again isn't that good enough reason to stick around? He is a nice guy, that's obvious with his actions as of late and ignoring the fact he was a bit of a stalker.

Add the fact that he's somehow been attracted to me this entire time. This totally changes everything. Where do I stand with him? I mean he doesn't really know _me_, he only finds me physically appealing. Right? Ugh, I'll have to bite the bullet and actually talk to him if I want to figure this out.

Then there's also that other side of me that keeps asking why should I stick around to fight a battle I didn't have to? I wasn't made for all of this. The mafia? I mean yeah I'm a 2nd degree black belt in karate, I can fight, but I don't have that killing instinct. This world will chew me up and spit me out… if I were lucky.

"Ana?" they both looked at me.

"Sorry guys just got lost in thought."

"What were you thinking?" Christian asked curiously.

"All of this," I said dryly.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but soon you will get you out of the country and will be able to live a semi-normal life," he assured me.

"Thank you," I gave him a small smile. "What are your next moves? What's happening in the city?"

"It's a shit storm," Elliot laughs sarcastically.

"Do you know anything about what's happening with my family?" I asked.

Christian groans, "Danny and Roberto had set up a meeting with my father-"

"Was that safe?" I interjected, worried for his father's safety.

"It was, don't worry," Christian chuckles, "they can't just shoot a high ranked family member, if they didn't intend on starting a war. And with the current climate they can't afford that."

"That's good," I sat back down relieved.

"What happened during the meeting?"

"Danny was adamant that it was us who kidnapped you, but Roberto wasn't as easily persuaded."

"Do you think my uncle is innocent?" I asked, then backtracked quickly, "I mean as innocent as he could be…"

"You mean compared to Danny? Yeah, I think he is," Christian answers.

"Why?"

"Because, he's a good man, despite his occupation."

I laugh softly; it was all so ironic. After a few moments of quiet murmuring between the two of them about how to handle things, I finally interjected, "I want to help."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asks.

"Help end this spat between our two families," I answer.

"NO!" Christian bellows.

"Relax brother," Elliot says.

"No, you are not getting in between this, Ana," he closes his eyes, probably trying to calm down. "No matter what I feel, you have to leave here, it's what's best for you."

How _he_ feels? I eye him carefully, his eyes looked torn: pain, sadness, and anger? I shook away the feelings and sighed.

"I don't want to risk my hide, but I'm not going to let more people die on my account and I don't want either of our families to start killing each other off. What if I could somehow get them to change their minds?"

Christian laughs, "Beautiful, I don't question your power of persuasion, but I am definitely sure there is no way your family will listen to you. Like it told you, Danny is behind all of this. It's no longer _your_ family, but _his_, he's only keeping your uncle alive as a way of keeping it PC," he laughs darkly.

I cross my arms, "I still want to help."

"Not possible-" Christian interjects.

"Listen, maybe she has a point?" Elliot interrupts him.

"No, Elliot, don't' be stupid. It will go one way or another, and neither end well. Ana goes to talk to them and she gets taken against her will, then sold. Or she goes there, gets taken, and then murdered for 'betraying' the family."

"She never took the oath," Elliot says dismissively, then turns to me, "you didn't did you?"

"No-" I began.

"Doesn't matter, don't be a dumbass Elliot, you'll get her killed," Christian stands up and paces behind his desk.

"Fine, but know with every passing hour her presence is missed," Elliot says hotly.

"Fuck if I care," Christian spat out.

"Well I fucking care, Kate is working for Ana's uncle and everyday that she's gone she's in deeper trouble. No one out of their family knew, except for _her_."

"Is that true Christian?" I asked.

"Yes, but I told her to take a leave of absence."

"Right, like that wouldn't be suspicious at all," Elliot scoffs, "Bro, I know you never really liked her, but she's _my_ girl. You get her killed, I will shoot you myself." The two of them look at each other intensely, shooting daggers in the other's direction.

"Okay, okay you two, relax," I interrupted their death stares.

"Ana, you're not leaving here and that's that. I'm not risking your life," he looks at me pleadingly. Then turns to Elliot, "For anything."

"What the fuck Christian?" Elliot bellows, standing up abruptly and knocking his chair backwards. "YOU ARE NOT FUCKING RISKING KATE'S LIFE." He quickly turns around and starts walking away.

"Christian, what the hell?" I looked at him disapprovingly. He only shrugs in my direction.

"You're more important," he states simply.

"No, I'm not, you are not to judge who's life is worth more than the other," I huff and ran to grab Elliot.

When I finally reached him, he was already at the door, "Hey!"

"What?" he yells.

"Listen, he doesn't mean it… I mean I don't think."

"Oh, he fucking does," he laughs humourlessly.

"I mean I don't know Christian very well, but I doubt he'd let Katherine die."

"To save you? Yeah he will."

"Well we won't let him," I smiled at him, "we'll figure something out okay?"

He shakes his head at me, "We can't, and he's made up his mind."

"We'll keep trying," I rub his shoulder.

"I'm going to marry her, she's it for me."

"Then I'm happy for you," I gave him a hug.

"Christian is an asshole, but you seem to be his only sweet spot."

I shrug, "Then, maybe _I_ can persuade him."

"I'd like to see you try," he says as his mood dials down.

"I got your back," I tell him playfully as we enter the office again.

"Ah you didn't run off like a pussy?" Christian laughs as he sits in his chair.

"Nah, I'm too good for that," Elliot quips. "Get this straight, Kate is not going to fucking die for some stupid shit-"

"Oh and Ana should?" Christian says angrily.

"Did I fucking say that?" Elliot yells.

"Why is it one or the other?" I interject, "why does it have to be Katherine or I?"

"Exactly," Elliot agrees.

"It doesn't, but if I had to risk a life-"

"You'd risk Kate's," Elliot finishes and quickly whips out his gun at Christian's direction. My eyes go wide in disbelief, while Christian remains completely calm.

"What are you going to do, shoot?" Christian laughs.

"Elliot… put the gun down?" I asked nervously, but he ignores me and walks a step closer to him.

"Don't worry, Ana, he's too fucking chicken shit," Christian laughs.

"Don't berate him," I reprimand him. "Elliot, please put the gun down," I grab his arm to lower it, but instead he cocks it. A shiver runs down my spine and without even thinking, I step in front of the barrel. What the fuck Ana? Where's your self-preservation? Fucking gone apparently.

"Ana!" Elliot finally recognizes me. Within a few moments, Christian pulls me behind him.

"Put your fucking gun down," Christian says in a blood stopping voice, it makes me run cold. Is this his mafia boss persona?

Christian is still shielding me with his body, when I feel more than see what was happening between them. Within a couple of seconds Christian has Elliot's gun in his right hand and then pulls me next to him.

"Get the fuck out," Christian says in the same frightening voice.

"Christian, it was just a misunderstanding," I quickly try to divert the conversation. "Everything just got heated, " I grab Christian's arm which was tensed around Elliot's dress shirt. "Let's all talk calmly... Please."

Christian exhales exasperatedly, "Alright." He turns to me and wraps his arm around my waist, then lowers his head into my hair breathing in my scent, "I'm sorry for my outburst."

I sigh relieved, still in disbelief on how it all became so heated. I knew that Christian has this other side to him that I had never seen until today, but in some weird way it didn't frighten me. Christian has this sexy authoritative demeanour and confidence that I would usually find cocky. Everything about Christian confounds me. The things I use to find so utterly unattractive about other men were all the attributes attracts me to Christian, and that scares the shit out of me.

If I get more attached, I will find leaving all that more difficult. This whole situation should make me feel alone and frightened, but with Christian it seemed like everything would be all right. I know he would do whatever it takes to keep me safe.

"Thank you," I lift my head to meet his and our eyes connected. For that split second we were alone in that room, it was like two people connecting in the simplest and most natural way. "Can we take this in the living room? So we can be a bit more comfortable."

"Anything," he says finally breaking our gaze. How does he do this to me?

I nod as he leads us to the living room; Christian and I take the loveseat as Elliot takes the recliner.

"Don't freak out Christian, but I want to help in any way that I can," I look at him when the three of us get settled.

Christian runs his hand through his unruly hair, "_We'll_ talk about this later."

"Christian in order for us to bury this you need to swear that Kate will make it out unscathed," Elliot says in a severe tone.

I pat Christian's arm, "Don't do this to them."

Christian exhales, "Alright, but we do this on my terms."

"Like you would let us do it any other way," Elliot rolls his eyes and immediately the mood lifts.

"Set up a meeting for me with Roberto and Daniel-" Christian begins, but Elliot quickly interrupts.

"Do you think that's the best idea?"

"Yes, because all eyes are on us, we're going to offer our help to find Ana," he explains. "So that will hopefully buy us some time until we can get Ana out. Let bygones be bygones."

"I…" I start, but get ignored by the two.

"That will work… since it's clear that you've had your sights on her. We should set it up next week, when we get her new identification. But Christian, you know that it's faulty and there is a good chance this will backfire," Elliot muses.

"Doesn't matter, as long as Ana's safe, we'll deal with the consequences," Christian simply states.

"I want to stay," I say minutely. They both gave me a confused look, but continued to talk about me like I wasn't there.

"If you can get Kate out of the city for a week or so, say that she needs to go home to take care of a family emergency…."

"That'll work," Elliot says as he clicks through his blackberry.

"Then, when she arrives at her destination, she will stay until it is safe for her to return to New York. This way she'll be out of harms way when everything starts," Christian continues.

"Hey, you two, I'm still here!" I wave my hands in the air annoyed. "Didn't you hear what I had to say?"

"The answer is no, Ana," Christian dismisses me.

"Thanks dad, but I think I can make my own decisions," I say sarcastically.

"Anastasia, you are not going to stay here, you need to get as far away from this as you possibly can," Christian pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Listen, I get it, I do," I stand up to face the window overlooking the large driveway, "but I want to stay here." I look around the other area and see none of Christian's men outside, I was about to turn and inform Christian when a loud bang shook the entire house.

Within seconds Christian was at my side and pulling me away from the window, mere moments away from my head colliding with a brick that was thrown through the window. Then a rain of gunshots went through the house, we quickly dived over the couch and crawled our way to his office, Elliot was ahead of me while Christian rounded the back. He was prodding me to continue moving while the gun smoke filled the air making it hard to breathe, my body stood stalk still when another large hit shook the house.

"Ana, keep going," Christian rasps. Once it stopped, I hear voices and then the large front door getting knocked over, followed by a slew loud gunshots aimed at our heads. I turn to see, but Christian stands me up quickly and runs us to his office.

Once we made it in, I looked over at him to see any damages; Elliot has me at his side, gun cocked to the door as Christian quickly gathers his things on his desk.

"Do you know how to use this?" Elliot asks, as he hands over another piece.

I nod at him, there was not time to be scared, because the only thoughts running through my head was to get out here. Just get out of here. Christian motions for Elliot and I to come to him when a loud banging came from the door, followed quickly by gunshots. The two of us bolted to Christian who had his external hard-drive in hand, he grabs me as we enter a secret passageway behind his wall of books.

The rumbling was beginning as we made our way through the dark hallway, I didn't know where we were headed, just that we needed to get there fast. We broke it into a run as the ground shook from beneath and above us, it was like the house was collapsing in on itself.

We finally saw a clearing, a small underground garage that housed one car, a Mercedes- Benz Guardian. Christian and Elliot made quick work, loading up the vehicle with all of the necessities, automatics, and a slew of other gadgets.

"Get in the front," Christian motions at me as Elliot opens the back door and gets in. I give him a quick nod and follow him, within moments the car roars to life and the metal gate opens up.

Christian drove like a maniac, gunning the engine, which quickly hit 110 just as we made it out. The exit was at the left side of the property hidden behind the trees, I look behind us and see the top of the house missing. My mouth was agape; I couldn't believe that this was happening.

The ride was silent for a few minutes as we quickly made our way out of the property, the air inside was tense and the only one who broke it was Elliot.

"You're bleeding bro," my eyes quickly dart to my right and see that Christian's shoulder was bleeding, I hadn't seen it before because he was hit from behind.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried, "Obviously not, shit, we have to fix you up."

"No, it's okay we'll drive back to the city," he says looking at me with apologetic eyes, which I didn't really understand why.

"That's two and a half hours from now, you'll bleed out," I looked at him frantically. "Please, let's clean you up."

"No, it's not safe, we need to put as much distance between us."

"Fuck that, Christian, you are not dying in this car."

"You're being a bit melodramatic," he shake his head at me. I look at Elliot pleading him to back me up.

"She's right, you'll bleed out and you know how mom gets…" Elliot begins.

"Pull over the car, Christian, I'll fix you up. It will only take two minutes, I promise. Please let me help you," I beg of him, touching his arm.

He looks at me, "Let me pull over behind these trees, then you can fix me up."

"Thank you!" I say relieved.

Once we were safely hidden behind very large trees, I quickly applied pressure to his shoulder with his belt. I was glad that the shot was clean and it went through his shoulder, fuck…. I was glad? But what was worrying me the most other than my clear insanity was that if we didn't stop for proper treatment Christian _will_ bleed out. So I patched him up as quickly and as efficiently as I could, then we started the car again.

"Sorry about your house bro," Elliot said after a few minutes.

"Nah, shitty neighbourhood," Christian says nonchalantly.

What the hell? "How can you act so casually about this?" I asked a bit more accusatory than I had meant it to.

"It's the job," Christian shrugs, but quickly winces from the movement.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked.

"I'll be okay, we'll drive to my parents house, they're only an hour away," he explains.

"Then your mom will fix you?" I asked earnestly

"Yes, she will," he looks gives me a small smile, then grabs my hand. "I'm sorry about back there."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, it was them," I shrug, giving him a tight squeeze. "Wait who were they?"

"I presume it's your family, but I can't be certain until we see the CCTV footage," Christian explains. I nod at him, I can't believe my family would do that.

"Then I'm sorry," I say quietly, looking up at him.

"Don't be," he returns my words back to me, "it was my fault"

"It wasn't," I laugh humourlessly.

"Yes, it was, I started this when I rescued you."

"Oh my prince," I tease.

"Baby, I'm the King," he smirks.

Baby, huh? Usually I cringe whenever I hear those annoying generic nicknames, it showed that they had no originality. Somehow with Christian it was different, it made me feel warm and giddy, almost happy?

I shake my head at him and rest it on my window.

"Tell Welch to clean that up, the news and the police will be there soon," Christian says to Elliot, successfully interrupting my thoughts.

"On it Boss," he replies, then I hear quick taps on the phone. How are these two so unfazed? Here I am silently freaking out in my head, while they act like this is a usual occurrence.

But the worst realization that I had come to was the fact that I would go through this again if it were with Christian. I had this strange feeling of protectiveness running through me, I wanted to be there for him when he needed someone. I want to be the one to clean up his cuts and his wounds, to watch them heal. What is happening to me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, I know I haven't replied to all the reviews, but I will do so this weekend! Thank you so much for all of them, they are very sweet! :D**

**To all my guest reviews, I wish I could reply to you too! **

**To Adena, I just re-uploaded chapter three, I had retype the entire thing… there was something went wrong with my format. :S… I hope the later chapters were easier!**

**Rhys: I hope that you enjoyed the little bit of loving in this ;)**

**Thank you all so much again for all your continual support it is greatly appreciated! Also, as I said chapter three was just retyped for an easier read, some things have changed, but the story is somewhat the same. If you guys want, feel free to read that! Lots of love xo**

We arrived at his parents' house just a little over 45 minutes, his mother then quickly looked him over with tears in her eyes. In a weird way, I felt like I could cry, when Christian was getting stitched up. His dad arrived soon after Christian finished getting dress and we were all seated in the great room.

"I'm so pleased to see you, Ana," Grace looks at me, when she finally calms herself down. Elliot and Christian weren't kidding when she really took this hard.

"Me too," I smiled at her. I felt like such a bitch for not even remembering our first encounter, but decided playing along would be easier than explaining how self-centred I was.

"I'm just so glad you and Christian reconnected," she squeals and gives me a large hug that I could barely move… so this is where Elliot gets it.

"Uh yes…" I breathe out; she was definitely affecting my circulation.

"Mom…" Christian comes up from behind us, "Can you let her go, she can't breathe."

"Oh, Christian, I'm jus so glad you found each other again," she smiles at the two of us, and then runs to give her son a hug. Elliot was sitting in a lone ottoman laughing at the interaction.

"Okay mom, I know me too," Christian tries to pry himself from his mother's vice grip.

"Oh, but your house!" Grace exclaims.

"It's okay, the insurance will cover it," he explains to her, when he wraps his good arm around me and I lay my head on his. It was an unspoken move, we knew we had to talk about this soon, but right now I don't want to further complicate it any further.

"Hello," a tall man who looked a lot more like Elliot than Christian stood on the threshold of the room.

"Carrick," Grace jumps up and runs to her husband.

"Hello, love," he smiles and kisses her passionately. When they finally release each other, Christian and I stand up to greet him. "This must be what all the fuss is about."

"Dad…" Christian warns.

"It's in jest son, but I can see what all the commotion is all about," Carrick smiles at me.

"Pleased to meet you," I held my hand out to him nervously.

"You look a lot like your mother, you're lucky," he smiles and pulls me into a hug. "How are you?"

"Fine, a bit shaken up," I confess.

"As you should be, what a way to be introduced to the family, huh?" he smirks, I see where Christian gets his everything. What Carrick and he lack in similar physical appearance, they made up with their mirrored mannerisms, the same cocky smirk, the confidence, and the debonair air they both shared.

"She's fine dad," Christian runs his hand through his hair.

"And you? Making rookie mistakes?" Carrick points at Christian's wound.

"That was my fault-" I try to defend him.

"Not at all," Christian interjects.

"No really, if I weren't their he wouldn't have been shot," I explained.

"I'm only teasing," Carrick explains. "Welcome to the family, you'll fit right in," he kisses my hand and turns to his two sons, "get situated we might be here awhile."

"That's fine with me," Christian shrugs, "we need to discuss our next move."

"Yes, yes, after dinner," Carrick waves him off, and then walks out with Grace on his arm.

"It's like you're the underboss again, huh?" Elliot laughs from behind him.

"Fuck off," Christian spits out. What a weird dynamic, they act like normal father and son, I had an image in my head that they would be on 24/7. I was wrong, there was something almost sweet about it, but I know underneath it all lays a very lethal family. I can never make that mistake.

"Let's go," Christian looks down at me, "you should rest."

"What about you?" I looked at him with trepidation.

"Oh this? Just a scratch," he laughs, "come on, I'll show you to your room."

I nod at him as he led me around the expansive staircase that led to the second floor, in my head I was going through the interaction that just occurred downstairs. Mulling over what Carrick was saying about me. "Christian?"

"Hmm."

"Why did your father welcome me to your family?"

"Oh," he sighs, "let's save that conversation when we get to our room."

"Our room?" my eyes open wide.

"I'll explain," he sighs again.

Once we found the room that Christian and I shared, I walked straight to the couch on the west side of the room that overlooked the large backyard. Christian takes the seat opposite of mine and runs his hands through his hair.

"You'll prematurely go bald," I warn him.

"I think I'll be okay," he deadpans.

"Okay, tell me why we're sharing a room, because I know that this place isn't lacking any guestrooms."

He groans, "In order for me to get you our family protection, without ruffling any feathers was to tell my family that we were in love."

"So you lied to them?"

"Well in this case it's unrequited," he chuckles darkly, he looks into my eyes and I could see the sadness that they held.

"Christian-"

"I just needed them to willingly take you in, so I can get you out of the country."

"You did all of this so you could help me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I want you safe, especially if I can't be with you. I want you to live a normal life with our without me. It would have been irrational of me to think if we had met you would feel for me what I've felt for you all this time. You're the one person I can't be selfish with."

I shake my head at him and stand up; he cared and loved me enough to let me go. In that moment I knew that my feelings for him started to grow, if he hadn't been covering me earlier _I_ would have been shot. If he hadn't risked starting a war for me, I would still be captive. If he hadn't given me a safe a place to stay, who knows what I would have done to get out. And here he was giving me an out, an out that I thought I wanted.

I pulled off the sheets of the bed and crawled in, leaning on the headboard.

"I'll leave you alone, I'll call you when it's dinnertime-"

"Uhh, okay?" I looked at him dumbly, why was he saying that? "Why do you have to leave?"

"I don't, but you sort of walked away…"

Shit. Fuck. You're a fucking bitch Ana. You just stood up and left him hanging, "Shit, I'm sorry, no I was just lost in thought, please stay."

"It's okay, you need time to mull this over," he looks at me saddened.

Before I could stop and think about what I was about to do, I quickly threw the covers off me and ran to him, pressing my lips onto his. I don't think he truly believed what was happening, because his lips didn't start moving until I had kept pushing my tongue begging for entry.

"Ana-" he breathes detaching his lips, but I push his head towards mine. Running my fingers through his silk hair.

"Don't think," I rasped out and pulled him towards me onto the bed. I pushed him down and straddled is stomach and began my intrusion again, he ran his hands all over my body as our tongues melded together.

We continued our assault on each other; he had flipped me over and pressed his body against mine as I wrapped my legs around his torso pulling him harder. He sat us up so I was sitting on his lap with my legs attached to him, I could feel his very large erection on my ass. Did this man have any flaws? I pushed him down the bed, but the impact caused him to wince, which alerted me to the fact he was still hurt.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," I bit my lower lip.

"It's okay, keep going," he rasped, pulling me back down. "So fucking beautiful," he rolled his thumb over my nipples, perking the ladies right up.

"Knock, knock," a voice from outside the room called out.

"Shit," Christian hissed, abruptly stopping everything, "ignore him." he grinned lasciviously at me.

"Christian, get your ass out here," he yells on.

"Fuck off!" he yells as he continues to run his hands over my now naked torso.

I stop and held him down at arms length, "It might be important."

"Freshly baked cookies are important to him," he growls, "can't I just have this one thing? I've dreamt of this for years."

"For years?"

"Yes," he looked at me a little self-consciously.

"Christian, hurry the fuck up, stop whacking off."

"Shut the fuck up," he growls at the door.

"You're sexy when your angry," I laugh, "why don't you want to answer the door?"

"Because, I may not get another chance at this."

"Why? I'm not going anywhere."

"You can always change your mind."

"I won't, I promise, I'll be right here after you have your little pow-wow with your oaf of a brother."

"It's probably not important."

"You don't know that, maybe its imperative that you talk to him now, because the fate of the country hangs on by a thread," I tease. "We'll talk about this, when you're done."

"Okay," he gives me a sweet smile as I unwrapped my legs around him, "until later."

"Later," I promised. He gives me a chaste kiss and answers the door.

"Hey, cockblock, you better be on fire," Christian deadpans.

"Finally," Elliot exhales, "Kate's here."

"What the fuck? She'll lead them straight here!" Christian bellows and bolts out the door. His smile that seemed stuck on his face just moments ago was replaced with a scowl.

I follow the two of them down to the living room, "I'm sorry, bro. She was scared."

"So you tell her to come here and endanger _us_?" Christian seethes, "I promised that she'll be safe, but on my terms. We have to go."

"Christian, I'm sorry," Katherine cries from the other side of the room. " I heard Roberto speaking to someone about the hit on your house, he was pretty vague, but it was still clear."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Christian spat back.

"I-I- I didn't think it was –"

"Yeah, you didn't think," Christian runs his hands through his hair.

"Christian, it was a mistake, she was scared," I said from behind him, I put my arm around his.

He tries to calm himself before he speaks again, "Elliot, tell Carrick what happened, Kate stay with Ana, we need to evacuate."

"Be reasonable," Elliot quips, "aren't you jumping the gun?"

"Elliot, you are the head of my security, get your head out of your ass and think about what just happened in the last twelve hours and what do you think is going to happen next? Stop thinking with your fucking emotions and with that brain of yours," Christian says violently.

Elliot takes a moment and nods, "I'll get Carrick."

"I'm sorry Ana, but we have to move again," Christian kisses my forehead and heads upstairs to gather his things. Within moments Christian has three duffel bags, filled with what? I don't know, Elliot soon returns with Carrick and Grace in tow.

"Mom, dad, you two drive out first," Elliot commands them, the couple nods and start to go.

"What about the staff?" I asked.

"We've already asked them to vacate to the safe house on the property and await instructions," Elliot answers. Christian hands his father a duffel bag as they walk out of the foyer and into the garage.

"Let's go," Christian leads me to the Guardian, Kate and Elliot sat in the backseat, she was tucked under Elliot's hand.

"Hey, Ana, sorry for not greeting you earlier," she looks at me.

"It's okay," I give her a small smile as Christian gets in and starts the car. He looks back at the two couple and grimaces, he really doesn't hide the distaste for her and I really want to know why.

As we drive along, I can see Christian wincing every time he moves his arm, his medication is probably wearing off.

"Do you need another pill?" I asked, grabbing his hand that was resting on the console.

"No, it's okay, I hate that stuff," he offers me smile.

"You're obviously in pain, maybe you can humour me, okay?" I look at him and grab his bottle in one of the bags. "Here."

"Ana," he warns.

"I don't care how many Ana's you say, but you're going to take it. You're not going to drive for three hours in pain," I arch my bitch brow at him, prodding him to continue.

"Fine," he groans, making Elliot giggle. Yes, ladies and gents, giggle. I hear a very clear slap from Kate, which makes me laugh. I hand him bottled water as he takes the pill. "Was that so hard?"

Christian shakes his head and continues driving, I run my fingers over his. I'm somehow comfortable even content, in this messed up world that I'm currently residing in. just the fact that Christian was breathing, next to me made all of this sort of all right.

The next three hours went by with an awkward sexual tension, I think the close proximity of our bodies were too much. Now that our blurry lines were crossed all I could think about how his hands felt on my skin, the scorching heat that left it's invisible mark. His kisses permanently etched into my lips, the movement of his tongue massaging my own, and the rush of emotion I felt when our eyes would connect. It was this undeniable spark, the way his eyes lit up only for me, he was slowly creeping into my heart and for the first time in a what seems like a long time I'm not afraid of feeling something.

I had spent too much of my life afraid to let people in, because of all the times I had been hurt. My mom. My dad. My so-called best friends. My random short-lived boyfriends. Everyone that I had mistakenly let inside my life. Though what I'm starting to feel for Christian wasn't love, but I definitely knew that it had a big probability of developing more. More. Was I capable of giving him more?

I definitely could try. I could try for him.

"What are you thinking about?" Christian shakes me from my reflections.

"Just things," I give him a reassuring smile, he returns it and turns his head back to the road. Only one more hour to go.

"Ana, your uncle has been going crazy with worry," Kate interjects.

"Kate, really?" Christian admonishes her, "Not now."

"Christian, it's okay," I soothe him. "I think I can handle it," I tease.

"He's turned the entire apartment upside down, he hasn't given me details, but he tells me that you "left"," Kate explains, "he tried to brush it off like it was no big deal, but I could tell that he's really worried."

"I wish I could tell him I was okay," I said without thinking.

"When you're untraceable," Christian pats my thigh, I look him straight in his face and I notice the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm staying," I told him.

"No," Christian says quickly, "you're going to go."

"Thanks, but I think I can make my own decisions," I scoff at him.

"Ana, I'm not joking, you're leaving when it's time."

"Well I'm staying," I shrug, and then turn away from him.

He grips the steering wheel, "Anastasia you will not stay in New York, things will go as planned, please don't be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm just exercising my free will. You are not going to tell me what to do."

"We'll talk about this later," he says tightly.

"Fine," I cross my arms and look outside.

"So you guys, excited about being back?" Elliot asks, trying to ease the tension.

"No, Elliot, we are not excited," Christian, answers.

"I think you two should relax, Ana wants to hang out with us we should let her."

"No, Elliot, she does not want to fucking hang out with us."

"Just let her, bro, we can protect her."

"I'm not going to risk her life so we can 'hang out', why are you head of my security again?"

"What can I say I'm a sucker for a love story," Elliot laughs and pats me in the back. I think I'm going to really like Elliot; I give the guy a large smile and relax in my seat.

I pat Christian's arm offering a white flag, he gives me a sad smile and kisses my fingers.

We arrive in city at around ten in the evening, we were on the Upper West Side, where Christian's building is located. Part of his business was real estate, he owned many buildings, apartment complexes, hotels, casinos, and a few restaurants. He likes to 'dabble', since he owns the building he resides in the penthouse suite and similar to my uncle's which also has a private entrance and elevator.

Part of his conglomerate was a firearms manufacturing plant in Belgium, so in a way he's somehow privatised the game. All of this was explained to me on the car ride back to his home, the man is wealthy as fuck; he didn't even have to be in the mafia to make money it's like that was his side-job.

Once we were settled into his place, he gave me his shirt and a pair of his boxers after showering.

"Fuck you look sexy in my clothes," he growls as he lunges at me.

"Slow down," I laugh as we roll on the bed.

"Why, you promised…" he whined.

I laugh at his words, "I know I did, but we should talk about what's going to happen."

He groans and runs his hands over his face, "Alright."

"Thank you," I kiss the tip of his nose and sit up, he does the same so we're face to face.

"Anything for you, beautiful."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends okay, so here is my very lemon infused update! If lemons aren't for you, please just read about 1/3 of it, maybe even half of it…. Anyway, it's not imperative, but it's fun. ;)**

**I wanted to update this weekend, so here it is! Also, let me know if you guys still want any more lemons, if not I'll keep it my rating at T, but if you want me to mix it up then I will change it to M. I don't know how violent it will all get, so we'll see. But please let me know if you guys want more sexy time! xo**

**Update: Thank you guys for all your support through that very frustrating time, I hope this doesn't disappoint, I will try to update soon. I'm just in the midst of starting my second paper today, so maybe on Monday? Thanks everyone again xo**

"Thank you," I smiled at him, we both sat Indian style while our knees touched. Here goes nothing… or everything? Shit. Let's get it together. "I want to stay here."

"Not possible, let's move on," he dismisses me.

I groan, "Christian, I want to," I begin, but turn around and change my tactics, "my uncle's probably in trouble."

"I'll help him," he reassures me… okay, maybe this isn't really working.

"Christian, what if I told you that I wanted to stay with you?" I asked.

He looks at me searching my eyes, "Nothing would make me happier than to be with you, but it's not something I can let you do. I deeply care and love you, I won't be selfish."

"I want to stay…" I shake my head at my words, "I don't know how to explain it..." I hold his hands in mine, "I know what you feel for me is much more than I do for you, but I don't know… I feel like I can reciprocate it... eventually" I say shyly. "Don't get me wrong, it won't happen tomorrow, but my feelings for you have grown stronger with every passing days and I can see it moving farther."

"Ana…" he tears one of his hands away from mine and runs it through his hair. "I was wrong…" He quickly jumps from the bed and walks away from me.

"What?" I asked frantic.

"I don't want you to live in my world, you would be constant danger," he shakes his head, almost like he was reprimanding himself. "No, you can't stay here, you have to go."

"What?" I looked at him again, "what is wrong with you? Wasn't it just four hours ago you had your hands all over me and had me promise you that you could do it again? You're being ridiculous."

"Ana," he turns to me, "my feelings haven't changed, but you _can't_ stay here."

"Well I'm a grown woman, I can do whatever the hell I want!" I get off the bed and stick my finger into his chest.

"You know-"

"No, you've spewed enough shit," I huff, "if you _make_ me leave you're not any better than my uncles, because you're not giving me a choice in the matter. You've taken my freedom away from me." Though I know that the two situations are different, Christian is still taking my freedom of choice, and in all honesty I'm not afraid to play dirty. I just have a feeling that I need to stay here… with him.

"You're going to be the death of me," he groans, I give him a playful smile and then he lunges at me until we ended up flying to the bed. His entire body covered mine and he placed kissing up and down my neck.

"So you'll let me stay?" I ask.

"This isn't a good idea," he warns me, "I just want you to be happy."

"I will be happy… with you," I kiss his lips softly; we were fighting for power as our kisses became animalistic. We devour each other as we slowly inched out of our clothing leaving only his boxer-briefs and my panties that were thoroughly soaked; the sight of his beautifully chiselled body rewarded me. His well sculpted 6 pack, his perfectly carved chest, his large and well muscled arms… ugh just staring at him made me almost convulse in pure pleasure. I ran my hands on his back and felt all of his muscles; ugh this man was simple perfection.

He grinded his hips into mine and felt his hardness and fuck is this man hung, that simple fact made my body twitch and rock my hips deeper.

"I'm a virgin," I rasped out, face palming myself.

"Oh," he stopped moving.

"Sorry-" I replied, I turn my head so I wouldn't be able to see him.

He quickly hugged me to him harder, "You're so beautiful, don't hide from me, please." He turns my head to him; "You have no idea how happy that makes me feel, that I will be the first and hopefully the last."

I looked at him giving him a shy smile, "I know I act like I know everything, but I'm not … experienced in the matter, the guys I dated in the past never lasted long enough-"

"I don't want to hear about them," he interrupts me, "they don't exist."

I laugh, "I don't think I feel the same about that subject," I tease.

"I'm an open book," he smirks at me. He kisses my forehead, the tip of my nose, and then finally my lips. "We'll take it slow."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, darling, we'll go at your pace," he nibbles on my lips.

"Thank you," I smile at him.

"You're very welcome," he laughs, "so did you really mean it when you said that you felt something for me?"

I nod solemnly, "I didn't realize it until we were driving away from your house. I think it was the moment I felt afraid that you would bleed out and the thought of you not being around left me with this horrible pit in my stomach."

Without another word he kisses me again and encompasses me into a tight and warm embrace. "I love you more than my own life."

"I know," I kiss his Adam's apple, "I think I want to be with you."

He chuckles, "I haven't even taken you out on a date and isn't it me that should tell you that I want to be with you?"

"It's the twenty-first century, I can do and say what ever I want," I laugh, "and I want to stay and try this thing with you."

"I will make you the happiest woman on earth," he vows.

"I know," I kiss him again.

He runs his tongue from my lips to my earlobe where he nibbles on it, then quickly made his way down to my breasts. Paying close to attention each one, he flicks each nipple, making them impossibly harder.

"Baby, this is all for you, okay?" he tells me.

I nod at him, as he works his way down between my thighs, nipping my skin, and then sucking on it. Soon he makes his way towards my slit; my entire body fills up with a warm tingling and butterflies. He grabs one thigh in each arm and presses his face on my clit.

"You smell delicious," he gives me a lascivious grin all I could do was shiver under the gaze he keeps on me as he runs his tongue over my clit, then slipping a finger in. My back arches as I run my hands into his hair, he then pushes in another finger as he keeps his tongue on my clit. His eyes are still on me, but intensity is too much so I closed them. "Look at me," he commanded, making my eyes open wide and look him straight on. I groaned as he pushes his fingers in deeper, my climax was fast approaching, but when he pinched my nipples I was a goner.

I exploded around his fingers, I scream out in complete ecstasy. As my body slowly comes down from my high, he's already at it again, he kisses me on my mouth.

"I want you to taste how fucking delicious you are," he said as he worked his way down my body again. He soon takes the same position again, but instead of his fingers he uses his tongue and the sensation that it brought me was completely out of this world, it was ethereal. I instinctively pulled on his hair and pushed him deeper, he assaulted me and I loved it. Every single flick and insertion sent bolts of electricity through my body, I couldn't deal with it, I scraped his arms with my fingernails, leaving a trail of light red lines. Within moments I was a done, I couldn't handle it anymore and I let myself go.

"Fuck baby," he grunts as he climbs his way up my body, "you're body is amazing."

"I think that would be you," I compliment him, pulling him closer to my body, "please let me do something for you." I say as I grab his erection.

"Not tonight, that was for you," he shakes his head.

"But, that can't feel good…" I pointed to his very erect appendage.

"It doesn't, but I can deal with it, I wanted to make you feel good," he explains.

I shake my head at him, "If you need to go do something, I won't mind, I'd rather that I helped, but if you won't allow it, I think you should do something about it." He laughs, "Please?"

He groans, but concedes, "I'll be right back."

I giggle and wrap my body in his covers, and then sink down at his very comfortable king sized bed. If that was just a little taste of what's to come, I don't think I'd ever want to leave. I smile goofily as I look at his side, there's this anticipation that has built inside, a happy anticipation. I could faintly hear him grunt in the washroom and instead of feeling like laughing, I became instantly aroused and a twinge of jealousy filled me, I wanted to do that for him. I wanted to feel and taste him. I hear the toilet flush and the water run, and then soon he was coming back into the room.

"Hey," I said as he climbs in.

"Hi," he kisses my forehead.

"Thank you," I nuzzle into his side.

"For what?"

"For that wonderful show of your tongue and finger dexterity," I tease.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," he winks at me.

"I was thinking…" I said after a few moments of my fingers running through his smooth skin.

"Mmmhmm?"

"I don't want you to do that anymore," I said plainly.

"Do what?" he furrows his eyebrows.

"Jack off," I said plainly, his eyes shoot up incredulously, "don't get me wrong, I don't mean that you can't jack off ever… just that if I'm around I… I don't want _you_ to do it."

"Oh," he exclaims in understanding, "you're a little possessive minx, aren't you?" He pounces on me and starts kissing my face all over.

"Yeah, I felt a little twinge of something when I heard you," I bit my bottom lip.

"Fuck, you're sexy."

"You are too," I laugh, "so do you promise?"

"Promise what?"

"That if I'm with you, you'll let me help with that," I grind my hips on his.

"Fuck," he hisses, "yes I promise."

"Good," I bit his bottom lip and pull him deeper onto me.

"Not tonight," he groans, "you have no idea how much I want to, baby, but I want to give you more." I groan and unlatched my legs from around his hips, "Soon."

I sink back onto the bed next to him and pulls me into his chest, cocooned in his warmth.

"Goodnight beautiful," he kisses the top of my head.

"Goodnight," I snuggle into his chest.

I'm actually happy, a little sexually frustrated, but happy as I lay in his arm.

xx

Morning came much too soon, I could hear his alarm going off and being swatted off quickly. I then felt his arm wrap around me once more and buried his face in my hair, then groans when he starts to feel me stir. He didn't know that I was only stirring, because I could feel his very large erection on my back, which may I add was doing a lot more than waking me up. I quickly felt the sensation in between my thighs, so I rubbed them together in a hope for some friction.

He soon fell asleep again, which I took as my cue to watch him sleep. I turn to see his relaxed face, but before I could think of anything else, I made my way down south where his erection was still quite visible. I smile to myself and quickly take the covers off of him, he was still wearing his boxer briefs so as slowly and gently as I could I began to slide them off, which may I add is a feet all on its own. Settling for just unwrapping this special gift that lay before me, because I am definitely not strong enough to get him to raise his butt for me to take of completely.

Once I finally freed him, it was definitely a sight to behold. He was beautiful; can it actually be beautiful? Well Christian's definitely is. Tentatively grabbing him in my hand, I felt ever ridge, vain of his wonderful appendage, he fit perfectly into my hand but if I was being honesty his size and girth sort of worried me. The man is big. Shaking my thoughts away, I slowly put my tongue in between my lips tasting his salty skin. Fuck this was making me very turned on. I slowly inched him deeper into my mouth until he filled my mouth completely, I couldn't fit all of him in so I compensated with my hand. I felt his hips grind up as I ran my tongue down his shaft. I quickly found his balls and began fondling it between my fingers, feeling them tighten.

I continued to flick and graze his erection until I could feel his hips buck, when suddenly I felt his hand on my hair.

"Ana… what are you doing?" he rasps, I keep him in my mouth, but look straight into his eyes. He hisses, but tries to pull me off of him, "You don't have to do this."

I shake my head, but I stay in my position and continue on, he soon fists my hair with both hands as I continue my assault.

"Fuck, Ana," he groans, I can feel him holding back, not wanting to hurt me.

I take him out of my mouth, "Baby, I can handle it." Then I quickly devour his cock again. His guttural groans and moans, were getting unbearable, I could feel my wetness run down my thigh. I knew he was getting close, because his balls tightened and he tensed for a moment, until he finally began rocking his hips. Quickly I could feel him coming in my mouth in four long spurts, he was delicious. I cleaned his cock clean, and then swiped my lips tasting his remnants.

"Ana, you are much too amazing," he grabs me and pulls me up to him, devouring my lips.

"Baby, that was for you," I said slyly.

"You have no idea how much I want to be buried inside you," he grinds his already semi-hard erection into my hips.

"Please?" I asked.

"No, not now," he kisses my lips again, "but I will reciprocate."

"Ooof," I yelped when he flipped us over onto the other side. He quickly sunk his tongue deep into my wet sopping slit, then began thumbing my clit. It was all too much when he started caressing my ass pulling me into him deeper, I all too soon came and he licked all of my juices.

"You are amazing," I brought him to me and kissed his lips, tasting myself.

He gives me a lopsided grin and stands up from the bed, holding his hand for me to take, "Let's go get ready, we're meeting Carrick today."

"Okay," I say happily, jumping into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note****: Hello friends! I won't be able to update for a few days so I wanted to upload this today! Thank you, thank you for everyone's support and reviews, they mean so much to me.**

**Please be warned, this chapter is very, very graphic (the violent kind), so if you're not comfortable with it you can just skip it. Message me and I'll give you a mini-summary or something!**

**Also, this is going to be in CPOV, let me know if you guys want more of it or hate it completely. This is the first time I'm writing in his POV; it was pretty interesting to say the least. **

**Once again, thank you all for the support and love hope you guys enjoy it! xo**

CPOV

Before we made our way to my parents' home we quickly got into my baby, an all black Bugatti Veyron, tailed by my security. While Ana slept last night I made the necessary calls to amp up our security, especially now that she's staying. Well, that conversation isn't over, not by a long shot. When the time is right I will send her away, she can't get wrapped up in my shit. I need her fucking breathing even its 3000 miles away from me.

She grabs my hand in the middle of the console and gives me a playful look, shit my girl is insatiable, but now is not the time. What I would do to fuck her in my car right now. I shake my head no and continue driving; she runs her hand up my thigh.

"Fuck Ana," I hiss, great I'm fucking hard again.

"Sorry," she gives me an innocent smile, "just a little?"

I clear my throat and try to forget about where her hand is, "Baby, no security is right behind us."

"What aren't you up for a little adventure?" she challenges me.

I smirk at her, granting her permission. She quickly unbuttons my trousers and slips my cock out. Fuck I'm hard. Her body is over the console and my cock is twitching from her hold. She gives me one look and takes my cock in, I couldn't help it my girl is talented, I began grinding my hips. Impaling her mouth. Fuck she starts playing with my balls; my grip on the steering wheel tightens. I push her head down a bit more and she starts gagging, not going to lie, that fucking sound is music to my ears.

I let her head go, signalling that she can loosen up, but she keeps at it with vigour. Slurping, licking, and gagging noises fill the air.

"Baby, fuck just like that," I try my hardest not to close my eyes and revel in the sensation of her mouth. She hums and I'm done for. "I'm coming," I breathe out and my hips start bucking up; fucking her face harder, but she doesn't retreat she's meeting me thrust for thrust. Fuck. She is going to be fucking death of me.

In four long spurts I come down her throat. She gives me a sly smile and tucks me back in, I'm completely spent and immobile.

"Was that good baby?" she smirks at me.

"Fuck good," I exhale, I bring one of my hands on her thigh hoping to return the favour.

"Nope," she smiles, she instead takes her own fingers and inserts it in her sweet cunt. Fuck. I'm hard again, "Nuh, uh, uh." My little minx takes them out and her two fingers are sopping wet, she then puts them in my mouth and I couldn't help but suck it up. Her juices could cure cancer it was so fucking good.

I'm whipped. All the other girls I've been with have never been this good, shit they didn't even really taste that good either. On top of that I was never really satisfied, even when I was balls deep in their cunt. No my baby is definitely the fucking queen.

"I fucking love you," I grab her face forcibly and stick my tongue in her mouth; she still tastes like me. I'm in heaven.

She pulls away, "Baby look at the road, we don't want to die today."

"What a way to die," I smirk. Once we got all fixed up we drove the last 100 metres to Carrick private and underground parking lot in his home. The security guys that have tailed us giving me knowing smiles, I give them one look and they all looking like they shit their pants. Fucking pricks.

"Let's go baby," I whisper in her ear and get into the elevator.

"Oh you two look so good together," Grace gives each of us a hug, then whispers in my ear, "don't let her go."

"Not planning on it ma," I hug her back, "where's pops?"

"In his office," she answers and grabs Ana's arm already dragging her away from me. I guess dad wants to get right down to business; I give her reassuring smile and walk to my father's office.

Elliot, Ethan, and my father were already there with Taylor who is my underboss.

"Good morning," I said gruffly when I enter.

"Morning boss," everyone but my brother and father greets me.

"Hey bro, sorry about last night," Elliot greets me.

"Yeah, yeah just stop thinking with your cock or you'll get yourself killed or worse me," I laugh.

"Good morning son, shall we get down to business?" Carrick interjects, "How's your shoulder?"

"Meh, I've had worse," I shrug and take the large leather seat next to him.

"My estate was attacked last night, shortly after we left. They shot all around the house, fucking assholes," Carrick seethes.

"Told ya," I reply dryly.

"Yeah, yeah," Elliot interjects, "so what's our next move?"

"What did you see in the CCTV?" I asked Ethan, I stood up and poured myself bourbon. I know early, but fuck it.

"It wasn't Genovese, well definitely not _their_ men, but they could have possibly been hired to take you out," he answers.

"Was their anything in the news?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I already contacted your assistant to release a statement," Elliot replies, see he is good for something. Ros is great, best thing that's ever happened to me… well in a business sense. She dealt with my legitimate and illegal businesses, without batting an eye. Also helps that she's my mom's niece.

"Before we jump the guns, we should find out if it really was Danny," Carrick warns.

"Nah, pops we know it's them, who else would have the balls to? Danny's a fucking idiot and he'll get what he deserves," I scoff.

"Now son, I can't advise that."

"They shot at both of our houses, they tried to kill me in my own home. Bodies will fucking pile up on their doorstep if they think they can fuck with me," I stand up and down my drinks.

My father nods and sighs, "Alright."

"Good," I pour myself another, "I want higher security for everyone, ma and Ana."

"And Kate," Elliot interjected; I give him a hard look, but know that it was the right thing to do.

"And Kate," I shake my head, "no one comes ten feet of them. We should bring Mia home, it's not safe for her to be alone-"

"Sorry," Taylor says as his phone rings, I nod at him to pick it up. "Taylor… What? Which one? Yeah… he's here right now. I'll get back to you."

I quirk my eyebrow at him.

"The shipment of base at the second warehouse, they were loading it when they were interrupted. They're holding them at fourth, what do you want us to do?" Taylor explains.

I run my hands through my hair, fucking hell, I just wanted a fucking relaxing day. Someone always has to come and ruin it; someone's going to fucking die today for this shit.

"I'll deal with it," I said annoyed, I turn to Elliot, "get the crew ready."

"What about Genovese?" Carrick exclaims.

"They're done, but I want to do it slowly so Genovese knows who's going to pull the trigger when his day comes," I reply. "He's going to fucking beg for it."

"Son-"

"We're cleaning house," I said sternly.

"I want you to know what you're getting us into," Carrick warns me.

"I do, but if we don't act now, the shit that happened with Luciano will happen to us. His days are numbered."

"Fine," Carrick concedes, "how do you want to do this?"

"Genovese brother and all of his capos, I want Luciano safe. He's the only family Ana has left," I answer. "I actually have an idea, it will be difficult, but it will be a satisfying payoff."

"What is it?" Ethan asks.

"Anastasia will head it."

"That's impossible, Christian, be reasonable," Carrick interrupts.

"I love a challenge," I reply, "but I know that she will probably be uncomfortable with it so I will end up running it for her."

"Head of two families?" Taylor looks at me sceptically.

"Luciano has some of the best docks and connections, but who knows what will happen since Genovese has his fat fucking greedy hands on them. He'll fucking sully the legacy that Lucky himself made."

"He'd be rolling in his grave," Elliot agrees, "this is brash brother, but I'm with you."

"Do you really hate Genovese this much?" Taylor asks.

"Yes, don't you? We were made to look like the fucking snitches," I seethe, "I will put the bullet through his head myself."

"Fine, fine, how?" Taylor asks.

I scowl at his tone, "We take over: Brooklyn, Queens, the Bronx, and Harlem, we take all of the capos and their crews. We're strong enough and we're large enough."

"You will start a war son," Carrick sighs rubbing his temples.

"And?" I challenge.

"Many lives will be ruined for a girl."

"This has nothing to do with Ana!" I growl, punching the tabletop. "I'm doing what should have been done years ago."

"And the families you've left without fathers, sons, brothers?"

"When did you get soft?" I scoff.

"When did you get blood thirsty?"

"Genovese was going to sell Ana to the fucking highest bidder, _he_ is scum."

"What he does with his family and his dealings is his business."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I see red, "That fucking prick has dealings with the fucking Russian mob whose largest money maker is human trafficking. Did you know Danny has a fucking slave living with him? This is the family who you're trying to protect."

"They're not all evil, Christian," Carrick tries to pacify me.

"That's enough, we're doing it, they're scum all of them," I dismiss him.

"You're being unreasonable, use your brain son," Carrick implores.

"I only care about our family, our well-being, Genovese has tried one too many times to over-step his boundaries. Now we will show him who the fuck he's dealing with, he started this _father_, I will end it."

"Alright son," he finally concedes.

"Thank you," I say curtly.

"I know you didn't need my approval to go through with it, sometimes I feel like you only deemed me your Consigliere so your old man wouldn't be left at home," Carrick teases.

"That's ridiculous," I laugh getting up from my seat. "Are we done?"

"Yes, we'll meet again soon," he replies, he nods at me as Elliot and I head to the door. "Oh I forgot, it's Ana's birthday on Sunday, can we make family dinner Saturday instead?"

"Of course, I'll speak to your mother."

"Good."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going out to my place in Honolulu for a couple of days."

"Sounds nice," Carrick muses.

"Should be, she's apparently doesn't like birthdays, but I want this one to be something she remembers."

"I don't doubt that you will make it special, I apologize for what I said earlier. Ana seems to be a very nice woman."

"She really is," I agree. Fuck am I really saying this shit out loud?

"Bro, I think you should ask for your balls back," Elliot slaps me on the shoulder.

"Fuck off, don't think I still won't put a bullet through your eyes."

"Oh Ana," he mimics my voice. I roll my eyes at him, is this guy really head of my security?

"Let's go, facia bruta,"

"Fanook!" he yells out and runs away…. Shit what a pansy. I shake my head and nod at men in the office. I walk into the kitchen where Elliot is already eating a slice of cake with Ana who was laughing at something he said. She is completely stunning, her beautiful hair fell down in waves behind her back, her amazing curves accentuated by her jeans and tight shirt, her blue eyes were sparkling as she laughed. That woman is all mine.

"She's beautiful, Christian, and intelligent too," my mother says in my ear, I nod my head at her. "Don't drool, darling, it's not becoming."

I quickly snap my head back and finally lock eyes with the beauty in front of me. I can't believe it's really happening, I've dreamt of this day for years. I've loved her for so long, now that I have her I don't think I could go back to when she wasn't a part of my life.

"Hey stranger," she smiles at me and leaps out of the stool.

"Hey beautiful," I breathe her scent in when she wraps her arms around my neck.

"How was your meeting?"

"Very interesting," I smile, "but we actually have to go and handle some things, will you be alright here until we get back?"

"Of course," she smiles at me reassuringly.

"Good, it shouldn't be more than an hour or so."

"It'll be fine," she kisses my cheek, "go."

"Thank you," I hug her tightly once more, and then signal for Elliot to get his ass up from the stool. "Bye beautiful."

"Bye sexy, I'll be waiting," she says quietly, secretly groping my ass. God this woman is definitely going to be the death of me.

"See ya later, Ana banana," Elliot smiles at her, "bye ma."

"Bye boys," Grace smiles warmly, "on your way back, can you pick up some cannolis on 52nd?"

"Okay ma," I answer. I hope one day Ana will be like my mother, comfortable with this lifestyle. There's still that feeling that she's going to run when shit get really fucked up and when that happens I don't know what's going to happen. New York will probably go up in flames.

xx

We enter the dark warehouse along the marina, when we finally make it into the large open space we found five men seated on rusty metal chairs. I laugh inside, fuck I'm a sadistic prick, because a grin fills my face when I can finally smell and see the blood.

"Hello gentlemen," I look at them. All five were badly bruised and their faces were starting to swell, my men did well. "What are you doing in my warehouse?" I asked to no one in particular, "Not speaking? That's okay," I gave the man in the middle a back hand to his face making him fall backwards. He yelled in pain… ah music to my ears.

"Who's next?" I ask, Elliot laughs.

"We're never gonna talk," the one on the end says in barely a whisper.

"Sorry what was that?" I ask, walking up to him. "I really I should commend you for speaking up. I think I will make this less painful for you." I take my eagle and shoot him right between his eyes. Dead. "Now, who's going to actually offer me some substantial information? You know I'm not a patient man."

"You'll kill us anyway," one of them sneers. I laugh.

"Well that's obvious, but the way you die could be much less painful. Who sent you?" Nothing. These guys are good. "Sam. Elliot."

"Yes, sir?" Sam answers for the side of the room.

"You can bring your things in."

I look behind me and see Elliot was quickly tapping away on his phone, "Care to join the class fuckwit?"

"Sorry bro, it was Kate," he smiles at me. I shake my head at him. When he finally joins me I could see he's annoyed at the fact he has to be here.

"I think you guys should make this easier for you, I really want to get home and eat some fucking good food," he says to all of them as Sam brings in his cart of goodies. Well his various assortments of torture devices, like I said goodies.

"Now, who wants to tell me who sent you," I implore all of them to answer. I mean they're dead anyway, but really this is going to be really painful for them.

Elliot already tired of the game, begins to slap around the second guy, he's really laying it into him. I think he should go to anger management classes; this much aggression shouldn't be normal.

"Elliot, I think he's down," I warn when I see the guy was barely moving.

"Sorry bro," he wipes his hand on the towel on the cart.

"Sam," I motion for him to begin. He begins with the man seated right in front of me; he starts with the pliers.

"Sam here will start cutting everyone's finger one at time for each time you leave my questions unanswered. You can all end this with minimal pain if you just let us know who sent you.

"I mean some of you will probably bleed out or pass out, then slowly die from starvation, but know that your deaths will be very, very painful. Just the way it is."

"Alright, it was a man named Moe, he hired us to disrupt your shipment."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he says quickly. Without so much as a flinch, Sam cut off his forefinger, then the others followed.

"You didn't answer his question," Sam informed them.

"I did, I said I didn't know," he screams, all their fingers were cut.

"Fuck…" the other one let out a hiss.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Fuck, he works for a guy…. Gigante."

Genovese. That fucking asshole.

I cock my gun and shoot the guy, at least he won't feel anything anymore.

"You," I point my gun at the guy at the end.

"I got nothin' to say to you," he spat on my shoes and I saw nothing but putting my gun in his mouth and seeing his brains blow out.

"I think you do," I said slyly, reining my anger in.

"He wants some girl back," the other guy next to him answers, dry heaving.

"Which girl?"

"I don't know, but Gigante was talking about her last night, the Luciano," he gives me a lascivious smile. Elliot caught it and immediately jumped on the guy banging his head on the concrete. Definitely anger management.

So does this mean Gigante was who Danny wanted Ana to marry? I run my hands through my hair, I think Ana's in more danger than I anticipated.

"Sam, deal with this," I ordered, "let's go Elliot."

He doesn't hear me and continues to pummel the man.

"ELLIOT!" I yell for him to follow me.

"Sorry, bro."

"You definitely need some anger management," I slap his back.

"I know, ma keeps telling me I should see someone."

"She's right, the guy was pretty much dead."

"Did you _not_ hear what he said about Ana?"

"I did, but now we have to be smart about what happens next."

"Aye-aye captain."

"You are an idiot," I shake my head and walk into my car, which was tailed by our security.

xx

"We need to get the cannolis," Elliot reminds me as we pull out of my garage.

"Fuck, almost forgot, ma would kill us," I shudder; Elliot is tapping on his phone again. What a girl. "Hey, bud what are you fifteen?"

"It's Kate, she doesn't like being at home."

"She should get used to it," I scoff.

"She wants to go out."

"Do you want Luciano to find her and put a bullet through her head?" I look at him incredulously.

"She's getting cabin fever."

"So? If she had listened she wouldn't be in this mess."

He groans, "Yeah, yeah."

We pull up in front of the little Italian Bakery, it was the only family owned establishment left on the street.

"Buon pomeriggio," Carlo the son of the owner greets us, "how is your mother?"

"She's well," I answer, "she wanted us to pick up some cannolis."

"Of course," he smiles and quickly makes our order. My mother has a usual.

"Well look who's back in town," a voice from behind us spoke.

We both turn around and come face to face with Roberto. Fuck.

"Hey Berto," I smirk.

"I know what you did," he says quietly, but you could still detect the viciousness in his tone.

"And I you," I state simply.

"Here you go ragazzi," Carlo hands us the box.

"Grazie!" I handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"Prego!" he beams at us, "Arrivederci."

"Ci sentiamo presto," I reply. Giving Roberto a curt nod, Elliot and I walk out of the bakery.

Once we get into my car and we've pulled out I finally speak.

"I want them trailed, we put a hit out on all their capos within the end of the week. We leave Gigante and Genovese last."

"Understood. I will set up a meeting."

xx

"Ciao bella," I whisper into her ear and hug her to me tightly.

"You smell weird," she says to me.

"Ah gattina, it's nothing," I kiss her forehead, "would you like to go home now?"

"Yes," she smiles and wraps her arms around my waist.

Finally, everything is right with the world.

**Translation: **

**Buon pomeriggio- Good Afternoon**

**Ragazzi – Boys**

**Grazie/Prego - Thank you/ You're welcome**

**Arrivederci – Goodbye**

**Ci sentiamo presto – See you soon.**

**Ciao bella – Hello Beautiful**

**Gattina – Little kitty**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends! I know I'm a little late at my update, but real life is still CRAY, CRAY! haha I know this chapter is short, but I will update again this weekend with Christian's POV, so I hope that will compensate! **

**Enjoy! xo**

Christian has been acting strange ever since he came back from whatever business he had to do… well I'm not stupid I know he had to deal with his other business.

His abrupt departure, Grace's calming words, and Carrick's flustered face when he came into the kitchen with an associate…. Taylor was it? Were all pointing at it.

Well now he's being really touchy feely… not that I mind, but something must have happened. Then he soon became aloof and unattached. Maybe that's how he is after he deals with the family business. Like that weird athlete dynamic, where if he had lost the game he would act clingy and affectionate, but if they had won the game it would be all brooding. Men are weird.

"… Would you like to go home now?" he asks me.

I nod at him, we said our goodbyes to everyone and were soon making our way down on the elevator. Two guards accompanied us while the rest waited in the garage.

When we got into the car and began driving, it was tense to say the least. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask, but maybe right now was not the time.

"What's up?" Christian asks, tapping my leg.

"Nothing," I smile at him, " just thinking."

"About what?"

"This."

He furrows his eyebrows, "And what's that?"

"Christian, I want you to be honest with me," I turn my head so I could see him, "about everything. I know I'm new to all of it, but I don't want to be kept in the dark any longer."

"I promise to always be honest with you, baby," he vowed, he runs his hands through his hair. "Let's save this discussion for home, okay?"

"Okay."

The rest of our drive was silent, not awkward, but still somewhat tense. Finally we arrived at his building, he called this _our_ home, but I'm not sure if I'm completely comfortable with the idea. In all honesty this was moving fast, everything came swiftly for us. It felt like we had known each other for what seemed much longer than a week, but this was our reality. I didn't _really_ know the man, who was standing next to me, but somehow this felt right. Despite that famliarity I feel like I have to slow down our pace. Maybe it was what my conversation with Grace that had gotten me thinking; it was like she was prepping me for him.

"_So Anastasia, how are you and Christian?" Grace asked gleefully, "You have no idea how happy I am for you two, he's waited so long."_

"_Uh, we're taking it step by step," I said apprehensively._

"_Oh of course, but Christian is a good man," she prattled on. "I think you balance him."_

_Great._

"_Yeah, he's pretty amazing," I agree, I look around the room hoping that we didn't have to talk about her son. I'm still so confused about it, having the time to think about all of it while he was in his meeting. It made me think how fast we were going. It was too fast, right? But then again I know what I feel for him and it all felt right when they were happening. How easily we were able to fit with each other was what continued to perplex me._

"_You'll get used to it," she smiles at me warmly._

"_Sorry?"_

"_The waiting." Oh she really isn't going to sugar coat it. "Darling, it comes with the territory, he's good at what he does so you don't have to worry."_

"_I'm not really worried about him," I confessed. Shit I sounded like a bitch. "Uhh I don't mean it that way, I meant that I know he's good at it. He wouldn't do it if he weren't."_

"_He's the best, trust me," she smiles at me as she tries to feed me again. Then quietly whispers, "He's probably better than his father, but don't tell Carrick that."_

_I laugh, "How so?"_

"_He learned from the best and he's somehow evolved that to something more. I've never seen him in action of course, but a mom just knows."_

_I give her a large smile, "When did he get involved in all of this?"_

"_He's never really been uninvolved, he merely took a break while he went to school and established his company."_

_I nod, "That alone is astonishing, he's accomplished so much."_

"_He has, we're so proud of him."_

"_As you should be," I reply as she sits next to me._

"_Don't let it scare you," she squeezes my arm, "I know that you may feel over-whelmed, but I have a feeling that you're cut out for this life. You'll be good for Christian."_

_I couldn't help but smile, "I think so too."_

"Ana?" Christian interrupts my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said apologetically.

"Just thinking again?" he asks with a wry smile.

"Yeah," I reply, as he takes my hand and leads me to the great room.

"Did you mean what you said in the car?"

"About being honest?"

"Yes."

"Of course, I would never lie to you," he said sincerely and this is usually the time where I would run. Since that was my MO, I'm definitely the runner, but somehow I just can't find it in me to do so.

"I think we're moving too fast," I blurt out without really thinking. Guess the cat is out of the bag.

He clears his throat. Shit. I fucked it up.

"Christian…" I began, "what I said to you last night was true. I'm developing feelings for you, but I still think that we're moving fast." I shake my head trying to form my words properly; I grabbed his hand and pull him closer. "I've only met you two weeks ago and within the week we've somehow started living together. I'm just not used to being so close to someone so quickly… I guess I'm a little worried."

"Ana, you have nothing to be worried about… you know that I've felt this for years-"

"It's just that, what if I don't live up to what you've built into your head-"

"Aww baby," he laughs lightly, he pulls me closer to him so I was practically on his lap. "You are everything that I thought you would be."

"No, you can't know that!" I exclaim, jumping from his arms, "we don't even know each other."

"Really?" he raises his eyebrow at me. "Ana, I know you well enough. You're caring despite your tough exterior," he laughs, "you're loyal, headstrong, intelligent, witty, honest, and sweet. Though you never really want to show that, you act tough so you won't to get hurt. I understand that gattina, I do. You haven't gotten that attention that you deserve, but I'm here now, I want to give you what you've been lacking."

Well shit.

"Christian-"

"Just listen to me, promise me that you will tell me if this gets too much. That _you'll_ be honest with me and in return I will be honest with you."

"All right," I concede.

"I'm serious, you said that you wanted to stay-"

"I do… I still feel the same," I reassured him, "trust me."

"I do," he kisses my forehead, "now let's talk about what's going to transpire in the next few weeks."

"Alright," I concede, burying this issue.

He looks at me sheepishly as he leads me back down on the couch. "I have ordered for the takedown of Genovese-"

"My uncle!" I interjected quickly, "I know he's not in good company, but he's my only family."

"Gattina, you know I would never do anything to your _real_ family, and Danny is fortunately not lucky enough to be considered part of yours."

"So what does this mean for me?"

"Well…" he looks at me apprehensively. "Once we take them down there will definitely be some backlash, a war may arise… security will be amped, I don't want you to feel like you're a prisoner, but it will be safer in here and if you feel the need to go out. Which I completely understand," he quickly adds. "I want to be present, so I could better protect you. Also, there will be security with you at all times."

Wow. That will be intense to say the least.

"So I won't be able to be alone?" I ask.

"No not exactly, you can be alone here, the guards will be just outside, but when you are out you are either with me and a swarm of bodyguards or without me with double the men."

"Isn't that a tad excessive?"

"Not at all, I protect what's mine," he smirks.

I raise my brow at him, "Yours, eh?"

"Yes," he growls as he captures my mouth. "I just want you to know that if I could I would never leave your side, but that's probably not going to be our reality regrettably."

"Be a little reasonable," I gasped as we continued, deepening our kisses until I was practically rolling my hips with his as he tongue fucked my mouth. Holy hell everything about him is amazing.

"I am being reasonable," he says before he latches on to my neck, he's flipped us over so I'm on my back.

"No you're not, what do you think they're just going to come out and get me?" I moan in his mouth, "Don't you think you're pretty much just advertising that I'm important to you?"

"Who cares?" he pulls off my shirt, and then unlatches my bra, the sight making him groan. "If they're dumb enough to try to take and harm what's mine then they deserve what I do to them." He nibbles on my nipples making them so hard that it's almost painful, "Plus, nothing will happen to you."

"You don't know that," I object as I run my hands through his hair, gripping it as he sucked harder on each of my breasts, biting them every so often. With each passing moan I fought to keep our conversation going, "You won't always be there to protect me."

"I'll die trying," he reassures me as he works his way down my stomach.

His words hit a chord; I quickly sit up, pulling him with me.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked incredulous.

"What?" he looks at me in surprise.

"You'd die trying?" I repeated, "Christian, dying for me is not an option. This isn't Romeo and Juliet, you won't die for me."

He smirks, "But baby, it's the honourable thing to do."

"I'm not kidding around, Christian," I seethed, "I am quite capable of taking care of myself." I tuck my legs to my chest, "I greatly appreciate what you're trying to do here and I would want nothing more to play house with you, but I will do whatever the fuck I want. And sometimes you won't be around to try and protect me."

"Anastasia you are my responsibility-"

My eyes go wide and anger immediately filled my body, "I am nobody's responsibility but my own, now you can be my equal and respect me as my own individual or _you_ can go back to the dark ages. Just because you're a man doesn't mean you know what's best for me or what I should do-"

"I don't want to tell you what to do…"

"Really?" I said sarcastically, "because I'm pretty sure you just dictated what my life will be like if I spend it with you."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"What if I don't want it? What if I want to come with you to those things you go to and shoot some people?" I huffed.

He laughs softly, which only fuelled my ire more. I quickly grab my shirt and put it back on, forgoing my bra. What a pompous prick.

"Ana relax-"

"No, Christian, I'm not your responsibility like some pet."

"That's hardly the case."

"I understand that I will have to make sacrifices because it's not the best climate to go sightseeing in, but I will not be someone else's responsibility. Let me call my dad and I'll get my own place out of the city."

"No," he deadpans.

"NO?" I raise my voice at him, "to hell I won't."

I stalk out of the room and head for the nearest phone. I will not be kept.

"Ana, you're safer here than anywhere else."

"Don't you understand what I'm trying to get at?" I asked.

"No, do you?" he looks at me, but I continue to reach for the phone. "I'm just trying to say that I want to and feel the need to protect you. You are my life, you've been in my thoughts every fucking day and if I fucking lose you to some stupid fight…" he rages, then something in him flips I could see the rage in his eyes. Then within a split second his fist connects with his wall, leaving a sizeable dent. And I'm pretty sure this place isn't made of cheap wood, but steel. My face must have shown all of my shock, because I started trembling and immediately ran scared.

I could hear him faintly, but everything was just a blur. I locked myself in the bathroom, memories of my mother's second husband rushed through me like a fountain and the tears fell freely. The same look that I had always gotten from him was the one Christian wore. Did I push him too hard? I trembled as I sat myself in the tub.

I heard his footsteps nearing and the jingle of the door as he tried to open it, only to find that it was locked.

"Ana, I'm sorry," his voice was remorseful. Weren't they always? "Baby I'm sorry, I would never hurt you. You know that…"

He continued for a few minutes, but I still hadn't replied.

I tucked my head in between my knees and continued to cry, until it was silent at the other side of the door.

After a what felt like a long time he came back, his voice calm, "Ana, I'm going to open the door, I'm not going to hurt you okay? I promise."

Without so much as another word the door opened slowly. I flinched a bit which Christian noticed and made him retract his footing.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he said as he gathered his courage and finally sat down in front of the tub. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… you know that I would _never ever_ hurt you, right? Please say that you do, because it would truly break me if you thought that I would ever lay a malicious finger on you."

I looked him in the eyes finding my Christian… mine? My bottom lip trembled, but my eyes were trying to communicate that it was okay to be around me now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, I know that I promised by this weekend… BUT it is still technically the weekend… for me. Haha. **

**Anyway, I thought one day was excusable; this one is much longer than the last update. BUT be warned this is very angst-filled, it's almost painful, but it's worth it.**

**There aren't any lemons in this one, but the next one will be very tart ;)**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, they are all so sweet! I wish I could give you all hugs! xo**

Once I had regained brain function, the shock and fear in her eyes were clear, I did that to her. Without a word she bolted leaving me dumbfounded, I really fucked that one up didn't I? What were we even arguing about? I just remember feeling like I had already lost her… fuck. I think _I_ need anger management.

I followed her to one of the guest bedrooms' bathroom, but of course she locked it. Obviously she doesn't want to be around some psycho.

I tried apologizing through the door, but all I could hear were her light sobs. Fuck, you are a grade A asshole. I ran my hands through my hair and paced quietly outside, I don't know how to fix this. I know I don't want to push her, but fuck I need to explain why I showed my anger in such a violent way. It wasn't towards her, but that doesn't matter if she doesn't believe that. Eventually once I had gathered my courage I grabbed the master key that opened all the doors and warned her I was about to come in. Still nothing.

Once the door was open she flinched slightly from my presence, fuck I'm the biggest douchebag in the world. Despite her tear stained face, she was still stunning. When I gathered my wits I decided to sit in front of the tub, so we were face to face. She looked so small inside the large sunken bath. I didn't dare move closer to her, but when she finally looked up at me her eyes were silently communicating that it was okay. I wanted to scoop her up and hold her, but I know that can't be abrupt with her when she's feeling this uncomfortable. Thus I opted to sit down inside the tub, when I went to go move she didn't flinch so I took this as an open invitation to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly once we were sitting opposite each other. I don't even know where to go from here, I wish I could rewind the last half hour. How the fuck did we get here? I run my hands over my face.

"I'm sorry for freaking out," she whispered, she then tucks her face into her knees.

"Baby, you don't have to apologize," I quickly wrap her into my arms, I really don't want her to shut down any further.

"It wasn't you…" she explains, shaking her head, "I mean it was you… but not all of it…"

"Relax," I say into her hair.

"I just didn't want you to be mad at me," she whimpers. What the hell? Me mad at her.

"I wasn't mad-"

"You punched the wall," she trembled.

Fuck, how do I fix this? She thinks it's her fault I lost my cool? "Ana," I lift her head up to look at me. "I wasn't mad at you… I was frustrated, it was never you."

"Yes it was, it's my fault," she shakes her head.

"Stop it, this was not anyone's fault, but my own. It was never directed at you, you know that I would _never_ hurt you, right?" She doesn't say anything; I was stunned. She thought I was capable of that. I lifted her up from me and stood up. My mind is racing, that I didn't even know that I was already headed out the door. I gave her one look back, her face was broken, but I was still stunned. What the hell just happened?

I ended up in my office, grabbing a very large glass of brandy I sat at my desk. She's afraid of me. I did that to her, made her break down. I broke her. I ran my hands through my face and then my hair, what the hell am I going to do now? The woman I want to marry and claim as mine is afraid of me? Grey, what the fuck is wrong with you? Oh yeah, you are a sick fuck. You were built for this life, groomed to kill. I wasn't meant to love and be loved by someone who wasn't in my family.

Anger filled me.

Fury.

Hate… Self-hate.

If I wasn't a fucking killer I could give Ana the normalcy she deserved. She deserves to be happy, she didn't have that growing up and I obviously can't fucking do that for her.

I don't deserve her.

Thinking about another man with her made my skin crawl and my blood boil. Quickly my rage took over and I blacked out.

xx

When I regained consciousness a few hours later the sun was already set and I was on the floor. I shook my head trying to place the last few hours. _Ana_. I look at my surroundings. I was still in my office, but everything was totalled.

Nothing survived.

Luckily no important documents were within reach, because those would have definitely been gone. Books were shredded; my computer had a hole in the middle of the screen; the chairs and couches had holes and scratches, they were in complete disarray; my large rosewood desk was toppled over… shit that thing is heavy as fuck. I did all of this?

No wonder she was fucking scared of me. This is what I fucking do: ruin my own things. At least I locked my door, no one could get in and I couldn't get out. I'm an animal. I need to get Ana out of here; she isn't safe here with me.

I went to pick up the phone on my desk, but the cord was pulled out of the socket and torn. Fuck. I patted my pants down to find my phone, but I soon found it on the floor near the window. Broken. Fuck did I do? I'm a monster.

Is this who I really am? I guess so. I need to call my dad and have Ana taken there, I can't face her.

My self-hate grew even more; I'm a despicable person.

A pit I my stomach grew, the realization that I lost her had hit me. My actions sealed my fate.

I stood up, my feet were wobbly and my hands were a bloody mess, cut up and bruised.

When I finally unlocked the door, I stepped out into the large hallway only to be met by silence. I bee-lined to our… err my room. The pit grew larger. It was trying to swallow me whole.

When I entered Ana's lone bag was on the bed filled with one extra outfit, she was leaving me. My knees went weak and I fell on the floor, I ruined us before we could be anything. I love this woman and I had one shot to have my happy ending, but I should know that shit doesn't exist. Only for my parents, but really they were the lucky ones. I finally located my balls and headed for the washroom, when I heard the shower going on. She must be getting ready to leave.

I stepped into the room, but she hadn't heard me come in. The shower door was fogged up, but since my redemption passed me by I opened the door. Hey, I was going to hell anyway, why not add voyeur to the list?

Her back was to me and I could hear her faint cries, but what alerted me were the slight scars on her back. They were so faint that I hadn't noticed them the other night, but they were definitely there. The heat of the water was only illuminating them, turning them into angry red lines. She moved her hair slightly and I saw a two-inch scar on the back of her ear, how did she get that?

How did I _not_ notice them?

I quickly closed the door and headed out of the room, but I really need to clean my cuts. Opting to get the first aid kit from under the sink, I quickly headed in that direction, when the shower stopped running and I heard the door open. I quickly turned around to face her; her beautiful face was filled with shock and embarrassment. She quickly hid her body away from my view.

"I'm sorry," I say to her, turning around so she could get her towel, "I just wanted to first aid kit." She didn't need to know that I was a peeping tom. God I'm a sick fuck.

"It's okay," she said so quietly that I almost didn't even believe that I had heard it.

"I'm going to go, I'm sorry for walking in on you."

"It's your bathroom," she shrugged.

"You're leaving?" I asked abruptly.

"Why do you need the first aid kit?" she asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Cut myself," I answered truthfully.

"Here, let me help," she came up to me so she was only a few inches from me. She was so close and she even smelled like me. Her eyes were red and swollen, she had clearly been crying for maybe as long as I've been ruining my office.

"It's okay," I say stepping away from her; the closeness was too much. She was too heady.

"Let me see," she said, ignoring me completely. She grabbed my hands, noticing the cuts and the now swelling knuckles. "Why did you do this?" she said, mostly to herself. And I don't think she meant just the cuts, probably referring to how I had flushed our relationship down the drain too.

I'm an asshole.

"Where's your kit?" she asked, I pointed to the third bottom cabinet. She quickly tucked her towel firmly around her and reached for the box, pulling it out she directed me to sit on the counter so she could look at my hands.

When she took my right hand first, she grimaced and then sadness filled her eyes. She took the antiseptic out and began gently dabbing my hand clean, she was so focused on the task that she didn't say another word. She didn't chastise me for my reckless act, it's 'cus she doesn't care about you, you idiot. She wants to fucking leave your stupid ass, because you are a violent asshole.

She soon did my left hand and then bandaged it; she was meticulous and rather comfortable with the entire undertaking. Like she had done it before.

"You're really good at that," I said in a whisper afraid that I was ruining our silence.

She minutely shrugs and then turns around, "I'll go grab you some ice, but you should change those bandages at least once a day so it doesn't get infected, but try to keep it clean."

So she is leaving, she won't be here to do them again. My heart broke a little.

"Anastasia, I'm so sorry."

She nods at me and walks away from me, eventually exiting the room. I follow her out.

"Can you please stay with my parents?" I asked, "I don't want you to stay at a hotel unprotected, let me have someone drive you. Please?"

She looks at me, the light in her eyes that she used to have was gone. She simply nods and returns to her clothes.

"How about you stay here and I stay at my parents? At least I know you'll be safe," I plead.

"No, this is your home."

"No it's not…" I retort, because _you're my home_.

"I'll be fine at your parents," she said coldly.

"Please stay," I beg, I stand behind her looking into her eyes. "Please."

She shakes her head at me; I wrap my arms around her imploring her with my eyes to stay. Because I'm a selfish prick, I want her to stay despite my clear instability.

She looks so small in my arms, I still felt the same protectiveness over her, maybe even more since I had to let her go. She tilted her head to the side slightly, giving me a clear view of her scar. I traced my finger there, which made her freeze on spot. She tensed and quickly ran from my loose hold on her.

"Ana?" I asked perplexed.

"Don't touch me there," she said quietly, and then quickly put her shoes on and closed the bag on the bed.

"Why do you have that scar?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter," she muttered.

"And those on your back?"

"My past," she said vaguely.

She placed the bag over her shoulder and began walking out of the room and out of my life.

"Where are you going?" I asked, running after her.

"Not sure," she shrugs already halfway to the elevators.

"NO!" I shouted, "You're staying here and I'll go."

"I will not run you out of your own house."

"Well you're not going out there without someone guarding you."

"I won't let you leave your own house," she whispers. I grab her arm and turn her around so she was facing me.

"Stay, I'll leave," I said firmly.

We silently have a battle, but she finally nods and drops her bag.

"Thank you," I exhale deeply. "Let me get a change of clothes."

"No, you should stay."

"Will you be okay with that?" I asked.

She nods, "Why would I be worried?"

"Because…"

"I'll stay in the guestroom."

xx

I asked Ana if she wanted dinner, but she declined and stayed in her room. I called my father and told him that Ana will be leaving in two weeks instead of staying in the city. He had asked questions, but I wasn't in the mood to answer so I politely changed the subject each time. He finally came to terms that he would not be getting any information from me and let me go. I'm going to deal with my office tomorrow; I really didn't want a reminder as to why I have lost Ana.

Finally heading to bed, I wasn't able to fall asleep. I stayed awake, my bed just isn't the same without her, holding her pillow and smelling it. I immediately got hard. I'm a sick fuck.

I turned my light on and cracked open a book, I didn't watch TV so I really don't have much to do during my downtime. Once I was wrapped in the book I was reading, I heard screams and loud thrashing.

Jolting out of bed, I grab my eagle and ran to Ana's room, but what I saw was not what I expected. There in the bed was my Ana, thrashing. Her hand was bleeding; she must have knocked over the lamp on the side bed. She was yelling for something to stop, begging and whimpering.

She was having a nightmare.

I've never witnessed her going through this; she seemed to sleep so peacefully the last week.

"Please, I'm sorry … daddy," she cries. Daddy? What the fuck.

I placed my gun on a nearby table as to not shock her and walked up to her bed, sitting down I tried to calm her movements.

"Ana," I cooed, "wake up, it's a dream." She continued to struggle and damn this girl was strong, but I was much stronger. I latched on and steadied her movements, "Ana, it's only a dream." I tucked her into my body as I rubbed her back, when she finally opened her eyes, relief washed over her face and she fell limp in my hold.

She buried her face into my chest and began to sob, "Christian, he was here…"

"Who was here?" I asked panicked.

"Him…"

"Daddy?"

She simply nods and sobs uncontrollably. Her father did this to her.

"Baby, I have to clean up your cut okay?" I try to stand up, but she tightens her hold on me.

"Stay," she whimpered, digging her nails into my arms.

"I have to clean up your cut, you're bleeding profusely."

"Don't leave," she cries out again.

"Okay, okay," I try to soothe her, "let me carry you into my bathroom and clean you up."

She nods. Vincent is going to fucking die. I will fucking blow his brains out. He did this. I held her tightly as she clung to me.

That sick fuck will die a more painful death than anyone can even imagine. After I'm through with him he will beg me to kill him.

I tried to breathe and keep myself calm.

Once we reached my bathroom, I sat her up in the same place I had been earlier. I meticulously cleaned her cut, just as she did mine, luckily she didn't need stitches.

"What was your nightmare about?" I asked. She shakes her head, "Please tell me."

She considers this for a moment, "One of my mother's exes."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Your father?"

She shakes her head, no. Oh thank fuck.

"One of her many boyfriends," she scoffs.

"Can you tell me about it?" I prod her on, I really don't want to push her, but I needed to know who did this to her. My baby.

But before I could get another word in her stomach grumbles, which makes me laugh.

"Let's get you some food," I hold my hand out to her and this time she takes it without any hesitation.

I heat up the meal I had saved for her, spaghetti Bolognese. We sat at on the stools at the breakfast bar as she quietly ate.

"Ana, I am so sorry about this afternoon."

"Don't be," she looks me straight into my eyes.

"No, I really do, I frightened you and with good reason."

"NO!" she exclaimed, "baby you didn't scare me."

What? I was absolutely floored.

"But, you hid in the bathroom and all of this."

She shakes her head at me, "It wasn't you, I was going to explain it to you, but you just walked out in a daze. Then, you locked yourself in your office… I tried opening it, but then I heard you in there."

"Losing my mind?" I hung my head in shame, but she pushed it up.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just lost my mind, Ana, I'm sick. I'm a killer; you shouldn't be here with me. Look what I'm capable of."

"I won't lie to you and say that I wasn't worried when I heard all of things being broken inside. It shocked me yes, but I know you would never do _that_ to me…."

"Tell me," I implore her to continue.

She bit her bottom lip nervously, "When you punched the wall, I had flashes of things that happened in my past. That was it. It just brought me back there, but I never thought you would lay a finger on me. I was worried that you were mad at me, but you completely flipped a switch and just left…"

I exhaled deeply. If I hadn't jumped to conclusions we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'm an idiot.

"Why were you leaving?" I asked.

"I didn't think you wanted me to stay," she states simply.

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"You walked away and locked yourself away from me, if you hadn't come out when you did I would have been long gone. I'm a runner, it's what I know."

I nod my head in understanding; the rest of the meal was spent in silence. I don't know how to feel, I don't completely understand why she freaked out like that, but did I understand why _I _did?

How could I do that? I completely lost my control, I know she doesn't want to admit it, but I know I frightened her. And that to me was unforgivable, I was the one who wants to take care of her, but I was the one who put her in the line of fire.

I really didn't deserve her.

I placed her dirty dish in the washer and grabbed a bottle of wine with two glasses. I led her silently back to my room, she is not sleeping alone tonight.

I uncorked the bottle and poured us a glass, as we settled in bed my mind was racing, but always coming to the same questions.

"Are those scars from him?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"Who was he."

"Louis Callahan, the oil tycoon."

Her mother did get around apparently, I need to locate Louis and dispose of him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

She breathes in deeply, then exhales, "You don't want to know."

"I do, baby," I prod, pulling her into me.

"I was twelve, they had just started dating and for awhile he seemed alright. He was nice, brought me gifts and always took me out. Then a few months later things started getting weird… the timeframe is a little bit fuzzy…" she shakes her head. "It started small, reprimanding me about little things, but soon it he started hitting me. Slaps with his hand, then his belt, and finally with this flogger. He wouldn't do it when my mother was around, obviously.

"But ironically, this was the only time in my life my mother spent an extended amount of time with me," she laughed humourlessly. "He would always make me call him daddy, but it was always in secret. The abuse kept happening, he had frightened me to submission. He told me that if I breathed a word that he would kill me and then my nanny," she shudders, "I hated him and hated what I was letting happen to me, but I couldn't stop it. I just let it continue. Soon he revelled in marking me-"

"Did he rape you?" I asked panicked.

"No, fortunately."

I sighed in relief.

"He just thoroughly loved hitting me, but I soon found out why. My mother would never let him do that, so he would go hit me and then fuck her." I tensed and held her tightly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," I whispered into her hair, she looked up at me and smiled.

"I guess we're both fucked up," she smiles; the light has finally come into her eyes.

"I lost my mind when I thought about another man with you…"

"There is no other man quite like you," she says solemnly, "I still don't want anyone else."

"You don't know that," I run my hands through my hair, "I feel like I'm taking these experiences from you."

"You're not," she states matter-of-factly, "I chose to stay, because I felt something for you that I have never felt for anyone before."

"Don't leave me," I beg.

"I don't want to," she confesses, "if I had just been honest with you…"

"If I hadn't totalled my office…" I smirked, "let's not do ifs okay?"

"Okay," she grinned.

"I don't know where to go from here."

"What do you mean?" she asked giving me a perplexed look.

"We can't just go back to normal, like nothing happened."

"I know," she says a hint of sadness in her voice. We were quiet for a few moments, I felt like I was missing something. "Let's lay it all out and start over."

"Okay…" I agreed apprehensively.

"I'll go first," she sat across from me and held my hands. "Christian, today was completely messed up and I wish I could turn back the clock, but we can't. So I propose we just move on together. I won't lie and say that I wasn't worried, but I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. It broke my heart when I felt like there was no other choice, but to leave. I asked myself why I had felt this way, when I spent a good portion of my life running physically and emotionally. I never let anyone in let alone trust them, but I let you in and I trust you with my life. There is no other man that will even come close to you.

She paused, searching for something, "I think I'm falling for you. That's probably why the shock of today was so hard, all of these emotions that I couldn't pin point."

She was falling for me? Does that mean love?

"Yes," she answered… did I say that out loud. "Christian, I know that this so sudden, but when you know, you know, right? I asked myself if could picture myself with you in fifty years and I could, I used to not be able to see anything past a year. But with you it's like I get a chance of actual happiness. I know that you need to be in control and I'm willing to give you that… not completely of course," she laughed softly, "but I need to know that I can still live a semi- normal life. I will let you surround me with bodyguards, because I know that will make you feel better when we're not together."

"But I thought that you didn't want that…"

"No you silly man, I didn't like that you thought of me as a responsibility."

"I don't think that…"

"You said it," she quirked an eyebrow at me. I did say that.

"I didn't mean it that way, baby," I sighed, "if it makes you feel better, I can say that I keep you safe purely for selfish reasons."

"Oh is that so?" mirth clear in her voice.

"Yup, sorry baby, but I know that world war three would erupt if anything happened to you. Anything."

"Like a hang nail?" she asked testing me.

"Yes, if someone gave it you," I said solemnly, she giggled and punched me lightly.

"I love you, Ana."

"I love you too."

I can't believe those words would ever sound so sweet, I felt like the Grinch, my heart expanding.

**A/N: What do you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone, this is my longest update… It sort of took a life of it's own. Though I don't think the upcoming chapters will be THIS long, but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless! Lots of love for all the reviews and people who follow and favourite this story! **

**p.s. I set up a blog for this! They're going to have pictures of various things. I will try to post one for each accompanying chapter! I'll add the address at the bottom. xo**

**APOV**

The light flittered through the room I was wrapped up in Christian's warmth, a smile crept on my face. It's Saturday and that meant tomorrow's my birthday, another year older, hopefully another year wiser. Our really, really fucked up fight last night was emotionally draining. The funny thing about the entire thing was that we didn't even fight each other, just ourselves I suppose.

I ran my finger lightly on his bicep; Christian is such a beautiful man. His bullet wound was healing well, but now his hands were a work of art. Swollen, battered, bruised, and cut. I don't know how he can still touch me so softly I mused, as I peppered his face with soft kisses.

"Good morning," he moaned, not even pretending to open his eyes.

"Good morning," I sighed contently in his arm, "we should get up, it's almost nine. We have to get groceries and a few things for me."

"Like what," he murmurs, pulling me into his chest.

"A laptop, phone, some actual clothes, you know… personal things."

"I have ordered a Vertu phone for you, it's a private number that has everyone's contact info in the phone book. It's untraceable and completely secure," he mumbles, but turns away form me to grab something from the bedside table. It was this black touchscreen phone, it looked like a normal phone. "My number is number one and the second is for immediate emergencies, only use this phone during emergencies so I will know how dire it is, but we will still get you an phone for regular calls and what not.

"Ros is delivering clothes for you," he continued a little too smugly, so I bit his bottom lip. That shut him up; he flipped me over so I was on my back.

"You're going to pay for that," he growls. He nips my chin, giving me little bites all over my exposed skin. "Before I forget, I was wondering if you're interested in Krav Maga?"

I stopped completely, "Yes!" I exclaimed.

"I want you to be the best equipped," he kisses me deeply, then lets me go and walks away to his closet. "Here."

He hands me a metal case, "What is it?"

"Open it," he gives me a cheeky smile, "it's my early birthday present."

I give him a quizzical look, but take the box from him nonetheless. The case was a bit heavy; the anticipation was getting to me so I placed it in between us as we both sat on the couch in his room. I unlatch it and find the most beautiful gun I had ever seen nestled with two magazines. It is obviously customized, my initials were engraved with cornflower blue sapphires and diamonds on the grip; it was beautiful.

"Christian, this is amazing," I said mesmerized.

"I figured you wouldn't be interested in diamond bracelets or necklaces, so I decided on something practical," he laughs, "I guess I was right."

"You were," I lunge at him, giving him wet kisses. It's true; I'm not big on diamonds and jewellery in general. I only wore diamond studs because I never really needed to take them off, but bracelets and necklaces are not my thing. There was only a chance I would lose or break them, or I would just forget that they existed completely… I'm a really simple girl.

"Good," he laughs, "it's a Sig P238, magazine capacity is seven rounds, and has a .380 calibre. It's a good starter gun-"

"A girl's gun," I waggle my eyebrow at him.

"Sort of like that," he chuckles, kissing my neck, "the sapphire is for your birth month and the diamonds are just because."

I giggle, "Awe aren't you romantic." I think the two of us fit perfectly together; he understands I don't need the hoopla. "I want to thank you," I say huskily, climbing down from his lap and kneeling in between his legs. I bit my bottom lip as I ran my hands up his strong thighs; just thinking about how hard he is makes me start to drip. I clench my thighs for some much needed friction.

He groans and pulls my head up, which shows me his darkened eyes, "Do you know how much I fucking want you."

"I think I do," I smile slyly at him as I palm his cock, "baby I want to taste you."

He growls and quickly pulls me up with him, "I'm going to fuck your mouth, baby. I'll be so deep down your throat my balls are going to be right on your face."

I squeal as he throws me onto the bed, and then roughly rip his shirt off me; he quickly takes his boxer briefs out and lets his cock fall out. What a sight that is, I instinctively licked my lips.

"I want your neck on the edge of the bed," he instructs roughly, as he forces me on my back. His roughness only served to make me wetter, my panties were soaked as my slickness flowed down my thighs. He pulls me so my head was dangling off the bed; I grabbed his very hard cock and began jacking him off. He then aligns himself with my mouth and slides his tip in, then suddenly slams into me. He began thrusting and swivelling his hips in my mouth, he growled as his cock hit the back of my throat. He then bends over and rips my panties off of me, fucking hell…

He buries his face in my pussy and begins to lick my slit.

"Baby, you're so fucking wet," he growls as he laps at all my juices.

He continues to thrust and as he promised his balls were slapping on my face and the sound made me gush. His tongue was on my clit, two fingers thrusting in my pussy and his pinkie was playing with my ass.

I started playing with his balls and running my other hand on his stomach and chest. I could feel his balls tense and began thrusting more erratically, and his tongue and fingers worked me harder.

"Fucking come for me Ana," he groans, "I want to drink your fucking juices, baby."

I groan and hum on his cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. Soon we were both coming violently, his come spilled down my throat and all over my chin. He sucked all my juices that had squirted all over my thighs, and then he fell limp on top of me.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever known," he sighed on my thigh.

He slipped his softening cock from my mouth and lay next to me. He pulled me towards him and had me lay on his chest. I ran my hand all over his slick skin and began travelling down his stomach; I rubbed my finger over the skin in between his belly button and treasure trail, his cock twitched. I smiled to myself and began flicking his nipples with my tongue.

"I think I'm ready," I said softly, looking him straight in his eyes.

"Baby, you have no idea how happy and excited that makes me, but we can't right now," he smiled.

"Why?" I looked at him curiously.

"I want it to be special, baby and all for you," he explains, "I not only intend it to be memorable, but to claim you as mine. I want to be your first and your last."

"I want you to be my only," I whisper, but then grumble, "I can't believe you're making me wait."

He laughs, "Baby, we only have an hour before we have to leave and I intend to worship your body when I take you."

"Oh you are such a sweet talker," I laugh, but pull him up to take a shower.

xx

We had already been Apple to get a new MacBook and iPhone for me. Even though his guards were tailing us while a few were a few feet away, the last couple of hours seemed rather normal. We laughed and conversed like a normal couple, the only thing that put a damper to our day was a phone call that he received earlier. I think it was Ethan or someone from his crew, his mood changed momentarily, but he regained it quickly. Though I knew that it lingered he tried his hardest not to show it.

"Want to grab something to drink before we head home?" Christian asks in my ear.

"Yes," I smiled.

We found a small café on the corner of Columbus Avenue in the Upper West Side. We grab a small booth in the middle of the restaurant, part of our security detail was inside in the surrounding booths and the others were waiting out on the street. I can't believe it took all of these men to just take us out for the day.

"What can I get for you?" the tall gangly server asked us.

"I'll take a Grande Americano," Christian answers.

"I'll have a Grande Earl Grey, weak, thank you," I answer.

Our order arrived shortly, but right before Christian could even take his first sip he gets a phone call.

"Shit, sorry baby, I have to take it," Christian apologized profusely.

"It's okay, go," I smiled at him as I took my first sip. He kisses my cheek before he gets up from his seat; he nods to the men at the other tables and quickly walks away. I scan the room, there were only two people sitting inside. The little bell dinged signalling a customer had just come in, he was a tall, fairly good looking man, and probably in his early twenties. He orders at the counter and sits at the table right across from mine, he smiles at me sweetly and returns to his drink. His presence was giving me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I tried to shake it off. Maybe, I'm being paranoid.

After a few minutes he stands up and looks around, he walks passed me and heads to the bathrooms in the back. I don't know why I was holding my breath, but when he finally passed my by I felt a weight being lifted. There was something off with him, I don't know why, but I took my sig out and cocked it. Just in case.

When he entered the main room I could feel his eyes boring into me and with one fluid movement he was in Christian's seat smiling at me. Before the men could come to my aid the man had his gun cocked at my head.

"Hello, Anastasia, don't move or I will pull the trigger," he smiled at me. "My name is Jay, I've been sent to you as a warning. You can choose to come with me now or I could Put a bullet through your head and blow up this entire place."

I keep my body loose, acting like this shit happened every day. I plaster a smile on my face.

He chuckles, "Danny sent me, he sends his regards by the way. He ordered me to tell you that you've had your fun and it's time for you to come back home. If you do so without any trouble, they will spare Christian's life and all of the Gambinos'."

"And if I don't?" I asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Then I will kill all of you."

"See I don't believe that, if I was so unimportant that you would kill me so easily without so much a thought you wouldn't bother coming here and putting up this stupid show," I laughed, trying to hide my nervousness. "You can't kill me, Danny would have your head."

My anxiety was through the roof, I don't know how long I could keep it at bay or I'll end up showing my cards. My legs began to shake due to my nervousness.

"I'm right, if you kill me you know that you won't live to see tomorrow," I brought up my sig to his face so we had our guns aimed at each other. "Drop it."

He laughs, "Not going to happen, _Annie_."

"I think the ball's in my court, you need me, but they don't need you." I could hear yelling coming from outside, Christian's voice rising an octave. The men around me weren't moving, afraid of what might happen if they do.

"What if I decide to come with you?" I said, quickly forming a plan.

"Then we'll walk out together," he answers.

"Alright," I nod, "but no one gets hurt."

"No promises, baby," he whispers, my skin is crawling from his proximity.

We both get up; he keeps his gun pointed at me as he pulls me roughly to him.

"Leave yours," he orders. I nod and leave my sig on the table. "Take your last look at Grey, because you will never see him again."

I catch a glance at an erratic Christian, but I smile hoping to reassure him if only momentarily. I could hear him screaming at the men holding him back, _"Why the fuck are they all just standing there." _

The man turns us around and once he had his gun slightly lowered, I played it to my advantage, bent forward and elbowed his side with as much force as I could muster. I then grab his arm that he had around me and twisted it, affectively dropping his gun. Once he was disarmed I jumped forward and lay on the floor, as I heard all the guns cocking and shooting at our general direction. Once I heard him drop, one of the security guys came and picked me up.

"Sorry Miss Luciano," he grabs me by the waist and pulls me toward the door.

I see the man slumped with ten bullet holes on his back; he hides my head from the paparazzi already at the scene. Christian quickly grabs hold of me and pulls me into him tightly, almost painfully. We both got into the awaiting town car and speed away.

"What were you thinking!" he yells.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him surprised.

"Why the fuck did you go with him?"

"Seriously?" I slide away from him, "From where I was sitting it was my only option."

"No, you could have let the guys do their job," he seethes.

"Really?" I quip, "I'm pretty sure that if I had waited I would be back with Danny," I spat back.

"You put your life in danger," he yelled back.

"Fuck you," I said annoyed, "you left, he came, this was _no one's_ fault."

He sat on the other side brooding, fine with me. I didn't' really want to talk to him either. I crossed my arms and turned away from him to face the window.

"You're impossible," I huff.

"What was that," he says icily.

"Nothing," I mutter. After a very tense few minutes I could feel the seat dip next to me and an arm wrap around me.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried and angry," he nuzzles my ear.

"You can't get angry with me for doing what I had to do."

"I just never wanted you to have to deal with that," he sighs.

"I know baby, but don't take it out on me."

"Fuck I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you," he whispers into my ear.

"It was Danny," I sigh, "it was sort of a hello."

"It's okay, baby," he kisses me lightly on my lips.

xx

Once we got home and ready for dinner at his parents', I decided on deep red rose lace, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and a trumpet skirt. It came down a few inches above my knees and paired it with black pumps.

"I want to give you something that will complete your outfit," Christian says from behind me as he straightens his ties.

"Christian, stop buying me things," I furrowed my eyebrows at him through the mirror.

"Nope, you deserve the world, baby," he smirks.

The large red box showed the Cartier logo and I knew immediately that this was too much, but before I could protest he had the box opened. Nestled in the black velvet was a pair of earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet.

"It's part of their Trinity Collection, they're all three-gold, pink for love, yellow for fidelity, and white for friendship," he explained as he fastened the necklace around my neck. "This one is 18k pink gold chain, 73 freshwater pearls, and 4 3 gold-fully diamond-paved motifs," my mouth dropped open, this alone must have cost 50 grand.

"Christian, you have to take it back," I pleaded with him.

"No," he says sternly, "I wish to shower you with diamonds."

"I thought that the sig was my present," I huffed.

"It was only part," he smiled mischievously.

"No, Christian, you have to give it back… I wouldn't have anywhere else to wear it to, please?"

"Since you asked so nicely…." He smiled, "but then again I think I misplaced my receipt." I cock an eyebrow at him as he continued to explain the jewellery to me, "This is a trinity bracelet with the three different types of gold, the white gold is paved with diamonds, and lastly the earrings are the same three gold with the chain set with diamonds."

"These are so beautiful, thank you Christian," I smile at him, finally conceding. I kissed his cheek and he returns it with a kiss on my temple.

"Beautiful things for the most beautiful woman in the world," he says almost blushing.

Wow this man is much too sweet, "You're spoiling me."

"Nothing less than you deserve baby," he stood me up and kissed my lips dead on, leaving his stained by my red lipstick. "God, you're fucking beautiful."

"Christian, let's not start we're already running late," I pulled him away from me, grabbing his hands and dragging him towards the door.

"We have time," he whines.

"No, we don't, your mom expects us to arrive in ten minutes and we aren't even in the car yet!"

He groans playfully and wraps his arm around my waist, then leading us out of the bedroom. Two men from Christian's security team were waiting for us at the elevator, I rub his lips to wipe off the lipstick, but he only nipped my fingers making me giggle.

"Oh shit I almost forget my clutch," I exclaimed and ran towards the room. Quickly finding my black satin clutch on the bed, I noticed that it was heavier than it was before. I opened it up and found my gun tucked inside, with a black American Express card that had my name with Christian's surname. Anastasia Gambino. Holy shit, positive thinking?

"Christian, did you do this?" I asked as ran back to him.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," he looks at me sheepishly.

"The gun no, but the card," I quirk my eyebrow at him.

"I just thought you would need something with your name on it that wasn't linked to your family. I could change it back," he said quickly backtracking.

"No, it's perfect," I laugh, "let's go, and when did you get my gun back?"

"Ricky grabbed it before he left the café today."

"Thank you," I gushed, "I thought I had lost it."

We got into Christian's sexy black Jaguar F-Style convertible. Yes it was sexy, but I became a bit weary of the fact that it didn't seem very safe… considering our circumstance.

"Don't worry its, six speed manual transmission, heavy duty suspension, flat tires, and bullet proof body panels and windows," he says as he opens the door for us, "I would never let you ride in something that couldn't protect you completely."

"Never doubted you for a second."

We drove fast through the busy streets of New York, swerving and dodging the oncoming traffic. He drove like a maniac. And what seemed like a only few minutes we were parking at his parents' home.

"I think we have to have a little fun in this soon," I lasciviously smile at him.

"Great minds think alike," he says as tucks me under him.

"Ana! Christian!" Grace greets us warmly the moment we step through the door.

"Hello," we both greet her, returning her hugs.

"Christian," Carrick says coldly as he enters the room, "Ana." He takes a look at both of us and notices our hands; I tuck mine behind Christian's. "Son, I need to speak with you."

Christian nods curtly, turns to me and whispers, "Baby are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just go help your mom," I smile at him reassuringly.

We both detach ourselves and go our separate ways, "How are you Grace?" I asked as I walked with her into the kitchen.

"I'm doing well," she smiles, "how are you and Christian?"

"We're good," I smiled at her, but she looked at me a little concerned.

"Are you sure?" she looks at me and then down to my hand. I quickly snatch it away and smile at her reassuringly.

Fuck. I don't know how to explain this.

"Honey, Christian called last night and he seemed rather distraught."

"It was just a misunderstanding," I replied.

"Ana, I saw his hands too, what happened?"

"Nothing, it was all just a misunderstanding," I repeated, "and this," I raised my hand. "Was an accident, I knocked down a lamp last night because I was having a very vivid nightmare."

She looks at me a little worried, but nods.

"Christian would never hurt me, you know that right?" She stayed quiet for a moment, which only worried me more, "What's wrong?"

She looks pensive for a moment, "Christian has been known to black out loses all control when he gets really angry," she says quietly. "He hadn't had an episode for a couple years actually, but I can recall it beginning about seven years ago…"

The same time we met? I look at her and somehow we instantaneously follow the same path. Me.

"When exactly?" I asked.

"The summer after you two met as I recall, Christian had just finished with a deal in Mexico when he became so unbelievably angry. It took ten men to subdue him and after the episode he couldn't remember what had happened, then there was another time a few years later he lost control at a warehouse after receiving a phone call. Elliot had to knock him out, and yet Christian still refuses to get some help…"

The fall after Christian and I met I had my first boyfriend, then when I was eighteen I was hospitalized for two weeks because of a drunk driver… these all fit the pattern. And last night, Christian freaked out because he thought of me with another man.

Grace poured me a glass of champagne as we both sat at the kitchen bar; I run my hands into my hair. I do this to him? I unintentionally push him this far… As my thoughts flowed through my chest felt heavy and full of anxiety.

"Why did you say that I was good for him?"

"You are," she insisted, "you make him happy, that's clear. And I think together you two will-"

"Ma, Tiny!" Elliot says as she interrupts our conversation.

"Hey, Elliot," I smile at him, glad for the comedic relief, "Tiny?"

"It's 'cus your tiny," he answers me in a duh tone which make me laugh.

"Hello dear, your brother and father are in the study," she told him while Kate came from behind him, "oh hello Kate."

"Hi Grace," she smiles weakly, " hi, Ana."

"Hello, Kate," I said as I gave her a hug.

"How are you?" she asks me.

"I'm really good," I answer honestly.

"I'll take this as my cue to leave," Elliot nods as he exits the room.

"This is the first time I've left the house since getting back," Kate whined, I roll my eyes when we turns around and walk back to the kitchen bar. Grace pours Kate a glass and sits between us.

"It's sort of crucial to stay safe, right?" I said quietly.

"You've been out," Kate deadpans.

"Yeah, but it was a mistake," I confessed, shrugging.

"Oh yes dear, are you okay?" Grace coos.

"Yes, I'm fine," I smile at her reassuringly, "it wasn't so bad."

"I heard from Cary that you disarmed him," she smiles at me proudly.

"I guess it was my instincts kicking in."

Grace doesn't seemed to pleased that all Kate could talk about was being unable to leave Elliot's.

"Mia is coming home next weekend," Grace exclaims happily, successfully changing the subject, "I haven't seen her since before summer, she's been so busy."

"She's at the Cordon Bleu?" I asked.

"Yes, she is such an amazing cook and baker," she sounds so proud, which only made me beam. Despite the crazy life she leads such a normal family life, I envied her. A loving marriage and family, she acts much more like a mother to me than mine ever did.

"I think she wants to open up a bistro when she finishes."

"Oh, that would be so nice," I smiled.

"What a sight," Carrick interrupted us; we instantaneously turned around and saw our men all smiles. I saw Christian on the far right; he gives me a look that tells me that everything is all right. I grin at him and get up from my seat.

"We'll start dinner now, Claire," Grace says to her personal chef, she nods and returns to her task. "Let's sit at the table."

We all sat at the dinner table, Carrick at the head, Grace to his right with Elliot and Kate next to her, and Christian and I sat to his left. Christian rubs my thigh and nuzzles my hair, I snuggle a bit closer to him and kiss his cheek.

"Oh, no weapons at the table," Grace exclaims, Elliot and Christian both groan, "everything."

"Fine," both men stand up and start taking out their weapons in various places. I sort of giggle at the amount that they had on them, Christian and two guns in holsters under his jacket… which I didn't even feel. One on his leg and a few knives, squared away in random places.

"Holy," I whisper.

"Aren't you forgetting yours?" Christian waggles his eyebrow at me.

"Me?" I asked, and then he motions to my clutch. OH! "Mine," I giggle. I grab my clutch from behind my chair and open it up, then take my gun out.

"What a beautiful piece," Grace says excitedly, when I place it in the box with the others.

"Thank you, it was a present from Christian," I smile happily; I wrap my arm around his neck and kiss it. "You're perfect," I whisper into his ear. He smiles at me and slinks his arm around my waist.

Claire walks in and we all settle in our seat, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, for dinner tonight will start with an Vegetarian antipasto and a Antipasto Italiano. Second course is Fusilli with Mussels and prawns in a cream sauce and Conchiglie pasta with spicy sausage. Third course is a locally sourced Pork tenderloin with a Dolcelatte sauce and roasted baby potatoes, and Pan fried Halibut filet wrapped in prosciutto," she explains. "For dessert there is Lemon tart, Tiramisu, and Vanilla panacotta with red berry pudding. Followed with coffee and biscotti."

Holy shizznatch! That is a lot of food; Italians definitely know how to eat. I got so excited when the breads with olive oils were served first with our antipasti; everything was good.

Dinner went by with a comfortable flow of conversation, until it steered to my birthday. Christian tensed when Grace started talking about a trip; Christian cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes.

"Mom," he warned.

"Sorry darling," she blushes, I turn to Christian and give him a puzzled look.

"What does she mean?" I asked.

He sighs deeply; "We're going away for a few days for your birthday."

"Where?" I asked excited.

"Nope," he grinned, I playfully scowl and let it go. I know if he sets his mind to it, he won't back down.

An hour or so later Christian and I said our goodbyes so we could catch our flight. He chartered his friend's jet which will take us to LA, where we will catch Christian's plane to take us to our actual destination. It was a safety issue apparently.

"Can I drive?" I smile at him sweetly, "Since you won't tell me where we're going."

"No," he says dismissively.

"Please? It's a short drive," I pled, running my hand over the lapels of his jacket, "I'll make it worthwhile when we get on the plane."

He groans, "Alright, but don't make me regret it."

"Thank you!" I said giddily and get in. I was practically jumping in the seat, "Let's go baby!"

He laughs, "Alright."

We exited their garage and drove away slowly; we were being tailed by his security, which made my nerves lighten up a bit. Then after a few minutes of leisurely driving, Christian's phone rang.

"Grey," he barks.

"Sir, we have reason to believe a black sedan has been following you."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" he said annoyed.

"They had an advantage and somehow got in between us."

"Are you fucking kidding?" he barks, his anger apparent on his face. "Try to take them out, we'll drive to the highway where there's less traffic, don't give away that we know that we're being followed."

"Yes, si-" the man began, but Christian had already hung up on him, heruns his hand through his hair and tries to breathe.

"Baby, when we get on the highway you gun it, do you understand?"

"Yes," I nod at him.

"But for now, drive exactly the same."

"Okay," I mumbled, concentrating on the task at hand.

Once we got onto the highway, I gunned the gas and heard our tires screech, I notice a black Benz McLaren speeding our way. The security detail in the black SUV was behind us trying to get between the car and us, but suddenly another McLaren from our right swerved into our lane, trying to not collide with my the wheel turned much too easily making us swerve.

"Ana, control the wheel," Christian said his voice calm, "stay focus, you're doing amazing baby."

I nod at him in a sort of trance, he rolls his window down and aimed his sig at the car in front of us, and he shot the two right tires easily. The car swerved crashing into a street lamp. We were moving so fast that we didn't have enough time to see the remains, we were pushing 100 and I was surprised that no police came rushing us. Though since my adrenaline is spiking I couldn't pay any mind to the other things happening around us.

We were moving fast through the relatively crowded highway, taking erratic turns I had us weaving around the other cars. The exit was coming our way and at that moment we heard the screeching of tires and a large crash behind us, I snuck a look through the rear-view mirror and saw the first McLaren flipped over onto the other side of the highway, cars were all screeching to a stop due to the blockage on their lane.

Finally able to breathe again, I relaxed in my seat and drove to the exit.

"Fuck baby, you are amazing," he kisses my temple, "remind me to buy you a car."

"Christian-"

"Just kidding," he smirks, pretty sure he was lying. Our eyes connect and all could see was love and pride, I give him a large smile and pat his leg.

"See baby, I was born for this," I said playfully, but a phone ringing interrupted our moment.

"Grey," Christian barks.

"The two cars have been disabled," one of the security details informed us.

"We're aware," he replies a bit annoyed, then hangs up.

"Christian," I warn, "don't be so grumpy."

"Can you really blame me? Their job is to protect you."

"And they did," I grab hold of his hand, "but shit happens, I think we all handled it pretty well."

"That you did," he replies as he rubs my hand, "come on we have to get to JFK in twenty."

"I still want to know where we're going."

"It's for me to know and you to find out," he smirks at me.

**A/N: **

**fanficchescalala dot blogspot dot ca**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note****: SURPRISE! I didn't think that I would update today, since I've been running around all day. I have two research papers due in the same week, and because I like to procrastinate I'm just starting my research… UGH! Don't worry it's not due for another week, but now it's crunch time. This is pretty short, BUT I promise to update soon. **

**P.S. Cover your eyes, because there might be some citrus coming your way ;)**

**P.P.S. Thank you so much for all the reviews they are so sweet! Eek, they make me so happy… Like my own version of crack! Haha. And welcome to the few new followers and favourite(rs) xo ;)**

We were finally at the end of the second leg of our flight; Christian was still being mysterious. Even when I got his pants off and his cock buried in my mouth he was trying to be coy, no announcements were made when we began to land. Though when I immediately saw the palm trees as our plane was running down the runway I had an inkling to where we were.

Once we were escorted off the plane the fresh salt water air hit me, two women were dressed in hula skirt sand hibiscus bras both greeted and gave us numerous leis; they were so fragrant and beautiful. A short Samoan man smiled and greeted us; he was to escort us to Christian's home, which overlooked a private beach in Kailua.

"After you, carina," Christian asked as he waited for me to slide into the car.

"Grazie tesoro," I squeeze his arm in thanks and slide in. (Thank you, sweetheart/ treasure)

We were both dressed casually, well casually for Christian… Which were a loose dress shirt, blue and white striped trousers, and black slip on with black Ray Ban aviators… fuck he looked sexy. And on top of that he has one-day old scruff that he hadn't shaved off, I want to lick his chin. I find myself unconsciously biting my lip thinking of all the things I want to do to him. I've never met a man who has made me feel this much; ugh feeling constantly aroused is almost unbearable. God now my panties are a mess.

"What are you thinking about over there?" he smiles lasciviously at me.

"Nothing," I smirk at him, Christian slides in closer to me and grabs my thigh. Since my dress was pretty thin his hand was practically on my skin and fuck did that burn feel good.

Christian packed for me … well his assistant did, therefore when I freshened up I picked the easiest thing to slip into. I picked a floor length maxi dress and gold flats; I put my hair in a loose French twist with a few tendrils out. He slipped an arm around me and pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling my cheek he started nibbling on my ear.

"You look so beautiful, carina," he husks.

"Do I now?" I teased him; I spread my legs and placed his hand in between my thighs. He froze and his eyes smoldered, he growls and pushes me onto my back, he starts kissing from my neck downwards. He palms one of my breasts and with the other on my pussy.

"You're already soaked," he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"For you," I groan as he licks a pulse point.

"We have half an hour," he smiles and presses the button for the divider. I giggle as he returns to his rightful position on top of me.

"Hmmm I guess I take out my book then," I smiled playfully.

"Don't move," he growls, which only causes me to laugh.

He works his way down and unlatches my clasp from behind my neck and slips it off my shoulder, he flicks and nibble on my nipples making them even harder than before. I squirmed and grinded my hips into his, he stops and stares me down, then a sexy grin formed on his lips and quickly moved down my body. His hands roamed freely on every curve of my body, biting my hips and my stomach. When he reaches my thighs he pushes my dress up revealing my soaked panties.

Christian nuzzles them and sucks on the fabric a bit, the mere idea of him doing that made me even wetter. He gives me the same smile and rips them off.

"Dolce gattina," (sweet kitten) he murmurs, then flicks his tongue over my clit and slips a finger inside my pussy. "ti amo, bella."

I wrap my legs around him, holding him tighter to me and rocking my hips. My erratic movements only spurred him on as he starts running his tongue over my ass and then back up to my clit.

"I'm close," I whimper, "right there, Christian."

"Come for me Ana," he husks as his fingers hit my g-spot.

"Fuck, yes baby… Christian… y-yes!" I gasp out as I sit up and push his head into me deeper. With one more pump of his finger my orgasm hit me, black dots filled my vision as I fell limp on the seat.

Christian crawl back up to me and gives me a sweet kiss, I could taste myself on my lips, which made me devour his mouth. I slipped my tongue inside of his and pulled him closer. "Ti amo, mi angelo." (I love you, my angel)

"Se mi chiedessero di morire un tuo bacio lo farei, solo cosi potrei ventami con gli altri angeli de aver visto il paradise prima di arrivarci.," he whispers into my mouth. (If they asked me to die for one kiss of yours I would do it, only this way I could boast with the other angels to have seen the heaven before going in it.)

"Tesoro, you are much too sweet," I kissed him again as we both righted each other, I clasped my dress back on and cuddled next to him. I laid my legs on his and felt his hard cock touch my thigh; I smiled at him and tried to grasp him, but he pushes my hand away. I give him a puzzled look and he only shakes his head at me.

"That was for you," he whispers into my ear.

Christian wrapped his arm around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. My body filled with such intense happiness that I couldn't help the shit-eating grin that filled my face. I was finally content. Content with my life… all aspects of it. I've never in my thought I would ever feel this way about anyone… ever.

A feeling so over-whelming that I could hardly breathe, just the mere thought of Christian made my heart flutter and my head spin. I felt possessive and needy, needy for him. God what is wrong with me?

My possessive and jealous streak came to play this morning when we switched planes, Christian's new flight attendant was making googly eyes at him.

"_Is there anything else Mr. Grey?" she asked in the most flirtatious tone. What am I chop liver?_

"_No, thank you," Christian said curtly. That's right; eat that bitch!_

"_Well if you need anything, I'll be through that door," he touched his arm and squeezed. All I saw was red._

"_Mind taking your dirty hands off of him?" I asked annoyed._

_She quirks her bitch brow at me, but continues to talk to Christian like I didn't exist. He didn't say anything, but had a small smile on playing on his lips, I'm pretty sure he wanted to see where this is going._

"_Hey, do you want to keep your job?" I asked, grabbing her hand and prying it off of him. She snorts and continues on, "Listen, I can tell this is your first day and you have no ounce of professionalism, so let me lay it down for you. If your boss looks uncomfortable because of your presence, there's probably something wrong. Maybe you should go back to flight attendant school, it's obvious that you weren't ready to graduate just yet… but then again, you probably blew your way to the top." I gave her a large smile as she walked away nervously with her tail between her legs. "Christian, I want her fired."_

"_You're so sexy when you're jealous," he nuzzles my neck._

"_Not at all," I smiled back as he wrapped an arm around from me, "but I'm serious Christian, I want her gone."_

"_Don't you trust me carina?"_

"_Yes, but I fucking hate those skanks," I furrowed my eyebrows._

"_Baby, don't worry, I'll do it before we take off," he laughs and gets out of his seat._

_He walks to the back, at first I only hear murmuring, but then it quickly escalates to yelling and crying. I laugh a little and relax in my seat._

"We're here gattina," Christian murmurs in my ear, before the driver opens the door for us.

"Welcome back Mr. Grey," a small, thin woman with gray hair stood at the door with a huge grin.

"Leikela," Christian smiles warmly and kisses her cheek, "may I introduce you to my Ana."

She looks at me affectionately and gives me a hug, "I'm so glad to finally meet you and Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too," I return her affection; she seemed so sweet.

"When Mr. Grey told me that someone would be joining him, I pestered him until he told who. And then to find out he was bringing a lady," she laughs, "I was much too excited."

"Leikela, please," Christian groans.

"Yes, yes Mr. Grey," Leikela chuckles.

I finally got a good look at the house, it was so beautiful, large, but still welcoming. As Christian took us on a tour of the two storey home, I was astonished, everything was hardwood, marble, and granite. All the rooms were so bright and open, and the back yard led to a lush grassed area with a path to the private beach.

I fell in love with it immediately. I don't think I ever want to leave.

"This is so beautiful, Christian," I said in awe.

"Thank you," he smiles at me, and then leads me to the master bedroom that over looked the beach.

"I don't know why you would have a pool," I gazed down.

He shrugs, "Came with the house."

"I love it here," I sighed.

"Happy Birthday," he kisses my temple, "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled goofily.

"Are you hungry?" he looked at me, "Leikela cooked us some lunch."

"I'm not hungry for food," I gave him a small smile and walked up to him so we were only inches away, "I think I'm starved for…" I gave him a sly smile and cupped his cock.

"Fuck," he hisses.

"I want you Christian," I whisper as I drag him to the bed and push him onto it.

"Are you sure?" he asks, his eyes with a hint of trepidation.

"Yes," I straddle his waist; "I want to give this to you."

He growls and flips us over so he was hovering above me, "I fucking love you so much that it's taken over my entire life. I haven't had a single thought that wasn't about you in the last seven years."

"I hope that I don't disappoint."

"You never could, just being with you has been the best few days of my life. Now I know how it feels likes to finally live," he smiles sweetly and I fell in love with him a little more. "I've been waiting for you."

"Christian-" I small tear fell from my eyes, but he wipes them away.

"You're too beautiful for tears," he coos.

"Thank you for being patient, I wish I could have been with you sooner."

"Me too, gattina, but you're here now. Don't ever leave me?"

"Never," I vowed.

Christian slowly unclasps my dress and throws it over my head, "So beautiful," he murmurs as he gazes down at me. He kisses my scar at the back of my ear, "Hold on beautiful."

I nod, I watch him get up from bed and go into the bathroom, when he re-enters I see he's holding a small brown bottle and a white towel.

"Carina can you lay on the towel on your stomach," he asks as he places the towel on the bed.

"Of course," I smile and oblige. At this point in time I'm in my birthday suit, I hear a bit of ruffling on the side and notice that Christian was shedding his clothes.

"Close your eyes and relax," he commands, I jump a little and do as I'm told. I couldn't help the tiny smile forming on my lips. I feel the bed dip and Christian moving to straddle me; I could tell he was careful not to sit on me completely. Also, a very hard appendage was poking my back slightly. Fuck he's naked on top of me. I could just tear this pillow open at how turned on I was.

"Tesoro, you can sit on me, you won't hurt me," I try to soothe him. Really I just craved the closeness of his body on top of mine, the pressure of his weight on top of me. Oh and his hard as fuck cock on my back… no big deal. Ugh, don't go there yet or you'll ruin the towel before we've even started! I inhaled deeply trying to relax, he listened and set his weight on top of me, and fuck did that make me squirm. I want this man in me…. PRONTO!

I digress.

He grabs the oil from the bedside table and warmed it in his hands, the moment I felt his fingers on my back I melted. He worked the knots expertly, he was gentle yet firm and took the time to really relax all my muscles. He massaged my arms, and shoulders, placing soft kisses on my scars, I use to be… or I guess I still am really self-conscious about them, but apparently not with Christian. He truly made me feel beautiful.

Soon he was working his way down to my ass, he cupped, kneaded… pretty much fondled my ass, as he teases my clit and slit. I couldn't help but moan and squirm at every ministration. He travelled down my thighs, my calf, and finally down to my feet. He kissed, licked, and nipped each one as he massaged them. He really isn't playing fair.

He flipped me over, so I could see him roaming up my leg. He was still giving me the most erotic massage probably known to man; he completely bypassed my sopping pussy and opted for my breast. Although while he was working his way up, his cock grazed my slit and I immediately bucked, he laughed and continued to massage up. He kneaded my breasts, paying both of my girls special attention… probably more than my ass.

"Christian, I want you please," I begged.

"Ana, you _never_ have to beg," he says sternly, "just a little patience."

I nod at him, as I got lost in his touches and kisses, my body trembled, feeling him everywhere. I think this is giving him as much pleasure as I was; he wanted to prolong the torture, because he knows that it will that much sweeter.

The wait was excruciating, I was aching to feel him, and I wanted to feel him buried inside me. Connected in all sense of the word.

"I just want to warn you baby, I probably won't last very long," he sighs on my lips.

"Baby, I'm about to combust, I don't think I would last very long either," I confessed.

"It will hurt gattina," he says a bit sadly.

"I know baby, but I think I want you more… I have pretty high threshold for pain."

"Baby-"

"Christian, I swear to god, I will kick your ass if you don't put your cock in my pussy!"

He laughs, and then lunges at me, wrapping me in his heat.

"I just want to warn you that I will ruin you for all men," he smirks, biting my collarbone.

"Fuck," I hiss, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He gives me one final look and spread my legs so they're resting on top of his thighs, "Do you want me to go fast like a band aid or slow?"

"Fast, baby, fast," I gasp out, because he was running the tip of his cock just outside my pussy and clit. I arched my back that only my shoulder blades were the only thing toughing the bed.

"Okay, baby, relax."

I nod.

With one swift movement he had rammed himself inside, I winced from the pain, but it wasn't unbearable. Christian wasn't moving letting me adjust to the pain, but when it finally subsided, I pulled him closer and told him to move.

His pace was slow, he leans down and kisses me roughly on my lips, "Gattina, I won't last long, you're so tight." He was barely moving, "Fuck, baby, so tight aghhh."

"Do you need something?" I asked worried, that I wasn't wet enough.

He smiles and raps, "No baby, but your sweet pussy is definitely going to be stretched…. Agh fuck."

Christian started to quicken his pace and I soon started meeting him thrust for thrust. He wrapped his arms around me, licking and biting my neck with every thrust.

"Fuck yes," I moaned, "right there… Chri-Christain fuck yes. Yes. Yes." I chanted as his cock hit that elusive spot. "Yes, baby just like that."

"I want you to soak my cock," he hisses as he slips out of me then rams in again.

"Yes, baby," I yell out, my fingers digging into his back. "Christian, I'm coming…"

"Yes," he hisses, "cum on my cock Ana."

His thrusting and his words were only working me to the edge, but what did me in was when he started to rub my clit. I exploded. My eyes rolled at the back of my head, I minutely felt Christian thrust erratically and his hissing.

"ANA!" he spills his seed inside me, with a few lazy thrusts he fell on top of me. I wrapped my arm around him so he couldn't move, his softening cock was still inside me, but I didn't care. I wanted to stay connected to him for as long as I could have him.

"Thank you, cara mia, I love you so much," he whispers into my ear as he slips out of me.

"I love you too," I say into his neck, I lay my head on his chest tracing shapes on his stomach. "This was perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome," he kissed the top of my head, "on the scales of birthdays how did I do?"

"Off the charts!" I exclaimed.

**A/N: **

**Blog for pics!**

** fanficchescalala dot blogspot dot ca**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, I really wanted to update today, because I wasn't sure when I'll be able to do so this week. My workload has imprisoned me. Sigh. Anyway, this is all fluff, until they get back to NYC! Also, there's a bit of dirty talk, hope you guys can take all that citrus ;) Thank you all for all of your sweet reviews.**

**There were a lot of people asking about Ana and Christian having unprotected sex, they didn't… I suppose I should have clarified that earlier BUT it slipped my mind. Ana is on the pill, sorry if this may have disappointed anyone. There will be no surprise babies for now or if ever. ;)**

**I'm not sure when I can update again this week, but I will try my hardest! xo**

I was awakened from our afternoon slumber by a soft knock at the door.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Ana," Leikela spoke softly through the door.

I shake my head from the cobwebs and sit up, Christian feels me stirring pulls me tighter to him.

"Sorry Leikela, we'll be out soon," I yell out, hoping that it doesn't wake up Christian.

"It's okay, I was just wondering about dinner," she says through the door. I felt so rude that I couldn't even get up to talk to her.

"Let me get Christian up," I say.

"Of course," she says and I could hear her soft footsteps going down the hall.

I smile at the man who was still asleep, he's been so stressed lately, but only with me is he ever comfortable. I don't really see him so free with his family, but I'm glad that he could open up to me… Okay, I was fucking happy that it was only with me. See, I'm a possessive and jealous bitch. Is this how love is? Well I guess love makes you do crazy things.

I slid the blanket off him and untangled his hold from me; I ran my hand over his cock making it twitch. I happily took him into my mouth greedily.

"Gattina?" Christian stirs. I greeted him by sucking in him harder, I started playing with his balls and jerking the little bit of his shaft I couldn't get down my throat. I feel him sit up, I look him in the eyes and see the hunger, which only spurs me on further. I started humming on his cock; he ran both of his hands on my hair and pulled me down further.

"I'm going to come gattina," he moans out and starts lightly thrusting into my mouth. "Yes, Ana, I love your mouth. So fucking sexy, uhhh," he yelps and I could feel his cum flow down my throat.

"You're delicious," I smiled at him, then he quickly pulls me up to him and devours my mouth.

"I will love you forever," he purrs.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Are we really professing our eternal love? I bit my lip and thought about our future, I did say that I saw us in the future. Why am I questioning us? Oh yeah, because my parents suck dick. I sighed deeply and gave Christian a rueful smile.

"Where did you go?"

"My parents," I sighed.

"What about?"

"Their 'forever'."

"Gattina, I love you… We are not your parents, I promise."

"You're right," I give him a large smile.

"You're my life Ana, no one will ever tear us apart. I can promise you that."

"I believe you," I said honestly, "I should never use my parents as an example for anything."

He laughs, "Probably not the best sampling."

"Let's get cleaned up, Leikela is expecting us."

xx

The rest of the day was spent giving each other teasing kisses and caresses, but Christian didn't want to have any actual sex, because I'm "too sore." I tried to tell him that I'm a big girl and I can handle it, but when I was barely able to walk he put his foot down. He did promise that once I'm in the clear he would fuck me until I couldn't walk again, this in turns make me smile mischievously.

The following days were passing quickly, much too fast in my opinion. We swam for at least five hours a day, lay on the beach, and participated in a lot of oral activities. I can't seem to get enough of his lovely appendage and his dirty words. I have a feeling we both like it quite dirty… talk and sex.

We found this out when we talking in bed one day after a round of said activities… We talked about what we were comfortable in bed; I found out that he likes very, very dirty talk… like slut talk. I'm not going to lie, if it was anyone else I would walk away from him and never look back, but somehow this just pushed my need for him. He liked rough sex and admitted that he's never actually made love until the other night with me. This again made me run hot.

"_I've only fucked girls, we both got we want and they left soon after."_

"_You are such guy," I teased him, but he seemed to take it heart._

_He shrugs, "I'm glad that you're the only woman I've ever made love to. You giving me your virginity was the greatest gift you could have ever give to me, because I know that you are mine. Your first and your last."_

"_You're awfully sure of yourself," I teased._

_He harrumphs, "You will be mine." He said with such force that I didn't have it in me to argue, he lunges at me so he was pressed on top of me._

"_Could you do it?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Have only one," I said softly._

_He tenses, "Anastasia, there is no one else better than you. I don't see other women, even when we weren't together… in the past…. I only went for the women that resembled you." Christian looked at me searching for any sort of anger or discomfort, but when I didn't show him anything but understanding he continued. "And now that I finally have you, why would I want to stray when I have the real thing at home? I will be true to you and to our relationship, the vows we will make to each other. I will always be faithful in every sense of the word. You are my world, no one will ever fucking compare to you."_

_I bit my lip and looked into his eyes, there was pain etched in his face. _

"_I'm sorry, Christian, I didn't mean to upset you… I'm just not used to having an actual relationship. Like I said my parents weren't the best example for that."_

"_Just use my parents, my father has never had or desired for a goomah*," he spat out the last word like it was vile. "He has been faithful to my mother for the entirety of their relationship. Yes they've had days where they fight, but it's because they know each other so well that they know how to get under each other's skin. My mom has gone days without talking to my father, because of something he did, but my father never once looked at another woman during those or any other days. We Gambino's are a loyal and faithful family, I can promise you this," he looks me straight in my eyes and kisses my nose. "Plus, I'm not like those other bastards, I'm completely obsessed with you," he laughs. "I would never forget a birthday or anniversary… but Valentine's Day is up in the air. I never saw the point of that."_

"_Yeah, me either," I smiled at him as he wrapped me in his arms. "I trust you, Christian, with my life and heart."_

"_So baby, what are you limits?" he asks, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Well, anything really …. I want to try it all," I sucked on his chin. _

_He quirked his eyebrow at me, "Will you be my cock slut?"_

_I looked at him, but there was no trace of humour… when the words slipped his mouth I had an overwhelming need for him. "Yes," I said with determination._

_He gave me a sexy grin and pushed his tongue inside me, "Ana you are mine, no one takes what's mine. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes," I tremble under him._

"Miss Ana, what would you like for lunch today?" Leikela asked from the patio, Christian and I were sitting by the pool.

"Anything will be fine," I said smiling at her, "do you need help?"

"No, don't be silly," she laughs, "I only get to cook for others once a year."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Mr. Grey and his family come annually," she said a little sadly, but like our interaction never happened, she says lunch will be ready soon.

"Christian," I asked, tapping his arm.

"What?" he asked, sleep still in his voice.

"Why does Leikela seem sad?"

"I dunno," he murmurs and falls back to sleep.

"You are no help at all," I whisper as I stand up and head for the kitchen.

I see Leikela behind the island, whisking something and wiping away tears.

"Can I help?" I asked once I was only a metre away from her.

"It's okay, ipo," she says quietly (sweetheart in Hawaiian).

I didn't say anything else and wrapped my arms around her; she laid her head on my shoulder and began to cry.

"What's wrong is it your family?" I asked.

"Yes," she cried softly, "my husband died a few years ago, this was while this home was being bought by Mr. Grey. He was kind enough to let me stay and take care of his house while he was away, because this was the only home I've known since moving here."

"What about your children?" I asked softly, but she tensed and cried a little harder.

"I've never had children… I'm barren," she sobbed.

My heart broke, so I hugged tighter and rubbed her back to soothe her.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up."

"It's all right," she smiles up at me, "now come on, since you're here we should get lunch ready."

Once we had lunch all ready, a spring salad, rosemary garlic crusted lamb chops with sautéed vegetables and garlic potato mash. Everything smelt so delicious my mouth was watering at the thought of devouring this meal.

"Would you please set up the table?" Leikela asked.

"Yes," I said brightly. Grabbing three plate settings, I headed for the dining room, I looked out large window facing the backyard and tried to locate Christian. He was still face down on chair with his sunglasses perched on top of his head, I went back to the kitchen where Leikela was doing the finishing touches on our lunch. She brought the salad and wine into the other room, and when she came back she had a place setting with her.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantic as I was dipping a spoon in the leftover mash potatoes.

"You didn't have to set up a place for me," she said, "but it was sweet."

"Why? Do you have plans?" I asked, frowning at the fact that I should have asked if she had any other things to do today.

"No, Miss Ana, I don't eat with you and Mr. Grey."

"Why not?" I looked at her curiously.

"Because…"

"Don't be silly, there's only three of us here," I shook my head at her, I grabbed the things in her hands and placed them back on the table.

"Something smells great!" Christian comes up from behind and gives me a hug.

"All Leikela!" I exclaimed.

"Do we have a guest?" Christian asked, motioning to the extra setting.

"No, Leikela," I said simply, cocking my eyebrow to see if he had any problems with that.

"Good," he smiles at me and gives me kiss on my temple.

"Good, get changed into something decent," I said.

"What about you?"

"I'm wearing a dress, you on the other hand are shirtless. I for one love your naked physique, but it isn't just the two of us," I swat his chest.

"Alright," he grumbles, and then whispers into my ear, "but right after lunch I'm going to have you naked and spread eagle in the office."

I stood stock straight and couldn't move, I could only imagine what we would look like. Ugh. I clench my thighs and try to even out my breathing as he walked out of the room.

xx

Lunch went by quickly with easy conversation; I was glad that I got to know Leikela in another way. Though I offered to help with the dishes, she put her foot down and practically told us to scram. Christian all too happy to oblige carried me over his arm to the rarely used office, he placed me on top of the desk. No words were spoken as he placed fiery kisses throughout my body, and all too soon our moans and heavy breathing filled the room. My arms were around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. The only things that were in the way were our clothes, which were only on to tease us. I was grinding my hips onto his as our tongues tangled with each other, he then detached himself and licked way from my lips to the middle of my breasts.

"This needs to come off," he growls as he rips the garment from its seams. And fuck did that ever turn me on.

He quickly pounced on my breasts, giving each of them ample attention. He his flicked, sucked, and rolled his tongue over my hard nipples.

My toes curled at the feel of his vigorous tongue on my skin, my head lolled back he left soppy kisses down my stomach.

"Ana I'm going to fuck you," he states simply and unzips his trousers revealing his stiff cock. I quickly grabbed it with my right hand as I tried to unbutton his shirt as quickly as I could.

"Need some help here," I moaned out, he chuckles as he pulls it off of him. I spat on my hand and started to furiously jack him off, practically tugging him to me. "Fuck me now, I need your cock to fill my pussy."

"Mmm you're so needy, my sweet tight cunt…." He groans as he slams into me with such force it pushes the desk backward.

"Yes, fuck my pussy baby," I yell out, nipping his shoulder blades. The exertion was simply blissful, he was fucking me so hard that my eyes were seeing an array of neon colours.

"You're my little cock slut aren't you? Your cunt needs me, doesn't it?"

"Yes," I moan, he pulls my legs up so they were parallel to his chest. My ankles on his shoulders, I lay my body down revelling in the feeling of being so full. He holds both of my legs close to him with one arm and the other is playing with my ass hole.

His pace was fast and rough, as lapping filled our ears.

Christian lets go of my legs and pulls me up to him, my legs automatically wrap around his waist again and he carries me to the wall while his cock was still very much inside me. I was bounced on his cock happily; fuck this man is built.

He growled as he places my legs on the crook of his arms as he continues to enter me.

"Who's cunt is this?" he growled in my ear as he pummelled into me. The only answer I gave him was a very loud moan escaping my lips as sweat began to pour, "Who is it?" he repeated in a demanding voice.

"Yours," I whimpered.

"That's fucking right, no one will fucking have you," he growled. This possessive Christian really turned me on; there was something animalistic and feral that takes over lost all control of him, and did that ever push me over the edge. I met him thrust for thrust as I lost all control; I let out a loud cry and bit down on his shoulder as I came hard.

I felt myself squirt down; I looked into his eyes as we had a silent conversation. We both looked down at the same time and I could see my cum had squirt on his stomach and down his legs. We both smiled and had a little laugh. For a moment our haze of dirty talk was lifted and we just burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Baby, that was fucking hot," he sighs and licks my neck.

"I think we did that together," I nibbled on his earlobes, and whispered softly, "now fuck me big boy."

"With pleasure," he purrs.

He unpins us and bends me over his desk, spreading my legs apart. He runs the tip of his cock over my slit and then slams into me, making the desk underneath me shakes again. He grabs my hands and pulls them back, suspending me from the desk.

"I want you to come again for me," he moaned in my ear, with his other hand he rubs my clit furiously. I cried out as his thrusts became more erratic.

"Fuck, yes Christian!" I yell out, "Fuck… baby, I'm coming again."

"Yes, fuck baby cum on my cock-" he gasps.

"Baby, I'm so close," I gasp trying to catch my breath. "I want to feel you come inside me."

"Ana," he moans out as I could feel his seed spill inside me, which triggered my climax. After a few lazy thrusts, we both collapsed on the desk in a mess of sweat.

"We smell like sex," I whispered, as a laugh escapes me.

"Hmm just the way I like it," he says lazily, as we burst into a fit of giggles. "I love you carina."

**A/N:**

*** Goomah: Mistress**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for your patience, I know I took much longer than I intended to, but I got it out! Now I will be going back to my hole from where I've been residing since last Wednesday! Thank you again for everyone's support. P.s. This was barely edited (like every other chapter haha), so please forgive me for any mistakes… I've stayed up to get this shizznatch out! ;) xo**

The last couple days of our trip was spent in bed and on the beach, but all good things must come to an end. We were now on Christian's plane on our way to New York, he had only checked his messages and emails once everyday during our trip, which I know is making him antsy. Ethan had been religiously studying the CCTV footage of both homes and finding that they were the same crew that had bombed Christian's. They found partial prints and face recognition, but none matched up just right. Ethan had worked tirelessly to find some sort of clue as who was behind it, I felt partially guilty, because while Christian and I were having around the clock sex, he was at a computer desk.

The only thing they were sure about was that the job was done by a Latin team, but narrowing it down would be a problem all on it's own. That was as far as Christian had told me about what was happening, I know he wasn't giving me all of the details, because he didn't want to incriminate me but he's been pretty open with any questions I may have.

He was anxious and fidgety all morning, which didn't serve to quell my nerves about returning to New York.

I heard about bits and pieces of Christian's plans for my family, which may I add wasn't very pleasing to me. It seemed much too risky, too much to lose. Taking out the parts of the families one at a time? I know Christian is completely confident that this would all come to fruition, but I'm still very, very apprehensive. The last thing I want is for him to get hurt or worse…

"Tesoro, please relax," I rub his thigh, "just for the rest of the flight?'

He breaks his gaze from his computer momentarily and kisses my forehead, "Gattina-"

"Just a for the rest of the flight?" I prod him, inching my hand up his side. "Just for the last hour." He groans, but continues to stare at the screen, I huff and I move up the seat divider.

Since all that Ros had packed for me were dresses, swimwear, negligees, and lots of lingerie. I was lucky enough to be wearing another flow-y dress, which offered easy access to what I was about to do. I smirked at him, then immediately straddled him. At first his face was shocked, but then it soon turned into lust.

I licked his bottom lip and put it into my mouth, while I unzipped him. He pulled up my dress so it covered both of us.

"You have to be really quiet, gattina, there's people at the other side of that divider," he whispers into my ear.

"Why don't we just go into the bedroom?" I asked in his ear as I grinding my hips into his.

"I think this position is perfect," he says as he bites my earlobe, making me throw my head back. He left nips along my neck, which made me wriggle on top of him. Christian reaches under my dress to rub my clit, but finally finds out my little secret, "You're not wearing any underwear."

"Nope," I smile at him.

"Fuck, you're so hot. I want you to ride my cock baby."

I nod at his words, then lift myself over him, he was fully erect at this point as I took him in my hand trying to guide him in. I slowly inched him into me, his girth filled me completely, and I bit back a moan that wanted to escape my lips. I placed my hands on his shoulders as I got accustomed to the thickness of his cock from this angle, and fuck was it ever tight. I thought it was almost impossible to have his cock inside me for the first time, but this, this offered much more.

"You're so wet," he groans into my neck.

"Only for you," I moan. I started rolling my hips, I had full control in this position, and at times I wanted to tease him by going slow, but really I wanted to ride his cock like there was no tomorrow. Soon, he had my nipples in my mouth as I bounced on his cock, I grinded my body to his, lifted myself up so only his tip was inside me, and then slammed back down. Then repeat. He had to bite back a yell, which only spurred me on more. I went faster, as I knew both of us were nearing our climax. He stuck his tongue in my mouth fighting for control, but I wouldn't give to him, if the flight attendants didn't know what we were doing before, they sure knew now. The bouncing was pretty loud and despite our decision to keep quite, we just couldn't be bothered anymore.

They were under some non-disclosure agreement; therefore our little tryst won't be coming out.

"Baby, fuck, you're so fucking sexy," he growled as he started to meet me thrust for thrust. "So fucking tight."

"Ugh, Christian, I'm going to come," I gasp out.

"Yes, fucking come on my cock, baby," he groans in my ear. After a few more thrusts and bounces, we both reached our peeks and came hard. His arms around me went limp as I slumped on him, my head on his shoulder. Both of us had sheen of sweat on our skin, feeling the need to be closer to him I ran my hands over his arms and around his back pulling him to me.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too, il mio amore."

xx

We finally descended at JFK, Christian's security personnel met us on the tarmac, and quickly ushered into an awaiting car. We snuggled into each other in the backseat, we hadn't spoken about what was going to happen now that we were back home, but I know that Christian will do whatever it takes to keep his family safe.

Once we made it home, Christian excused himself to his office to get some work done. I nodded at him, then grabbed my book and sat in the library. After a few hours, I finally finished my book, but still no Christian. I didn't want to interrupt him, so I tried to make myself busy, but soon after I had cooked us dinner I was bored again. For the first time in the last two weeks, I felt lost. I didn't know what to do with myself, Christian had his actual business to manage and this whole Mafia business, but me? Nothing. I had no place to go outside of this home or even had anyone to call to come and hang out with me. Don't get me wrong I'm not trying to be clingy, I don't mean to monopolize all of Christian's time… actually the opposite, I just want to find something that I could do. I know I probably can't find a regular job, but I know I could be helpful in some way be it through his legitimate business or otherwise.

At eight o'clock in the evening, Christian still hadn't come out, so I decided to bring him some dinner. I readied a tray full of food, a small salad, 10-ounce filet mignon wrapped in applewood-smoked bacon, sautéed mushrooms and onions with rice pilaf and steamed vegetables.

I obviously had a lot of time.

Bringing and making dinner made me feel a lot like I was Susie Homemaker and honestly, I don't know how I feel about this. Is this what my life will be like if I stay with Christian? I get to stay home, while he runs the city?

I don't mind catering to him, because in all honesty he deserves it. He gave me the best birthday I've ever had; he's been taking care of me without any sort of expectance of a profit; and he is so sincere it makes my heart swell. He's shown me more love and care than my own parents have in the last 22 years.

Ahh my parents. Fucking assholes, do they even know that they gave birth to me? Although, I should cut them some slack, they can't find me. Well my father hasn't even tried; if _my_ daughter went missing I would turn this world upside down to find her. My mom probably doesn't even know I've left Seattle; ugh my family life is so fucked up.

I knocked on the door lightly hoping that I wasn't disturbing him, I peeked threw and saw his face lit up.

"Sorry, Tesoro, I have your dinner," I said.

"Of course baby, thank you," he smiles at me and gets up from his chair. "You didn't have to cook, you must have been tired from the flight."

He grabs the tray and sets it on his desk.

"I see Ros had this fixed up pretty well," I mused.

"She did," he smiles at me brightly, "why didn't you bring dinner for yourself?"

"Oh, I just thought that I was going to bring yours in, I know you're busy."

"Baby," he grimaces, walks up to me and wraps an arm around my waist. "I'm so sorry carina, I lost track of time," he kisses my forehead, "eat with me?"

I shot him a huge smile and agreed, "I'll grab a plate."

I give him a large sloppy kiss and turned to grab myself food and some wine, I quickly walked back and sat opposite of him. He waited for me to be sat and ready before he started eating.

"I'm really sorry baby, I just lost track of time," he apologized again, "you can always come in whenever you want. I have no qualms with you interrupting my day."

"I wanted to give you some space," I confessed.

"What for?"

"Since we spent most of the week together, I didn't want to step my boundaries," I shrugged.

"No, carina, I will never ever tire of you," he sweeps me up and places me on his lap, then grabs my plate right next to his.

"But your work," I said.

Christian tucks my hair back and kisses my neck, "I don't care baby, and you can see everything. No secrets between us, I know I don't want you to know any specifics for your safety, but this is my life and you're a big part of it."

"Thank you," I kiss his cheeks, smearing a bit of olive oil on his cheek, which I quickly rubbed off.

"For what?"

"For being you," I confessed, "you are a great man."

"You only deserve the best, amore."

We quickly dug in and when we finished I cleared his plates to bring it to the kitchen… yeah, definitely Suzy Homemaker. Two weeks ago, I would have never believed that I would be here cooking dinner for my boyfriend? He is my boyfriend right? I mean we already professed our love, I'm basically living with him…. shit. Quickest relationship jump.

When I returned to his office, I heard Christian's low, angry voice talking on the phone. I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I quickly walked in to grab the rest of the cutlery.

I mouthed an "I'm sorry" and headed out the door as fast as I could, he gave me a tight smile and returned to his phone call.

"Yes… I understand, but you have to…"

Who was he talking to? It seemed rather heated, for such a short phone call. Was it my uncle? My family? My father? Did something happen while we were away. I know his orders were carried out this week, since we were gone for more than a few days, but I know Christian has changed his tactics. He hasn't gone into great detail, but I know that he has a better plan that he's been working on.

After I cleaned up the kitchen I got ready for bed, once I crawled onto the couch in the den I turned on the TV and got lost in the noise.

I don't know exactly when I fell asleep, but I was shaken away by Christian looking stressed and tired. He had his sleeves rolled up, looking at me a bit weary.

"I'm sorry for taking so long," he murmured in my hair as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms, taking me to bed.

"It's okay," I said sleepily, I rested my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Christian carefully places me onto the bed, tucking me in. He slips into the other side and pulls me into him, wrapping me in his warmth. I feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, intertwining our fingers together he kisses my shoulder blades and whispers I love yous each time.

xx

I woke up to an empty bed, it was only 7:00 am, where could Christian be? I grabbed my bathrobe and pulled it on quickly, I raced out of the room and followed the voices to the office.

Christian worked this early? He must have been really behind with his work if he was focusing everything on this. He must of only slept a maximum of five hours last night. I really didn't know if I should disturb him, but I wanted to know if he had breakfast already. Though, before I could knock on the door I felt a quick tap on my shoulder making me jump.

I swiftly turned around and saw Elliot.

"Jesus, Elliot, what the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry for scaring you, there's a Family meeting," he explains.

"Have any of you had anything to eat?"

"I haven't, but I'll ask the guys," he quickly opens the door and bellows in. "Any of you want breakfast?"

"Get the fuck in here, you dumbwit," Christian shouts back.

"Watch it, Ana's behind me, don't want to ruin the gentleman persona you've created."

"Shit, you fuckwit, let her in," he groans. Elliot opens the door further letting me slip through him.

"Good morning, Christian," I said shyly. His father, Ethan, Taylor, and two other men who I've never met before all sat on the couch.

"Hey baby," he scoops me into his arm. I felt self-conscious since my silk bathrobe was the only barrier between my thin boy shorts and camisole. I could feel one of the men's eyes boring into me, he was the one with the jet black hair and dark brown eyes, I turned away so I couldn't see his face anymore.

"Have you eaten?" I asked once Christian has placed me back down the floor.

"No, but please don't make anything, I'll have breakfast sent up," he insisted.

"Fine, but what should I do until you guys finished."

"Go back to bed, you probably didn't sleep for very long last night."

"You didn't either," I chastised him.

He smirks, "I'm used to it baby."

"Well don't work too hard."

"I won't," he promised, giving me one last kiss I turn around and head out the door.

"Bro, what about the pro-" Elliot interjects before I could make it out.

"Elliot!" Christian interrupts him.

"Oh, shit, yeah, …. See ya later Ana," Elliot smiles shyly at me like a reprimanded little boy.

I give both men a quizzical look and went back to the bedroom. Swiftly shedding my robe, I climbed back into bed and tried to find some sleep.

xx

When I woke up again, it was 9:00 am. I quickly showered and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt, making my way to the living room I found Carrick, Christian, and Elliot conversing.

"Ana, you look wonderful," Carrick exclaims noticing me first.

"Thank you," I smiled at him shyly.

"Good morning carina," Christian greets me, "let me get you breakfast."

"Thank you," I replied, as he led me to an empty spot on the couch.

"Ana, we must talk to you about something very important," Carrick says softly, grabbing my hand reassuringly.

"Dad," Christian warns.

"I know son," Carrick sighs as he lets go of my hand.

"Ana Banana, how was Hawaii," Elliot asks, interrupting our tense moment.

"Oh it was amazing," I grinned happily.

"That's good," Elliot smiles, "I always love going down there, and Leikela is such an amazing cook!"

"She is," I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Here baby," Christian hands me waffles with bacon and sausages with a large glass of orange juice.

"Thank you," I grinned at him as he took the seat next to me. "So what did you guys have to say?"

"We can talk after you've finished eating," Christian pipes in.

As I quickly dug into my food, the men talked about sports and our trip. Once I had finished with breakfast, Christian cleared my plate.

"Ana, baby," Christian rubs my hands, "I think we should do this in private."

"You're right," Carrick nods, "you two go."

This was all starting to scare me, what was happening? As Christian led me into the bedroom my anxiety began to build, sitting me down on a chair he kneeled in front of me.

"I don't know where to start," he said sheepishly.

"Christian, you're worrying," I said quietly, "what's wrong."

He exhales, "I'm not officially the boss of my family, well not according to the other families. "

" What do you mean?" I asked.

"In order for me to be recognized as the Boss of the family I first must marry…."

Before I could even begin to truly wrap my head around what he just said, my body went completely numb. Marriage?


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note****: Hello friends! Sorry for the lack of updates from my side, but since the last leg of school is underway, I'm still bogged down. I will shoot for weekly updates, but no promises. I'M SO SORRY!**

**With papers and impeding finals, I've found absolutely no time to write anything that wasn't part of a research paper! Though, I must confess that in mid-April right after my last final, I will be going on vacation for 3 weeks. So I may not have my regular bi-weekly updates until **_**everything**_** is settled. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for all of the reviews, I've sort of lost track of when I last replied to them… I'm thinking chapter 13, so I will try to reply to them this week! I promise.**

**And welcome to all the new followers and favourites! Xo**

**p.s. CPOV!**

I looked at Ana's stoic and tense posture; she looked like she was in shock. This wasn't how I wanted to do this, I wanted to wait and do it right, but now? I feel like I'm depriving her of another experience. Having been told that Danny was playing dirty, talking to the other families about how I was running things without following Cosa Nostra. Yes, technically I hadn't signed as the new Boss of the family, but my family could care less about that shit. I'm good at what I do.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, shock still apparent in her voice.

"This wasn't how I wanted to do this, I feel like we're skipping a step…." I tried to explain as I run my hands through my hair. "Before the other families can consider me the official Boss of their family, I need to be married."

"No… no… we can't," she yelled as she flew out of the chair so hard that it fell to the floor, now it was my turn to be shocked. Did she not want to marry me? Not like I've officially asked her… I mean I want to, but if she's going to react this way. And why wouldn't she want to? What would make her repel from the mere idea, we had talked about being together for the long haul. I know this is abrupt and I sort of sprang this up on her, but I know she was my forever. She said that she felt the same way, but the way she's acting tells me otherwise.

"What do you mean that we can't?" I asked confused.

"I can't marry you," she yelped, backing away from him, "I just can't."

"No, Ana," I cry out, I felt like my heart was breaking, "let me explain… this isn't how I wanted to do it-"

"I have to go," she exclaims, I tried to grab her before she yanked the door open.

"Ana, stop," I ran to catch her while she ran down the hall.

"Christian?" Carrick looked at the two of confused, I shook my head at him and bolted in Ana's direction.

"Stop, please," I yell, shit the girl's fast. I sprinted and wrapped my arms around her just as she pressed the button to the elevator. "Were you really trying to leave?" I looked at her anger filling my body, I understand that she would want some space, but not actually leave. She's not only blowing this out of proportion by not even stopping to talk about it rationally, but she's now endangering herself. The former was forgivable, but the latter is not.

The anger I felt for her carelessness, raged inside me.

"Answer me," I growled at her, I didn't want to be so aggressive, but fuck is she being careless. Does she not care enough for her _own_ safety?

"Ye-yes," she stuttered.

"Do you not care about yourself?" I seethe, running my hand through my face. I hadn't looked at her since I stopped her from getting in the damn elevator, I looked at her and she was so small. "I understand if you don't want to marry me and that you need your space to think all of this over, but that does not mean you should put yourself in danger."

"I have to go," she murmurs and quickly sidesteps into the elevator.

"No!" I yell, but the doors have closed. What the fuck is wrong with her?

I immediately take my phone out and have my security take her to my parents, she didn't want to stay here, and then she doesn't have to. I steeled my resolve to forget about this infraction, she doesn't want to stay with me then the original plan will go ahead. Her father called me yesterday, but asked me not to tell her that he did. He just wanted to know if she's safe and when he found out she was, he pretty much gave me free reign. What an asshole.

I hadn't had the heart to tell her, her parents are all pricks. Maybe this was about that, but does she not have enough faith in us, in our love? Did she even love me or was it one of those in the moment type of proclamation. Until I can finalize her travel plans, she will stay at my mother's or if she wants stay in one of my hotels. At least she'll be safe.

"Bro, where's Ana?" Elliot asks.

"She left," I deadpanned.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" I roll my eyes and walk into my office.

"Christian, are you okay?" Carrick asked as he sat in one of the chairs facing my desk.

"Yeah, just finalizing some travel plans for Anastasia."

"You'll work it out, it was a big surprise."

"Yeah, I don't think so," I murmured and continued working, ignoring him.

"Can you let Ma know that I'm not going to be coming for family dinner this weekend, and can you please ask Ana if she will be prefer to stay at a hotel."

"Maybe you should ask her yourself, you're being a bit immature about all of this?"

"She's the one who left without an explanation," I said, slamming my phone on the desk.

"Maybe it isn't about you," Carrick offers.

"Doesn't matter, she'll be leaving soon."

"What about marriage?"

"I'll marry someone, but it will be of my choosing."

"Christian, I want you to be happy and marrying into a loveless marriage won't."

"Well the only one woman I wanted to marry ran away from me."

"Don't be so rash, give her some space, she will come back to you if you two are meant to be."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She looks at you the way my mother looks at me," he shrugs and stands up, "just think about it."

xx

I spent the rest of the afternoon dealing with Ana's flight, if my father is willing to act out our ruse then that gives me a little time to figure out this shit out. The next meeting with the five families will be in two months, thus me needing to figure out this marriage deal is pretty urgent. I love Ana, but I don't think she feels the same way for me.

That alone is killing me; if I were out right now I would most definitely find some shit to kill. Well mix that with the whiskey I've been drinking for the past four hours, makings of a brilliant combination.

I was interrupted from my musings by a shrill ringing of my phone.

"Grey," I said tersely.

"Sir, Miss Ana is at the lobby, shall I let her in?"

I paused for a moment; she's probably here to pack up her things. Despite all of this shit, I still can't get her out of my mind. The way she smells and the way she moves, her blush, fuck… no stop thinking about her.

After a few minutes there was a stern knock, she's here.

"Sir, Miss Ana's here," Wes introduced her.

"Just let her in, no need for formalities," I motioned for her to come in, but never looking away from my computer. I couldn't look at her in fear of what was going to happen. Look what she's done to you, you fucking pussy.

I feel her presence in front of me, but still I don't look back. I vividly hear the door closing quietly; it was silent for what seemed like hours. I know I was playing a stupid game, but my ego's been wounded.

"Christian," Ana says quietly.

"Yes?" I said, and for once hearing her voice didn't soothe me it only fuelled my ire. She left me. She promised that she wouldn't, but then again she's lied about loving me. I _can't_ trust her.

"Can we talk?" she asks softly.

I grunted, "Oh? You want to talk now?"

"Yes."

"I'm a little busy finalizing your travel plans," I said nonchalantly. I know low blow, but really I'm not thinking straight.

"Why?" she asks.

This time I actually looked up, "Are you kidding?"

"No…"

"Well let's see I bring up a possibility of marriage," I began listing it off, "not only that but I didn't even say that I meant to marry _you_." Fuck, Christian you're a dick, but I really could care less at this point.

I heard her gasp which made me finally look straight into her eyes and felt immediate guilt as her eyes filled with tears. Great, you've just made the woman you love cry.

"Okay then," she whispered and got up from her seat.

"You can stay in one of my hotels, I'll have Wes escort you," I continued to drive the wedge between us.

"Thank you," she says softly as I heard her quietly sob. It crushed my heart to hear her cry, but my pride kept me rooted to my chair.

I immediately called Wes to make arrangements for Ana to be escorted to Bayshore.

As the night drew on I continued to drink, I knew I couldn't black out, so I tried to keep my emotions check. I couldn't let go. No, she can't have control over me like that anymore.

By the time I had dragged myself to bed I had finished the rest of the bottle, I slept on her side so I could smell her, but really that was just my punishment. I couldn't deal with it anymore so I went into a guest bedroom to fall asleep in peace.

xx

I didn't answer or leave my house for three whole days, I think today is Sunday. I can't be too sure, Elliot had come to my office at some point, we set up one last meeting with Danny. I've implemented the takedown of his "empire" instead of it being one at a time, it will be simultaneous, but Danny will be left to me. I know there will be backlash, but we're prepared for it.

"Okay, get up! I did not raise you to be a weak man," Grace said as she entered my bedroom. I had the housekeeper change the sheets, pretty much remove everything that was Ana. I didn't need any reminder that she wasn't in my life anymore; I lived it.

"Ma, I'm trying to sleep," I whined.

"Fuck you are," she exclaims, "its 2:00 pm. You missed church… and Ana, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I told you I wouldn't come to Sunday dinner, therefore no church."

"To hell you're not!"

"Ma, stop yelling."

"This is where our future lies?" she scoffs, "At some man who runs away with his tail between his legs when life gets hard. I know what Ana did, but this? This is far worse. You're catatonic."

"Am not, Elliot came on Friday and did some work."

"And now it's Sunday, you need to get up."

"She doesn't love me," I said to no one.

"Is that what she told you?"

"No-"

"Listen here Christian, you will sober up, have a bath, and then get ready for dinner."

"I don't want to."

"You are not missing Sunday dinner, because you feel like you're not getting your way, man up. Did you not listen to what she said to you that night?"

"She didn't say anything-"

"Yeah, I heard, just get up and get ready. I'll be right outside, I'll drive us back home."

"Fine," I groan.

Taking a couple more than the prescribed amount of painkillers, had a scalding hot bath, and put on a suit.

"Ready," I groaned as I saw my mother sitting with her legs crossed on a couch.

"Great," she smiled tightly, "let's go."

xx

Kate has been trying to talk to me the entire time that I had been drinking on the couch, but I've been successfully ignoring her chattering.

"Where is she?" she asks, "Ana…"

Did she really just ask why the fuck Ana wasn't here? I quirk my eyebrow at her and stand up to refill my drink. I really don't want to hear her voice and Ana's name in the same breath, I downed my third drink as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Hey bro," Elliot booms from the other side of the room, "you missed church, you lucky bastard."

"Yeah," I grunted and bee-lined to the ottoman in the room.

Then I felt _her_ gaze.

I didn't look up, because if I did I would fracture. Fuck you're pussy.

"Hello, Christian," she whispers, her soft voice was near me.

I grunted my response and drank the rest of my Dutch courage.

"Can we talk?" she spoke softly.

"I don't see what we would have to talk about," I said sternly, my gaze still fixed on a spot on the wall.

"Dinner's ready," Grace exclaims.

Fucking finally. I stood up, but apparently she hadn't moved from her spot, thus I came face to face with her. My only weakness.

Her usually beautiful and vibrant blue eyes were dull with dark bags. She looked like she had lost a little bit of weight too. Was she feeling the effects as much as I had? I couldn't imagine looking any better.

Though despite all of that, she was still so beautiful. Maybe in a more remorseful way, but beautiful nonetheless, especially since I hadn't laid eyes on her for what seemed like forever.

We all walked into the dining room, unlike the family dinner we had only a week ago. I was sat next to Elliot, my father at the head of the table with the ladies sitting directly across from us. Ana was in the middle, looking so small and fragile. All I wanted to do was lunge across the table and hold her, smell her, feel her skin on mine, that electric shot that ran throughout my body was sorely missed.

Dinner went by as usual, well as usual as it could be. Ana and I didn't contribute to any of the conversation, unless a question was directed right at us and even then all answers were pretty generic.

After dinner, I tried to excuse myself and try to head home, but my mother would have none of that. She insisted that I have some brandy with the men while the ladies talk, fearing my mother's wrath I conceded.

"What's up with you bro?" Elliot asks as the door closes to the study.

"Nothing," I groaned, "why did you bring Ana?"

"It's all ma's idea," he shrugged, "you should talk to her, she hasn't been handling with it well… better than you, but still pretty bad."

"Stop this foolishness, Christian, you're being a lot more stubborn than usual. Your work is suffering too." He patted my back, "Sawyer and Elliot had to deal with the South Americans."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked fury boiling in my body.

"You're not in the right frame of mind, son."

"I'm the head of the family, everything goes through me," I gritted out.

"Doesn't matter," he gives me a pointed look, "you've locked yourself away, drank into a stupor and all for what? A woman who will gladly put your problems to rest, if only you had let her speak."

"You know nothing about our problems," I sneer.

"Do you know how many times Ana has asked to see you?" He squeezed my shoulder, "I had to counsel her against it. Could you imagine if she had walked in on you in your state?" he shudders.

"That wasn't your decision to make," I clench my fists.

"It was," he says softly, "you weren't in the right frame of mind-"

"You think that I would hurt her?" I punched the desk; "I would never lay a finger on her."

"You don't have you anger under control when it comes to her son-"

"I would never fucking hurt her," I exhaled slowly. I would only prove his claim, so instead I took deep breaths. I stand up from my chair and head out the door without a goodbye to neither my father nor my brother.

I opened the door and hastily stepped out; resulting in me colliding with the one woman I tried to side-step from all night. _Ana_.

"Christian, may we speak somewhere private?" Ana's small voice filled the long, empty hallway. I shook my head and tried to step away, but she was too quick and grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away. The same electric shock passes through my body making me inadvertently shiver, fucking hormones.

"If we must," I murmured.

I led her to a spare room, situating myself on a chair near the window; she grabs another chair and places it directly next to me.

"Christian, I'm sorry for running-"

I snorted at her, I know I'm not being mature, but fuck propriety.

"You left me," I said, "I told you that I needed to get married, but instead of talking to me about it, you leave. You left me without a word, I didn't understand a thing-"

"I know," she interrupts me, "I panicked, it wasn't-"

"You, it was me," I laughed sarcastically finishing off her sentence, "I know you didn't mean the shit you said and I was so fucking sick for you that I believed it so easily."

"No, Christian-" she grabbed my hand, but I yanked it away. The look on her face was of pure sorrow, I immediately felt my guilt rising.

"Enough, I don't want to hear anything else," I said abruptly, "you are detrimental to my lifestyle and I can't afford anymore distractions." I looked at her as her eyes filled with tears, but I couldn't stop. She needed to leave. "You are to leave in two days; your travel itinerary has been planned and will take you to an undisclosed location, you will have everything you will need. I'm afraid that you'll probably only be receiving a phone call which will be few and far between."

Her body slumps in defeat, she nods her head and stands up.

"Thank you," she whispers.

I hear a faint 'I love you' before the door closes behind her. Just like that I let the only other woman I love walk away from me.

After a few minutes I hear loud shouting coming closer to the room, I ran my hand through my hair to relieve some stress from the night.

"Christian Grey Gambino, get your fucking ass off of your seat," my mother bellows. My mother seems very demure and sophisticated, but if you truly knew her, you'd know she is a product of her environment. Born and raised in Brooklyn, she swears like a sailor and her right hook is a frightening sight.

She stalks up to me and smacks me upside the head, "You're letting the only woman who will put up with all of your shit walk away. I didn't raise you to be a dumbass."

"Ma, she doesn't want to be with me!"

"Are you kidding?" she cried out, "She begged Carrick to let her see you, but because you were wallowing in your own filth he advised against it. I know you would never lay a hand on her, but no one should be subject to your tirades. You never once let her speak, you just ran your mouth like a the stubborn man you are." She seethes, "Christian, she wants to be with you, can't you see that? She ran because of her past, I knew her mother, and if I were her daughter I would be just as fucked up as Ana is.

"Now I know that she is a wonderful, brave, and a bright young woman, but believe me when I say that she is still harbouring much of her tribulations from her past. This isn't my story to tell, it's hers, now you can be an the man I raised and actually listen to her, or be the fool who lets her slip away."

She kisses my cheek.

"She loves you, trust in that."

xx

I lay in bed tossing and turning, thinking about my mother's words. I was just being stubborn, not letting her speak, but the woman crushed my heart.

Bur I will confess that _I'm_ partly to blame.

I ran my hands through my face, I love Ana and the last few days have been hell. Unable to eat, sleep, or even do any fucking work. My affection, well more like obsession with her is unhealthy. Especially when it appears to be one-sided.

I looked over at my clock 1:35 am, I couldn't even think about anything but Ana. I missed her in my bed, her voice, the way her fingers traced circles on my chest, most of all I missed _her_. It's like living without a limb.

Only one more day until she's safely tucked away in a little corner of the world, who knows when I'll be able to see her again? And having to find a woman to marry just to appease the other families doesn't seem like a very bright future for me. The only woman I can see with me is Anastasia, despite my present and her past, she's the woman I want to be with. Flaws and all.

Without another thought, I pick up the phone on my bedside table and called the front desk at the hotel Ana was staying in.

After being connected, I inhaled deeply as Ana's sad voice filled my ear.

"_Hello?"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**** Hello guys, I apologize that this is so short, but I'm writing this before I go to work. And since tonight I won't have time to write, I wanted to get an update out asap! Anyway, thank you all for your kind words, they mean everything to me! :D**

**Anyway, that's it for me, I will try to update again soon, but no promises. xo**

**p.s. Sorry for any mistakes, I was in a super rush to try and get this out! **

APOV

The last few days have been hell for me, for us really. I knew I shouldn't have runaway, but I panicked. I felt like I would ruin his life with all my bullshit, being together was one thing, but solidifying it with a marriage certificate and being legally bound to each other was another. I know that entire wave of thinking is wrong, because really wouldn't promising yourself to someone else pretty much like a marriage without all the hoopla and tax breaks?

My days were like this after post freak out and initial conversation with Christian:

_Wake up from not sleeping all night long_

_Try to see him, get denied_

_Call Grace and ask if I could see him_

_Get denied again and eventually end up in my room_

_Grace would call asking if I had ate_

_She would then order me room service, which I wouldn't eat_

_Get angry that he wouldn't listen_

_Get sad that we weren't together anymore_

_Then the self-loathing would begin._

_Rinse and repeat._

So yeah… productive three days. I felt like a complete idiot, I longed to have him with me. To have him forget about the heinous things I did, but I know that he meant it when he said he was sending me away. My heart shattered.

Seeing him at his parents' home made me miss him more, but his indifference was what solidified that it was over for him. How could he so easily turn his back on me? Yes I was wrong by freaking out and running away, but he just flipped a switch. There were so many questions that arose, I didn't want to lose him, but was it too late? How could he just shut me out, not even letting me speak? The words he spoke tore are me, every slash of his tongue left deep cuts. I understood why he had spoken to me that way when I came back that first night, but at his parents? That only pushed my already frustrated brain over the edge and I shut down once he had told me that I was to leave in two days. I closed my heart to him, fearing that I couldn't bounce back from another heartbreak.

Now I'm back in my much too soft bed, feeling like the sheets are trying to suffocate me. I closed my eyes hoping for some sort of solace, a saving grace, almost enjoying the calm of the dark room. My moment was ruined by the sound of the hotel phone ringing. Who would call me this late at night?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Ana," Christian exhaled. I stiffened, his voice was broken, yet so melodic.

"Christian?" I rasped, almost in disbelief.

"Sorry for calling you so late, I just couldn't sleep," he confesses.

"I'd ask how you are, but-"

"I'm doing terribly."

"Me too," I whispered, "I miss you."

"I've missed you," he replied, "Ana, I'm so sorry for everything. I never let you have your word in." My heart feels full just from hearing her voice.

"I forgive you, I understand why you were so angry… I shouldn't have left like that, I'm sorry too Tesoro."

"Gattina," he sighed, "I-"

"Please, don't send me away," I begged, thinking about him and another woman just about broke my heart.

"I never wanted you to," he said softly.

"I love you Christian, please don't ever question that."

"I love you more, carina."

"I have to be honest with you," I murmurs, it was definitely time to tell him why I've been acting like a freak show. "If I were to be married it would be to you, but I freaked out because of a knee-jerk reaction." I pause, "Baby, I'm so fucked up," I said groaning, "I know I should have handled it better, but marriage was never an option for me and I had all of these thoughts passing through my head. Danny, my mom, my step-fathers, my father. I don't even know why, I trust you explicitly.

"I guess I've just never gotten my issues worked out. I love you more than anything and I know that I've majorly fucked up. Now you're sending me off and you'll probably marry someone else," I cry softly.

"Baby, stop, I don't care about that fucked up rule," he says, trying to reassure me. "I want to be with you and only you, why marrying some random woman who will never make me even remotely as happy as I am when I'm fighting with you."

I lets out a giggle between my sniffles, "I love you."

"I'm going to come and get you, okay? So you can finally come home," he tells me. My heart leapt up and somehow made itself all better, Christian loves and misses me. I should have never doubted it, I mean the man has spent most of his adult life thinking about me.

"I'll be waiting," I whispered wistfully.

That was when all hell broke loose.

CPOV

Then a loud crash filled the room, I heard the phone dropping and a struggle. My blood went cold and rage immediately filled my body. I could hear Ana's screaming and a struggle. I flew out of bed grabbed my glock, headed straight to my car, and there I found my security dispatching them to the hotel.

Whoever is doing this is going to rue the day he fucked with what's mine.

x

If I knew that was the last I would hear from Ana I would never had wasted my time calling her, instead I would have just gone straight to her once I got my head out of my ass. Fuck if I had just let her talk at the get go, we wouldn't be here right now.

Should've, could've would've.

The last time I saw her I made her feel like shit, brought tears to her eyes, I'm a fucking douchebag. How could she even love me? Fuck how could she want me? Ana was the one who fought for us, as _I_ continued to push her away. Never even bothered to hear her side, my mom had hit me over the side of the bed to even get me to see some semblance of the truth.

Fuck I miss her, now that I can't just walk into her room and hold her. How foolish was I? This was my entire fault, once again.

Now here we are, all of us sitting in my office trying to do recon on the situation. There was a dead dove in the room which was the only sign it was Danny, he was going old-school.

Back in the day when Danny was rising up the ranks, he would leave a dove at after his jobs. It was sort of a calling card. Shit was obnoxious.

Time is precious so we had to act quickly. It's only been a few hours, but we need to get this show on the road. I had already called all my local crews; there will be a raid on all of his properties. The hits were all happening today, come what may. I will get her back.

Even if I need to move mountains.

The family was staying in and only the capos from the boroughs were on this job, Elliot, my father, and my entire crew were all here. In minutes they will all go home and go about our day, from there we will be seen doing various activities solidifying our alibis. Then at 1:00 pm the party will commence.

Once we've crippled Danny, then I'll move. The tracker that her father had put on her was activated, so we know that she's in being kept in one place. I didn't even want to think about what was happening to her or I would run out there right now and go after her. No, I can't do that, my father is right we have to cover all the bases and even though I'm dying inside thinking about what could be happening to Ana at this very moment.

_God, if you're up there, I'm praying that you protect her. I would give me life for her to be safe. _

Great now I'm talking to god. I am losing my mind.

My men are doing recon on the vicinity, then at exactly at 3:00 pm my family and I will be going to church, where hundreds of people will see us praying and taking the bread of Christ.

Then that will give myself and Elliot time to exit from the basement and make our way to Ana. Danny is apparently with her right now and they have yet to see any movement or sound coming from inside.

X

"It's done, boss," Paul my last capo informed. That was it; in one large swoop I had knocked down every single capo in Danny's regimen. All from the comfort of the Met, he shouldn't have fucked with me.

I headed to the church where my parents were already praying and doing the station of the cross, while my brother was crosstown with Kate going shopping. He was to meet us there as well, he knows how important this is so he didn't let Kate know what was happening. In all honesty, I don't trust her, not anymore. There was a connection to Danny and that made weary of her allegiance. I know I promised my brother her safety, but if she's going behind the family, no one can save her.

I kiss my mother on the cheek as I both sit down on the pew, turning around to get a good look of everyone. Once the mass had started Elliot and I stood up and headed to the front exit, where two men who were dressed like us and will take our seats. It was apparently not very hard, I just and them sign NDA and pay them a large sum of money. Actors, they would sell their souls for buck.

Making our way down to the basement we see the clearing and head for our awaiting car. My fingers were tapping on my leg impatiently; I was going to see Ana. Praying to god once more to protect her.

In what seems like hours we finally made it to the warehouse, it was already 3:55 pm. My men had already killed the guards standing in front of the warehouse and were doing a rather excellent job at pretending they were Danny's men. Well it wasn't hard, Danny was a stupid man; he was so paranoid that he hired his security based on quantity not quality. The man didn't even know who they were; fuck he's a dumbass.

We snuck through the back where we knew Ana was, not giving a fuck who I killed, knowing fully well the only two other people who would make it out alive were Ana and Danny's underboos. This will be fun.

I went in after Elliot, three men were posted in front of the room was being kept. We noticed five on the ceiling and three more in the exits, shit was too easy.

"E and T you two get 5 snakes on the second floor, D and I will handle the ones on the floor," I commanded.

I cocked my gun at the two guards at the door and shot, both dead, then all hell broke lose. D had my back as we took down all the men on the ground, Elliot was taking down the men one at a time with Taylor following suit. I took cover under a metal table, taking shots of anyone who came even close and soon it was over, I ran down to the room and broke it down.

There laid an unconscious nearly naked Ana with her clothes tattered and torn. There was blood coming from her side, and her beautiful face marred.

I ran to her, patting her down to see if anything was wrong. When I found out that she was okay I gingerly picked her up and brought her outside. Elliot was the first to see us, noticing her appearance, he cringed and I could see him getting angrier by the minute.

I held my temper in, I can't jump to conclusions, I need to get her to safety first. From the corner of my eye I could see Elliot going bat shit crazy. He was shooting the already dead men the dropped like flies on the floor. I could see that there was nothing left of them, their guts laid out on the dirty ground.

"Elliot, they're dead, we need to get the fuck out of here and get a clean up crew. We have Ana, you're just wasting bullets."

He didn't listen, he just did it to the other men, sighing I walked out.

I could hear shouting coming from inside, then one last shot.

"Sorry bro, I just lost my mind," Elliot replied sheepishly once he got into the SUV.

"You need to calm down, it is taking all of me not to kill every single person I come across, but I know that I can't. Ana's hurt we have to think smart and not with our emotions."

"I know," he replies.

"What about Danny boss?" Taylor asks once we had sat down and began speeding away.

"He wasn't in there," I said rubbing my eyes, "find him and when you do bring him to the safe house with his underboss. He's mine."

"Yes sir."

"But we have to take care of Ana first and foremost, make sure that my mother and our doctor is at my place in ten minutes. They need to take a look at her."

"Do you think she was…" Elliot began; I narrowed my eyes at him, "raped?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, just finished my last few midterms this week so I will have try to get another update up soon before I have to start studying for those damn finals! I hope you guys enjoy this, let me know! Xo**

I didn't want to think of that as an option, but I couldn't ignore it, because the way I found Ana only drove the nail on the coffin. No mater how much I want to deny that she wouldn't have fallen victim to such harassment, the evidence is mounting: her torn and tattered clothing, the rope burns on her hands, bruises all over her body, fucking fingerprints, the lacerations on her side, and fucking cuts on her thighs. She struggled, that's evident. My brave Ana fought.

"I don't know Elliot," I gritted out.

"It looks bad bro," he sighed.

"Do you think that I don't know that?" I snap back.

"Sorry bro."

The rest of the drive home was in complete silence except for random rustling, I don't fucking care, but heads will roll for what they did to Ana, raped or not. If I find out that they had any connections to this…. I will not stop until they know that I was the one who took their lives.

As Ana's body was laid close to me I could see the faint rise of her chest, this alone brought me some sort of comfort but that was short lived. We were soon escorted out of the car and brought to the elevator. I was torn, I wanted to know what happened to her, but I know that I will have to let her go until they figure out what's wrong. I clench my fists as I held her limp body in my arms. Once we arrived at the penthouse, my father and mother with our doctor ran to us.

"Oh, Christian, is she okay?" My mother cried out.

I shake my head and walk past them, heading straight to our bedroom.

"Christian, maybe we should keep her in the spare bedroom while we clean her up. Then when we've finished we can take her back to your room," mom offered.

"Yeah, of course," I replied monotonously. I placed her in the middle of the bed, where my mother shooed me away so she could check up on her.

"Can you do a rape kit?" I ask quietly. Her eyes darted to me and filled with tears, she nods and gives me a tight hug. "But only you okay ma? I don't want Rick to touch her like that."

"Yes," my mother replied with tears freshly flowing.

I nodded and collapsed in a chair, I couldn't deal with it. My father eventually came in and patted me in the arm, and handed me a drink.

"Good job son," he said quietly.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "She still got fucking hurt."

"It could have been much worse, just think about that."

"I know," I groaned and ran my hands through my hair.

"Bro, you have a visitor," Elliot interrupted us.

"Who is it?" I ask, standing up and smiling weakly at my mother. She nods her head at me as we exit the room.

"Carrick, Christian," a broken voice greets me. Fuck. Vincent Luciano.

"Fuck are you doing here?" I spat out.

"My daughter was kidnapped," he seethed.

"Like you fucking care," I chuckle darkly.

"Shut the fuck up, I can crush you, don't ever question that."

"Oh really? How?" I goad him.

"Gentlemen, let's take this in the office," my father interjected. "How are you Vinnie, I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Been busy," Vincent smiles and shakes my father hand.

"Take a seat," I said gruffly, pointing at the chairs in front of my desk.

"Now, what the hell are you doing here?" I spat out, no need for bullshit.

"My daughter is fucking hurt you insolate prick," he seethes.

"Like you actually care what happens to Ana," I scoff.

"You don't know anything, I stayed away to save her. To keep her safe."

"Right and sending her to the eye of the storm?"

"Roberto and I agreed to keep her away, but she was too curious."

"Really? You blame her for finding out?" I looked at him in disbelief, "You kept her hidden for years. You know, if you actually wanted to keep her truly safe you should have told her. Ignorance would only have hurt her."

"She is my daughter, you don't know what's best for her."

"I beg to differ," I laugh humourlessly.

"While she was under _my_ protection, she was never once harmed in the crossfire of your war."

"This is your family's doing," I replied calmly, I know he was trying to get a rise at me.

"No, this is _yours_. You dragged Ana into a war where she has no place in."

"Her place is next to me," I said. "How dare you point fingers at me, for years she faced abuse in her own home. You never visited her, you made her feel like she wasn't wanted, you did more to fuck up her life." I paused then looked back up at him, "You may go now. She doesn't need you here."

"I helped you find her," he said agitated.

"Oh sorry, you chipped her," I shake my head at him. "I was the one who got her out. What have you done for her lately?"

There was silence throughout the room, Vincent looked annoyed, my father was trying to keep the peace between us and Elliot was just sitting silently.

"I'm going to check up on Ana," I said standing up, "if you stay, you do it on my terms. I have to ask her if she's okay with you being here, but know that she comes first."

Without another word or glance I left the three of the to their own thoughts to check up on my beautiful Anastasia. I quickly walked back into the guestroom and found my mother stitching up her side; I saw that she had bandaged her legs and arms as well.

"How is she?" I asked, sitting at the foot of the bed running my fingers along Ana's slender ankles. I love this woman and the ache of knowing that she's in pain is making it hard to think clearly.

"I did the kit after Rick took a sample of her blood, he's taking it to get it tested. I think she's been drugged, because she's been out since you got her here."

"Ma, did they…"

"Oh, no dear," she replied, and with those simple words a weight had been lifted. She wasn't raped, but what she had gone through is still a mystery.

"Thank god," I sighed and lay down, rubbing my hands over my face. "How long until Rick can get the results?"

"Another twenty minutes, he's doing it himself so he'll get it quickly."

"What do you think happened?"

Ma sighed heavily, "She was definitely tied up, her right arm was dislocated so we had to set it back, and thank god she was completely out... She'll have to wear that sling for awhile." How did I not notice that? "She was cut twice with at least a 9 inch serrated knife on left side. She has 15 tiny slices on her thighs and too many bruises to count." My mother's tears start flowing again, "She also had to get five stitches on her hairline."

The words echoed in my head, my body went rigid and I tried to breathe evenly. I knew that I needed to keep myself in control, but the list of injuries was long and brutal. My Ana had gone through all that, she was probably so afraid. I should have gotten to her sooner, fuck my public image and businesses.

Nothing is more important than Ana, who the fuck cares about all of this shit when she's broken and battered.

I stood up and paced the floor, pulling at my hair. I know my mother was talking to me… well at me since I really don't know what she was saying at the moment. I was keeping all my focus on not hurling all the furniture and punching walls, but without another thought I stomp outside the room and take out my gun. Ready to kill something. Have someone pay with their life.

"Son, son," my father waves his hands at me.

"Bro, put your piece down," Elliot stands right in front of me, "I know you're mad, but don't lose your head."

"Look at her," I grit out and push past them. He grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Bro, she needs you in there. T already has his crew looking out for him," Elliot said reassuringly. "Ana's going to wake soon and she's going to want to see you. And if you go out there and shoot 'em up, she'll be fucking crushed."

Shit. When my brother starts making better sense, I know I have problems.

"Fine," I put my piece back and excuse myself. I know I need to let some steam out or I will lose control at someone who doesn't deserve it. I quickly shake my clothes off and start throwing punches at my body bag.

Each punch and kick became harder, my anger flying away. I was finally regaining some self-control.

Thirty minutes later and one torn down bag, I freshened up and head back into the room, where I found Rick quietly speaking to my mother.

"What did you find out?" I asked, making their heads snap up at me.

Rick looks at me, but his eyes never meet mine. "It's not good Christian."

I grit my teeth together, "Tell me."

"Well there was a significant amount of flunitrazepam aka the date rape drug, and traces of MDMA and valium. It's clear that they wanted her knocked out; there aren't any signs of respiratory failure or anything lethal. I think the dosages were small so she'll sleep it off and drink lots of water. I just don't know what happened during the time she was unconscious."

I breathed in and out, relax Christian. You can't beat Rick to a pulp, don't shoot the messenger. "Why hasn't she woken up yet?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Her body is processing everything right now, she will come to soon."

"Thank you," I said quietly. I grab a seat next to the bed and hold her hand, "Can I move her?"

"Yes, but be careful."

"Okay," I nod at them and gingerly pick her up to take her to our bedroom.

I laid her in the middle of the bed and sat next to her, gently running my fingers through her hair.

"I'm so sorry carina, I'm sorry for failing you," I snuggle next to her side, careful not to touch her.

xx

I feel Ana shifting next to me, I don't know when or how long I fell asleep, but I felt like it had only been ten minutes. I opened my eyes and saw the most heavenly sight, Ana's blue eyes.

"Anastasia," I breathed out, I sat up hoping that I wouldn't scare her by being so close.

"Christian?" she asked.

"Yes, baby, I'm here." Ana tries to sit up next to me, but she soon found out that she was hurt. "Don't move, baby, you're injured," I cooed as I shimmied back next to her.

I turned to my side and locked eyes with my beautiful girl. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she quickly grabs my hand next to her uninjured one.

"You found me, I told them you would," she whimpers, "thank you, thank you."

"Baby, I would have found you even if you were hidden underground 3000 miles away."

She cries harder and squeezes my hand, "Can you please hold me?"

"Uh- I don't want to hurt you carina," I said uneasily.

"Per favore, tesoro, per favore," she begs. I couldn't stand to see her so sad, so I lightly placed my arm around her side. "I knew you would find me, but I still had my doubts." She nuzzles her head on her chest.

"I love you carina," I kiss her forehead. "Whenever you want and feel comfortable to, can you please tell me what happened?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know."

"It's okay, Ana."

"Thank you," she replied. We lay silently for a while, until she spoke again, "Did you see?"

"I did," I answered simply; she didn't need to get the list. I know that the act will be burned into her mind. "If you need to talk about anything I'm here, baby. Even if it's to cry on my shoulder or just want me to sit next to you."

"You won't want me anymore," she whimpers, "I blacked out and they-"

"You weren't baby, " I shake my head before she could finish that sentence. That word will never been in the same sentence referring to her, ever. I quickly reassured her, "I think we arrived just in time."

This only makes her sob harder.

"I will get them," I vowed to her.

"I know you will."

"I'm so sorry for being so fucking crazy," she whimpers, holding me tighter.

"No baby, I was being a stubborn asshole."

"I pushed you to it, I understand why you acted that way," she rubbed her head on my chest.

"It's over now, let's just move on, okay?"

"Okay, I'm still sorry Tesoro."

"I know I am too. Carina the only time this will ever come up in conversation again is when I get rid of each and every living person connected to this," I promised her.

"Christian, I'm not that fragile," she sighs, "I don't want any of you tip toe around me."

"I know you are baby, but I want to protect you from all of this shit."

"Thank you," she simply whispers.

"Oh uh…" I really didn't want to have to tell her, but she needed to know her loser father is here. "Ana I don't want you to freak out, but your father is here."

"How…?" she looks up to me, her face in complete shock, "why would he even be here?"

"He had a tracker on you which helped us find your location."

"That fucking asshole!" she tries to get up, but finding that she couldn't place much weight on arm and fell back down.

"Relax baby, you dislocated your arm, it's still sore."

"Fine, help me up," she says visibly annoyed.

"No, you relax for now, if you don't want to see him then you don't have to."

She gave me a small smile, which I happily returned. I was much too happy to see her beauty seep through.

Despite all of this shit, Ana's resilience and strength are evident. She's gone through so much and still she's angrier about being tracked than of being kidnapped. I will admit she's probably still in shock, but at least she hasn't recoiled from my touch. Everything _seems_ fine, but I know it will hit her eventually and I will be there for to pick her up.

This woman is my life.

Holding her close to me I savour the quiet moment, because once I step out of this room all hell will break lose. Once I get that phone call, I'm going to make sure that Danny's brain will be splattered on the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, here is another update. I apologize for the **_**very, very**_** short update, but I will definitely make up for it by this weekend. I promise, I just didn't want to keep you all waiting. You guys don't need my RL problems, thus I will keep this short! Thank you for all of your support! This is a rather dark part of the story, but it's necessary. XO :D**

_So much pain, the light was dim in the room and I could smell the putrid smell of sweat, blood, and metal. Despite my brain willing my muscles to move, I wasn't able to. I forced myself to open my eyes fully, but the light grew brighter and blinded me. _

_It took a few more minutes, but I finally could feel. I was cold and laying on something hard._

_And when my eyes opened up fully I saw myself alone on the dirty floor, though I could barely move, my body was inching itself on the ground… almost like muscle spasm without the pain. _

"_Ahh you're awake," a slimy voice came from behind me making my skin crawl. I could feel his heavy feet making the concrete floor tremble; I shut my eyes hoping that I would never know to whom those feet belong to. "Danny didn't want me to touch you, but you keep trying fight," he laughed as I felt his body crouch in front of me. "Open your eyes, beautiful," he kicked my face with his boot, making me cringe. "Open your fucking eyes or I will stick this boot so deep in your skull they will have to mop your brain off the floor."_

_A shiver ran down my spine and I began to shake involuntarily. I finally opened my eyes and saw him; he had the blackest eyes I had ever seen with a large scar running down his cheek, he was large and overbearing. He was wearing a dirty pair of jeans, dark sweater, and steel toe boots._

"_There they are," he chuckled, "when I got you out of that room, that look on your face was exquisite…. Your frightened blue eyes were so shocking." He sighs and inhales deeply like he was smelling me, which made me try to inch away from him further. He grabs me by my hair and pull me up; whispering in my ear, "I will have what I want, but with time."_

_He then drops me to the ground making my arm ring out through my bones; he grabs my shirt and tears at it some more. Dragging me by my legs to the middle of the room where he proceeded to try and pry them open, but I fought until I couldn't fight anymore. He had begun throwing punches and kicks whenever I tried pulling away. This man had no soul. The harder I fought, the more it fuelled his ire._

_I was thrown around like a rag doll, but then when I was able to function completely, I began crawling away until he managed to pin me on the ground. _

_Holding a knife to my neck, he pressed it until I could almost feel the blood trickle down. He ran the blade down the middle of my chest, then reached down to my thighs and began making little slices on my skin. I whimpered at the anticipation of each slice, and then finally I felt him run the blade back up my outer thigh to my stomach making lazy motions. With his free hand he clutched at my throat and forced me up so I was dangling a foot from the ground. I could feel my brain getting light headed and my vision fuzzy; I could faintly here his maniacal laughter fill the room. He finally lets go of me, stumbling on the floor the only thoughts running through my mind other than pain was Christian. I ignored the stinging cuts on my thigh and my body aches, and bolted away. Just as I took my second step I felt a knife slicing my side, the pain was unimaginable. _

_As I fell to the floor I could hear his laugh, his laugh that was ingrained in my brain. My nightmares will always be filled with him; there was no escaping this hell._

_The lights were dimming around me as I felt him wrap his arm around me to pull me close._

"_By the end of today you will want me," he growled. "I will break you down until you will only know me. I know Danny has his own plans, that sick fuck, but I'll save you from this place," he licks the blood seeping from my neck all the way up to my lips. I stiffened and tried to get away from his grasp, but he was much too strong._

_He left me slumped on the floor and tied my hands together, hanging me from a pulley on the ceiling. I felt my arm tingling and the pulling of my bones, my body hurt and I couldn't do anything to end it. The rope dug into my skin, and I could almost see my skin tearing around my wrists. _

"_Before I move you, you gotta take these," he rasps and slips various pills in my mouth then pours water down my throat almost making me choke. "Drink it up baby, then you can finally get some sleep. When you wake up, we'll be gone," he kisses me roughly and my vision blurs. Quickly blacking out. Feeling nothing, but darkness._

I woke up in a cold sweat and an empty bed, Christian's side was rumpled, but cold. I moved my arms and only felt the light twinge; I guess the painkillers I had taken were still working. I got up from bed moving my legs, hoping that I wouldn't stumble off of it, lightly stretching my limbs I made my way to the bathroom to get ready.

Now that was a feat all on it's own. I took my brace off so I could finally shower, revelling in the warmth of the water run down my body. With my one good arm I began to wash myself, I needed to wipe the dirt from my skin. To rid his touch from my memory, I need to cleanse myself of all impurities. So I will be able to be worthy of Christian's love, because I want to deserve it and deserve him.

When I finally felt like I had adequately scrubbed my skin raw, my skin looked like a lobster and at some places it looked like I broke some skin. I don't know how to process all of my emotions. I was still frightened, angry, sad, and above all tainted. I know what happened to me wasn't my fault, but there was still that underlying trepidation that he wouldn't want me as much as he did before.

I sat tried to moisturize as much as I could, but I couldn't reach some parts that only left me more frustrated. I felt the tears welling up inside from the yesterday's events and my inadequacy to fulfill the most mundane tasks. Though the tip of the iceberg was when I couldn't put my brace back on, I fell to the floor and began to sob.

"Ana!" Christian yells and lunges at me just as I had my head on my knees. I didn't say a word and just let myself go, after the wet tears stopped and was replaced by the dry heaving I was able to detach myself from him.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, looking up at him.

"Carina," he coos, rubbing my back, "what's the matter?"

It took me a few minutes, but I was finally able to confess all of my worries and because he was Christian he listened and understood completely. After I had poured it all out, he held me saying only comforting words.

"You are the love of my life, nothing will ever make me feel less for you. You are all I ever wanted and so thankful that you are finally safe and with me, I will never let you go. I respect, honour, cherish, care, and love you just the same."

"Thank you, that was all I needed to hear, tesoro," I held him to me, "I know this will be a bit of an uphill battle until I can sort everything out."

"Just know that I will never leave you," he kisses my knuckles, "you're stuck with me."

"Thank you," I whispered into his chest, "now can you help me with this damn brace?"

Christian laughs warmly, "I can do that."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Here's another update, I know I promised this weekend but finals have just begun. Though on a sad note the reviews have dropped a considerable amount, eep guys! What am I doing wrong? :(

APOV

After Christian helped me get my clothes on over my brace, we spent the rest of the morning with his family. He had to excuse himself briefly and when he came back he was agitated and angry, but he tried not to show it. Then at around 4 that afternoon he had to leave to take care of some business, which then left me with my father who I had been ignoring the entire day.

"I don't want to see nor speak to you at the moment," I said annoyed at my father who has been trying to get me to open up to him. I don't know what annoys me more, the fact that he's here or that he's micro-chipped me, expecting me to forgive all of his shortcomings as a father.

"Ana-" he begins.

"No, don't start, you've been absent for my entire life and now _you_ have decided to show up out of the blue. I appreciate what you did despite the fact that it was a pretty messed up. So thank you, but I don't want you in my life at all," I said calmly.

"Anastasia, can you please understand where I'm coming from?"

"No I really don't, you haven't done anything for me but buy me things I don't need. I only needed you to be _my_ father, but now you've lost your chance. Thank you, but I would really like it if you just go."

"I'm so sorry Anastasia, I thought I was doing the right thing," he said softly, kneeling in front of me as he grabs my hands.

I don't speak for a moment and actually take a moment to take him all in. I haven't seen this man in a very long time, his eyes are a lot duller than I remembered, his usual strong stature has become slightly gaunt, and his hair has grown some grays. Finally realizing that this man looks nothing like my father, but a skeleton of who he once was. He wasn't the commanding and domineering man who I barely knew, but a haunted and tortured shell.

I sigh heavily weighing each of my words carefully, "I'm not saying I will never let you be a part of my life, I'm just saying not now. I do appreciate what you did, but you've let me down too many times throughout my life… Someday," I promised.

He merely nodded his head and stood up, then kissed me on the forehead. After a whispered I love you, he was out the door. I slumped in my seat and closed my eyes, willing this day to finally end.

The painkillers I was given were working all ready and I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. Fearing that I would pass out on the chair I slowly got up and walked to the couch to let sleep capture me.

I woke up groggily and I could hear voices coming near the doorway and a thin light seeping into the room. Everything was fuzzy and only able to make out shapes… people were arguing outside, but I could only understand bits and pieces.

"No… you can't…. be reasonable… suicide…" a female voice cries out.

"I have to… never will… fifteen…"

"That's not fair… Don't Christian…."

Finally able to shake away the cobwebs I slowly got up to where the voices were coming from.

"Christian?" I asked when I reached the door.

Both sets of eyes look at me in shock, I give them a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" Grace coos, quickly giving me a soft hug.

"I'm fine," I smiled sheepishly. "What's wrong?"

"Christian and I were just talking…." She answers.

Christian tucks me into his side and kisses my temple, "I'm sorry for being gone so long."

"It's okay," I smiled.

I turned to Christian and saw that there were slight patches of red on his shirt, and then paying closer attention to them I found out what it was. Blood.

"What happened?" I asked, pointing to the stains.

He quickly covers it with his jacket, "It's nothing."

I give him an incredulous look, "I know what you do, Christian. You don't have to hide."

Grace gives us a smile and walked away, "Let's go handsome, you should shower."

"I have a surprise for you," Christian smiled at me once we walked into our bedroom.

"What is it?"

"We picked up your uncle," he answered as he untied his tie. All my muscles began to spasm rendering me immobile, Christian noticed immediately and swooped me into his arms. "Your uncle Roberto."

I fell limp in his arms and let him carry me into the bathroom, he sat me on his lap and cradled me stiffened body.

"I'm sorry… I just-"

"I know baby, you're doing so well," he rubs my arms.

"No I'm not," I groan.

"Carina it only happened yesterday, you have to give it time. You're suffering from PTSD and it'll take awhile to get back to normal, but you're doing so well already."

"At times I feel like it's okay, because I'm here. Then, when my mind wanders I feel like I'm trapped there, unable to leave. It's this overwhelming surge of emotions, I feel like I'm imprisoned inside my own head."

His face was in complete anguish, "I'm so sorry baby."

"I want to get over this, but it's going to take some time."

"And I will be here for you."

"I know," I smile, "now get into the shower."

"Yes ma'am!" he playfully salutes me and slips out of the rest of his clothes.

CPOV

After my shower Ana and I had dinner with Elliot, not once did she ask or even act at all troubled by the blood on my shirt. I think since she knows that it wasn't mine she was all right with it, but I don't know if she was okay with what I do on the side or if it's only because she's dealing with her own demons.

I wish I could take all her pain away, be the one to bear it.

This morning I finally received the phone call I'd been waiting for all night from Taylor, but the kicker? He couldn't find Danny, because that little fucker ran away like a little pussy. Now, he knows that there's going to be a bounty on his head, he won't be coming a thousand miles near her without some form of protection. I have men all over trying to locate him; our first lead is Italy. The Genovese family is large but the inner circle is small. Which will make the other capos living throughout the country easily persuaded by Roberto, but only if he can get his head out of his ass. Taylor's next order was to locate him and hold him until we can finally talk on neutral ground, because once he can see the evidence about Genovese and Ana, he'll finally know the truth.

Then I received another phone call, the one that made my skin crawl. Ethan found some footage from around the warehouse that Ana was kept in and what was worse was that they found a video of Ana that the fucker actually shot. That sick fuck filmed everything he did to her. I ensured that only Ethan and I were the ones to have seen the footage, fuck I didn't even need to watch it all to know how she got each and every cut. I left Ethan to scour each and every single second of that tape to see who that fucker is.

I don't know how Ana's going to get over it, but fuck if she won't get her retribution.

Having these violent thoughts in my mind I couldn't sit there anymore; I had to get my hands on something. So I did the only thing I could think of, I killed some more people in the Genovese family. Why? Because I could. They took something from Ana and they will pay with their lives.

As I held Genovese's not-so-secret son down I felt a little bit of my life come back to me, but I knew that I wouldn't ever feel any sense of calm until Ana received hers. They took a piece of her, a piece of her innocence that she can never get that back.

"Come to bed?" Ana asks, poking her head into my office, successfully interrupting me from my dark thoughts.

"Of course beautiful," I give her a smile. I shut down my computer and get up from my seat, swooping her up in my arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tesoro," she smiles at me. She seems exactly the same as always, but there was no light in her eyes. I can tell she's trying for me and if I brought it up, she would deny it. Deep down I know she's breaking and there was absolutely nothing I could do. "So my uncle?" she asks.

"We'll be meeting at a restaurant in Staten Island, neutral ground," I explain.

"Can I come?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," she replies, but quickly adds, "but only if you think that it's a good idea."

"I think so," I squeeze her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Well I'm not going to lie, it's probably a good idea," I laugh lightly.

"Good."

Once we were in our bed, she laid her head on my chest ran her fingers on my abdomen.

"I fucking love you," I whisper.

"It's all encompassing," she concurs.

We didn't speak, because words weren't necessary anymore. I revelled in the way her body felt against mine and I finally felt complete.

I don't know what time it was or how long we had been asleep, but Ana woke me up by her body thrashing wildly. I shot up quickly; she was withering and whimpering with legs and arms fighting the air.

"Ana," I called out to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Ana wake up, you're safe." I rocked her until her movements subsided and she continued sleeping, not once opening her eyes. Her breathing relaxed and I was able to lay her back down, I followed suit and closed my eyes once again.

xx

Morning came much too quickly, Ana wasn't in bed which made waking up not quite as pleasant. Stepping out of the room only in my sleep pants I followed the sounds, Ana's soft humming filled the air and the clanking of pans. She was wearing only her sleep shorts and tank top with her hair up in a messy bun, and did that sight ever making my heart clench. Ana looked absolutely stunning.

I could hear the soft bass coming from her headphones and I noticed the sway in her hips. My Ana is happy. I quietly snuck up on her and wrapped my arms around her, making her jump from contact.

"Jerk!" she exclaimed, wrapping her good arm around mine.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," I gave her a peck on the cheek, "you look so beautiful."

She turned around and frowned, "Right… sweet talker."

"Never," I kissed her lips, swiping my tongue over her lips.

"Uh huh," she looks at me incredulous.

"Fine, don't believe me," I teased, "what are you making?"

"The usual, pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I even had time to make pecan maple syrup," she smiled.

"Mmm my favourite," I kissed the tip of her nose. "How long did it take you do all of this?"

"Not long," she mumbled, returning to the stove.

"Why is that I don't believe you?"

She shrugs and continues on, "Couldn't sleep."

"When did you get up?" I ask.

"A while," she shrugs. I turned her around to face me so she couldn't hide her face knowing she had a terrible poker face. "The food," she exclaims.

I playfully grumble and move the pan off the element, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I kept having bad dreams," she said softly, keeping her eyes downcast that I had to lift her chin up so I could see her.

"Carina you should wake me up, you shouldn't have to face that alone," I said seriously.

"I'll be right back," she said quietly, the sombre look on her face slightly changed.

"Why?"

"I think you left your balls in my purse," she said in a complete seriousness.

"Now, who's the jerk," I mutter.

"I'm kidding Christian, but you can't always be there for me. You shouldn't have to disrupt your sleep because of some silly nightmares," she shrugs. Taking my hands in hers, "You can't protect me from my own mind, baby. There's something I have to work out on my own."

"I don't want you to have to do it alone."

"I know and I won't be, because I have you."

"Fuck right you do," I smiled, making her giggle.

The rest of the morning was spent in complete bliss like how it was before, but all too soon we had to get ready for our meeting with Roberto. I had someone follow him and Ethan had tapped into all of his networks. He made no "work" related calls last night, but then again who would he call? His family is in shambles, but after today I hope that we can change that. Technically he is still the consigliere therefore he would be next in command since Danny went AWOL and there is no one else to head the family, he now has the power for reform. Build back our once thriving unification.

"Pronto carina?" I asked, waiting for Ana at the foot of our bed.

"How long until this brace is off?" she sighs, slipping on her shoes.

"A few weeks once the acute symptoms are gone, we can start some simple exercises."

"Ugh," she groans, "I hate this brace."

"I can get you a pink one," I teased.

She raised her eyebrow at me, "That would only make it worse."

I laugh, "Let's go, you look beautiful."

xx

The closer we got to the restaurant on Staten Island the more nervous Ana became, she was fidgeting and rubbing her palms on her skirt.

"Baby, you're making me nervous," I said, grabbing her hands to still them.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know how to go about all of this," she confesses.

"Don't worry you don't have to say anything that you don't want to. I'm merely trying to explain our side and persuade him to merge our families. Luciano's and Gambino's."

"I'm just psyching myself out," she grumbles and finally looks up at me, caressing my hands with hers.

When we finally arrived at the restaurant, which only had a few patrons, we found Roberto in the back corner booth sipping what seems to be bourbon. Great start to the day.

"Uncle Berto," Ana calls, running off to greet him. He gives her a sad smile and stands up to pull her into a hug.

"Bambina, I'm so sorry," he says rubbing her back, "I didn't know…"

"I know it wasn't your fault," she says softly into his jacket. I let the two have their moment since they hadn't spoken to each other in quite some time.

"I've done many things wrong, but choosing Danny over your safety was among the most asinine. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I never blamed you," she replies.

They finally let go and Ana turns to me, holding out her hand for me to take.

"Shall we sit?" I finally speak.

"Yes, yes," Roberto acquiesce.

The waitress takes our order and leaves us be.

"We have some business to attend to, as you can see now how deceptive Danny really was?"

"Yes," Roberto agrees.

"Now I offer you our original arrangement," I begin, "we once had a fruitful arrangement, there is no reason that we couldn't go back to that."

"I agree," Roberto looks pensive. "And Ana?"

"Yeah?" she answers.

"Will we be okay?" he asks.

"Yes, I think so," she says with a smile.

"We're going places kid," I joked, which made her laugh.

The rest of lunch was spent in cordial conversation with work placed on the back burner. Ana was mostly keeping our conversation going, since things between Roberto and I was still tense to say the least. We had much to talk about and we'll be experiencing a bit of growing pains, but we'll figure it out. I know he wants to do right by Ana, which is more than I can say for her sperm donor.

The woman sitting next to me has gone through a very tough 48 hours, hell a tough week but she seems to be handling it well. This was only one of the many reasons why I love this woman.

I grab her hand and place soft kisses on each knuckle. I fucking love this woman.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Hello friends thank you for your supportive words, I've guess I was just being a debby downer! Anyway, I'm doing this at 3 am before I have to get to work soon. I have my last final on Friday so I'm not sure I'll be updating before the weekend BUT will definitely put something up at the end of the week. I will be going on vacation for three weeks next Monday so I will be completely MIA. I will try to write a couple of short chapters that I will email the updates to myself and post it when I can spare a minute every week. So until then I will be quite busy.

Thank you for all your sweet words, when I come back home I will reply to everyone! XO

Please excuse my errors since I'm doing this quite quickly! :D

CPOV

The next few weeks were spent completely stressed, yet entirely happy. Ana was recovering well, all of her cuts and bruises were healed and her sling was finally gone. Business-wise there were some growing pains merging our two families again, but it's been working well enough. Roberto was heading his family right now, which was simple enough since the men were easily persuaded. Soon, Ana can take over and our plans will be underway, I've been secretly training her this entire time and she happens to be a quick study. Once her arm was able to handle a bit more pressure we went to our gun range and fuck was she sexy with a loaded gun.

All I could think about was ramming into her from behind as she fucking shot at someone… that would be great training.

Regretfully Ana has still bee experiencing symptoms of PTSD, for instance whenever we were close to getting intimate as in when I had my cock out and ready to insert she would clam up. The tears and fear in her eyes were so apparent that it broke my heart; this is what happened when I failed to protect her. I failed.

But with every passing day I could see it getting better, she was more outspoken and livelier. She would still jump at little sounds, but I could see my Ana coming back to me.

"Tesoro we need to go through the numbers for the latest shipment and then set up a meeting with the De Santis'. Paulo has been calling your line for days and you have a meeting at your part-time at noon," Ana smiles at me as she hands me my folders. We have this inside joke, my legitimate business was a part-time job that I just dabbled in and my mob-life was my career. I guess in a way she was right, but it was still funny to hear. She's also been working as my sort-of assistant since I've been working a bit more at home, she's been shadowing me when it comes to the deals being made and I've even taken her to look through the shipments a few times.

"Thanks baby," I grin, opening my arms out to her. She laughs and sits herself on my lap, "Do you want to do start your training tonight?"

"Yes!" she squeals and hugs me tightly.

If we finish up at work early enough we can put in a bit of time at the range, she was such a natural. We have a room where she practices shooting at moving targets; it's actually a pretty fun scrimmage. She also starts her krav maga tonight so she'll be fully equipped to handle anything in situations that we might be in. I don't want her anywhere near the dirty parts of my job, but I'm okay with her making plans and handling the admin work. But for my sanity I need her to stay far away from any sort of danger but be able to defend herself, I can't let my heart get hurt again.

"Let's go I can't wait to get started!" she stands up and pulls me from my chair.

Her bright smile and clear excitement was so apparent that it was infectious.

_Fucking beautiful._

x

The rest of the day went by quickly with both meetings sorted out and our shipments recorded. Ana is the perfect balance, the hostess and strong, brave partner that I need. I know she's a rider.

"Are you ready?" Amun asks, Ana's Krav Maga instructor. He's part of my security detail who was trained by the Israeli elite and he may or may not be an ex-mercenary. I have no qualms on how I procure my team, because they're simply the best in what they do.

Ana nods at Amun as he begins to teach her basic stances, I'm glad that she's a second-degree black belt because this is almost like she's just retraining.

The way her body moved fluidly was already giving Amun a run for his money, but every time she takes a hit even if it's a little tap makes my heart churn. _Fuck Christian you're a fucking pussy._

The two-hour session is soon over and he's giving her a high five, the sweat dripping down her skin was so fucking sexy. The sports bra was clinging to her chest as she tries to catch her breath; I run up to her and swoop her in my arms.

"Ew Christian put me down, I'm so gross," she squeals, trying to jump out of my hold.

"Nope you're simply delectable," I replied, nipping at her earlobe.

"How about you take a shower with me baby?"

"Mmm sounds good but a warm bath to soothe your muscles might be better," I recommend.

"You in a tub full of warm water and bubbles?" She had a devilish smile playing at her lips, "Can't think of anything better."

Just as I was about to take her to our bedroom my phone rang.

"Go take that, I'll get our tub started," Ana smiles at me warmly, "I need to get these clothes off of me."

"Thanks carina," I kiss her quickly and quickly take my phone. "Grey."

"Sir, we have a lead on Danny, he's staying with a family in Palermo. Though that was two days ago and we hadn't found anything new after that," Taylor informs me.

"And what are the boys going to do about that?"

"Still going for the kill sir."

"Fine, keep me informed," I barked then hung up.

Just when I put my phone back in my pocket and untied my tie my phone rang again. Seriously, can't they just give me some peace?

"Grey," I barked, my annoyance apparent.

"Bro relax," Elliot laughs, "I have some good news."

"And?"

"We got the guy Ethan was looking for, I don't know what for but we got 'em."

_That fucker is mine._

"Bro, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"At the 4th," he answers, "why did you want him?"

"He's the guy that did that shit to Ana," I reply with my teeth clenched.

"What the fuck?" he growled, "that motherfucking asshole, I will fucking revel in-"

"Elliot," I bark, this phone call was lasting a bit too long, "come here in a couple hours, and don't do anything."

"Is that an order?" he said annoyed.

"Yes," I grit out.

"Fine, I'll be over."

I hung up without another word. I'm not sure how I feel about this… I felt good that they found him, but I hate why we had to get him. I will enjoy feeling his life drain from his body. I grin happily, that fucker is mine.

Once I made it inside our dark bedroom the only light was coming from the bathroom. I quickly shed my clothes and walk in finding Ana already in the bath with her eyes closed. So beautiful.

I didn't want to disturb her so I walked into our sunken bath as quietly as I could, but it didn't matter. It was like she had a sixth sense to me as soon as I was even ten feet from her she opened her eyes and gave me a large smile.

"Tesoro, I've missed you," she licks her lips as her eyes darken.

"I missed you more gattina."

"Come here handsome, I've been neglecting you as of late."

"Baby don't-"

"No, it's true, you've been so patient with me," she purrs, "I want to show you how much I appreciate it."

She gives me a devious smile and runs her hand over my chest, trailing her fingers lightly on my abdomen and down my cock, which was already standing at full attention. Once she saw what she was doing to me she gripped the base of my cock and started stroking me.

"Fuck baby," I hiss.

"Yes, that's what I want," she whispers, as she sucks on my nipples. She goes faster running her thumb over the tip of my cock and cups my balls with the other hand. I love how she can multitask. "Sit on the edge."

"Yes mistress," I tease, I like this dominating side of Ana.

I sit on the edge of the tub with my legs in the water; she was kneeling on the seats in the water so she was in perfect alignment with my cock. She slips the tip inside her mouth sucking off the precum as she jacks off the rest of my cock.

I feel the tip of her tongue along the bottom of my cock, she's inching me deeper into her mouth.

"Fuck that feels so good baby," I groan. I place my hand on her head to gently pull her in closer, but fuck I didn't even have to. She took me in deeper and I could feel my cock hit the back of her throat, I could feel her start to gag but she didn't care she just kept going.

She looks up at me and her eyes are filled with need and want. I keep fucking her sweet mouth until I could barely take it.

"Baby I'm going to fucking come," I groan out, this only spurred her on further. Before I knew it I was coming hard, four long spurts down her throat.

She licks me clean, kisses the tip of my cock, and gives me a large smile.

"I love you Christian, thank you."

"I think I should be thanking you," I laugh as my body collapses on the floor. "I want to pay it forward."

"No, that was all for you, but if you want to lay me on the bed or against the wall I won't complain."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes," she states matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to push you baby."

"I'm ready now, I know I wasn't before, but I am now. After today and all our lessons lately I feel like I've finally got my control back. I'm not longer a victim."

"You are the bravest most amazing woman I have ever met," I confessed in complete awe of the woman who has bared her soul to me.

"Let's get out of here so you can ravish me with that wonderful cock of yours," she winks and saunters out of the tub. Her perfect ass and tits on full display.

Not missing a beat I jump out of the tub and ran to he with a towel, wrapping her up I dried us off and pulled her into the bed. I dove right in and placed her legs on my shoulders as I licked her pussy. My baby was already sopping wet and she tasted delicious.

She run her hands through my hair and pushed me down, she moaned and gasped out as I stuck my tongue inside while I rub her clit with my thumb and stuck the tip of my other finger in her ass.

Within moments I had her clenching my thighs together as she rode her orgasm.

Without hesitation I flipped her over and pulled her legs to the floor, but before I entered her I had to make sure.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes baby, yes," she whimpers. Without another word I slam into her from behind, she looked back at me and gave me a devilish smile. She rolled her head back, and our body slapping and moans filled the air.

"Fuck so tight gattina," I grunted, "your cunt is mine, only mine."

"Yes baby only yours."

"Come for me baby, I want to feel your pussy clench my cock."

"Fuck yes," she grunted as she fisted the sheets. "Make me come with your thick cock… yes so fucking good."

Her words were only making me go harder and within minutes we were both coming, in my defense I hadn't had sex in awhile so my stamina won't be as good.

"Sorry baby," I whisper, collapsing on top of her. I pulled her hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

"Why are you sorry?" she inhaled deeply.

"I only made you come twice tonight," I confessed.

She laughed, "We still have the rest of the night." I flip her over so she ended up on top of me, laying her head on my chest, "I love you more than anything."

"I love you more."

"Nope."

I laugh, "Never."

"How about we agree to disagree?"

"Or we can equally love each other," I suggested.

"Fine," Ana concedes. I pulled her in close to me and held her tightly, the love was so intense it was hard to breathe with so much emotions running through my head.

"Baby I have to tell you something, but I don't want to upset you."

"What is it?" she asks, placing her arms on my chest to look at me.

"We found that guy that tortured you," I said softly, running my hand through her naked back. I could feel her clench, but there was no other signs of panic.

"Okay," she says quietly, "where is he?"

"At a warehouse waiting for me, Elliot's coming over tonight to give me the details."

"I want to be there."

"No," I stiffened. I would not let her go anywhere near her.

"Listen to me, please," she pleaded. I didn't say anything to her, letting her say her piece, "I need to do this, so he can see that he didn't break me." Her eyes were so solemn then she added, "And the fact that I want to fuck him up."

Once her words slipped out I was shocked, did she really just say that?

"Please, I need to do this."

"Carina, I don't want you to get hurt and go back there mentally."

"I won't lie and say things don't bother me, but I want to be part of this. He took a part of me and I want to take something from him," she confessed, "plus you're there, you'll keep me safe."

I thought about this for a moment, she would be safe with me and I can't deny her something that she clearly wants, but does she need this?

"Please Christian, let me be there."

"You know I can't deny you anything," I groan, "but if things get too intense there I will take you somewhere else."

"Deal," she smiles shyly, "thank you."

"You're very welcome, I know you need to do this. I can't hold you back from getting past this."

"You are the most wonderful man I have ever met."

"I guess we deserve each other then," I hugged her closely.

"Bro!" the most annoying voice came from outside the bedroom.

"Fuck," I groaned, "he's early."

"Bro! come on, I gotta get home to Kate."

"The wicked witch," I whispered, "maybe if we stay quiet he'll just leave soon."

"You need to talk to him Tesoro," Ana whispers.

"Ugh, fine," I reply. "We'll be out there," I yell out to Elliot.

"Let's put something on and get this over with," she slaps my chest, "I want to kill this motherfucker."

With that she winks at me and saunters off to the closet.

I fucking love this woman.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: As promised I have updated! Anyway I have already written the next update, these two are substantially shorter since I did them all tonight. I'll be leaving tomorrow so I will be updating sometime next week, I promise! Have a great few weeks guys, I will answer the reviews when I come back! XOXO :)**

_APOV_

Christian and I finally put some clothes on, despite him putting up a big fight against it. Finally, we walked hand in hand into the great room where Elliot had already made himself comfortable.

"Bro! Kick-ass little sis!" he exclaims. Elliot seems to always be so jovial I'm almost jealous, he seems to always be able to see pass all the shit around him.

"Hey Elliot, how are you?" I asked, giving him a hug.

"Doing great, but I'm going to have to steal Christian for a bit," he confesses.

"It's okay Elliot," Christian interjects, "she's privy to the information."

Elliot nods stoically, but his jovial mask slips off for a split second. It seems that not all is all right.

"Okay, lets do this inside your office," Elliot murmurs.

Christian nods and warps his arm around my waist, leading the way to his office. Once sat on one of the couches I intertwined our fingers together and prepared myself for what was come into fruition.

"We I.D,'d him as Ramiro Cortez, born in Nicaragua but raised in Brooklyn by his adopted mother Leila Cortez nee Genovese," Elliot informed us.

"That's how they're related," Christian mused, "how is he?"

"He's very much alive," Elliot said with a bit more bite than usual.

"Good," I stated, I didn't mean to say it out loud but it was too late to backtrack. Both men looked at me, shock apparent in their faces. "What?" I asked annoyed, I rolled my eyes at both of them, "I want him in the best shape possible for when I break him."

Both mouths gape at me. I shake my head at them both and continued.

"I'm serious, I want to be there for this. I want to be the last face he sees."

"Shit," Elliot exclaims, "you're fucking amazing."

"I know," Christian gloats," he rubs his hand on my back.

"So I'm all in," I smile at both of them broadly, "when can we get started, tonight maybe?"

"Tomorrow morning," Christian chuckles.

"Fine first thing," I concede.

"Perfect," Elliot holds his fist up to me to fist bump, "see you in the a.m., I have to get back to the old lady."

"Don't let her catch you calling her that," I giggle.

Back at in our bedroom Christian tucked me into bed, pulling me closer to him.

"If you're not ready carina, you don't have to do it," he whispers into my hair.

I look up at him and nipped his chin, "Tesoro, I'm ready."

"I just feel uncomfortable bringing you into that part of my life," he confesses.

"Baby, I'm in your life now, we share all of this: your troubles, your wins and losses, and your worries. Let me in," I urge him.

"I want to give you everything you want, but I don't know if bringing you to see him is healthy," he states carefully.

"I'm doing this for me," I told him honestly, "I want this, I need to do this."

xx

The morning couldn't come fast enough I was much to excited to fully fall asleep, every shift during Christian's slumber woke me. Finally giving up at 6 a.m. I got up and got ready for our day, dressed in a white tank-top with thicker straps, pair of dark distressed skinny jeans, and black Christian Louboutin black peep-toe pumps with silver studs.

I could hear movement from outside of the closet and found Christian stretching.

"Baby?" I asked, stepping out of the double doors, "how do you carry your gun without it being seen?"

He looks at me and his eyes immediately darken, I smirk at him knowing that it was what I was wearing that was getting him worked up. He licked his lips and curled his finger towards me, without another word I slowly walked up to the foot of the bed. He opens his arms towards me; I take off my tank top and straddle him.

"You're fucking sexy," he growls.

Pushing my head towards his successfully capturing my lips, his tongue was frantic and intense as he massaged mine. I love how he tastes.

He unbuttons my jeans and zips it up.

"Baby, sit up and let me pull them down," he hisses, detaching his lips from mine. "I'm sorry gattina but this time I'm going to fuck you."

"Hmm can't wait," I moaned as I latched my tongue on to his nipple. My jeans were so tight that they were a bit hard to get off, but we finally got it done. Tossing them away from us, he pulls my breasts out of my bra and began to knead them roughly. I grabbed his cock and started to jack him off as I rolled my hips on his chest, he quickly pulls me off him, stands me up on my knees with my hands on the wall Christian lines himself right behind me.

"I'm going to fuck your tight little pussy," he says into my ear, making me shiver.

I moan in acquiesce as he enters me from behind roughly, my body jolts forward as he begins his fast pace. Filling and stretching me out. My forehead is resting on the wall with Christian wrapping his right arm around my torso as he fondled my nipples, and with his other hand wrapped around my wrists. I'm his prisoner.

_His very compliant prisoner_. His sweet punishment making me quiver and fill me with full-body spasms. He is my escape and solace.

Christian's thrusts became more erratic and my orgasm was fast approaching, the warm band was constriction.

"You're my fucking cock slut, mine," he growls, as I could feel his cock twitch inside me. He is close too.

"Yours, only yours," I moan out as I began my free- fall over the precipice of my orgasm. "Yes Christian, just like that. Harder," I chant out as I finally find my ecstasy, which quickly followed by Christian's. He slumps on me and eventually pulls back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Great, now I have to take another shower," I giggle.

"I think that was worth it," he jabs my sides, "get ready with me?"

"Yes," I quickly agree.

xx

Dressing in the same clothes but opting for a white Doors concert tee instead of my tank, I put on a tight leather jacket on top of the holster that Christian gave me to hold my gun. I may actually get to use it today, and I'm not going to lie I was getting pretty excited. Is that wrong?

Nah, I've never felt more justified in doing something.

"I love you," he kisses my forehead, "ready?"

"Yes," I nod at him as he opens the door and leads me into the hidden entryway to the warehouse.

I nod at him as we lock eyes, he places his hand on the small of my back as we meet up with his men and Elliot.

"G'morning you two," he smiles happily, "it's good to be alive."

I laugh, "You're chipper this morning."

"Well lil sis, I'm just happy to get outside the house and kill this motherfucker."

I grin up at the burly man in front me, "Let's get this started."

We walked into the cavernous room and saw one bright light that illuminated in the middle of the room, which remained mainly on the man tied to a metal chair that appeared to be bolted to the ground.

As we approached him a sly smile playing on my lips, I detached myself from Christian and gave him kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," I whisper to him.

"Give him hell," he replied, kissing my temple, "I'll be right here."

"I know you will be."

I approached the man slumped on the chair, he finally looked up at me and a shit eating grin crept on my face.

"Hey there," I said to the man making him snap his head up.

"You," he gasped,


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Hello friends! Here you go, this may be a bit too graphic and a rather cold-hearted Ana… but nonetheless it's here! See you guy soon xo :D

Recognizing me immediately, I crouched down so we were face to face. I placed my arm across his thigh. I could hear some rumbling at the side, but it quickly died down.

"Yeah it's me," I whisper at him.

"You're suppose to be dead," he stuttered out.

"I'm resilient," I continued my faint tone, "you thought you could break me, didn't you?"

Nothing, I could work with that. Maybe I even preferred it this way.

"I like it when you don't open your mouth and spew shit," I place my other hand on his other thigh. "I'm going to take everything from you and then I will only be too glad to deprive you of the only thing you have left. _Your life_. I promise that I will be the last thing you see when you desperately try to breathe your last breaths."

"You'll never get away with it," he hisses.

"Really? I think I already have," I laugh softly, "who's going to miss you? Your mother? No, that problem will be all too easy to settle."

Just one word about his mother had him trying to break free, "You wouldn't kill her."

"Don't tempt me," I laugh, which only made him try to get out even harder. "Don't fucking move, prick, you won't get out."

"You will fucking die if you lay one finger on her," he hisses.

"Well, well," I goad him, "look who has a heart. Here I thought you were just a psychopath… I guess that's kind of sweet, but you did beat and kidnap me… oh yeah attempted rape as well, aren't you just a shining star. Leila must be _so_ proud."

"Don't fucking talk about her," he hisses, thrashing violently.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE," I bellowed, without another word from me I pull out my knife and stab his leg.

A gush of blood and obscenities were being yelled, echoing throughout the room.

"Can someone fix him up, I don't want him to bleed out," I yelled out to someone.

Within a few short moments a man came in with a first aid kit.

"Clean cut," he commended as he patched him up. "All done."

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

Once he left us alone again, I gave the man another smile.

"Do you take pleasure in doing that to women? Is that how you get your kicks?"

He didn't say a word only looking back at me blankly.

"See that man over there," I motioned to Christian, "he's the love of my life, you almost took me away from him. Now you could have gotten the job done, but he would never let you live. See the moment you decided to fuck with me your days were numbered, because even if you had gotten away he would have found you. He would have killed anyone who has ever come into contact with you. Not saying that he won't do that now, but at least you'll know why.

"Now about this, I've been having this inner debate, should I just get the job done now or prolong it? Well maybe we could have the best of both worlds," I stand up and walk behind him. Skimming my knife over his exposed skin.

"You don't have the heart to kill me," he spits out.

"Really?" I asked, I pulled his head back and ran my fingers down his throat feeling it constrict underneath my skin. "I would have said the exact same thing not too long ago, but you did this so it's only right that you reap what you sow. As I see it, you are vulnerable and you're under my will. I can and will do anything I want to."

I put my knife down and take my gun out, but I was still having a hard time about deciding between getting the job done now or later.

Christian walks up to me whispers in my ear, "Do you want me help you out?" he asked, "we could tag team."

"Nah," I laughed, "you can get a few good hits in though."

"Why thank you for sharing," he nips my earlobe, "I think you may have a place in my line of work."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," I jabbed him, "get your hits in."

"Yes, ma'am!" he salutes me.

"Hello," Christian greets him, "I would love nothing more than be the one who pulls the trigger, but my dear girlfriend needs to do it for herself. She needs to put you and this whole ordeal behind us. That is my wife in all extensive purpose and you were this close to taking that away from me." With that he pulled out his gun and hit him on the head with it.

The guy was out like a light.

"Baby I said get a few good hits, not knock him out!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Just think about this way, we can have a little break and maybe come back tonight or tomorrow. Give him some time to heal."

"You're probably right," I sighed, "a part of me wants to just end it here but, I feel like he should suffer the same way I did."

"I can't even begin to fathom how you feel, but I know how that itch feels it needs to be scratched," he says, trying to soothe me. "I really think you're my perfect match carina."

"Me too," I smiled at him.

"Let's get some lunch, beautiful."

xx

We were led to a corner booth at the back of the upscale dining room. Lunch went by pleasantly until a beautiful leggy blonde stopped at our table… Christian immediately tensed. I cocked my eyebrow at his change of stature.

"Christian," she purrs, making me want to vomit, "you never called me the other day? Who's this?" she sneers at me.

The other day? I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Claire, I'm trying to enjoy my lunch with my girlfriend Anastasia," he says as he clears his throat.

My annoyance and anxiety were growing.

Her claim is impossible, because he's spent every single day together, day and night. Making each minute of his days was accountable.

"You traded me in for that?" she sneers, Christian's jaw clenched and I could see his anger rising.

"Listen you whore, you are nothing to me. I didn't call you because I didn't want to, you mean absolutely nothing," Christian chuckles darkly.

"But all of those nights," she murmured, touching his arm lightly.

"Get your hands off of him," I snapped, "he's clearly uncomfortable with your presence."

"Listen you may be his new flavour of the week, but he always comes back to me."

As soon as her words were out of her mouth I stood up and decked her.

"He is my fiancé, that means he chose me over all of the other flavours of the week he may or may not have had in the past. I'm his future and you're the shit on the sidewalk," I seethe.

"Carina, let's go," Christian quickly stood up and held me to him. He threw a couple hundred-dollar bills and walked me out. "You are fucking sexy."

"Oh don't change the subject asshole," I jab him, "flavour of the week? God, I never really cared about your number, but I never expected _that_ to pop up."

"I know baby, I'm sorry," he says, looking like a reprimanded child. "You know I would never-"

"I know," I cut him off, I hold his face in my hands. "I love you."

"Shit," he stops abruptly, "you continue to amaze and confound me. I thought that altercation would be our hugest fight yet, but-" he pauses. "You are completely unfathomable incalculable. You are my dream girl, the one perfect woman for me. I know we both have our pasts and our darkness, but I want you to know that you are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Only you. You are my life, my future, my partner, and my wife. We don't need a piece of paper to tell us that, I will do everything to make you as happy as you make me forever."

I had tears prickling my eyes, "Christian I want nothing more to be your wife more than anything in this world, I love you. Will you marry me?"

He looked at me, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Yes," he replies, he gets down on one knee and pulls a box out of his pocket. "I have been carrying this around for weeks, I love you Ana."

He slips, a gold ring with a modest size oval diamond that smaller stones circling around it, it was absolutely perfect.


	25. Chapter 25

_"They told me that to make her fall in love, I had to make her laugh. But everytime she laughs, I'm the one who falls in love" – Tommaso Ferraris_

(CPOV)

The woman of my dreams has just proposed to me, this woman who is so afraid of marriage has asked me to marry her. And I'd be an idiot if I let this opportunity pass me by.

I get down on one knee and pull out my great-grandmother's engagement ring, which had been passed down to the men in our family. When I slip the ring on her finger it was a perfect fit and in this completely blissful moment even though we were standing in a crowded and busy street of New York, we were all alone.

The last little while we've been living like a married couple and some might think that getting married is only a technicality, but for me it's transcending to a different plateau. She'll finally have my name, officially mine.

Fuck maybe I could get her one of those jerseys with my name on the back and Ana could wear it to bed…. Or anywhere in fact, then again I we would never get father than a step out of the house.

With big smiles on our faces we head back to the warehouse, completely ready for a kick-ass Ana. Not going to lie, but it's one of the hottest things that I've ever witnessed in my life. The way she handles herself and the life- altering events hurled her way, she is a complete wonder.

When we arrived we untangled ourselves in the back of the car and walked into the warehouse, there we found the man slumped over the chair still passed out.

With a quick kiss on my cheek Ana lets go of my arm and orders Marcus to dump ice cold water on our captive. I take a seat next to Elliot and watch the show about to take place, I watch as Ana's long legs pace in front of the slumped body. What a sight.

"Get up," she growls in this gravelly voice that made my cock stand up at attention.

I could see her Cheshire smile playing on her lips, the man finally comes to and Ana immediately back hands him making his head whip back.

"Glad you could join us," she takes a cat-like stance, lithe and graceful. Goddamn beautiful.

She begins to circle him like her prey, tracing her fingertips on his exposed skin making him tremble. In a way I felt my possessive nature take over, but I had to hold myself back and let her continue. This was her show.

"In all honesty not even an hour ago I had my heart sent on prolonging your agony. Making you suffer and all that jazz, but I just got engaged to that hot piece of ass over there," Ana grabs his head and forces him to look at me. "Open your fucking eyes," he hisses as she pries his eyes open and when he doesn't do it her satisfaction she punches his head. "Doesn't matter, you're dead anyway." Ana unties his bonds and kicks him from the behind making him fall on his face.

She then drags him to the middle of the room and kicks his side so his back was on the ground. Her heels began digging into his chest and every whimper and cry was amplified around the room.

"Please…." The guy cried, "Please stop."

Ana laughs and digs her heel into his neck, successfully muffling his noises. "Why would I stop? Did you stop when I asked you to? Did you stop slicing me up when I begged?" she asked rhetorically. "No, you didn't so what makes you think I would ever fucking stop? This is child's play to what I had initially planned for you."

She just watches him and then crouches down, says something that neither Elliot nor I could hear. He then gasps in fright and tries to scramble away from her.

"I'm bored," Ana says coolly and finally stands up. "I want you to hear your pain so let's get this show on the road prick." She grabs her gun from inside her jacket, the entire room fell silent and all you could hear was her gun cocking.

"Addio Ramiro Cortez, riposa in pace," (Goodbye Ramiro Cortez, rest in peace) she said softly and held her gun out and finally shot him through the head three times.

With the last echo of the shots ringing around the warehouse, Ana takes a faltering step back and falls to the ground. I can hear her quietly sobbing and I immediately run to her, scooping her in my arms I grabbed her gun and brought her to our awaiting car.

She falls limply in my arms; I kiss her forehead and let her lay her head on my lap.

"I'm so proud of you," I whisper, running my right hand through her hair and the other rubbing circles on a sliver of skin. "I'm sorry that you had to do this."

She doesn't speak for a few minutes, but then finally sits up and faces me.

"Tesoro, that's not the reason why I'm crying," she whispers, grabbing my hand and placing it between hers.

"Then what's wrong," I asked furrowing my eyebrows, wiping away her tears.

"I'm not sure," she confesses, she looks at me pensively. "I think I'm bothered by the fact that I don't feel bad," she said softly, "and that scares me."

Realization dawns and relief floods me, Ana wasn't torn about killing a man but because that she doesn't feel bad about it. I smiled at her, "Carina that's not abnormal, he hurt you and he deserved it."

"But I'm not a killer, I don't want to feel good about this. I don't want to be happy taking someone's life."

"Baby, you're not a new-found serial killer," I chuckle softly, "you probably don't feel guilty because he deserved it. I would be worried if you go out and kill babies and the elderly." Hey I'm trying to lighten the moment, sue me.

I don't think she quite believed me.

"Ana you're not going to massacre a village, you did it as a form or therapy. That asshole deserved to die by your hands," I tried to comfort her.

"So you don't think I'll be a bloodthirsty fiend?"

"No," I laugh, kissing her temple. "Baby, I know you, you won't be killing for fun."

"You're right, I'm just being emotional," she groans and lays her head on my shoulder.

"You're being human, beautiful."

Ana exhales deeply, "Tell me when I'm being a fucking idiot, because I hate crying it always makes me hungry."

I laugh, "I will."

xx

The next few days I could see Ana changing slowly, not in a necessarily bad way, but there was some sort of awakening. She delved deeper into the ins and outs of the business, because we all know that she will be coming to the meeting of the heads five families in New Hampshire in behalf of the her family, Luciano.

Her uncle will be her consigliere and at this moment he was building her family, she will have her own capos and soldiers. She's feeling anxious about having her debut to an all men business, but I'm trying to reassure her that I will always be there.

The other families don't know what's been happening since Roberto has been handling everything on the business side. Ethan and Taylor are closing in on Danny while Roberto and I were dividing the land.

It will take years for Ana to get completely comfortable in the business, but she's smart and brave she'll handle it in stride.

"Boss," Ethan called from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

"We have a lead, Danny is said to have been moved down to the islands a couple of days ago."

"That's good, lull him into a sense of security. Have him under 24 hour surveillance."

"Will do," he nods his head, "we have also sent the Latinos a surprise for your house and your parents'. I know it took awhile, but I didn't want to go in half cocked."

"No, you did well."

"I wanted to talk to you about Kate, boss."

My eyebrow quirked up at the sound of her name, I hadn't heard of her or from her in awhile. Elliot and her had cooled off considerably; she was getting too demanding and suffocating.

"What about Kate?"

"She's been receiving phone calls from a blocked number lasting only twenty to thirty seconds a time. I caught on after two days, so I tapped into her phone, emails, and texts."

"What did you find?" I gritted my teeth.

"She's been talking to a guy named X, they're talking in code but I got the gist of it. She's working for a guy named Lee, which I traced back to the Triads. I think it has something to do with some shipments needing to go through our docks down south."

Fucking bitch. Thank god Elliot has kept her at arm's length.

"I'll talk to E today, keep this between the two of us."

"Christian?" Ana asks, poking her head in and then walks towards us.

"Yes carina?"

"Senator Victor Ramon has come to see you, he's downstairs."

Ahh, come to ask for another favour.

"Send him in, please," I smile at her. Today she's donning the housewife role with her hair in a bun and a frilly apron. She's pretty fucking adorable.

"I will, oh and lunch will be ready soon. Do you want it on the patio or in here?"

"On the patio."

"Good," she gives me her brilliant smile and turns to Ethan, "would you like to stay for lunch?"

"No thank you, I'll stick to my McD's," Ethan replies.

"Hey!" she lightly punches his arm, "My food is way better than that fast food shit!"

"I know it is, but I only eat fast food when I'm working, no offence. I heard you're an amazing cook."

"Good, well see you later. I'll send Ramon in."

"Thank you baby," I give her a peck on the lips and a butt squeeze, making her giggle.

"Where were we?"

"Kate," he answers.

"Keep an eye on her too, dig deeper maybe six to twelve months back. I know she wasn't crooked when they first got together."

"Okay, I'll do that. Just don't hurt her-"

"She made her bed Ethan, we need to do what's right for the family."

"And what about my family?"

"You _are_ family."

"Okay, I'll deal with her, I'll let you know if any thing changes."

"Good, try Ana's seafood salad, it's delicious."

He chuckles, "Maybe she'll let me take some home."

"Knowing her, she will."

Once Ethan leaves my office, Victor comes in with his slicked back hair and toothy grin.

"Ahh my favourite mogul," he greets. Kiss ass.

I stand up and shake his hand, "What brings you to my neck of the woods Victor?"

"Can't a man visit his old friend."

"We're hardly old friends."

"Always the shrewd business man, well then I'll cut to the chase," he peers at me. "I need to win next year's election, but there's a man who's trying to blackmail me into bowing out."

I quirk my eyebrow at him, "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Then how is he blackmailing you?" I asked annoyed.

"I slept with a woman who was not my wife."

"And?"

"At one of those brothels-"

"Are you kidding me? You just handed them your candidacy."

"You don't think I know that! I just need your help, you know I'm good for it."

He got me there… man was loaded and nothing gave me greater pleasure than taking it from him.

"Fine, you want me to dig up who this guy is and get rid of him?"

"Yes, I'll pay you 50 k, half now, half when the job is done."

"Make it 100 and you've got yourself a deal."

He furrows his eyebrows and lets out a defeated breath.

"Alright."

"Come to my club, you'll do the exchange with one of men."

"I'll throw in an extra 50 k if you throw in a lap dance from your woman," he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

My rage immediately appears and I draw out my gun. Ready to shoot. "How dare you disrespect me and my fiancé in my house," I cock my gun at him and he stands completely still. I could see a beads of sweat forming on his forehead, "Answer me pig. Ana is not a prostitute or a fucking stripper, if I hear you refer to her in any manner you will have your brains blown out."

"I'm-I'm s-sorry. I didn't know what came over me."

"It's one mill now, take it or leave it."

"Be reasonable Christian-"

"That's Mr. Gambino to you."

"Mr. Gambino, I apologize. I-I didn't meant to be disrespectful, but I don't have that kind of money."

"Yes you do," I laugh, "I'm not an idiot. I know where you make your money. I want it in full before I do anything."

"Uh-"

"I want it within the week, you may go now."

"Sir-"

"Now!"

"Thank you sir," he mumbled like an idiot as he stood up and tried walking away, but stumbled with his own two feet.

I could hear Ana from outside, "Hello Mr. Ramon."

"Good afternoon Anastasia, thank you for your kind hospitality."

A few more words were exchanged until I heard the ding of the elevator.

"What did you do?" she asks when she steps into the office.

"Nothing," I give her a sly smile.

"He look like he saw the barrel of your gun."

I shrug noncommittally, "What's for lunch?"

"Your favourite," she gives me a warm smile and pulls me up from my seat.

I love my life.

"Your mother called, she wants an engagement party before the big meeting."

I groan, "Why? Didn't we just announce it, why do we have to throw a party?"

"I feel the same way, but she insisted that we will only get married once therefore we should do it properly."

"She's right," I sigh, "I just wish it were just us and the family, but knowing my mother everyone we've ever met will be in attendance. Ugh think of the security risks!"

"It'll be fine, we're getting married within a month anyway."

"That's right, speaking of mothers have you spoken to yours?"

"No, I mean I guess I should expect that right? I didn't really call and say I was with someone, let alone that I was getting married."

"Do you even want her there?"

"Sort of, a part of me does just 'cause… you know? She's my mom, she gave birth to me. But then reality hits and I'm reminded that it won't turn out the way I'd hope, because somehow she'll turn the tables and somehow make it about her. This is our day, not hers."

"I'll support whatever you choose," I give her a tight hug; because I felt like I couldn't get closer to her.

"I can't breathe Christian," she mumbles.

"Sorry," I kiss her forehead and place her back on her feet.

"What about your dad? Did you want him to walk you down the aisle?"

"No," she stated simply. "I don't feel comfortable with that, I'd rather walk alone or even ask either Roberto or your father to do it."

"Baby, he'd be honoured if you asked, but I won't lie and say that your dad will be happy about it. It will probably cause a lot more drama, but I understand why you feel that way. I think you should pick Roberto if you asked me, he's been there for you the longest."

"You're right," she gives me a sweet smile and drags me outside. "You're so fucking right, I'll call him right now!"

I laugh at her enthusiasm, "Are you sure you want my mom and Mia to plan our wedding?"

"Absolutely," she exclaims, "I tell them what we want: colours, dress, cake, and all those personal touches. But the reception or the actual wedding is totally up to them, I never dreamt of getting married so I'd really know where to start. All I know is that I want to get married to you, I mean we could do it in city hall today."

"They would castrate me," I said feigning worry.

"I wouldn't let them, I'll put a cap in their ass before they get anywhere near my babies," she gives me a seductive smirk and runs her hand over my thigh and crotch.

"Baby…"

"Sorry, let me serve my big boss man," she winks and sets up our plates. Meanwhile I try to get my breathing under control.

"Suck my cock," I finally breathe out.

She gives me a huge smile, then immediately pushes her chair and gets on her knees in front of me.

"You're so fucking sexy," I grunt as she unzips my pants.

Taking my cock out reverently, I toss my head back feeling her tongue as it glides over the tip. Chastising myself for not looking at the sight before me, I tried to get my head to move and watch. And what I saw just made me want to cum right in her mouth, her head was bobbing rapidly as she cupped my balls. She was going so deep that my cock was hitting the back of her throat.

I honestly wasn't going to last very long, I could her the garbling noise coming from her mouth which only pushed me over the edge. I gripped her hair and began thrusting into her mouth.

"Gattina I'm going to come," I hiss out.

She only pushes herself deeper and with three steady streams I was finished. I was completely spent, my body lay limp in the chair as she tucked me back in and fixed my trousers.

Regaining a bit of energy I pulled her up and kissed her mouth, she gave me a mischievous grin.

"Do you want an extra serving of the au gratin?" she asked in the most nonchalant tone I had ever heard her use.

"Yes please," I laugh.

This was how we were; we were brutally honest with each other. If she wanted me to eat her out all she'd have to do is point and I was between her legs in an instant, if I wanted her to strip for me, fuck would she ever make that a night to remember. My woman went all out, corset, music, and stacks of twenties.

Despite having tits and ass served to me on a silver platter, my future wife's were the only ones I wanted to see. Whenever I had to do business and brought them to my gentlemen's club, I was always the first one out of there. It felt completely wrong for me to even see a pair of fake tits when I had a beautiful, sexy, stunning, gorgeous, freak in the sheets waiting for me at home. Elliot thinks I grew a vagina.

But he's just a jealous fuck because he wasn't getting any at home, but hey what can I say I'm the luckiest motherfucker in the world. I don't know what I did to deserve this woman sitting next to me, but I will do anything to keep her.

I fucking love my life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note****: Hello friends, here's an update! I wanted to reply to everyone's reviews, but I thought you guys wanted more of an update, so here it is. I love all of your reviews they are ALL so sweet, please keep it coming they make my day! And for the new readers, welcome! Anyway, I'll be back by this weekend or Monday next week. Lots of love xo**

"_**She's everything all the time. There's no on like her." – Ryan Gosling**_

_APOV_

"Can we talk beautiful?" Christian came up from behind me while I was cooking dinner. He had been locked up in his office with Ethan and Elliot all day; he only took a breather during breakfast and lunchtime. There was something definitely brewing, but I know Christian will be tight lipped until he was ready to tell me.

Roberto has been dealing with all of the family business. He's been having me look over all of our former deals but since they're not doing business with Danny and his crew they no longer want to continue with my uncle. No matter how much work I've been doing and how deeper I get into the business I'm getting overwhelmed. I feel like I'm not right for this role, but I don't want to disappoint anyone. Especially Christian.

I know Christian doesn't want me to deal with the ugly part of the business, but it's almost inevitable. I know I won't be dealing with all of that day-to-day things, but it will suck me in. I'm sure of it. And I know Christian plans me to be the "Boss" because it will flip the entire underworld on its ass. Together we're going to bring the world to its knees, making us stronger. I probably won't be like Christian, because in all honesty I've just learned about this entire world. He's been living in it his entire life.

But I know together we'll be unbreakable. I'm his softer side and he's my harder side. All that cliché bullshit about ying and yang, I'm living that. We balance each other out, so when I popped the question I was 100% sincere.

I love this man that it makes my heartache.

"Yes Tesoro?"

"I need you to befriend Kate," he says as he nuzzles my neck.

"What for? You know I don't trust her," I shake my head.

The handful of times I've hung out with her she acted like a crazy bitch. I know that Elliot loves her, but fuck that bitch is a stage five clinger. Whenever Elliot had work to do he would blow up his phone and demand he comes home, while she claims to understand the business he's in. She has to let him do him; he's not running around on her. He worships the ground she walks on, but when push comes to shove this is his life. She's becoming a detriment.

"No one likes her," he chuckles, giving me open mouth kisses.

"So why do you need me to get involved?"

"Because she's crooked," he murmured, I went frigid. I completely stopped chopping the scallions and turned around.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's talking to an associate of the Triads, they want to use one of our outlets down south to bring some product. I need you to keep an eye on her, but not alert her."

"I can do that," I sigh, and then return to chopping.

"Thank you, darling."

"Anything for you," I confess. I put the salad together and snake away from his hold, "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. I want you three to be out here by then."

"We will," he kissed my temple. "How are the wedding plans going?"

"We have to try the cakes this weekend and that's about it," I smile at him.

"How's the dress coming along, did you get it fixed?"

"Mia and I will be going to have a dress fitting tomorrow," I smile. "I can't believe we're going to get married so soon."

"Me too, I can't wait baby."

"Oh and you guys have to have to try on your tuxes at Barney's this Friday afternoon," I remind him, "and don't worry. I've cleared your schedule."

"Honestly, I'm so fucking lucky to have you," he pulls me into a tight hug. "My father tried to tell me that I shouldn't bring you into this life, but baby you're made for this."

I melt at his words; he has so much faith in me.

"I'm just as lucky," I reassure him. "Now go and clean up, I expect all three of you to be sat at the dinner table."

He walked away giving me one last panty dropping grin, "I love you beautiful."

"Yada yada, hurry up!" I tease him.

The wedding plans are practically finished and I didn't once turn into a bridezilla… Score! We decided to get married before the meeting at the end of the month, and tomorrow after my dress fitting we will have our engagement party. My mother called me yesterday when she received her wedding invitation and she ripped me a new one, like ripped a gaping hole. Though it wasn't because she didn't know I was with someone or that I was to get married… NO it was because it was such short notice and she and her new husband were having marital problems... I was pissed, but I held my tongue. She told me I was inconsiderate and ungrateful bitch for not giving her ample time, and now she wasn't sure if she can "make it". I wish I could have said I was heartbroken, but I wasn't… I sort of expected it.

Now I had to deal with my dad. I told Christian I was going to ask Roberto at the party to walk me down the aisle instead of my father. He gave me a reassuring smile, but it really felt like I was doing the right thing. My father isn't my father; he's my sperm donor.

"Wench, bring me food!" Christian yelled from the living room.

"Go fuck yourself!" I yell back at him, rolling my eyes. He hates that shit, so I love doing it.

I bring the food I prepared inside: fresh salad; linguine allo scoglio which is squid, prawn, and mussels with fresh tomatoes and spicy red pepper sauce; garlic focaccia bread; as for the entrée I have grilled lamb chops with asparagus and roasted potatoes; and for dessert panna cotta with fresh fruit. I also have some biscotti with coffee at the end; this will be a long dinner.

I really wanted to embrace my Italian side and I honestly love cooking. Who knew I'd be so domesticated.

The wedding reception is going to be completely Italian. Full nine yards. Antipasto, salad, pasta, main with various side dishes, and dessert which may I add is a hefty list. On top of that is the wedding cake with coffee, and then like any good Italian wedding reception there will be a buffet at midnight. God I'm going to gain so much weight!

We also have so many counselling sessions to attend to at the church… and no I don't mean Christian and I need counselling, but it's a Catholic thing. And since they're so religious, yes that was sarcastic. I think it's more like a front since they're so Italian, so intertwined with this lifestyle.

"Fuck baby, this looks so fucking good!" Christian exclaims as I serve the salad and pasta.

I give him a little kiss on the cheek, "Tesoro, do you like this look."

He groans and slaps my ass.

"Keep it in your pants until you get your own room," Elliot groans.

"My house, stai zitto," Christian scoffs. (Shut up)

"Can it you two and eat," I scold them both, "Ethan you better stay, I cooked all afternoon. No McDonald's in this house."

"Alright," he smirks, "this looks so good."

"Thanks say grace baby so we can dig in."

And dig in they did. They cleaned the bowls and plates like pigs, I say that with lots of love though… lots of love. Elliot is the big brother that I've always wanted and Ethan reminds me of my one and only best friend I had growing up.

"God, can I marry you?" Elliot groans as he takes a bite into his food. "Please, please I'll even put a bullet through his head for ya."

"Tu maledetoo stronzo!" Christian exclaims. (You fucking bastard) "You'd never be fast enough, I'd drop you faster than you could take your glock out."

"Sorry Christian, but fuck this is so good," Ethan hums, "I would take that bullet if it meant you cooked like this everyday."

"Sorry boys, but we only eat like this every few days. I ain't your cook," I scoff, "and I'm quite partial to my fiancé. No dice."

"At least I tried," Elliot winks.

"I love you baby," I smile at my handsome man.

xx

The next day came way too fast; Mia picked me up and drove us with our slew of security guards.

"Hello beautiful ladies," Vera greeted us happily, handing us a tall glasses of lemon water.

"Hey girl," Mia gave her hug.

"The beautiful bride," Vera gushes.

"Hello," I smile at her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I answered excitedly. "Let's see this gorgeous gown."

She leads us to the back where the large dressing room was located. When we had finally found _the_ dress it was at Vera Wang's and it was perfect; it wasn't over the top, but it fit the excitement building inside me. It was a strapless white gown with delicate flower embroidery and a short train. It was almost perfect, but I wanted to do a few alterations. I wanted it a tighter bodice since it was a bit loose., because I know that Christian would prefer seeing me in something that hugged my curves.

And as I get zipped up with the blue lingerie I wanted to wear… you know for the whole something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue adage.

I'm wearing my old diamond necklace and bracelet set, I bought my new pair of Manolo's, borrowing Esme's antique hair clip, and my blue lingerie. I'm completely ready for this day and I'm getting so antsy.

_God two more weeks._

We'll have our meeting with the families literally two days after that, then our honeymoon for two weeks. Two weeks with my beautiful handsome husbadn.

"You look so beautiful," Mia gushes, "Christian will lose his mind!"

"That's sort of the point," I giggle.

She laughs, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Fuck no," I answer quickly. "I don't even know who's on the guest list. I know they're business associates so I know it's not even going to be a fun engagement party." I frown, "It's pretty much a party for them and not for us."

"It's just something you have to do, you guys are practically American Royalty," she smiles and gives me a hug. "You'll do great."

"You're the sister that I've always wanted," I gushed.

"Me too, Ana, me too! You're so good for our family."

"Thanks, I hope so."

xx

The day finally drew to a close and both Christian and I have been getting ready at home, I put on my ridiculous floor length gown. It was gorgeous, but way too much. It was flesh coloured with white pattern, it was sexy but I was still completely covered leaving something to the imagination.

I paired it with nude stilettos, which was completely unnecessary because you wouldn't even be able to see it with the dress. I only wore my engagement ring, simple earrings, keeping my make-up light, and my hair in flowy curls. I was ready in record time. Christian was waiting for me dressed in a sexy black suit in the great room with a glass of champagne, god he is so lickable. He had his back turned to me so he didn't see me walk downstairs until I was already at the first step. He turns around and his jaw practically drops to the floor.

"Gattina you are fucking sin," he rasps out, he takes three large steps towards me and pulls me into him. "I'm going to fuck you."

"No Christian we're going to be late!"

"We'll just do it here."

"Absolutely not! What if you someone walks in."

"Baby, they won't see anything. I promise."

He pulls me into him and sticks his tongue into my mouth, silencing my protests. He drags me towards the couch and lifts his dress up.

"Fuck baby, don't tear my dress."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he waggles his eyebrow at me making me believe he means the opposite.

He licks my clit and tears my underwear; he throws it away and dives in. His tongue is making out with my sopping wet pussy making my back arch.

Without a word he stands me up and leans me on the edge of the couch, so my ass was on it while my upper body was on the couch cushions. He pushes up my dress so it bunches up to my hips, then just as fast he takes his cock out and gives me a big smirk.

"Asshole, be careful of my dress. If you rip it-" I spat out.

"Shut your mouth slut," he hisses. Then without any notices he plunges his thick cock inside, "Fuck your cunt is so fucking tight."

He rams in roughly, hitting my spot every single fucking time. He grabs me by the shoulders and wraps my legs around his waist, pulling me close to him I wrap my arms around his shoulders and ride him.

"Fuck-" I hiss, "god… your fucking cock."

"Tell me that you fucking love my cock in your tight little cunt," he growls biting my neck.

"You bit me! Fuck-"

"Fucking tell me, my little teasing cockslut. Parading yourself in that fucking dress, I should shackle you up to our bed."

"If you mark me-"

"Tell me," he demands in a husky voice. "Tell me you fucking love my cock in your tiny little cunt hole." He grabs my chin roughly and makes me look at him, "Tell me."

When I don't say a thing, goading him further he pummels me harder making me scream out.

"Yes! I love your fucking cock in my cunt!" I yell out as my climax swiftly takes over me. I cam so hard that I saw black spots clouded my vision. Complete ecstasy.

Christian smirks at me and rams into me impossibly harder.

"Yes," he hisses as he comes inside me. "I can stay in your fucking pussy forever," he slumps on top of me. "Ti amo cosi tanto." (I love you so much)

I laugh, "Says the man who calls me a slut."

"You are my slut, my little cockslut," he murmurs in my ear.

"Asshole!"

For some reason I let that type of talk slip out of his mouth, but then again I would be lying if that shit didn't make me wet. Only with Christian.

"You're a lucky bastard," I playfully slap his arm, "come on, let's go."

"All right baby, you win," he concedes sullenly, "are you sure? We can just stay at home and fuck like bunnies."

"We have responsibilities," I sigh, because honestly I want to do that too. "You're _associates_ are probably already waiting."

"Fuck 'em."

"Nope," I giggle, "let's go. Put your cock back in and zip up while I grab some underwear."

"No, keep them off."

I give him a playful scowl, but concede. Maybe I'll get some action before we get there. A girl can hope.

We finally arrived at the Ritz-Carlton for our engagement party; I had a strange bout of déjà vu since this was I first saw Christian in a suit... _And that hoe_. Christian pulls me into him tightly and kisses my forehead when we get out of the limo. The cameras began to flash immediately, fucking paparazzi.

Escorted into the hotel, we were quickly ushered and announced to the room full of people.

The moment I was able see the entire ballroom, it was packed. I don't even know 10 people in this room, but apparently everyone knew me. Well duh, they're here for your engagement party.

I take one long breath and smiled, we greeted everyone and moved around the room. We met Christian's legit business associates and the Don's of the other five families, they were all … nice, though I did receive one too many leering looks.

Christian definitely noticed, but ignored it as much as he could. Well I did talk him down from a lot of the crazy ideas he had, I reasoned with him that taking out his piece and shooting every single man that looks at me.

"Uncle Berto! I wanted to ask you something," I said when I finally made it to him in the middle of the night. "You know how much you mean to me and I know we went through a rough patch. But you were the one who took care of me, like a father So, I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle," I asked hopeful.

He took a minute to process it and burst into a huge smile.

"I would be honoured," he replied quickly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you."

"I should thank you, what about your dad?"

"Meh, I'll deal with him later," I laugh.

"Hey Roberto," Christian came up from behind to give me a shoulder squeeze. "Baby, Kate is over there."

"Oh," I answered, "okay." I turn to my uncle, "I'll see you later Uncle Berto."

"See you soon," he kisses my forehead before Christian escorted me away.

"Are you ready?" Christian asked, while walking us to Elliot and Kate's direction.

"Yes, of course," I grin up at him.

"Action!" he chuckles in my ear.

"Ana! Christian," Kate squeals and walks up to us, giving us each hugs. "I'm finally let out of the house!"

I quirk my eyebrow at her and forced my annoyance down.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, so glad that I'm here," she gushes. God so fucking fake. I could see Elliot and Christian talking in the corner of my eye.

"We should meet for a spa day and a dinner sometime this week," I offered, "I've been cooped up for days."

"Great, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Perfect," I replied and bid her farewell.

"That was a bit too easy," I told Christian as we walked away from the now arguing "couple".

Christian led me to the other side of the ballroom to mingle with the other guests.

"Ahh Miss Steele," a husky voice said into my ear when Christian left me for just a moment to grab me another glass of champagne.

I turn around and see a tall man with jet-black hair and blue eyes, if he wasn't so creepy I would have considered him handsome.

"Sorry, you have me at a disadvantage," I look at him confused.

"I'm Mr. Grey's associate," he introduces me.

"And your name?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed. His eyes felt like they were looking through my clothes, it was disconcerting.

"My apologies, Richard Romers," he sticks out his hand, but he I hesitantly take it.

"Pleased to meet you," I said cordially.

"How did Grey find you?"

I shrug, "Old family friends."

"Where can I get one of you," he asks, running his finger on my arm.

My blood boils instantly; I instinctively grab his hand and twist it back making him fall to his knees. Everyone close to us, snap their heads in our direction.

"Pig, if you touch me again you will be in much more pain than you are now," I hiss in his ear. Adrenaline surges through my veins and I felt the same way I did in the warehouse when I pulled the trigger, "You're lucky Christian isn't here, because you have no idea how far _he_ will take it for disrespecting me."

"Fucking bitch," he hisses out in pain, his face was turning red. He tries to struggle out of my vice grip, but I just add more pressure.

"Do not disrespect me."

I let him go and turn away from him just in time for Christian to come back, he sees the scene in front of him and I could see the wheels turning in his head. His face contorts in anger and he lunges for the man on the ground, but I step in between him and the guy.

"Christian, baby… I dealt with it," I said quietly, "we've made a big enough scene."

"No," he growls, trying to get away from him. "What did he do?"

"I'll tell you later," I promised.

"NO, you tell me now."

"Christian! Do not yell at me," I hiss at him.

He seems to have snap out of it and his face falls, "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Tesoro, please calm down. Let the security handle with them."

He nods his head and pulls me close to him, sniffing my hair and relaxes. Elliot comes from behind and Christian jerks his head to the guy still on the ground. With that we had the shit taken care of and we walked away, made rounds and then finally got to sit down and eat.

"Christian!" a shrill voice said from behind.

Really another one? We just sat the fuck down. Who is this bitch?

"This better not be an ex or a stupid fuck buddy," I roll my eyes at him. He turns to the voice and he scrunches his face.

"She's just a girl I dated…" he explained.

"And fucked?"

"I love you," he kisses my temple making me laugh. Dick.

"Why is she here?"

"How are you?" she babbles on, I finally turn around and see a bleach blonde bunny. Are you fucking kidding?

She grabs his shoulder and rubs circles, making my eyes go wide.

"Take your fucking hand off of me," Christian said sternly, the woman quickly jolts up. "Carina, this is Rachel," he turns to me and gives me a small smile.

I returned her smile and turn back to my food.

"I'm so happy for you," she gushes in a fake jovial tone.

"Thank you," I returned in the same tone, throwing in a fake smile to boot.

I know I'm being unreasonable, but I'm a crazy bitch. I hate that he's slept with her, this will never happen with me and ex boyfriends since I was a damn virgin when we got together.

Okay… I'm a possessive crazy bitch. I guess I'm just as bad as him.

"Well congratulations, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

_Just get the fuck away from us._

Yeah... I'm crazy, she's probably really nice… okay let's not got that far. Ha.

The night goes by quickly after dessert and we were in the back of the limo.

We were silent the entire time with so much on our minds.

Once we arrived at home we walk into the bedroom; there was no touches or kisses this time. We were preoccupied.

"Can you unzip me?" I asked, turning my back to him.

"Of course," he says softly.

"Thank," I say, when I get the dress off. I walk into my closet and place my dress on the dry cleaning rack, grabbing my sleepwear.

When I step out Christian's eyes go wide, I walk up to the bed and just look at him. I need to voice my concerns.

"Christian?" I asked at the foot of the bed, leaning on the bedpost.

"Y-yes?" he stutters out.

Well at least I have that affect on him.

"I just have some things I've been thinking about."

His face drops, "What of?"

"I've never cared about the girls you've been with… like I've never want to know how many-"

"Ana-"

"No, let me finish," I interrupt him. "I just felt all of these things… I don't really have a sexual past, but you do. That doesn't bother me, but when I meet the women from your past it gets to me. It's like you have all of this experience and I don't, I guess I just feel like I'm lacking. And what if you get bored?"

"An-"

I hold my hand to him, "You have to understand baby." I sit at the edge of the bed, "You know what it's like to be with other people… all this experience. What if at the end of the day I don't stack up."

"Anastasia, if you're insinuating that I will ever stray, you are completely wrong." He crawls up to me, "I love you… yes I've been with other women in the past, but that makes me appreciate you even more. I want you forever. FORE-EVER. I love you and I will give you all of the experiences that you want. Anything baby, the world is yours. I would die for you, no another woman will ever compare to that."

"I'm sorry baby, I've just being crazy. I guess I had a moment of insecurity; Rachel symbolizes my lack of experience. I just go fucking crazy," I whisper. "I hate seeing your exes and I become possessive."

"I'm far worse than you," he chuckles, "trust me. I want to kill every single man that looks at you, at least you just want to beat up my exes."

I let out a laugh.

"Show me how much you love me," I invite him.

"As you wish."

**A/N: Check my blog out for Ana's dress, Christian's suit, and Ana's sleepwear! Link is on my profile xo :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hello friends! Sorry for the lack of an update last weekend, but I've been working for 7 days straight. This is my only day off until I have to do it again! Anyway this is me trying to get an update out, I hope you enjoy all my lovely readers! See you in the next update :) xo**

"_**Lord give me patience, 'cause if you give me strength, Imma beat the shit out of that bitch."**_

"You are so god damn beautiful Anastasia," Christian rasps, wrapping me into his arms.

"Where's my caveman?" I teased.

"He left for the night," he chuckles, "I just want to show you how much I love you."

"Tesoro you are the love of my life," I confess, "I can't picture my life without you."

He doesn't reply, but his eyes fill with such love and care that he didn't have to. I love both sides of our sexual relationship the dirty talking and the sweet and caring. Though I sometimes partial to the dirty fucking. He begins to roam his hands along my hips, pulling my nightdress up and caressing my skin. Dropping open mouth kisses along my neck and chest, cupping his my breasts and rolling my nipples with his thumbs.

I pull his boxers down and watch his cock spring out, I lick my lips as I greedily watch it twitch. Working his way down my body, he bites and licks all the skin he can get his mouth on. He finally finds his way down to my pussy, moving my panties down and begins flicking his tongue on my clit. He was working me so slow and tender, that I could feel my orgasm building. His tongue worked its way down to my pussy, rubbing my clit with his thumb, and playing with my ass.

God this man was magic.

"Hai un sappore dannatamente delizioso, amore mio," he whispers while still hovering on my pussy. (You taste so god damn good, my love)

"Ah, non ti fermare," (Don't stop) I moan as I let my body take over, shutting my brain off I fall down the precipice. I tugged on his hair as I rode out my orgasm.

Christian smirks and gives me a deep seering kiss, then begins to rub and kiss down my legs and finally sucking on my toes.

"I love you baby," I whisper, "I want to reciprocate."

"Nope," he laughs softly, "tonight's for you." I playfully grumble and concede a bit too quickly, "I love you so much, carina."

"Ti amo," I reply, "I need you inside me baby, ho bisogno del tuo grosso cazzone." (I need that thick cock)

"Fuck that's so sexy, do you know how much you turn me on… especially when you speak in Italian," he growls and lunges at me. He positions his cock at my entrance and slowly fills me up.

He starts at a slow pace, hungrily running his hands through my body.

"Go faster baby, please, I need you to go faster," I grab his shoulders and try to manoeuvre myself on him.

He lets out a low chuckle, "I'm showing you how much I love you woman!"

"I know you do," I beg, "I just want you to go harder."

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Possibly," I say mischievously.

He lets out a feral growl and gives me a lascivious grin, "Your wish is my command."

Christian begins to pick up his pace; I could feel his cock filling me with this delicious ache. He lifted my ass onto his thighs so my legs were on the crook of his arms; my back was off of the bed as he pounded into me. And did that ever feel good. He has this way of making my body tingle all over, like every fibre of my being was being electrified.

The sweetest escape. I wish we could stay like this forever.

"So close baby," I rasp out, dig my nails into his back leaving marks.

As I climb higher, my back arches and I let out a loud moan in ecstasy. I bit into his shoulder and it tears a bit of his skin, but I didn't pay any mind because he soon followed me.

He collapses on top of me, then tries to move off but I latch my arms so we would be unable to lose that connection. I love being squished by him, it made me feel full and protected while encased in his arms.

"I love you," he says as kisses the tip of my nose.

"I love you more Tesoro, always and forever."

Just like that we fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms and whispered conversation.

xx

Morning came way too soon and I had to go and get ready for more wedding plans and the Kate situation. Everything was getting really hectic, getting phone calls from the caterers, Mia, Grace, and Roberto. So my phone has been ringing off the hook since 7:30 am. Although I've sort of put everything in the back burner until I figured how to handle the Kate situation. I don't even know how to address that so I need to take my cues from Christian, but he will be out for most of the day.

I know it's for the business so I'm going to let him do his thing.

"Tesoro how am I going to do this thing with Kate?" I asked him while we were eating breakfast.

He chews his omelette and finally swallows. "Just watch her, try to get her admit it and divulge some information. Get her to tell you what port they're hitting, no pressure," he smirks.

He grins at me. Ass.

I punch him in the arm, "You are such a dick. I'll call her today, maybe we can hang out today."

"You know I don't mean it… just keep an eye on her. Keep track of her phone calls and use your ninja powers to get the better of her."

"You are so difficult," I huff, "but I'll figure it out, trust me."

"With my life, carina."

"Good, well I'll go call her now."

"Oh you will have two of my men tailing you that will stay hidden, while one will be with you at all times. I think Kate will be a lot more anxious if she knew that there were more than one protecting you."

"You mean us, right?"

"No," he simply states, "protecting _you_."

"That's pretty sexy," I lick my lips teasingly. Christian growls and tries to grab my waist, "Oops I have to go, have a good day baby. I'm going to call the strega now." (bitch)

He laughs, "When you speak to Italian it makes my cock so fucking hard."

"Mmmm," I walk back to him and run my hands over his thighs, "you know my rule."

"You are the devil," he feigns anger.

"I'm _your_ devil," I whisper in his ear and nip his earlobe. I take a step back and give him a suggestive smile, "See you tonight, Tesoro."

"Tease!" he yells out once I was out of the room, "Don't forget your piece."

"I never do," I call back.

It's true; ever since the day I began my "Mafia Princess" training I've been carrying my gorgeous little piece. I'm a deadly bitch. Ha.

When I get to our bedroom, I pick up my phone and call Kate. I need this done.

"Ana!" Kate squeals, was she always this annoying? Oh yeah she was. I think I like the professional persona she had put on when I had first met her.

She was less of a leech and a lot more quiet. Now when I see her, all I can think about was the Kate that made Elliot's life unnecessary stressful.

Kate knows this lifestyle and if she didn't trust him, then she shouldn't have stayed with him. From what I've gathered the months that I've gotten to know her, she's in love with the lifestyle more than her man and I wouldn't have voiced my opinions if everyone didn't corroborate my feelings. I thought I was being crazy.

I knew Christian had his own feelings about Kate, but I just thought it was because he was just anti-social. Well he is that, but there was something about Kate… and not in a good way. I had asked Elliot why he had fallen for her and he said that their relationship had fallen so far that he could barely remember why he had fallen in love with her.

I felt so bad for him, because he had looked at his relationship through rose coloured glasses, ignoring his own family's warnings. Well we live and learn, right?

It's just unfortunate that he just took a bit too long to figure it out. Now we have to fix this problem.

"Good morning, Kate, how are you?" I greeted her.

"Hey Ana, I'm fine… There's so many men over here ugh so boring!"

"Yeah…" I began, rolling my eyes. "Are you free today?"

"Yes! But Elliot won't let me go out."

"I doubt he would tell you no, especially if he knows I'm coming."

"Really? Great, I'm so there."

"Well I'll book us some spa things. We can catch up and relax. Is half an hour good for you?"

"Sounds perfect."

After I ended my call I called the spa that Christian owned and booked the two of us for some massages, mani/pedi, and facials. I know this doesn't do much for recon but the dinner is when I'll lay down the bricks, if she's doing this I want to nip it in the bud.

"Tesoro, I'm going to go pick Kate up," I called from outside his office, "have a good day handsome. Oh and you too Elliot."

"Thank you beautiful, I will see you tonight," Christian replies, walking up from his desk and giving me a deep kiss.

"Hey, I'm handsome too!" Elliot barks, giving me a sullen look and I give him my finger.

"Ignore him baby," Christian laughs. "I love you, remember that I'm always a phone call away."

"I know, love you too," I kissed his chin.

This is the first day that we're actually spending apart and it honestly feels strange, the months we spent constantly together didn't hurt our relationship it only made it better. I never got bored or tired of our life, if anything it made me fiend for more. I wanted this man at all hours, day and night; I want to constantly be in his presence because it just felt so fucking _right_. I know this might seem unhealthy, but I honestly don't give a fuck, this is my life and I choose to spend most of it with him. I know our jobs and responsibilities are complicated and that it will make spending time with each other a lot more difficult, but I know that we will make it work.

"Knock 'em dead Ana Banana," Elliot calls to me.

I cock my eyebrow at him, "Do you really want me to do that?"

He thinks about it a bit more, "You're right, uh… good luck."

"Baby, you don't have to do this," Christian whispers into my ear.

"I want to… this is the best idea you guys have. If you do this yourself you'll get no-where. She has to trust me."

"Be ruthless," he winks at me and gives me a kiss on my forehead before sending me away.

My personal bodyguard is sitting next to me in the Guardian, which was driven by our driver, and two black SUVs that I recognized as the ones that followed me when I had first moved to New York.

I sent Kate a text when we had arrived outside of Elliot's condo and within minutes she bee-lined to the car. She looked angry and agitated while talking on the phone; I only heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Not happening… it's too dangerous," these sentences were repeated a few times before she finally reached the car.

"Good morning," she greets me gleefully, "so glad to be out of there… Elliot is so repressive. Ugh he won't let me do anything and he gets to run around all day."

I force myself to not roll my eyes at her, "Yeah, it really sucks, but we get to go out today."

"Very true, I need some girly time and I actually wanted to talk to you about something," she begins, but looks behind me to my guard. "But I'll save it until later."

"Okay, sounds good. We can talk when we're at the spa-"

"No, it's too quiet," she forcibly laughs, trying to make light of the situation, "we should do it at the restaurant... Don't worry it's nothing bad."

"Sure thing."

"It's just a business deal I think you'll be interested in."

"Sounds interesting," I feign curiosity.

"Great," she gushes, I turn my head and roll my eyes. Being compliant is becoming harder by the minute; can she really believe I would work with her and against Christian? Okay… I am jumping the gun, I don't exactly know if she is working with the Triads.

_Don't jump the gun…. Don't jump the gun… Don't jump the gun._

"Where are we going?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Christian's spa," I answer and give her a reassuring smile and turn away.

When we arrived we were quickly ushered in and led into the private room where we disrobed. The day went by pretty quickly with mindless chatter and ass kissing, not on my part… What sucks the most was that instead of an actual relaxing day she wanted to talk… THE ENTIRE TIME.

I thought I would find some sort of reprieve during the massage and facial, but of course not she had to talk about absolutely nothing. God I'm being such a bitch.

But can you blame me though? Here I am practically sleeping with the enemy… well naked and lying on my front. What's to stop her from pulling out a gun from her inner thigh and shooting me?

"Can you only massage up to my knees?" I ask the woman getting ready for my rub down.

"Of course," the woman answers softly.

"Thank you," I reply and get comfortable. There's no need for her to find my tiny piece strapped to my inner thigh.

I closed my eyes and tried to tune out the incessant chatter coming from my left, I would give her grunts of acquiesce but for the most part if it wasn't about the bad business she's getting into I wanted none of it.

Only two more hours of this. Two more hours.

Xx

Arriving at the restaurant, I was on edge and ready for a drink. Stat.

Seated in the corner booth of the Mexican restaurant I quickly ordered the Bulldog, which is a fishbowl full of margarita with two coronitas. I know this is be my only drink and will have to make it last throughout the night; it's six shots of tequila and the two coronas, that's a lot of alcohol in one sitting for me.

"Starting heavy," Kate giggles.

"Hey, it's girls' night right?"

"Yes, to girls… chicks before dicks," she exclaims.

She ends up ordering the same thing and an assortment of appies, I'm ready to get this show on the road. I barely had the chance to check in on Christian throughout the day, so I was slyly texting him from under the table.

_**I miss you carina – C **_

_**Miss you more. The wicked witch is such a pain! – A**_

_**Crush her, baby ;) See you later tonight love – C **_

_**See you soon handsome xo –A **_

Tucking my phone away I smile sweetly at her and cross my ankles, taking two large sips and finally bite the bullet.

"So what's with this thing you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm working for someone that I think you and I can both benefit from," she begins. "We can be Thelma and Louise."

I almost choked on my drink, "Excuse me?"

She leans towards me and whispers, which may I add is almost inaudible because of the noise level of the restaurant. "I'm working for these guys that will make us our own bosses… we won't have to be under _their_ thumb."

"Who's thumb?" I ask feigning vagueness.

"The Gambino's," she hisses. "They're always telling you what to do… having to act a certain way and having absolute to no freedom-" Before she could continue she was interrupted by her phone, "Let me take this."

"Sure," I smile at her. Instead of leaving the table like a normal person, she takes the call at the table. Rude.

"Hey, yes… Everything is set, things are moving…. Talk to you soon."

"Who was that?" I ask.

"My business partner," she smiles. And she just took the phone call right in front of me; she is _definitely_ a shrewd businesswoman… Not.

"And?"

"Everything is all set, we just need to get you on board."

"I just want to know more about this deal."

"Oh of course, well my associate wants to use one of the unused ports down south Florida and I just need you to get the coordinates and schedule."

"And that's why you need me."

"Yes!"

"So you're using me for my information?" I cock my eyebrow.

"No, that's not it at all!" she quickly answers, "I just thought we could make our own millions."

"Wait…" now everything was making sense. "Let's do this in the condo, Christian won't be home for awhile."

"Okay, that sounds great."

"Yep," I give her a tight smile, but I need to keep things cordial. "God, everything looks so good, let's dig in."

Once dinner was finished I paid the bill and my guard escorted us to the car. I laid on the conversation thicker so we can keep the friendliness of the night, I pretended the drinks made me looser which in turn makes her feel more comfortable.

She apparently was none the wiser.

"How are you okay with their business?" Kate asks once we were inside the condo.

"What do you mean?"

"They get to do whatever they want while we wait at home, and Christian is so much worse than Elliot. How do you deal with it?"

I shrug, "He's free to do what he needs to do, I won't stop him from his job."

"You're much too good for Christian."

I give her a small smile, "Thanks I guess... so what's this about the ports?"

"My associate wants to meet you and then we'll go from there."

"I want to be part of the entire thing, start to finish."

"No, that's not how it works… We get the money ones we can get the security codes and schedule of that port so they can deliver their package."

"What's the package?"

"I don't know, but the Chinese are bringing something through for their branch in the U.S."

"You mean the Triads?"

"They don't call themselves that-"

"Doesn't matter what they call themselves… " I quip, unable to stop my eye roll. "I just want to know what they're delivering; do you even know what they do? It's not just money laundering Kate, but human trafficking too."

Kate doesn't even bat an eyelash, "I know."

My eyes go wide and my jaw hits the floor, did she really not care about the slave trade? Women and even some men getting abducted, young women taken… fuck. What a clusterfuck, even I know neither Christian nor Roberto does business in that sector. I clench my fists ready to lunge at her, but I know that this wouldn't be prudent.

"So you wanted to talk to me because of my connections," I said more to myself. I look at her dead on, "You want me to locate the schedule and work against Christian… keep it from him."

"Precisely."

"Sounds good," I give her a mischievous smile.

"I knew you were right for this," she laughs.

"How much?"

"Hmm?"

"The payment…"

"Oh yeah, two mill and we'll split it 70/30."

"50/50 and you have a deal, I won't betray my fiancé for less than a mill," I smirk at her, crossing my ankles.

She contemplates this for a moment and I know that she's going to say no, the greedy bitch. But I'm certain that if I say yes to her too soon she'll become suspicious of me.

"Without me you can and will get caught by the security down there... And I have more to lose if this backfires on me."

"You're right, but I need your word that this is between us."

"Of course, you have my word," I smile at her… I'm apparently a good fucking actress; I have this bitch eating in the palm of my hands.

"My associate would like to meet with you sometime this week, he wants to know if you're legit… of course I completely believe you, but he needs to."

"Of course, I will set up a dinner for this weekend."

"Oh it's okay, he will set it up for us and we'll just meet him there and you can't bring a bodyguard."

"I don't think Christian will let me do that… and if he even finds out that I went to go see a man, he'll lose his mind," I reply.

"I forgot about that…"

"How about this, I can bring you guys to my uncle's restaurant, Christian won't mind that. You know what, I'll handle him. If anything I'll just throw the woman card, it'll be fine," I promise.

She scoffs, "Good luck."

"Listen, I know how to handle Christian now you either trust me or you can walk out of my house and forget that your proposition, because as I see it _you_ need me. I don't need you."

She laughs, "Cutting to the chase? Then perfect, I will let him know."

Things had become awkward between us, not sure where it was going to go. I finally broke the silence, "Why did you do it? Did you seek them out?"

"My Chinese friend is well connected, we were talking and things may have led to other things…" she smirks.

"You cheated on Elliot?"

"More like cheating," she smirks.

"You're with him?"

She shrugs, "I like power and he has plenty."

My blood boiled. "But you're still living with Elliot… Your associate/ boyfriend can't be too happy about your arrangement."

"He's not, but what can you do? Elliot is just security if he dies nothing happens… ugh between the two of us since we're practically sisters, I wanted to be with Christian," she waggles his eyebrow at me. "But he did not want that," she giggles. My friend understands that Elliot is a means to an end, once this all ends I will break up with Elliot and move in with my… associate."

I tried to laugh, but it came out as sort of a half chuckle half snort… this bitch is making it really hard to be nice to her. Fuck... My fingers were twitching, needing for some sort of release.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Only since the beginning of summer-"

"Let's get a drink to solidify our partnership," I said tightly, interrupting her confession. I needed to get my hands on something or I would have rung her neck. Probably would have killed her.

This bitch was just power hungry and instead of making moves to climb to the top, she sleeping her way there. Skank.

I wonder if she slept with Roberto? ECK.

Handing her the glass of whiskey, we toasted and drank. I was antsy and didn't know how long I can keep this act going, but the liquor was calming my nerves. I wanted to kill her and the longer she kept her mouth open the more likely it was to happen.

"Listen Christian is probably going to come home any time, I'll call you tomorrow okay? I'll make a reservation, I will you see on this weekend," I playfully winked at her. "I think this will be a fruitful endeavour."

"Me too," she gushes, "We're be bad bitches."

"That we are," I laugh dryly.

She gave me a tight hug and walked into the elevator.

An hour or so later Christian came home; he gave me a weary smile and motioned me to keep quiet. Ethan came in with this weird machine thing and ran it over my body; he found nothing and then went through the house.

"What was that?" I asked Christian once Ethan had left us alone.

"It's those wire tap trackers, we don't know if Kate planted anything."

"That makes sense," I exhale and wrap my body around him, "come and have a drink, we have so much to talk about."

"Let me get Elliot then we'll talk."

"Wait, baby I have to tell you something and I don't know if it's the right time to tell Elliot… shit I don't even know if it should be us who should tell him, but knowing that we knew and didn't say anything would make him feel worse."

"What is it?"

"Kate has been cheating on Elliot since the beginning of summer with the guy she's been doing business with. I don't know what we should do."

"I'll tell him-"

"No, I should tell him, I'm the one who found out, I just don't want him to lose it."

"I don't think he will. Elliot may be a Neanderthal, but he's reasonable when he needs to be. Plus it's over between the two of them; I think what will hurt him the most is that she was cheating for so long. They were actually happy once if you could believe it," he shakes his head. "Let me call him in okay? He's just getting something to eat."

Christian rubs my shoulders and gives them kisses, "That feels good, you can't believe how horrendous this day was for me. On top of knowing she was just using your brother and going against you and the family, she wouldn't stop talking! Even during the massage and facial, I wish I could have asked for a different room but I'm sure that would have hurt her feelings."

"You didn't kill her, I knew you were the right person for the job."

I laugh, "Hurry up and call him, I'd like to take my handsome fiancé to bed."

He laughs and calls Elliot, and ten minutes later he arrived. His burly body plopping himself down next to Ethan, I pour the men some drinks and sit next to Christian.

I recanted the entire tale to the three of them and as the story came to an end Elliot and Christian were already on their edge of their seats. They were angry.

_Bloodthirsty_.

And I even have left the cheating part from my story. I ran my hand through my hair and sat still, looking at the three men.

One is my fiancé and the love of my life, and the other two were like brothers. I will protect them from this evil skank. If I could do anything about it he would stay here at the house, but I know that will make Kate suspicious so until I've met with this associate he has to keep it together.

"That fucking bitch," Ethan furrows his eyebrows, "Boss I think we should go with the plan."

Christian nods, "First let's get this meeting out of the way, I'll give Ana the information to give to him and we will ambush them when the time comes, but this associate and Kate are good as gone. I want them taken out together," Christian replies.

"Poetic justice?" I laughed.

"I want them dead and gone as much as you do bro," Elliot interjects, "but I want nothing to do with it. I don't even care enough to go after her; I'm just fucking pissed that she did this. Was she that fucking bored?" Elliot yells out. "She wants to ruin everything for power, well I'll fucking show her power."

He breaks the glass in his hands and throws it onto the floor, he may pretend that he's not hurt but he is.

"Elliot there's more," I said sadly, "can we talk outside of the room?"

"Yeah," he gives me a weak smile.

The three of us are in the foyer, I give Elliot a small smile and begin.

"Elliot, Kate has been cheating on you with this guy," I said in a soft voice.

The air was thick and I couldn't lift it, he finally exhales, "I should have known, my family warned me."

"I'm sorry, I wish-"

"Ana, Kate's a bitch she wanted to use our family, cheating on me was just the icing on the cake."

"She didn't deserve your love," I kiss his cheek. "One day you'll find a rider chick," I joke, "just like me."

"Hopefully," he said wistfully.

"Did you know?" I asked Elliot.

"No, I honestly didn't," Elliot answers, "I guess that's what I get from being so open with her. She was always out."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me she was never able to go out because you wouldn't let her."

He barked a laugh, "That bitch is such a liar. She was out almost every day, if I told her that it was unsafe she would only scoff and give me the finger. The only time she listened was when the houses blew up, but holy fuck was that romp in the sack hot… I think she was scared."

"Ew Elliot! TMI!" I shiver. Christian shakes his head at his brother.

The intensity had diminished and we were finally back to being playful.

I elbow Elliot's side and take Christian's hand giving it a kiss, "Let's take this bitch down."


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:**** Friends! Good to see you again, I promised myself I'd get an update this week. I know this is short, but I had to write it within an hour because I have to head to bed since I have to get up super early tomorrow! Ahh RL is giving it to me hard! I will try to update again once next week until my schedule loosens up a bit for the summer, because as of right now I'm working six-day weeks! I will see you guys soon my loves, thank you for your continuous support! xo**

"_I love to see a young girl go out and grab the world by the lapels. Life's a bitch. You've got to go out and kick ass." – Maya Angelou_

APOV

The weekend had come quickly Christian and the boys had tried on their tuxes yesterday night and things in the mafia world were dying down… or I guess things were going smoothly? Christian comes homes at exactly 7:30 every night and kisses the top of my head before he takes off his tie and sits down next to me.

And now we're at the pastry shop that is making our wedding cake, we have a design we just need a flavour. The pastry chef Helen is going to make a fake cake that will be the centrepiece of our reception, but she will have one layer that will be real cake that we will cut into during the traditional cake cutting/ champagne toast. I think it's the best idea since we have so many guests and having pre-cut portions in the kitchen will be easier to serve, of course Christian will agree to whatever I suggest so everything was set. The cake was the only thing I had full and utter control of, I mean Mia and Grace didn't even bother putting a fight when I said that it should just be Christian and I attending the cake appointment.

"What we have here is: a White chiffon cake with white chocolate mousse, blackberry mousse, and fresh raspberries; Chocolate truffle cake with chocolate ganache and mint mousse; Spice cake with cinnamon mascarpone mousse and salted caramel mousse; and finally a Chocolate devil's food cake, chocolate ganache, and praline buttercream."

I snuggled into Christian side and whispered into his ear that I wanted to devour all of it, he replies with a laugh and a kiss on my temple. We try each cake and we come up with our top two which was the white chiffon cake and the chocolate truffle cake.

"Just take both," Christian suggests.

"No, that's ridiculous… why would we serve two different types of cakes? We have so much food at the reception!"

"Carina, if you want both then you will get both."

I roll my eyes at him and think about it, it was ridiculous to serve both! If he knew the entire menu he would think the same, but knowing him if I had my heart set on both he'll give them to me. I shake my head and ask the chef what she suggests.

"Well we can cut smaller portions of each cake and serve it together, that wouldn't be a problem. But my question was how you would like to have the top tier?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well traditionally couples keep the top tier of their cakes and freeze it for their first anniversary," she answers, "now I was wondering if you wanted it on the top tier or for me to reserve a layer for you ahead of time."

"Whatever's the easiest," I reply, "does it even taste good after a year of being frozen?"

She laughs, "Of course not, but it's a tradition that seemed to have stuck."

"We are sticklers for tradition," Christian jokes with mischief in his eyes, knowing fully well what he was referring to. On our drive here I gave him head in the backseat and then he fucked me until I could barely contain my screams. Yeah it was pretty awkward when the driver opened our door for us.

I let out a giggle and my face burns in realization.

"Perfect well I'll have the top tier on the cake and the two different flavours."

"Thank you," I smiled, "this was easier than I thought."

Christian nods at Helen as he writes the check for the cake. A whopping $65, 000, my eyes bugged out and it only made Christian laugh softly.

"Trust me baby, we can afford it."

I nodded at him, he said goodbye to everyone at the shop and led us out, I know I was raised with an affluent background, but a 65, 000 dollar cake is insane. Though I shouldn't be so surprised, my mother's cakes for her various weddings were much steeper.

This wedding is costing us a fortune, well a very, very tiny fortune according to Christian. To him this was just pocket change.

I roll my eyes at him; my father had spoken to Christian about paying for the wedding because it was his "fatherly duty." I rolled my eyes, but my father continued on. Christian had insisted that we didn't need any help since he could provide for us without him; I think Christian was sticking it to my father.

Though when I had put up a fight about the caterer expenses and the reception, Grace simply pulled me aside and tried to reason with me that it was all part of the big day. Did you know how she did that?

She showed me Christian Grey's net worth and it was at $16.4 billion dollars only sixteen spots away from my father's. (And my father is a crazy money-maker and as far as I know everything he does is legit) So on top of the Christian Grey persona he is a head of a family of a multi-billion dollar mafia corporation.

Therefore on the books he's worth 16.4 billion dollars after taxes and then add his lucrative side business he would probably be up there with my father.

When I finally calmed, the cheques were written and the only thing we had to do was wait for our day. Christian is having his bachelor's party on Thursday at the same time as my bachelorette, at first we wanted to have it together but Mia wanted none of that.

I couldn't believe that we were getting married next Saturday; geez time is going by so fast.

But before all that we had to get through that Monday night meeting first.

I wouldn't let Christian know it, but I have a bad feeling about all of this so I'm packing a little bit extra for that night. To him I'm completely ready for our meeting and this morning he had provided me with the paperwork to hand over to Kate's associates, and a bit extra to sweeten the deal. There was a rarely used port in Maine along Belfast that had a few stashed warehouses and halfway houses that would be an easier location for them if they needed to go further north.

I don't think I can act throughout the entire night and not blow a gasket or get myself killed. But I'm doing it for the family, _my_ family.

x

The weekend passes quickly and soon it was Monday night, only two days until my bachelorette party and four more days until my wedding day.

Yikes! Never in my life did I ever think that I of all people would actually be walking down the aisle. Though with Christian, it sort of sweetens the deal.

"Are you ready for today?" Christian asks as he ties his tie around his neck, he's Mr. Christian Grey today.

I had asked in passing once did he ever mix up his personas, then he got all hulk on me and said he was always Christian Grey in the business world _and_ in the mafia world. I love my soon to be husband and I couldn't picture him being any different.

The day drags on and periodically receive excited phone calls from Kate the Bitch, every time I hear her voice it makes my skin crawl. I wish I could take my gun and shoot her between the eyes, ugh maybe I am spending too much time with Christian. Never in my life would I have thought that I could so easily kill someone without thinking about the consequences. But in all honesty Kate does deserve to get shanked.

By me… or Elliot, I know that he would enjoy it but I think he doesn't want anything to do with the entire situation. In his eyes he did this to his family, he brought the snake in.

Tonight, Christian and Elliot will be at the gentlemen's club for a boys' night. He knew that someone would be sent to watch him while I was at the dinner especially since I was the one who set it up.

"I love you carina," Christian said on the phone once he had left the office and headed down to the club. I knew this was hard for him, relinquishing his control and handing what he thinks is my safety to my uncle and his men.

"I love you too," I promised him, putting on my last bits of makeup. My stomach was rolling and not with excitement but anxiety.

Anxiety for the stunt I was about to try and pull off. I truly did not know if I could do this on my own or even if I was with Christian.

When I was with Kate everything was fine, because I truly disliked her and knew if it came down to it I could take her but with this new element… now I'm not too sure.

Taking a step out of the home I share with my wonderful fiancé I got into my car and drove away from my safe haven.

The car situation was also an argument between Christain and I, he wanted to buy me a new one but I still had the perfectly new car my uncle had bought me. The only way why he had caved was due to my sound reasoning that we wouldn't have enough parking spots. He readily agreed with me, smiled his mischievous smile and walked back to his office. The man had something up his sleeve.

Focusing on the passing streets I saw a nondescript car pull up right behind me, I knew it was my uncle's men following me. He had ordered only six associates from his crew to be seated in the restaurant, some would be already sitting there enjoying dinner while some will arrive every so often.

Feeling the leather underneath my legs, I gripped the steering wheel and sped up. I had a new sense of empowerment; nothing and no one will hurt my new family.

I'm doing this for them and for me so I can show the world what the fuck I'm capable of.

Kate has a target on her back and I happen to have impeccable aim.

A/N: I've been thinking about a getting a beta, do you guys think I need one and if so can you guys recommend someone for me? Much appreciated. :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**** I'm three days early! Woohoo… I will be having a three-day weekend this week YAY! So I will try to update in a few days, the wedding will be coming up shortly since I know a lot of you are looking forward to that! Anyway love you guys dearly, thank you for your support! xo**

APOV

"_A woman is like a tea bag - you never know how strong she is until she gets in hot water." – Eleanor Roosevelt _

Parking my car at my uncle's restaurant I stashed my phone under my dress and did some last minute checks. The knives I had hidden in my boots, the small piece in my cardigan, which I had firmly stuck to my side, and the piece that I had kept uncomfortably in-between my thighs.

I had the manila folder in hand as I left the safety of my car.

I also had a wire strapped to the inside of my bodice so Ethan could hear and record what was about to go down. My goal was to know when and what they are delivering, Christian believes it people for the slave trade. The Chinese have an annual cattle sale that will happen in about a month so their timelines coincide, but the question is why would they deliver these people a month in advance?

I caught the eye of a Japanese man smoking a cigarette from across the street, he gave me a nod while I had walked in. I could see two Chinese men sitting at one of the booths, probably the associate's bodyguards. But what irked me the most was being immediately assaulted by Kate's sweeping arms, I gave her a hug back and only lets go of me to lead us to the table.

There sat a handsome man with only mild Asian features, he was definitely mixed. He eyed me and gave me a tight smile, Kate cuddled next to him but he immediately sat up and introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Harold Chang," he sticks out his hand to me, which I shake apprehensively.

"Ana Steele," I nodded my head, he offers me a seat as he sits back down.

"You are not what I expected," he said as he perused through the menu, "much more beautiful than anticipated."

Kate stiffened, but ignored the statement altogether.

"Thank you?" I replied.

"That will suffice," he says curtly.

I could feel my annoyance poking through, "Shall we get down to business?"

Harold laughs and finally looks up from his menu, "Now, now… I'm hear to enjoy a delicious meal with the two most beautiful women in New York."

Kate giggled at his compliment while I tried not to roll my eyes.

Oh I am going to get fucking shot tonight, I gave him a cheesy smile and returned to the menu.

"So Ana what do you know about me?" Harold asks as he pours me a glass of wine from an already uncorked bottle. How am I going to get around not actually dinking that tonight?

I raise my eyebrow at him, "From Kate or just general knowledge?"

"Both I suppose," he says gallantly as he takes a sip of his water, _not_ his wine.

"Well not much really, you're really just a large mystery to me."

"Good girl," he turns to Kate and gives her a kiss on the cheek. It almost looks like she was going to combust from excitement.

"Are you ready to order?" a man from my uncle's crew asked politely.

"I think we are," Harold answered for all of us. "I will have the fish and my companions will have it as well."

The bastard ordered for me, even Christian doesn't do that unless I ask him to.

I gritted my teeth and tried to keep my voice soft, "That sounds delicious, but I think I will have the classic Bolognese with wheat pasta."

I could see my uncle's associate fight a grin, when he nods his head at us and walks away.

"Now let's cut the bullshit," I told them, "I want to know what this is about? I know what Kate said, but I want it to come from your mouth."

Harold laughs, "I commend you for your bravery." His body jerks forward and captures my arm; he tightens his hold and looks straight into my eyes. "You could also be masking your stupidity. Do you know who I am?" he snarls, I breathe deeply and tried not to jump up and cause a scene. "I have killed men and women for much less," he hisses, "if you want to survive this evening you will do as I say."

I could feel his breath on my face and my level of anxiety rising.

"Do you understand?" He asks.

"Yes I do, I'm sorry for my disrespect."

"You are forgiven for now, but let's state the rules for our little meeting shall we?" He gives me a tight smile, I give him a firm nod as he continues on, "You will not talk back to me, you will only speak when spoken to, because in our organization respect is the law. You will find that out very quickly."

I nod my head at him and he finally let's go of his vice grip; his hand left a pretty large handprint. It was already starting to bruise, and I winced when it brushed the underside of the table.

Christian will not like this.

If I botch this meeting this will lead us to an all out war with the Chinese… fuck then there's Danny. Though he really isn't much of problem now that he was on the run in a different country or I guess he's the most dangerous now, since he had nothing to lose.

"Now let's get down to business," Harold claps his hands, "drink your wine dear Ana."

"I'm not very thirsty," I supplied.

"It's a vintage, you will hurt my feelings if you don't try some."

_Lie Ana, lie._ I need to come up with a lie.

"I'm expecting," I blurted out, patting my stomach for emphasis.

"Well a little won't hurt," he insists.

"I'm not much of a drinker anyway," I replied annoyed.

"Drink the wine, you worthless bitch," he hisses, grabbing my hand. "Show me your respect," he demands, then turning on Kate who flinches. "You said she would be compliant, you said she would be exactly what I needed."

"She is," Kate stuttered, "right, Ana, you'll behave?"

At that moment I figured it out she was brainwashed, sort of like Stockholm syndrome. She was a victim, not a conspirator… Okay let's not go that far, she did cheat on Elliot for this prick but like all things they escalate. My hatred for this woman lessened just a little at that moment, but there are still remnants.

"Yes, I will, I'm sorry," I apologized. I took the glass with shaky hands and put it to my lips, but stop abruptly, "Will you not toast to our new partnership?"

"Ana, please just drink it," Kate whispered.

Red flag. Red flag. Red flag.

I took a small sip; it tasted fine as far as I could tell. Fuck this was not worth my life, I took a larger sip but kept it in my mouth before taking another "sip" so I could spit it back in.

"Now, let's do this," Harold laughs, tearing a piece of bread and popping it in his mouth.

"I need to use the restroom," I stood up from my seat.

"Kate go with her," Harold jerked his head towards me.

"No it's fine, I'll be a minute," I said tightly and before he could say another word I walked away quickly.

I breathed out in relief to be out of his gaze, he gave me a really uneasy feeling.

"Anastasia," a voice husked into my ear. "I know you," he presses his body into me. It was Harold.

"I just needed to use to restroom, I'll be out in a minute," I said stiffly, trying to walk away as fast as I could.

"I get what I want so when I heard you were with that despicable Italian scum Christian Gambino I just had to see for myself," he hissed into my ear. "Did you know I went to school with him?"

Harold moved me forward, spinning me so my back was pressed to the wall.

"He was an asshole then, sleeping with every single girl in our year," he laughs. "He doesn't know the meaning of honour. Do you know how many women he's had? A new woman every night," he husks in my ear, "how do you feel sleeping with a man who has been with every eligible woman in New York and all the major cities around the world." He looks me up and down, "We'll get you checked up after."

"What do you want?" I hissed, ignoring his accusations.

"To acquire what King of New York holds closest to him," he runs his nose down my neck. "You."

I squirmed from his tight hold.

"We both know that that acquiring those documents wasn't what this meeting was for." I shivered at his words, "Now you will come back without complaint, have your men stand down as I lead you and Kate out of this restaurant."

I nodded dumbly.

"My, my Harold my old friend, I suggest you let go of my fiancé at this very moment or you will feel a bullet from my 9mm go through your head," Christian's voice quipped from behind me making me jump and Harold's hold to loosen.

"Christian?" I ask in disbelief, I straighten and find my fiancé standing right behind us. His eyes were full of ire as his face tried to remain neutral.

"Hello carina," he walks up to me and pulls me into his arms, where I belong. He kisses my temple and then whispers in my ear, "Follow my lead, change of plans."

Without warning Christian punches Harold square on the jaw, knocking him to the floor. Elliot and some of my uncle's men walk in from the kitchen with three Chinese men bound, while Harold's guards from the dining room were escorted to us as well.

"We found these behind the restaurant with a fucking bomb," Elliot laughs, "Ethan is now disposing of it as we speak."

"Good," Christian nods at him, "bring all of them downstairs too."

"Downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah, your uncle transformed part of the wine cellar to sort of safe house…" Christian answers, I quirk my eyebrow at him which makes him laugh, "Okay well saying torture chamber would seem too crass."

I couldn't help giggle at Christian's words, "What should we do about Kate?"

"What do you mean? Weren't you the one who voted for some poetic justice?"

"Initially, but now I think she's been sort of brainwashed… I know she cheated, but she seemed so compliant despite natural instincts telling her she should run. The guy is a chauvinist pig."

"Some things just never change," Christian sighs, "it's going to be a long night. Did you get to eat dinner?"

"No," I huff as the men get led to the cellar, "you barged in right when I ordered."

"Well we can't have my bride go hungry, go back upstairs. I can start this."

"Okay, I'll deal with Kate… would it be okay if I offered her an out?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"An option to get away completely, out of this country and out of this life."

Christian shakes his head, "If you think it's best."

"I just don't think she deserves to get what's coming to these guys."

"You and your heart," Christian kisses my temple, "I will support whatever you deem fit, I know Elliot will prefer that choice… for some reason he still loves the bitch."

"She probably wasn't all bad."

He snorts, "Yeah she was."

I roll my eyes at him and walk back upstairs. I come back to the table and at my chair, I notice all of the men were strategically placed around the restaurant and Kate was tied up to one of the chairs.

"Can you guys let her go?" I asked. The man securing her gave me a confused look, but complied. "Come sit Kate, let's have some dinner."

"Where's Harold?" she asks as she gets up on shaky legs.

"Having a very deep conversation with my fiancé."

"Aww fuck," a booming voice comes from the back of the restaurant, "I'll be downstairs Ana Banana."

I look up and see Elliot's large form retreating away, I laugh to myself and relax back in my seat.

"Katherine, I have a proposition for you," I say, breaking the silence that fell between us.

There was light chatter around the room, but it was all shop talk so it was easily ignored.

"What's that?" she asks sullenly.

Before I could answer our food arrives, I smile appreciatively at the man, I didn't even need to say anything to him.

"Thank you," I nod at the man, and then turn back to Kate. "Eat up."

"What's that?" she repeats.

"Well, I want to offer you an out," I state simply, placing the first few bites in my mouth. God it was so delicious, real deal Italian. I couldn't help the moan that slipped out when I finally swallowed, "At the end of this meal I can have someone relocate you, you are to have no contact with anyone in this… business or anyone from my family. You are to leave them alone, because if I find out that you play a hand in anything involving my family I will come after you personally. I may be green, but I'm not stupid; I can be a motherfucking cunt if I need to be. So what do you say? All expenses paid and to anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?"

"Yep," I answer, taking another huge bite.

"I want to be with Harold."

"He's a pig, why the hell would you want to be with someone like that?"

"Oh and Christian is so much better?" she hisses.

I laugh, "Uh yeah… He's in a completely different playing field."

"You don't know him," she snarls.

"I beg to differ," I quip. "Anyway let's forget about my relationship, you have until the end of this meal to decide because I have no qualms in putting a bullet through your head."

_What happened to the pacifist, Ana?_

"You don't have the balls."

"Ahh… see I think that's where you're wrong, when you fuck with my family I take that personally and I will do anything for those I love."

One minute I was enjoying my pasta then the next I have a plate flying at my head, which I easily dodged. Though it left me vulnerable, because I didn't notice that she had already lunged herself at me from across the table. Just as quickly as it occurred my uncle's men had already lifted her off of me. I groaned.

We probably look those crazy bitches at bars that get into petty catfights over some cock.

"Let her go," I commanded.

"Miss Luciano-"

"Let. Her. Go."

The men nodded their heads and let the bitch go, she didn't waste anytime and lunged at me again. My natural instincts took over and I brought my leg up, which connected to her face resulting in her to fall on her back. I quickly got on top of her and started throwing punches at her face, but she wanted to play dirty and pull my hair like a little girl.

I elbowed her neck which made her bounce to the floor and gasp for air, feeling bad for how far it had escalated I stood back and waited.

What a sucker I was.

Almost as fast as my resolution for her to take a breather the bitch had pulled a gun from inside her jacket, she cocked and pulled the trigger. That fucking cunt. Everything was going unbearably slow and for a moment I thought I was going to stand there and let this bitch take me out of the game. No today, I'm getting fucking married in five days… there is no way I'm dying today.

I quickly dove to the floor and with one quick move I had my piece in my hand and aimed at her head.

1.2.3.

I pulled the trigger.

She didn't even know what hit her, her body slumped through the ground as blood leaked out of her brain.

"Clean it up," I ordered to the men. "I want this floor spotless in five minutes. I don't care what you do, but get her body out _now_."

Before that last few words had left my mouth the men were already cleaning up my mess, I just prayed that Elliot doesn't come up anytime soon.

I slumped on a chair and ran my fingers through my hair. Holy fuck.

x

When everything was picked up, Christian and Elliot came back up an hour or so later to a spotless floor and Kate free room.

"What was all the commotion?" Elliot asked.

"Kate and I had a disagreement," I answered, that was the truth… sorta. "But she eventually saw the error in her ways. She's leaving tonight and promised to stay out of our lives for good."

"Good, thank you for handling that for me."

"No problem, what are sisters for," I winked at him.

I had decided that I couldn't tell Elliot that I killed Kate, because no matter how much wrong she had done him the man loved her. And he loved deep.

So I promised to keep this secret and I'll be all too happy to pretend that she's still alive, living her new life in Belize or some other small country. Far, far away.

_Fuck my body count is rising, I'll never be allowed into heaven at this rate._

When Christian finally dealt with everything at the restaurant, he gathered me into his arms and walked us out of the back entrance.

"You are far braver than me carina," he whispers into my hair and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "He'll understand."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:**** Hello friends, this is a crazy long update! I really wanted to get to the wedding, but this took on a life of it's own! I'm going to go slink away while you read this rollercoaster, please don't hate me too much but I wanted his past to catch up to Christian… if that's any inclination to what's going to happen :S**

**Thank you all for your sweet words! **

**Special thanks to: Wrenegade Rivers for pimping out my story and And1rea for letting me know about the post on the fb page! Also to SmileRose, BriLee FanFiction, Princess Rolon, Leora Ashlyn Fanfiction, Wendy Onefitgily, Kelley N., Vanessa Grey, MrsDamon, Anonjj Fanfiction, Susana L., Susan S., Samantha Sam, Shanda P., Gwen Conley B., and Zina Z. **

**Lot's of love xo**

APOV

"I'll be your man. I'll understand. I'll do my best to take good care of you… You'll look at me with your eyes that see and we'll melt into each other's arms. You'll be my queen, I'll be your king, and I'll be your lover too." – Van Morrison, _I'll be Your Lover Too_

The next day after our little rendezvous at the restaurant Christian and I spent the morning in bed, the sex wasn't hard or rough it was soft and tender. It was like he was paying homage to me. Every touch was a caress and every kiss was longing, there was no part of my body that he didn't grace with his lips and tongue. Every slow thrust sent tingles up and down my spine as I ran my hands down his arms feeling his muscles twitch under my touch. His body was hard yet so soft, he was my utter perfection. We spent what felt like ages wrapped in each other's intertwined limbs, I love his man more than anything in the world.

I felt his cock filling me up and stretching me, and every time he would pull out I would feel this incredible sense of emptiness but would only last momentarily because he would slowly fill me back up to the hilt. He felt so good inside of me that I never wanted to detach from him. I never want to be disconnected.

This was nothing I had ever felt before; there was such intensity that I could barely compute the meaning of it all. I felt the love, I felt the amount that Christian had for me; he loved me body and soul.

With our bodies sweaty and chests heaving, I was so close to exploding.

Christian ran one hand over my breasts and the other on my clit, while our tongues danced with each other. He tastes so fucking good.

I was losing my mind, he flipped us over and I dutifully rode his cock, I could feel the pressure in my stomach of him filling me up. I was steadily climbing with every movement; I was so close my eyes were rolling at the back of my head.

Christian sat up and pulls his lips to mine, devouring my tongue so easily. He ran his tongue over mine and sucked on the tip, as I neared my orgasm I began to ride him harder. Running my hands down his back needing to feel his body as close as I could, I wanted to be a part of him and I was going crazy with need and lust mixing together.

"Carina, I'm so close," he rasped out, sucking my earlobe.

"Me too, so close tesoro," I replied, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Closer, I need to feel him closer.

With one nip of my earlobe and the pad of his tongue on the back of my ear I lost it. I lost control and I felt like I was seeing stars, my body tingling, toes curling, and my head rolling back in complete ecstasy. Christian licked the sweat dripping down my neck and our eyes connected, I felt his cock twitch inside me as I rode him just a little bit harder. His hands gripped my hips tightly feeling his fingers dig into my flesh as he came inside me, our bodies breathing hard and falling down on the bed. I noticed our sheets were twisted around us, making me giggle at our intense lovemaking. Shit, did I just say lovemaking?

"What?" Christian asks, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me under the crook of his neck.

"Nothing, I was just looking at our sheets."

He takes a look down and lets out a barking laugh, "We seem to have made a mess."

"In more ways than one," I waggled my eyebrows at him, getting the trait from him.

He runs his hands down his chest and felt the sticky residue, "Ugh, we need a shower."

"Race you!" I squealed, quickly detaching from him and leaping off the bed.

"Minx!" he calls out, catching up to me and wrapping a strong arm around my torso pulling me to his chest.

"I love you," I whisper, turning around to face him.

"I love you too baby," he kisses my forehead, "now let's get clean."

While in the shower we may or may not have taken an extra thirty minutes or so unceremoniously fucking on the cold bathroom walls. My heels dug into his ass as he lifted and ploughed into me. And I may or may not have achieved three more orgasms during our romp in the shower.

I was getting married to this man… god only four more days. I am one lucky bitch.

Once we were out and dried, we were both looking at each other through the mirror.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asks.

"Yes I do, probably just as much as I do," I smiled, putting my moisturizer on.

"I think a lot more," he deadpans.

"Nope, just as much. Take it or leave it."

"See I think you are mistaken _Miss Steele_, I'm quite sure that I love you much more."

"How about agreeing to disagree?"

"I'll take that," he wraps his arms around me, "but I do love you more."

I elbowed him and stepped out the bathroom, heading straight to our closet and getting dressed in warmer clothing. Winter was definitely here and I could feel the frost filling the air, I've never experienced a full on New York winter so I'm pretty excited for snow that sticks! Quickly pulling my hair in a one-sided French braid, I got ready for breakfast with last minute wedding things to go over with, I knew I'm going to have a busy week.

A few minutes later Christian joins me in the kitchen where I was making a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. We both had a late morning so we were doing all of our business in the afternoon; I was meeting Mia and Grace after my meeting with the Bishop. Mia was in charge of my bachelorette party, but what was pitiful was that I had absolutely no friend to invite. I had no girlfriends to speak of and the friends that I did have were both males and had no idea that I was getting married… okay they probably did, I was just the bad friend who didn't tell them. I let out a guilty sigh and sat down, I had never really told Christian about my only two friends, we had a bit of a falling out before I had left for New York but I know that they would wish me well nonetheless.

"Can we talk about Kate?" Christian asks, taking a seat next to me.

Ugh, I was wondering when this conversation was going to happen, "Okay."

"The room smelled a lot like bleach and I heard the sound of a gunshot," Christian stated, taking a bite of his bacon.

"Her gun didn't have a silencer, I only reacted-"

"Baby, it's okay," Christian chuckled, "I hated that you had to do that, but it had to be done."

"I tried to offer her the out, but she didn't take it. Kate jumped me and reacted to it, I didn't even know she had a gun until I had to dodge her bullet."

"Well I'm glad that you did, if anything happened to you-"

"Shh baby, that's not the point, I'm fine… see look at me," I motioned to myself, "I acted on impulse… it was me or her, and personally I had so much more to fight for."

"You were born for this, I'm always amazed at how well you fit into everything. You are much more than I deserve," he cooed and gave my knuckles a kiss. "And you don't even have one bruise on your perfect body."

"What can I say? I'm adaptable."

I gave him one final kiss as I took our plates and placed them into the washer, we have a lot to do today.

"What about Elliot?" he asked.

"I didn't want to tell him right then and there, you know? No matter how much he says he doesn't feel anything for that bitch, he really did love her."

"I understand," he kissed my temple, "I think he'll understand why you had to do what you did, but if you wait too long he'll take it much worse if you had just told him earlier on."

"You're right, I'll think about doing it soon."

"Whatever you choose, I'll support you."

"Thank you," I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "now go. You'll be late for your meeting!"

He lets out a warm laugh and walks away to grab his tie before leaves for the afternoon, "See you tonight beautiful, let's go out to dinner."

"Okay my love, I'll see you tonight make a reservation for some Japanese, I want some fish."

"Will do, carina, I'll call it in for eight," he yells out, "love you." Before I could reply I hear the elevator doors closing and carrying my handsome fiancé down to the real world.

I quickly rushed back to the bedroom and grabbed my handbag, then heading to my appointments. I was to have my one on one meeting with the bishop today, while Christian will have his tomorrow afternoon. Since we are getting married within a month, we rushed our pre-marriage counselling program and in the Catholic religion that was a no-no... We were supposed to go to a couples' weekend with a bunch of other soon-to-be's but money talks and we were able to forgo the entire process. We just had to have a few meetings together with the priest, with our witnesses aka the best man and maid of honour which is Elliot and Mia, and finally our one-on-one. This one was the most nerve-racking; I haven't spoken to priest alone or even been to confession in almost a decade!

Also, since it's a Catholic wedding we can't write our own vows, I was actually a bit annoyed with that but I didn't want to argue about it. Most of the "my" guests will be my uncle's associates and crew members and my father's "friends", I was the only one who didn't have anyone to invite. Does that make me pathetic?

I've just never been able to deal with all the bullshit that come with the girls' in my social circle and inviting them would just make my skin crawl. I ain't no fake bitch.

As I drove down to the church where our meeting was being held I grew nervous, I knew the bishop's largest problem with us is that we live together. Living in sin or some shit like that.

"Ahh Miss Steele," the Bishop greeted me at the main lobby of the detached office of the church, once I had parked my car.

"Hello father, good afternoon," I smiled warmly at him and shook his hand.

"How are you this afternoon dear?"

"Very well, had a busy night."

"Only a few more days before the wedding, feeling jittery?"

"No not really, Christian is the only one I want to marry."

"Ahh now let's talk about your situation."

"My situation?"

"Living together with your fiancé."

I sigh deeply and walk into the office, "Well we are getting married within a few days, not much we can do about it now."

"I have a few concerns, one being your living arrangement and pre-marital sex that you both have participated in."

"Now father-" I begin, but he interrupts me with his hands. Fuck. This. Shit.

I inhale deeply and try to steel myself for the lashing I'm going to receive.

"Why did you first move in with Christian?"

"At first it was because it was of convenience, it wasn't about our relationship… it just grew."

"And you two have decided to be married so quickly, it forces me to ask if you are with child."

"No of course not."

"So you have not practiced pre-marital sex?"

"Well… of course we have, but it's not like that."

"How is it not? You were not married, cohabitating, and obviously fornicating."

"He was my first!"

"That may be so, but sex is sacred, it is a gift you give to your husband."

"And Christian is and will be my husband."

"Did you know that 95% of couples that cohabitated before marriage end in divorce?"

That hit me hard, "I think we'll be okay, we communicate well."

"That's what you believe."

"What are you trying to presume?"

"Maybe it's just your dependency on him."

"I'm not dependant on him!"

"Is that so?" he cocks his eyebrow at me. "The bonds of physical intimacy becomes so strong, the couple finds it next to impossible to live apart. Given the addictive power of sex, this kind of relationship can also become co-dependent on a more physical level and can confuse sex for love-"

"How dare you!"

"Let me continue?" he replies, but doesn't wait for my answer. "Instead of the sexual act being a life-giving act of mutual love, it can also become a life-draining and very selfish _abuse_ of another person. In a relationship which has a strong dependency on sexual intimacy it can be more difficult for the couple who lives together to resolve other problem areas of their lives. It stifles a couple's discovery of the attitudes, hopes and desires of the other person. Then often times the need of companionship and the fear of loneliness are so strong that either one or both parties decide that they cannot do without fornicating. Close to a commonplace whore."

Is this asshole insinuating what I think he is?

"With all do respect father, I believe Christian and I are capable of handling our relationship without it the basis of sex. Furthermore we are not confusing love with sex, because we truly understand each other's needs in and outside the bedroom. Christian and I are partners and friends first who share utmost trust in each other and ourselves. We won't succumb to divorce because we understand that marriage is hard, but I know that we are equipped to handle any situation that arises. I understand it isn't conventional but I never expected in my lifetime that I would be a willing participant in my own marriage."

"Well that's all well in good, but what will be your gift to your husband when you wed when you've already given him what he wanted? What you need to remember is that there are things in life that are holy; sex is holy and sacred. We know that sex is holy because God uses it, joining his divine and creative power to the love of a man and a woman to bring forth the new life into the world. Premarital sexual intercourse deprives the conjugal act of the deeper meaning that God created it to contain. It is seriously morally wrong for two people to have sex if they are not married, because sexual act expresses a total commitment, which the couple does not have yet! Moreover, within marriage, the church states "it is necessary that each conjugal act remain ordained in itself to the procreation of human life.""

Do not freak out on the good priest. Do not freak out on the good priest.

Keep your voice soft. Just agree to everything and move on.

Do it Ana. Do it Ana.

I inhaled another deep breath and spoke, "I understand your point of view, but the fact of the matter is that we can not do anything about it now. What is done is done; God just has to understand. Both Christian and I know what we did is a sin-"

"You're living in sin!"

"Yes, yes, I understand, but you shouldn't have let us pass your tests and allowed us to get married in _this_ church if you had this such a problem with us and our arrangement. You should have brought it up in the beginning of our process not three days from the actual wedding."

"Yes, I know, but this was the only time I could have spoken to you on your own."

Oh, now I see, the man of cloth fears my husband as well… I mean fiancé.

"Thank you for your advice, but this wedding will go as planned."

"Very well, now it's customary for me to offer up a confession."

"Ah, umm okay."

"Before we continue may I suggest something?"

"Yes."

"Will you consider different living arrangement before the wedding?"

"I will consider it," I offered.

"Well that is all, now how long since you've been to confession?"

xx

After the awkward lists of sins I had to "confess" to I was told in order to redeem me for my past transgression I had to say two Our Father's, five Hail Mary's, and a Glory Be. Shit if I knew I would have been pardoned from my sins so easily I would have gone back to confession years ago! Ha. Probably not.

What a shitty day, now I'm in a bad mood and that meeting took three whole hours. I had my ass reamed about living in sin for a good two hours and forty-five minutes.

I know that our relationship isn't based on sex, we just thoroughly enjoy it and no better way to prove our loves, right? Probably wouldn't go over too well with the good 'ol Bishop though. I am seriously considering the no sex thing before marriage, I mean it shouldn't be so bad right? Four nights, three days. I think we can do this.

I'll bring it up at dinner tonight, he probably won't agree to separate living arrangements but no sex is sort of doable. With a smile playing on my lips, I nodded at the car tailing me, as I got into my own. I was to meet Mia and Grace for High Tea at the Plaza Hotel in fifteen minutes, I took the long way around so I would arrive just in time.

"Hey sweetheart, you look beautiful!" Grace squealed and ran up to me when she noticed me getting out of my car, "Feeling the pressure yet?"

"No, just want to run down that aisle really," I answered, "where's Mia?"

"She's seated, wanted to get the window seat and didn't want to fight the princess of Morocco for it."

"But she's a Gambino, I thought things just came to you guys," I teased.

"Oh it does, you'll soon find out the full extent," she teases back, "but the princess thinks she takes precedence. We just had to show her, her place."

I bite back a laugh and walk in with her into the tearoom, once we reach the table Mia jumps up and envelops me in a hug.

"How are you?" she squeals in excitement.

"I'm great, just finished with the last meeting with the bishop," I roll my eyes at her.

"Come tell us all about it, come sit," she ushers me into the seat and hands me the menu. I quickly decide on the Fitzgerald Tea of the Ages and some champagne, I definitely need a little bubbly if I want to get through recanting my reaming.

"Well he brought up our living situation, which he has not done when we were having or couple's meeting," I rant, "the gist is that he thinks we're living in sin and that I'm basically getting pressured into marrying Christian because we've become so dependent on sex."

Mia barks out a laugh, "Oh man, of course he brings it up while Christian's not around. He'd have the wedding moved in like that," she snaps her fingers for emphasis.

"Well he does have a point," Grace says quietly, both our heads whip back to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not saying that God will damn you because of it, but I understand why he brought it up. In the perfect Catholic wedding, you'd still be a virgin and living with your parents, but of course circumstances are different for everyone, especially for you two," she answered.

"So you think he right?"

"Yes and no, I can't be the one to point a finger at you two, but I'm just saying that he makes a point-"

"Mom, don't be ridiculous. We all know we're only going through the whole Catholic charade because of our family," she rolls her eyes at her mother.

"I'm not saying you're doing anything wrong," Grace shakes her head, "I'm just saying I understand why he's bringing it up."

"I get it," I huff, "okay? I just don't like people doubting our relationship, I know we're going to make it, even if I have to kill Christian do it."

Grace laughs her melodic laugh and nods her head, "You're perfect for him, you let him think he wears the pants while in reality you're the one calling all the shots."

I giggle, "It'll be our little secret."

As our day continues on we talk about last minute wedding preparations and my idea about abstaining from sex until our wedding night. Though I didn't say this out loud, I'm starting to really believe that it will give us enough pent up sexual frustration that we have the most explosive sex to date. Of course we will be teasing each other for the remaining few days, I mean what would be the fun in that if we didn't participate in a little bit of enticing?

As we iron out all of final details, we say goodbye and head in our separate directions. Wednesday is my last free day before wedding preparations, because Thursday we will be at the spa getting ready for the Bachelorette party, and then on Friday there's another long ass spa day which may I add will involve me not seeing Christian until our wedding day!

Absence makes the heart grow fonder or some nonsense like that. Ridiculous.

I guess the Bishop's orders won't be too hard to follow since we'll only have two nights together. Making my way through the penthouse I made a bee-line through the kitchen to look through the stack of the mail that was probably a mile high. I sifted through the letters and found a manila envelope mailed to me, the only thing that was odd was that I don't officially live here as in no one knows my address because I don't have one.

What the hell? I open the envelope apprehensively and I feel a stack of photos and a CD, I take them out and see a piece of paper paperclipped to the them.

It simply read: Do you know what your fiancé has been up to?

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I detached the piece of paper, looked at the photos, and unlabelled disk. The first couple of photos were grainy, but they soon appeared clearer. My heart dropped to my stomach and rolled around a bit, there were photographs of Christian in bed with some blonde. I wouldn't have believed them but they showed Christian's birthmark on his right shoulder. I fell to the ground as my heart shattered.

I couldn't even stomach looking at the video or the rest of the photos, I knew what that would entail.

All rational thought left my mind and only thinking about everything that would damn Christian to hell, my mind circled at what Harold had said. I mean he knew Christian before he was _the_ Christian Gambino. I couldn't stomach looking at any of the other pictures so I put them back inside the envelope. The pictures that I did see were accompanied with pictures of the two of them leaving the hotel, these were clearly taken from afar but it was hard to mistake Christian's face.

I would recognize him from anywhere.

My heart shattered and they pictures I saw were dated within the same week, so he saw her multiple times? Was I not enough?

I don't know how long I had stayed on the floor, people walked around me and asked if I were okay, I simply nodded and crawled my way into our bathroom unable to stomach looking at our bed. Did he bring her here?

I wish I could rationalize that these were not taken while we were together, but they were dated with the time stamps.

Soon my phone was dinging from texts and phone calls, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 pm. Time moved way too quickly.

Dinner with Christian.

I looked at my face, it was blotchy and swollen, apparently several hours of crying wouldn't be too kind to an already pale face.

I finally answered the incessant ringing of my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to get my voice not to waver.

"Ana? Carina are you okay?" Christian's voice sounded worried.

The sound of his voice made my throat hitch, "Yeah, totally fine… Uh I'll be a little late for dinner."

"It's okay, would you like me to pick you up baby?"

"No," I said quickly.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay-"

"I'm fine, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, I love you beautiful."

"Yeah, you too," I said quickly and hung up. I couldn't stomach his kindness right now.

I know he cares, but I couldn't believe that it would come to this. I thought whoring around was something he did in the past, not anymore.

I stood up, washed my face and dropped some visine to clear my red eyes. I'm going to put on a brave face for tonight, until we can get home and hash this out. I don't even know what to do right now, my body is telling me to run and run fast. Disappear to never be seen again.

But I owe it to myself and to this relationship to exhaust all avenues; if he cheated I want him to confess to me. I know that this lifestyle and I understand it well; married men have goomahs even setting them up with their own apartments.

I fucking hate sharing and I don't deserve this, not again. _Never again._

Am I just fated to relive my parents' life, never to be truly happy?

So I put one of my most revealing dresses and fuck me pumps and head out I grab the envelope and head out the door. I need my own car if I want a quick getaway and something tells me I do.

Christian should be happy that I'm not running away and actually give him a proper chance. Would he even care that I found out? Maybe he'll prefer it that way and hope that I'll just let him do keep doing it. Even if he admits to it and promises to end it, I don't think I could stay with him not after this. Begging for my tears to stay at bay I quickly pulled in, giving my keys to the valet I walked into the restaurant with my head held high. I was soon shown to our table and found the most heartbreakingly handsome man waiting for me. My heart ached and my stomach clenched, I don't even know where to being. I couldn't do _this_, the waiter opened the chair to me to sit down.

"Hey, carina, you look…. God so sexy," he gritted his teeth, "I can't even stand up." He gave me a self-conscious smile and grabbed for my hand, when I pulled it away he gave me a confused look, "Okay… I've ordered for us, I'm famished. How was your day?"

"Busy," I said, only offering a one-word answer. I watched as his face grew worried and sad.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

"I wasn't born yesterday, what's wrong?" he insisted.

My heart was beating out of my chest and I was working hard to keep my breathing under control. Before I knew it I was hyperventilating, he ran to my side and rubbed his hand on my bare back, I could feel him tell me to breathe but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe when I knew the man that I thought I was so sure about so easily deceived my heart.

"Why?" I croaked out.

"Baby why, what? What is it, please breathe you're worrying me," he looked straight into my eyes and my wall began cracking. "Give me some water," he barked out.

"Why did… did you do it?" I asked, "why me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he demanded.

"Stop!" I hissed, "What is this?"

I pushed the envelope to this face and waited for him to open it, he looked at me wearily and opened it. Taking everything out.

"What is this?"

"Look at them," I wheezed out, shrugging out of his grasp. I couldn't stand feeling his burning touch.

Christian's face started off in wonder and quickly turned to confusion then understanding.

"What is this?" he hissed out, looking through all the pictures.

"Don't lie to me, please, I deserve the truth."

He turned his angry glare at me, "What truth is that exactly?"

"That you're fucking cheating on me," I hissed, replacing my heartache with anger.

"Are you fucking stupid? Don't be a naïve little girl."

My eyes grew wide, I immediately stood up and tried walking away, but he grabbed my hand before I could take a step.

"I have never once cheated on you," he hissed.

"Stop making a scene," I growled.

"Then don't bring this shit up in public," he pounded the table.

"Let me go!" I yanked my hand away and ran away from him.

"You run, I won't take you back!"

His words made me stop in my tracks; he had no right making demands.

I looked him right in the eyes as my tears ran down my face, he took one look at me and his face fell. I shook my head at him and took a step back, he bolted to me but I shook my head at him. What gave him the right to call me stupid and to make threats? Maybe I didn't go about it the right way, but fuck doesn't he understand the emotional rollercoaster I'm on?

I give the valet my number and waited for him to retrieve it.

"Anastasia," Christian catches up to me, not like it wasn't expected. I didn't turn around though, I didn't have it in me to be understanding at the moment. "Anastasia!"

He grabs my elbow and pulls me back to face him, it was only marginally painful but the fact of the matter is, is that he fucking laid his hands on me.

"Let me go, now!" I hissed, "Do you know how it fucking feels to see those in the midst of wedding preparations? They have dates and time stamps, I wouldn't have thought anything of it but that man in those picture is you! So don't even bother saying they're fake."

"Can we talk about it at home, please? I'm sorry for grabbing you like that."

"I'll meet you there," I said with no trace of emotion. I simply nodded, turned my back to him and got into the waiting car.

I drove and boy did I drive fast. I sped along the streets, passing everything in a blur. Did he really do this? Was he capable of cheating? I mean everyone is I guess… I just didn't think it would be on me. Maybe he's a sociopath, only showing that he loved me to get what he wants? Fuck, what did he actually want?

I thought I could trust him, I thought that he was mine, all mine. Not someone else's.

After a few more idle turns around the city, I made my way back to the penthouse. He should be fucking happy that I'm giving him the time of day, the Old Ana would catch the first flight out here.

No, I'm the mature Ana, who listens to both sides... No, this new Ana wants to shoot every person, because I'm trigger-happy. This new Ana is a blood thirsty killer.

As I waited for my happy-ever-after to come to an end, I walked into a deathly quiet apartment. Shattered glass was strewn all over the foyer; I manoeuvred around the bits on the ground, following the sound of the noises… loud moaning and grunting filled the grand room, and I saw Christian nursing a glass of whiskey and watching what appears to be his sex tape.

"Yes… right there… Yes Christian… harder," the slut on the computer was yelling out, her rambling was accompanied by Christian's grunts of pleasure.

My blood boiled and I headed straight to the computer, shutting it close and throwing it across the room. Shattering the glass table and mangling the MacBook, my chest heaved in pain.

"What trying to get off on it too?" I asked.

He gave me a stunned look, "Listen Anastasia, stop spewing this bullshit-"

"If the sentence 'that is not me' comes out of your mouth I will not hesitate to leave right now and never listen to _your_ fucking bullshit," I hissed.

"I'm not going to lie," he begins, which I only snorted at. I sat down on the couch directly across from him, "I won't deny that it wasn't me, but I never cheated on you."

"You have to do a lot more than tell me that you didn't cheat on me, because I'm sorry to say it Christian, but that is you fucking another woman."

"Don't you trust me at all?"

"I thought I did and I wouldn't have cause to doubt you, but when someone sends me photos and a fucking video tape of you fucking another women I'm going to start asking questions! Dealing with your exes I could take, meeting men who tell me what sort of person you are, are fine too. I can deal with all of those things, but this? This is too much, Christian there is dates and timestamps on those pictures."

"I know it looks bad-"

"No it looks devastating, mere days before we're to be married. I won't deny that someone is trying to drive a wedge between us, but you're not offering me any other rational explanation other than you didn't cheat. A picture speaks a thousand words; there are about 20 of them and a videotape. How many words would that make?"

"Listen, carina, I didn't cheat on you," he pleaded and for a moment I let my anger slip. "I love you baby, I have not thought of another woman in seven years since the moment I met you. Not one woman. Yes I slept around but I thought of only you, I have not touched nor spoke to a woman in any personal manner." He stands up and kneels down in front of me, "I love you and I can't even think about another woman other than you. I know those pictures and video seems like I did it, but they have been doctored. Please believe me, carina, only you."

I shake my head at him and stand up to give us some space, picking up the pictures and throwing them around the room.

Seeing each every transgression strewn across the room, her looks of ecstasy and the thrusting of his hips.

It killed me.

"Baby, let me fix this?"

"How?"

"I'll get Ethan to look at them, trace the sender… I don't know, but please believe me," he pleaded. "Don't leave me."

"Don't you mean _you'd_ leave me?" I scoffed.

His face was confused at first until he finally remembered, his face fell, "Ana, I didn't-"

"Mean it? Like those women?"

"What? Are we fucking back to this?" he runs his hands through his hair.

"We never left! This is still about that," I exclaimed motioning to the collage on the floor.

"You either trust me or you don't."

"I thought I did, but what do you expect me to believe when this shows up on my doorstep?"

"I'm asking you to believe me!"

"I don't want to be fooled again, I love you so much and that's it's so much harder."

"We're getting married in three days, can't we talk about this after?"

"No! You don't get to brush this under the rug, what makes you think I'll just hold off and still get married to you? Why the fuck would I marry a cheating bastard?"

His eyes rage, immediately standing up, "Is that who you see?"

"What of it?" I laugh humourlessly.

"Fuck, Ana this is bullshit."

"No, this isn't bullshit to me, this is my life that I wanted to start with you! I was ready to walk down the fucking aisle to you, but when there's clearly something wrong you don't offer anything to help fix or rectify situation… you just make it worse!"

"Isn't love enough?"

"Not if you're sharing it with other people," I scoff, "the wedding is off Christian. I thought I could trust you, but you're not showing me anything."

His face fell and his eyes filled up with tears, "No, no please Ana, I need you. I can't lose you. Please stay, let me fix this, to fix us."

I shake my head at him, "I love you so much that my body hurts to even fathom leaving you, but you aren't offering me anything here."

"Give me a minute okay? Just let me think."

I sigh, "Call Ethan, he's the only one who can figure this out."

"You're right," he smiles weakly, "don't go anywhere, please?"

I nod at him once, sitting myself down on a couch. I looked down at the floor and my eye rested on a picture of Christian and a woman. At first I didn't recognize it, but it dawned on me. It was Kate, Elliot's Kate. The Kate that I killed, Christian didn't even bat an eyelash when I confessed. And he fucked her. The time was set for two weeks ago, before Christian asked me to befriend her.

Was that his plan all along, for me to get rid of the evidence? Holy fuck, I'm a dumbass motherfucker.

My blood boiled and my stomach rolled, I dropped the photograph and stood up heading straight to the elevator, but Christian blocked me.

"You said you wouldn't leave."

"You fucking pig, get the fuck away from me!"

"What?" he looked at me in confusion.

"Look at those pictures. I fucking hate you, get the fuck away from me," I pushed him aside. "I can't believe I trusted you and for what? You're just like all of them, but a million times worse. Get away from me."

"Ana, NO!" he holds me, wrapping his arms around me. "What happened?"

"You fucked Kate you pig!"

"What?" he loosened his hold, which let me get away from his hold. "Ana…"

"Won't deny it?"

"That was a long time ago!"

"Oh, what two weeks ago … I guess that was ages ago for you. Are you addicted to sex?"

"No, Ana, this is all a big misunderstanding!" he pleaded, sinking to the floor. "I swear on my life, my family, on everything! She was years ago even before Elliot, they just want to do this to us. Ruin us; please don't let them. Please listen, wait until Ethan comes and he'll dispel everything. Yes I admit to having sex with those women in those pictures and it is me in the video, but that was before you. They were all to fill the void of my life without you.

"I love you with all my heart. You are the air that I breathe, the song I sing, the earth I walk on, and you are my heaven on earth. If you leave me a part of me will die, don't do this. I know I have a past, a very hard past to stomach, but please I need you stay."

"I will wait for Ethan," I said simply.

"Thank you, thank you," he grabs my hand, but I pull away from him. "Please sit, can I get you a drink?"

"Yes some water please," I said quietly. I picked up the pictures and placed them on the table.

He couldn't have faked it for so long right? I'm not that poor judge of character… well I hope so. One last chance.

Christian returns with my glass of water and soon Ethan arrives.

"What's the fire?" he asked, his Star Trek t-shirt rumpled probably from sleep… hell he didn't even change pants.

"I need you to look through this and see how they doctored it," Christian answered.

"Will do," Ethan set up and looked at the pictures, he raised his eyebrow at Christian.

"Don't start."

Ethan nods and gets to work. Christian and I sit on the same couch but keep some space between us.

"Well they're good, these are really good," Ethan observed, "they have definitely been altered, the date and time have been layered… I can probably figure out what the original date and times are."

"No," I exclaimed, "thank you, Ethan. That's all, I just wanted to clear that up, I'm sorry for waking you."

"Nah, I wasn't really sleeping I just like working in my PJs," Ethan assured me.

"Well thank you anyway."

"Have a goodnight you guys," he answered.

"You too," I replied, leading him to the elevator, "thank you Ethan. You have no idea what this means to me."

"If you need anything else, just call me."

"I will."

Once Ethan had left, I walked back into the great room to see Christian had remained seated.

"Hey," I greeted, sitting next to him.

I didn't know where to go from here, have I broken us irrevocably?

"Hi," he replied, giving me a slight smile.

"I'm sorry about all of that, I don't even know what to say-"

"Ana, I should be the one apologizing to you."

"No, you told me the truth and I didn't even let you explain before jumping down your throat."

"I've been getting threats for a while now, we were trying to track down who it was and I didn't know that they were even going to go through with it. For weeks they threatened me with these claims that they would take you away from me and because I was over-confident I didn't believe them. I should have been honest with you from the beginning."

"I was the one who didn't want to hear about your past," I offered, "this was both of our faults."

"I should have told you about Kate."

I shivered, "Did you really sleep with her?"

"I did…" he said, "but it was way before Elliot and her got together… I should have told you."

"I understand," I mumbled, "but what I don't get is how you could be so emotionless when I confessed to shooting her."

"Because I truly didn't care, she was out to get you. I would kill anyone if they threatened you… Baby, I'm so proud of how instinctual you are and how well you've coped with everything."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

Christian laughs out loud, "Of course, you're my type of crazy baby."

"How can you forgive me so quickly?"

"There's nothing to forgive, because if you hadn't acted the way that you did, I would be worried. I would go ballistic if I thought you had cheated on me," he winced. "Fuck I can't even think about it… " He shakes his head, "so to put myself in your shoes, you acted mildly… shit you didn't even try to hit me."

"Are you saying that you would've hit me?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow at him.

"No! Of course not-"

"I'm kidding."

"I would have killed your lovers," he laughed, "I don't know what I would do to you yet… let me think about it."

"Fuck you," I punched him on his arm lightly, "asshole."

"I'd probably shackle you up in our basement," he laughs.

"We don't have a basement."

"I love when you say we."

"Christian," I started, "I love you and I'm so sorry for losing my mind… I just didn't know what to think."

"I forgive you, but only if you forgive me for my past."

"Yes, absolutely."

"I love you my Ana, my love, my soul mate. I'm sorry that I caused these tears, your pain, and your doubt, I promised to protect you with my life. And even then death wouldn't stop us let alone some assholes trying to come between us." he kissed my forehead. "Let's go to bed mia regina." (my queen)

**A/N: what do you guys think? I'm going to run an hide now, but see it's so long because I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffie! **

**Pictures from this chapter are on my blog: fanficchescalala blogspot ca**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Well hello friends, this was the last fully written semi-update that I have so I decided to slowly edit it this week. Unfortunately this maybe the last scheduled update, I've been going through some personal health issues that has hindered my ability to write. I won't delve into it on here, (I explained it on my FB page if anyone is curious), but pretty much I can only write for about ten minutes before I get head splitting migraines. So I've decided to take a bit of a break until I'm fully functioning, I hope you guys understand! Anyway, without further ado here it is! xo**

"_Women are made to be loved, not understood." – Oscar Wilde_

CPOV

"Bro how did your meeting with the bishop go yesterday?" Elliot asks as he slaps me on my shoulder.

"Alright, he was a bit of a prick, but what can you do?" I shrug, putting on my tie for my bachelor's party. I still can't believe I'm about to take that plunge, the last couple days have been fucking hard but Ana and I are working through it. She feels guilty and completely sick to her stomach, but I keep telling her that all is forgiven… In true Ana form the woman doesn't believe me and keeps murmuring about atoning for her sins or some shit like that.

I mean I get why she freaked the fuck out and honestly if roles were fucking reversed I would have tracked down all of those fuckers she slept with and wouldn't have blinked when I pulled the trigger. No one takes what's mine.

I'm just glad that Ana didn't have a past like mine, I mean I know she dated or some shit but it obviously didn't pan out. And I'm a hundred percent sure that she was a virgin when we got together and I'm not saying that being a virgin was a prerequisite… I mean I would have been okay with her having more experience, but I guess it was nice to know I was her first and only. I

Anyway I love that woman completely, despite being fucking crazy that night but it did turn me on. She's part Italian so all that hot-blooded shit runs through her veins, thus I expect these passionate tirades. And our fuck sessions are that much hotter, she's giving but still so fucking aggressive. It's like she trying to fuck the anger out of her.

That particular session lasted into the wee hours of the night, but when we woke up the next day she put the kibosh on a morning quickie. Something about not having sex until the wedding, it was the fucking bishop's entire fault.

Speaking of the prick he tried to preach to me about this premarital sex bullshit, but I got him off my back pretty fucking quick. I flashed some cash at him and he kept his trap shut, god if this was a fraction of what Ana went through the other day no wonder she was on edge.

"Boss, Alex's here, we gotta go," Ethan bellowed from the great room.

Great, night number two of an Ana-less bed. She was staying at Mia's until the wedding and had left yesterday morning with only a soft kiss on my cheek and sad eyes. I won't be seeing her until the day and that shit was killing me, we were limited to texting but that wasn't the same. The plan was to be apart for only one night, but Mia and my mother thought it would be even better if we stayed away for the rest of the time. Is everyone against me? I ran my hands over my face and walked out of our bedroom.

The plan tonight was grabbing some drinks with the "boys" at the club. Since I'm going to get married and officially inducted as the head of the family, clubs will be barred due to that list of archaic rules.

For someone who has people murdered on a daily basis and participate in illegal activities, pretty much the King of the Underworld, I have to obey a fucking set of strict rules. It's not even that particular rule I'm bothered by, but the principle of it. Then having to move my dealings and business somewhere else? Forget about it.

Once we all had climbed into the limo it felt like prom, but if prom was being held by an all boys high school that didn't allow any actual dates. God, I miss Ana.

"Hello Mr. Gambino," one of the hostesses greeted us, "we have your V.I.P. room ready." She gave me a flirty smile, which I only returned with a sullen head nod. I miss Ana.

"Ana ain't here, so you should get a little crazy… you ain't married yet," Gary one of my high school buddies exclaimed while slinging his arm around my shoulder.

I shoved him off of me and continued walking; fucking asshole if this wasn't my own business I would shoot him in between his eyes. Elliot had already excused himself to take care of some business that had popped up, I told him that I would deal with it but he insisted, being that it was my bachelor party after all. Lucky bastard, he didn't have to deal with my annoying university buddies.

Grabbing a seat on the leather couches, the drinks began to pour and we had the three best girls at the club dancing for us. Now, don't get me wrong I love tits and ass, but since I've been getting Kobe beef at home I don't want this ground beef shit. Why settle for processed and fake tits when my soon to be wife had tits and ass that people pay for? So as these girls dance and gyrate their bodies to annoying music, I tried to politely look at them, but none held my attention.

Until she, the most mesmerizing woman in this entire club, walked in.

My breath caught in my throat, fuck I couldn't help but stare at this woman who was pure adulterated sin. Her body was perfect, perky tits, an onion ass, and a small waist. Fuck I can imagine her moving her hips up and down my lap, god I bet she'd smell like just like she looked.

No other thoughts filled my brain, but getting her close to me.

She was dressed as a construction worker, well a sexy as fuck one, wearing cropped jean shorts that showed half her ass, a see- through white tank top, a safety vest, and boot looking heels. FUCK I had to fight my hard on that was trying to break through my trousers.

This was the quickest hard-on I've ever gotten, almost instantaneous.

The girls made room for her in the middle as she got on the pole and did some pretty impressive moves. This obviously wasn't her first day at the rodeo.

I looked at the fuckers next to me and she was the centre of their attention, but I absolutely cannot have that. I growled in complete aggravation. She's my new toy and they were looking at her. She got off from her pole and walked around to my right, but didn't head straight to me. This was my fucking party and I'm going to have her, I knew if I did this there was no turning back… but fuck I just didn't have it in me to care at this moment.

I couldn't deal with all of their eyes on her, she's fucking mine and I have plans for my new plaything. I growled and stood up, stalking up to her and grabbing her arm.

"Get off of him," I growled. I took a sniff and god she smelled exactly how I had imagined. "We're going to go somewhere more private."

"As you wish sir," she said a bit uncertainly.

"Oh I wish," I nuzzled her thick head of hair and pulled her into another private room, at the back of the club.

I didn't fucking care what I had to do to make her mine; I just wanted a taste. This was all about a good fuck.

"Dance for me," I commanded, taking a seat one of the chairs in the room. I rubbed my aching cock as she began her lithe movements. "I want you to strip for me, show me what's hiding underneath there."

And she did what she was told, slowly removing every inch of clothing from her tight little body. But she didn't forget to rub her exposed skin, which only enticed me, further.

Once all of her clothes were off, all that was left was this little one-piece red thing that that exposed so much fucking skin.

She might as well have been naked and spread eagle for me, I curled my finger towards me and had her those those long legs my way. She straddled me, but didn't fully sit on my lap but when she finally began rolling her hips on my thighs I almost lost it. I ran my hands over her breasts and twisted her nipples, she came in for a kiss but I dodged it.

"No kissing, it's too personal," I said in a half moan, running my nose along her long neck. I nip her earlobe, which made her moan out and arch her back forcing her tits into my face. God so fucking sexy, I never knew it was even possible.

"This will be extra sir," she murmurs in my ear.

"Oh you'll get paid," I hiss as she runs her slick heat on my crotch. "Get on your knees and suck me off,"

Boy did she ever, wasting no time she unzips me and takes my aching cock out. She didn't even waste time with the pleasantries and dove right in, I hit he back of her throat and I began violently thrusting into her mouth. My hold didn't last long and I came in four long spurts down her throat, which she ended up having to throw up. I get it… I mean I am paying her for this.

"My turn?" she asks, standing up.

Her question made me laugh, "I'm not paying you for your pleasure."

She blushes and tries to walk away from me, "Not so fast, we didn't get to the main event."

"That's a lot more…" she hesitates. "I mean, no… I won't. I… I… I have a fiancé," she stutters.

"And he lets you work here?"

"He doesn't know."

"Well what he knows can't hurt him, right?" I waggle my eyebrow at her. "I mean you're already half way there, you've already sucked me off, you've practically let me slip it in."

"Five thousand dollars," she whispers.

"That's it?" I laugh, "You must know who I am, that's mere pocket change."

"Then ten thousand."

"Nuh-uh uh… You've named your price."

"But…" she starts, but falters.

"Here," I stand up from my chair and grab my wallet. Taking out the bills, I grab her waist and pull her into me, running my hands up and down the apex of her legs and waist. "I bet he doesn't fuck you as hard as I can." She shivers and I smirk at her, I fold the bills into her breasts making sure that I give them a nice little grope before making my way down to her cunt. I pull her waist towards me and I rip her lingerie off of her body leaving angry red marks on her skin.

"Now sit on my cock," I demanded, sitting back on my chair I pulled her towards me.

"What about a condom?" She asks in a soft voice; she may not be as experienced as I had initially thought.

"I'll pay you another five thousand," I answered quickly.

"No!" she hisses, but her face spoke volumes. I pulled my already hard cock and forced her onto my lap. "Please stop. No, I don't want this."

"Your dripping pussy says otherwise," I hissed, positioning myself at he centre. I wrapped my arm around her like a vice grip so she couldn't get out, and in one deep thrust I was inside her tight cunt. Fuck, so glorious.

"Stop, I don't want this," she yells out, but it was mixed with need and want.

I laughed and stood up with her legs dangling in the air, I pressed her onto the wall and fucked her. I wanted her to remember who she was with tomorrow morning; I wanted her to feel me stretch her out. She eventually gave in and wrapped her legs around my waist and clawed at my back, I pulled her hair back and licked the hallow spot behind her ear.

I didn't even give a fuck that we were probably louder than the music and the room next door is going to start wondering what was with that banging noise.

But fucking her cunt was too sweet, Her pussy walls clenched on my cock and I knew she was close, with a flick of her clit I had her coming. I chuckled to myself as beads of sweat were running down my forehead.

Moving her onto the floor, I got her on her knees and arms stretched back. I grabbed her throat and fucked her mercilessly, the arch of her back and her slickness made my cock twitch. Fuck I was going to come pretty soon, I felt the tensing of my abs and the tightening of my balls so I pulled out and got her on her knees. Standing myself up I stroked my cock a few times and came all over her chest; fuck I wish I could take a picture.

"You weren't half bad," I laughed, zipping myself up after I had cleaned myself off of her juices.

"You're a fucking asshole," she hisses and crawls away from me.

"Don't pretend that you didn't fucking love it," I sneered.

"You are such a prick Christian! If I thought this is what it takes to get you this riled up," she giggles and stands up.

"Well baby, you shouldn't have been practically humping Gary the dirtbag!" I pouted.

"Oh poor baby, sorry I just wanted to wear these cut offs for fun," she rolls her eyes at me.

"I love you," I pull her into me and give her a quick kiss.

"I love you too," she nuzzles my chest, "I've missed you so much."

"Me too," I sigh, "will you come home tonight?"

"No, sorry baby, Mia has me on a tight schedule until the wedding," she frowns.

"Well I can sneak into your room," I waggle my eyebrow at her.

"Nope, when we consummate our marriage I will be like a virgin again," she laughs. "Now go back to your party, I've taken too much of your time."

"You are okay right, baby?"

"Yes, perfect, I'll sleep like a baby tonight," she grins up at me and swats my butt and pushes me out of the room.

Once I finally returned to the V.I.P. room I was welcomed with catcalls and claps. Elliot had finally appeared, he gave me a silent okay, which made me relax, he'll let me know what the problem was tomorrow. Tonight is all about drinking away my sorrows.

"That bitch was hot!" Gary exclaimed after he refilled my empty glass.

"Yeah she was," I laughed, letting my drink burn down my throat.

After my tryst with my stripper I really found no joy in any of this, but getting shitfaced was a better way to spend my night than sitting alone at home.

"What the fuck Christian," Elliot hisses in my ear, "a fucking stripper?"

"Relax," I roll my eyes at him, "it was nothing."

"Right… Apparently you were gone longer than I was!"

"It's my business, I don't need you to fucking tell me what I can and can't do."

"What about your Ana, asshole?"

I shrug, "I'll deal with it in the morning."

After my nonchalant reply he stalks off and fumes at the corner of the room, what a baby.

"Shit, hey isn't that your sister?" Gary asks while he was getting a lap dance. My eyes dart up. Shit indeed.

I stand up quickly, "What are you doing here?"

"We got bored looking at male strippers," she shrugs. "I thought you'd be happy to see us," she waggles her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah," I reply, and then see my fiancé behind her in a really sexy dress. It was black and tight, her dark hair cascading down her back.

"Hello Christian," she gives me a mischievous smirk.

"Good evening Carina," I kiss her cheek and lead her to the couches. "Baby, this is Gary an old high school buddy, Gary this is my fiancé Anastasia."

Gary's goes into shock, which only made me laugh… he honestly looked like a deer caught in the headlight.

"Pleased to meet you," Ana quickly replies, I tuck her into my side and I finally feel at peace. "Oh and here you go, Sir." She smirks at me and gives me the ten grand crumpled up, "thought you'd like to spend it on something else."

"You are a complete marvel, always full of surprises," I whispered into her ear.

"I know you'll find a way to pay it forward," she smiled mischievously at me, "I wondered how you would take seeing me dance with Gary."

"Trust me, I wanted to kill him before we even got here, but that just made it worse," I laughed into her ear.

Once the party started dying down, Gary comes and drags me into a corner. "You are one lucky bastard," Gary states.

"I really am," I laugh, taking a sip of my drink, "I am one lucky bastard."

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy that? ;)**

**Pictures are on my blog: fanficchescalala blogspot ca**

****Okay everyone! I guess I was too subtle, I didn't want to make it so obvious… but there are tiny clues as to who this "stripper" is, it's Ana! Come on CG ain't THAT batshit crazy! So yes, they just participated in a bit **_**role-play**_**, though extreme, it was all in good fun. I hope you guys are okay with that.****

**p.s edward-alexander-henry-angel gave me the returning of the money idea at the end!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Hello mis amigos! How are all of you doing? It took me awhile but here it is, the wedding! We're finally here; I hope you guys enjoy it. and editing was really just a quick reread so please forgive any mistakes you find. Also, my blog has all the pictures that have inspired me and I suggest that you take a look, it will give you a better vision of the wedding/ reception. **

**Enjoy! xo**

"_You will forever be my always." –Anon._

"Hold still Ana or he's going to poke you through your thick skull," Mia orders me as I shoot her glare before I straighten my head for the hair stylist to continue.

"I don't know why you're so bossy, it's _my_ wedding day," I huff.

"That may be, but I'm your sister and wedding coordinator, that means I get free reign over everything."

"I don't think that's true," I reply, "Christian and I could still choose to just say fuck it and elope." The moment the words left my mouth her jaw fell to the floor, I've got to say it was quite comical.

"You wouldn't," she said with shocked eyes.

"Try me little girl."

"You're only a year older than me."

"I'm still older," I stick my tongue out at her, she giggles and wraps her hands around my shoulders making the hairdresser huff in exasperation.

"I don't care, you're the best sister ever," she squeals.

"Right back at ya, sister," I laugh, "now let me go so we can get this show on the road."

"Yes, yes," she says quickly wiping invisible lint from her bathrobe.

Three hours later, I was primped, polished, buff, and beautified to the extreme that I couldn't even recognize the girl staring at me through the mirror. As per my request I had minimal make-up and my hair was in a loose French twist at the nape of my neck, classic and elegant. I clean up pretty well, if I do say so myself.

"Are you ready for your dress?" Grace asks with tears in her eyes.

"Yes," I answer, "I'm ready." I disrobe and both Mia and Grace help me into my dress, after the alterations that were made it fit like a glove. It was so beautiful.

"Are you nervous?" Grace asks once they zipped me up and had me sipping on a glass of champagne.

"Not really, I know I want to marry Christian. And as cheesy as it sounds, I know that he's my soul mate."

"I'm so happy for you two, going through so much and overcoming it… I'm just so proud of both of you, I know that you're the only one who can keep him in line."

"You know it," I give her a cheeky smile and stand up, giving her a hug.

"Hey guys, we should get going, our ride is here," Mia interrupts us; with one final look around the room we step out of the suite and into the elevator. "Everything is set, so you don't have to worry about a thing," she whispers into my ear as we descend from the penthouse suite.

"I know, you guys are a godsend, who knew I'd get on so well with my mother _and_ sister-in-law."

"Well what can I say, we're unconventional," Mia laughs.

"That you are."

xx

"Ana, is it okay if Elliot come and speak with you?" Grace asks me, popping her head in as we wait for the ceremony to begin. The church we're in was so large, but we still barely had room for our guests… this wasn't the wedding I had envisioned when Christian…. err I proposed. But this is what was expected of us.

"Yes of course," I answer, sitting myself down. We were only half an hour from walking down the aisle, I was anxious but I wasn't nervous if that makes any sense… I know what I'm doing and I know what I want, I want Christian forever. We went through a lot and everything from our past will stay there, all that matters is our life now.

"Hey slugger," Elliot greets me as his massive body barrels into the room.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Are you ready to get married to my little brother?" he asks as he sits himself on a chair in front of me.

"Yup, as ready as I'll ever be," I shrug, "I just hate how many people are here."

"Don't worry, there's so many of them it's like an ocean."

I cock my eyebrow at him, "That doesn't help at all!"

"I meant that it's so large that you wouldn't see anyone, but just a huge sea of people."

"I guess you're right," I shrug, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah," he nods, finally realizing that there was a reason to his visit. "I wanted to talk to you about Kate."

I look at him nervously, did he know? Did he want to get in contact with her? Fuck! Christian was right; I shouldn't have let it go for this long.

"I know about Kate," he spoke, jilting me out of my brain's ramblings.

"I've been fighting with myself when to tell you… god, I don't even know if I would have, Christian told me to get it over with. I just…." I paused.

"Banana you're okay, you had to do it. I know you wouldn't have done it for fun," he chuckles. "I loved her, but she's wasn't the same the woman I fell in love with… god she even slept with my brother and don't get me started on how fucked up that is."

"Trust me, I know," I shiver, "so you're not disappointed I didn't tell you?"

"Of course not, you're my little sister and Kate was just a conniving bitch who wanted the status not a relationship. I should have known much earlier on, but I was so blind."

"We all do things we think are the right thing at the time, but everything eventually works itself out and we end up right where we're supposed to be."

"You know for such a youngin' you're pretty smart," he laughs, moving his hand to try and ruffle my hair.

"Don't!" I hissed, swerving away from his hand, "Dick, I'm getting married!"

He chuckles, "See you at the alter, I'll be the one holding your boy back from running to you."

"Thanks," I giggle. Elliot stands up and kisses my cheek.

"My brother is one lucky bastard, don't forget that," he kissed my cheek. "He actually found a rider chick."

"Get out here you big lug."

"See ya sista," he waves at me before he heads out.

I let out a breath of relief. That went over really fucking well, too fucking good if you ask me. Though I have no more time to ponder my odd conversation with my soon to be official brother-in-law, because I'm getting fucking married!

Standing up and giving myself one last lookover, I walked out of the room at the entrance of the church. It was time.

"Are you ready?" Mia asks, handing me my bouquet.

"Yes," I answered gleefully.

"You look beautiful," Uncle Berto smiled down at me, kissing my temple. "I'm so honoured that you chose me to walk you down the aisle."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," I answered him as he pulled down my veil. He extended the crook of my arm, which I gladly took; I was taking the final steps of my singledom. I will never be alone, because I will always have my husband to lean on for support. For the first time in my life I'll have an entire family who will love me for me.

The orchestra at the church began playing Mendelssohn's A Midsummer Night's Dream, which I never thought I'd actually be excited to hear. Mia stepped onto the aisle and began walking, her bridesmaid dress swished as she walked down.

"You still have time to change your mind," my uncle whispered right before we were to enter the actual church.

"Not going to need an escape plan," I laughed, we took the first few steps and finally saw the pews filled to the brim. It definitely looked like a sea of people, none of them distinguishable.

I held my head a bit downcast; I really didn't want to see all of these strangers looking at me and at this spectacle. What a mistake that was, because when I finally looked up for a moment I saw my husband to be. He was delectable, sexy black tux, and the largest shit eating grin I've ever seen. I never noticed how long this aisle was, until I tried to get my uncle to go faster. I wanted to get there faster, damn it!

Seeing him up there filled me with so much warmth and love it was indescribable. My body felt jittery and almost featherlike; I love this man more than anything in the world.

"Relax Ana," he whispers, "he'll still be there if you walk three seconds slower."

I slowed my pace and let myself lock eyes with Christian; even though he couldn't see my face through my veil I knew he felt our connection.

It felt like it took us forever to make it down the aisle, but when we finally made it butterflies filled my stomach. I love him.

My uncle fulfills the archaic ritual of handing Christian his bride and lifting my veil. Why yes this is what you're paying for, does it fulfill your requirements? Does it please you? Ha what a fucking joke, but this is what were required of us.

Christian mouths an _I love you_, while he taking my hands in his. Then the ceremony begins.

After the liturgy, all of our guests stand with us as the Bishop begins to state our Rite of Marriage.

"My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal the and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions," the Bishop proclaims.

"Christian and Anastasia, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes," we both answer.

"Will you honour each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"Yes."

"Since it is your intention to enter into this marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

We both join hands and Christian starts with his declaration.

"I, Christian, take you, Anastasia, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in a good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life," his voice chokes out.

The emotion floods me and I can't stop the lone tear that escape when I make my vows. "I, Anastasia, take you, Christian, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life,"

"Lord, bless and consecrate Christian and Anastasia in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord."

"Amen," we both answer.

Christian places the ring on my finger, "Anastasia, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

I in turn take his hand and put his wedding band on his finger, "Christian, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

Soon after the ceremony continues, then communion, and finally his blessing.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," the bishop orders.

Christian wastes no time and dips me on the spot, our lips connect and my body ignites. Our tongues dance together and his hands around my body make me feel lighter than air. We're married, Christian is my husband and I'm so lucky to call him mine.

The crowd claps and we walk down the aisle, bodies melding together and goofy smiles plastered on our faces.

Once we got through the throwing of rice we step into our awaiting limo that will take us to the gardens where we're taking our wedding photos. I barely had time to realize that my mom hadn't shown up even though I had invited her and informed her where we were taking family photos. There was no register of pain, because there wasn't one. She was barely a mother when she was around and if she was here I wouldn't have been as happy as I am at this very moment.

"Why hello, Mrs. Grey," Christian smiles at me an pulls me into his side, "did I tell you how breathtakingly beautiful you are today?"

"I don't think you have, Mr. Grey," I laugh, "I've missed you." I kiss his lips and melt into his side, "I can't wait until tonight; I'm practically a virgin."

He laughs, "We can do it at the suite at the hotel before we meet them for pictures."

"No, we'll ruin our clothing."

"Carina," he pouted, "that's why we have those beauty people there!"

"Oh my big bad tesoro," I stuck my tongue at him, "nope… it'll be like our first time when we land."

"Fine, but I get to kiss you whenever I want to."

"That was a given, husband."

He growls, "Say that again."

"What? Husband?"

"Yes," he groans.

"I love you, husband."

"I love you, wife," he laughs, " you have absolutely no idea how much, I'm the luckiest man in the world." We cuddled closer and I put my head on his shoulder, I was wrapped in complete bliss.

"We've arrived," our driver informs us and we had to separate our limbs.

"Let's do this carina," he takes my hand and escorts me out of the limo.

"Congratulations!" both Grace and Mia yelled, hugging us both. Carrick, Elliot, my uncle, and my very, very hesitant father, soon joined us as well.

Once all of us were looked over, we took our pictures and got the hell out of dodge. It was nearing 5:00 pm and everyone is supposed to be arriving at the reception, we were suppose to arrive at 5:30 before we were announced. Our alone time seemed so short, because it felt like we were just up at our suite talking about our future. But now, a crowd of people were making an absurd amount of noise for us, but what floored me was the room we were in. The women outdid themselves; I feasted on the sight that was the ballroom. It was bathed in warm diffused light with gold and purple undertones, and the large dance floor on located at the centre of the room. Hundreds of round tables filled up the massive ballroom, the place settings were extravagant, and each table had a peach tree centrepiece. It was all so decadent; I wish I could capture this moment and hold it forever.

I didn't even mind all the attention when we reached the head table, Mia was on my right with Elliot on Christian's left, while the rest of our family flanked the table. There was only one missing person at the wedding, my mother. I looked over at the tables in front of us to locate the particular one I had placed her in, and finding that seat empty. I was crushed for a brief moment until I decided that I didn't need anyone else at the wedding, the most important people already surrounded us.

The night quickly progressed; both Christian and I made all of our rounds before dinner was served at seven. We obviously missed cocktail hour, poo. The menu is supposed to be good, but we haven't been able to do much else but schmooze everyone else. Though I have been floozing up with Mr. Good ol' Dom Perignon, Christian laughs every time I grab another flute from a waiter.

"Carina, you're going to need to eat something. Isn't this your fourth glass?" he whispers into my ear, after speaking with yet another thrilling set of tables.

"But speaking with strangers isn't as fun if I'm not inebriated," I reason with him.

"After dinner you can drink as much as you want, but I don't want to have to drag you to every table," he bites my earlobe. "Plus I want you coherent on the plane."

"I don't want the consummate our marriage on a plane!" I exclaimed, earning me looks of shock from the surrounding tables.

I blushed and tucked my head under his arm, god maybe I should stop drinking.

Once we had briefly greeted the most of the tables, we were finally sat and fed. And was this chef a genius, Italian food was something I have frequently but this was out of this world, everything hit the spot and was scrumptious. After dinner it was time for the speeches, our parents said theirs and then only Mia and Elliot were left.

Elliot was first, this should be good.

He stood up from his seat and spoke with the mic attached to his jacket lapel, "My darling little bro, who knew you were going to ever get married well before me that is. Christian knew he wanted to be with Ana banana when he first met her all those years ago, but what he doesn't know is that I had met her first. So technically you forgot all about bro code," he jokes, earning him a laugh. "Christian has been y best friend for years, well ever since we got over sibling rivalry we figured raising hell was easier together. I couldn't imagine a better woman to keep my little brother in check, you're officially part of the family Banana you can't get away," a round of laughs fill the room. "Anyway gotta keep this short, so congratulations to you both, to Christian and Ana," he cheers and we all drink from our glasses.

"Well I'll be less crass with my speech," Mia states, "when I found out that my big brother was finally gong to marry the woman of his dreams I wondered if this woman was certifiably mental. She wasn't. Ana is he best thing to have happened to Christian and our family, at times I worry that she will finally come to her senses and dump my dumb big brother but I think she knows how much power he has over him," they laugh. "We know who wears the pants in _this_ relationship," she giggles, "she jumps, he jumps. He moves, she moves, and from the day they got together they have complimented each other making them the perfect team. So please raise your glasses to my lucky big brother and his beautiful bride."

After the round of applause has died down, Christian abruptly stands up I look up at him in surprise but he only gives me a sweet smile. "I want to say something," he states, grabbing Mia's mic. "I'll make this quick, this woman has changed my life in more ways than I could count, her spirit and her fire blows me away. I will devote my life to protect, love, honour, and care for you for the rest of our lives. My boat is tied to yours and wherever life takes you, I will follow." I stand up and wrap my arms around his shoulders, "I love you, Carina."

"I love you, Tesoro," I cried, "more than you could fathom."

We both sat down and he grabs my face to look at his, "I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you, and sacrifice myself for you if need be. Enough to miss you incredibly when we're apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance. Enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worst of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple, and to never give up on us. Enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you when you need or want me, and never, ever want to leave you or live without you. I love you this much."

I let the tears run freely, thank god for waterproof eye makeup. I kiss Christian's lips and let myself lean on him.

"There are no words that express how much I love you, Christian. No words will ever be enough, so I promise that I will love you and respect you for the rest of our lives. I will tell you when you're acting crazy and when you need to relax, I will always be your buoy," I laugh, "my boat is tied to yours forever."

The night progressed beautifully and I even thought that it would go by without any trouble. I was wrong. At around nine in the evening there was a disruption outside of the lobby, Elliot was pulled away but when he didn't return after fifteen minutes Christian became a bit more agitated. What pushed him over the edge was when one of his guards came.

"It's Mrs. Steele," his whispers, but not quiet enough that I don't catch it. My mother is here.

"Stay here," he tells me, giving me a kiss on my temple.

"I'm coming," I implore him.

"NO," he almost yells, "stay here and have fun."

"You know I can't do that," I hiss, "I'll be wondering what happened and if you're okay."

"I'll be back soon," he ignores my statement and walks off.

Oh hell to the motherfucking no. I get up immediately and move to follow him out.

"What are you doing?" Mia asks, "You have to stay here."

"Going to the bathroom, I'll be back," I lie, and stalk off to follow my crazy husband. God, what a dick only six hours into the marriage and he's already treating me like a little girl.

I exit the ballroom relatively undetected and I hear the commotion at the east end of the abandoned hall. It looks like everyone's cleared out.

"Mom?" I asked, all heads turn my way. Christian. Elliot. My mother and the devil himself Louis Callahan.

"Come give your mom and dad a hug," my mother smiles at me. I feel my body start to tremble and my leg go weak, Christian runs to me and wrap me in his arms.

"You're stronger than this, we're stronger than this," he coos. "They're on our turf, I'll follow your lead," he whispers.

I take a few even breaths, "Yes." Christian wraps his arm around my waist as we walk up to the rest of them, inner me is shaking underneath my skin, but from the outside I'm the bitch you don't want to mess with. "Glad you could join us mother, though I didn't invite _you_," I sneer at Louis' direction.

"Baby girl, I've missed you," he smiles and takes a step in our direction, Christian tries to jump in front of me but Elliot steps in between us and we're left at a standstill.

"How about you two go back from where you came from and call me in the morning?" I ask, "You have my number mother, I'm pretty sure you can figure out how to call me. We're going to return to our reception and we'll talk soon. I will only get married once and I won't let _you_ ruin it for us."

"No, we speak now," my mother states.

"You've had your chance," I scoff. I turn to face my husband and grab hold of his hand, I turn away and whisper my orders, "Have someone follow them and pick up Louis, leave my mother out of it. She'll probably be too coked out by the time they get home that she goes back to her actual boyfriend without another thought about this pig. I don't want this connecting to us and we need to make sure we aren't the ones seen with him last.

"Take him to the warehouse and I think we can have a little fun before we leave for your honeymoon."

Christian laughs, "I've created a monster."

"Hardly," I kiss his lips.

"You look delectable tonight," the disgusting man licks his lips at me.

"Baby, relax, he only goading you," I say quietly to Christian.

"Fine, I'll give the orders and have someone deal with this," Christian groans, "you know how much I want to kill this motherfucker."

"I know, but patience is a virtue."

"Elliot, will you please have someone escort these two off of the premises?"

"Sure thing bro, come on hag and douche follow me."

I see Elliot hand them to one of the security guards and they exit the hallway.

"What do you want to do with those two?" Elliot asks.

"Let me tell you a story," Christian says stoically. I know this will be a long night for the three of us, but I know this is exactly what I need to cut all the painful ties to my past: The death of Louis Callahan.

**A/N: Christian's speech to Ana was copied from a meme thing which I will link at the bottom of my blog for this. Also, all the Catholic wedding jargon came from the same website as Ana and the Bishop's earlier conversation from two chapters ago.**


	33. Chapter 33

*****Author's Note: Hey guys, this is a repost of chapter thirty-three, and as you guys may have noticed that there are no followers or favourites for this story. Earlier this morning I found out that I had been **_**hacked**_** and had my stories deleted, I had to get a new email and password to get things in some sort of order. It's infuriating to say the least, since everything has been pretty much wiped clean. I hope you guys who did follow my story before will do so now. I apologize for the inconvenience. I'm not sure when I will be posting something new, since this has left a bitter taste in my mouth. But please don't fret, my stories will not be abandoned, I just need a little bit of a cool down. :(*****

**Sorry it took me a long time, it has been a hectic couple of weeks! Anyway If you guys want brush up on Louis Callahan he is mentioned in Chapter 12, so please read if you guys forgot. Anyway without further ado here we go!**

**Beta'd by the wonderful wrenegade **

**APOV**

"_I need more than just romantic feelings. When shit is frantic, need a bitch that's just as scandalous when fucking this killer… Pass you a loaded .38 and bust on fools who play me… I'm a king and you the queen. Tell me baby would you ride for me? bust on them motherfuckers when they lie to me? Now don't you ever tell a lie just confide in me, would you die for me?" – Tupac Shakur, "Ride for Me"_

The wedding reception went without a hitch, but I couldn't really focus on the festivities after my mother barrelled into my life again. She's always had a knack for doing that, fucking bitch and with that scum asshole Louis. God I could just rip her face off. The look she was giving me seemed like she knew what happened between him and I behind closed doors. That thought alone gave me a sick shiver down my spine.

This isn't the ideal way to end our beautiful day, but we are a pretty unconventional couple. This doesn't change anything really or dampen the day, because in a way this is a perfect way to end it and start our life together.

_Ride or die._

As I grab hold of my husband's arm we smile our perfect smiles at the celebrating guests, with one last wave we get into our limo and back home.

When we arrive Christian picks me up and carries me over the threshold, "I'm really sad that I won't get to take this off and consummate our marriage, but killing that sick son of a bitch is a close second."

"How about this, we do this and then I put my dress back on and you fuck me senseless."

Christian laughs and nods, "Sounds good, Carina, but we're going straight to airport." I gave him a pout fueling his laughter further, . "I love you."

"I love you too," I kissed his cheek and pranced away. "Help me take this off and let's get dressed for a night of fun."

He growls and starts to unzip me, "You are so fucking beautiful."

"Well you look pretty handsome in your tuxedo." I bite my lip. "Okay maybe in everything you wear."

He laughs and lets me go as the dress drops to the floor; Christian runs his hands over my hips and my breasts. Taking note of my lingerie underneath, I peck his lips and head for our closet where I pick tight black jeans, a white tank top, leather jacket, and knee-high four inch heel boots. Christian chooses to takes his jacket, tie, and cufflinks off, and folds his sleeves showing his muscled forearms; my man is delicious.

I place my gun in the holster in my jacket and my knives tucked into their hiding places, I keep my hair in the French twist and meet Christian at the lobby.

"Damn, you are so sexy." He licks his lips, "But I kind of want to see you do this in your dress."

I let out a laugh, "The blood will ruin my dress!"

"We'll just get it dry-cleaned or buy you a new one."

"It's not the same and you know that!"

"I'd still love to see it," he laughs and pulls me in, giving me a toe-curling kiss. "Let's get this sick fuck."

We make our way down to the cars and choose the nondescript blacked out Jaguar. The engine purrs as we speed away to my uncle's restaurant, we called Elliot to make sure everything is ready and all players were set.

"49th," Elliot confirms and we know we are ready. Underneath the dark winter night we head into my uncle's restaurant where Christian claims to enjoy the ambiance, it's weird but hey who am I to say no. I know he wants one just like this and wants to establish one in one of his bars that used to be a speakeasy during the prohibition. He had a lot of fun with the men we caught this week, it was pretty adorable actually, like a kid in a candy store.

"Ready?" Elliot asks with a grimace on his face. The three of us know my story and the depraved acts Louis inflicted on me when I was younger, while my mother didn't do a thing to stop it… well she did eventually divorce him years later, but that was due to sheer boredom not her mother's intuition.

"Of course," I answer, grabbing hold of Christian's hand. Is it sick that I don't even care about what I am about to do? Is it bad that I can't wait to do this, finally end my silent hurt? I know many people will think this is the opposite of healthy, but this is my way to end it. He stole a part of my youth that I won't be able to get back, and in no way shape or form will I ruin my future for his bullshit hold he had on me.

One of Elliot's men opens the door and leaves the three of us in a dimly lit room with the asshole of the hour in the middle… even cliché as it sounds. My heels clicking on the floor is the only sound in the room and it makes Louis head whip up, his face is already battered and bloody. Christian and I give Elliot a questioning look and he at least has the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he sulks. "You can get the first shot," Elliot offers.

"We can take turns," Christian interjects.

"You two are ridiculous, let's get this over with," I shake my head at them. I hear a snarl come from our prisoner, "Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear a peep from you."

"You're still that lost little girl," he chuckles. I storm past the two men and side-kick his head, making it whip to the side in a rather painful looking way.

"I'm not so lost anymore," I laugh and back hand him for good measure. With a loud "Oof," my lips turn into a smile and I turn back to the men in my life.

"That was sexy," Christian murmurs and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well let me get you riled up, Tesoro," I whisper into his ear. "You can fuck me like it's our first time."

"On the plane?" Christian asks gleefully.

I smirk and we begin making out, tongues sucking and teeth mashing, we are only interrupted by a gagging sound from our right. When we detach I give Elliot a glare and unwrap my fingers from Christian's hair.

"You'll never go through with it," Louis says from behind us.

"Let me?" Christian asks.

"Please," I motion to Louis.

"As I recall, my wife told you not to make a sound and let me assure you… that was her asking politely. Now you either heed to everything she says when she asks or I will cut off every single finger for the hell of it."

"Did she tell you about our fatherly times," the sick fuck sneers at Christian. My eyes go wide and two things happen simultaneously: Elliot wraps his arms around me as I try to lunge at the piece of shit in front of me, while Christian already has his glock out and shoots Louis' thigh. Once everything stills and the room clears of noise, a grunt of paint and a hiss comes from Louis' lips, "You missed."

"I didn't miss," Christian snarls. "My wife is going to have the honour of killing you. Ana will shoot you through your eyes from where she's standing and trust me I wish I could videotape the moment you take your last breath, so we can laugh about it on our way to our honeymoon. As of right now, my tech guy has emptied your personal accounts, he also signed all of your shares to the lowest bidder-"

"That's fraud!" Louis interjects. "You wouldn't do that."

Christian laughs, "I've done much, much worse, nothing will give me greater pleasure than ruining your life even after your death."

"You can't kill me!"

"Oh trust me, when you disappear no one will ask questions… well obviously there will be a preliminary investigation but that's for show. Once they come up with nothing you will be old news and forgotten," Christian says confidently. "So without further ado let's get this show on the road, because you will bleed out and that means a bigger clean-up."

The two glared at one another until I finally broke the connection and spoke, "Baby come on, I want to get this over with, our plane's waiting."

"All right, all right," Christian chuckles, then walks back to me.

I give him a kiss on his cheek and walk up to the prick in front of us, "Hey asshole, how does it feel like to be tied up and beaten?"

The bastard spits at my shoes and I immediately see red, I backhand him with the butt of my gun leaving a large red welt on his jaw. It's beautiful.

"Now, now you just ruined my shoes," I smile coyly at him. "I'm going to untie you and you will get on your knees and clean my shoe, do you understand? And if you make any sudden movements I will blow your pinky toe off, deal?"

Louis doesn't speak when I untie him and the two other men tense, but I ignore them. Images of the most intense memories fill my brain and I almost falter, but I stay on track. I push him out of the chair so he fell to the floor; I grab him by the hair so he's on all fours as I throw a towel at him so he can wipe my shoe down. When he's finished I kick him making him fall backwards on his ass, I laugh and tie his arms together but before I can get his legs stationary he kicks out his right leg and hits me on my shoulder. I don't lose my balance, but the boys quickly rush to my side and have Louis pinned to the ground.

"I'm okay baby," I reassure Christian. "He's still a pussy."

"We'll be right here." He kisses my shoulder, "And you better end that piece of shit."

"Count on it." Both men walk back to their positions at the south side of the room and I walk back up to the asshole. "Well then, you sort of fucked up didn't you? Couldn't follow a simple rule." I laugh, and then pull out my gun.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I will," I say softly, then cock my gun and pull the trigger.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He tugs on his restraints and continues to yell out in pain. I let out laugh that echoes along with his screams.

"Shut the fuck up and man up," I yell, getting annoyed by the noise. Do you guys have some duct tape?" Once they grunt and hand it to me, I wrap it around his head a few times, I can't wait for the sound of his yells when I rip it off. "Now that you can be quiet, I can get a word in."

"Let's see the toe!" Elliot cheers from behind me.

"Would you like to see?" I grin at Louis as I pull off his shoe and his sock and found that his left pinkie-toe is indeed in the shoe. "Now you can see I'm not fucking around, we can play a game that you're probably familiar with. Is it okay if I change up the rules a bit?

"I will take five out of the six bullets from my husband's revolver. Ahh I see the recognition in your eyes." I bend down and lean on his bad thigh, I felt him wince and I felt a little bit better. "Now darling step-father, every time I cock my gun and pull the trigger I will tell you about all of the fun memories I hold close to my heart. Does that sound like fun?" He struggles from his hold again and I laugh. "How about this, I'll take the tape off of your mouth so we can have some sort of conversation. Sounds good?" I ask rhetorically.

I grab the end of the duct tape and quickly unwrap it, he yells out in pain and I grin at the fact that he's feeling a fraction of the pain he's inflicted on me.

"Let's begin, yes?" I stand in front of him my legs a shoulder's width apart. "Do you remember the first time you hit me?"

Louis doesn't answer for a moment, but he looks up at me with a sick smile. "You know my only regret was that I didn't fuck you while I had you pinned—"

Without another word from him I cock my gun and pull the trigger.

Bang. Damn, he's still alive.

"You only talk to answer questions, I don't need your perverted commentary," I hiss, punching him in the mouth and hearing the wonderful sound of bones crunching. "Now that you've already messed up on our first round, I will have to punish you. Do you remember when you used to punish me when I was being naughty, daddy?" I laugh, "Well, you've been a rather naughty boy, this is what I do to pieces of shit like you." I pull out my knife and stab his leg, dragging the blade up and down his thigh, and then making slices all over his skin, "The big one was for the scar you left on me, and these? These are for each bruise and cut you gave me, I thought that you ruined me for life but really I just had to find who I really am."

"And this is you?" he breathes out heavily. "A killer."

"Well I wouldn't say that per se; I don't go to the grocery store and shoot the bitch that budges in front of the line. I do have some self-restraint, but when you fell into my lap I knew I had to do something about it."

"You won't kill me," he says a bit too confidently, I laugh and shoot twice.

Damn it, still alive.

"You're running out of time…"

"May I interrupt, Carina?" Christian comes up to me and runs his hands over my waist.

"Yes you may."

Christian crosses his arms and stands just to the right of Louis and begins speaking, "I promise that your eighty year old company is going to get torn apart, as of this Monday my right hand will head your company and let go of all of your greedy board members. Your children will have nothing; they won't even have a body to bury. I will leave them a shattered company and reputation." Louis' face pales and he starts whimpering, "Baby, end this, like you said we have a plane to catch."

I nod. "I will, there's only three more shots anyway."

"Why don't you show Callahan how good a shot you are."

"With pleasure." I smile, Christian returns to his spot and I walk up to the pig in front of me. "Goodbye Louis, the world is a better place without you in it."

"No! NO! Stop, I'll give you anything! Stop, I'm sorry."

"It's too late!" I scream out and turning around abruptly. "I am not looking for apologies and it will not save you, because I cannot be bought… not like you have money to throw around." I take a deep breath and walk up to the boys, "This is ridiculous." I cock my gun and without another word I aim and shoot, at first I think I missed, but all my doubts fly out the door when I see him slump in his seat.

"YOU GOT A HIT!" Elliot yells out like a little child, "I love Russian roulette!" He scampers to the body and surveys it, "Christian, Ana, look! You got him right between his eyes and you were standing at least forty feet away, holy shit!" Elliot looks down at me in awe. "You're my hero."

I giggle. "Thanks, Elliot."

"Mad props lil' sis," Elliot fist bumps me.

"Yes," Christian commented. "That was an impressive shot baby."

"Now that this is over with, you two can get on with your honeymoon," Elliot interjects, "I'll take care of this."

"Thank you Elliot," Christian slaps his brother's shoulder and grabs hold of me. "Let's go baby."

"Bye Elliot," I give him a tight hug and walk away happily with my husband.

x

As the plane ascends, I grasp Christian hand and look down at the beautiful lights. All I know is that we are heading to Belize and that it will be a relatively short flight, especially since we are flying in the family plane. Once we are informed that we can walk about the cabin, I immediately unbuckle Christian's seatbelt and grab his hand for our bedroom.

"What are you doing baby?" he asks, confused.

"Come on." I give him a mischievous smile.

Locking the door behind us, I push Christian onto our bed and kneel in between his parted legs.

"Gattina," he whispers as I unbutton his trousers and slip his cock out of his pants.

"Shhh." I smile and take him in my mouth, swivelling my tongue on the tip of the head. "Baby, don't stop." his words only spur me on; while I work my way down his thick shaft I lick and suck the tender spot between his balls and his shaft. He whimpers and places both his hands on top of my head, working it up and down. "Yes, yes… Ah mi stai facendo diventare matta!" (Ah you're driving me crazy!) he hisses, thrusting his hips and making me swallow him whole. "Sto venendo." (I'm coming)

"You're welcome," I smile up at him as I kiss the tip of his cock. "Stand up and take your pants off baby," I command as I take my shirt off.

"You are so brilliant… God I wanted to fuck you when we were in that room," he growls. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls my jeans along with my boots off; I pull my shirt off as he flips me onto the bed so he's on his top. He then works his way down my body and rips my underwear off, "Mmm la mia fica." (my pussy) Christian runs his nose over my sopping wet pussy and begins lapping at my juices, "Cazzo, hai un sapore dannatamente delizioso, amore mio." (Fuck, you taste so goddamn good, my love."

Christian then starts thumbing my clit and sticks his tongue inside me. Everything that has been building tonight mixed with all of the different sensations my body is feeling makes me lose control and I come. Hard. I see birds and stars, toe curling kind of orgasm.

"That was much too amazing, baby," I gasp, pulling him up by his collar. When he faces me I see that his face is wet; I touch the liquid and lick it. "What the fuck is this?"

"You squirted," he gives me a toothy smile.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" I blush deeply and cover my face.

"It was sexy," he murmurs, removing my hands. "Trust me baby, I want to make you come like that every time."

Without another word I kiss him and pull him down with me so his body weight is on me. I straddle him, but just as we are amidst a hot make-out session someone knocks at the door.

"Mr. Grey you have a phone call," the stewardess calls out.

"Fuck!" Christian hisses and he looks up at the door, "I just want to fuck my wife; why can't I just fuck my wife? Someone better be dead!"

"Just go tesoro; we can consummate our marriage when we land."

"I don't think I can wait that long, now that I've seen the goods," he pouts.

"Mr. Mafia, please answer the phone!" I say with a giggle, pushing him off me.

"Fine, but we're not leaving our room for a good two days."

"Deal," I roll my eyes at him.

"Monella," he grumbles. (Brat) Slipping on his pants and discarded shirt, he blows me a playful kiss. I giggle and finally get myself up from the bed. I find the carry-on and grab a high and low sheer teal dress, thank god for packing this before we left.

When I finally leave the room Christian is on the phone, I give him a questioning look and he mouths, "Mia." I walk back to our seats and have the stewardess bring us a couple drinks; once he's finished he sits down next me.

"What did she want?" I ask.

"She was giving me instructions," he grumbles.

"So no one died?" I say, feigning disappointment.

Christian laughs. "No unfortunately."

I drag him to one of the couches and have him lay with me, there are only about three hours left of our flight and I want it to be just us for the remainder. I dim the lights on the cabin and have Christian spoon me, pulling my body tightly to his.

"I love you, husband," I whisper, once the entire room is quiet.

"I love you too, mia bella micina," he answers, kissing the crown of my head (my beautiful kitten).

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me," I turn around so we are face to face. "I now have this family and love I never thought was possible, _you_ gave me that."

"You are my life and I would do anything for you, you were it for me from the moment I met you and was only solidified when I bumped into you in that coffee shop in Tribeca."

"About that! Did you track me down?"

"Ironically enough, I didn't," he chuckles and looks like he was actually thinking about the day. "I had a legitimate business meeting that day, I was getting my own coffee since my PA quit on me."

"Ahh because you were an asshole." I tickle him, making him grab my hands and position his body on top me.

"I'm never an asshole," he huffs and continues his assault over my ribs.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I yell out when he doesn't retreat; he nips my ear and gives my temple a kiss.

"Never start a war you don't intend to win." he laughs.

"Oh don't worry, you may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war." I giggle and wrap my arms around him tighter pulling him closer. "I'm crafty, don't forget."

He laughs and moves us so my back is to the couch and his body is encasing me completely. I feel so warm and safe, that within a few short moments he and I fall to asleep.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, we are about to make our descent into Belize City, will you please take your seats?" the stewardess asks.

"Thank you," I smile at her as Christian leads me to our chairs. "What time will it be there?"

"It is 8:00 am local time," she answers.

Both Christian and I buckle our seatbelts, I open the window shutters and we're able to see the bright morning Latin sun. I can't help the jittery feeling that fills my body; I am on my honeymoon with my husband.

"Will you tell me what we're doing now?" I ask, excitement filling my voice.

"Nope," Christian laughs. "Just be patient." He kisses my fingers as we make our descent, not long after we are taxing down the runway and stepping on the tarmac. I'm so glad that I changed since it was so hot, that beads of sweat are immediately running down my neck.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, welcome to Belize. We are so glad that you chose our beautiful city for your stay, let me escort you to your car."

"Where are we headed?" I ask excitedly.

"To a dock," Christian answers secretively.

"Just tell me!" I beg as we get into the car. "Please, please, please?"

"You'll see."

"Don't be a dick!"

"You'll know when you see it." He pulls me to him and presses down on his window so we can look at the beauty that was Belize.

"How much longer?" I ask, bouncing in my seat.

"Not very much longer, I promise."

Ten minutes later we are on a medium size boat, the wind is whipping our hair back and the seawater splashes us. It's marvellous. As we go farther and farther from the mainland we come across a few islands, then a stunning island with a large dock.

"Is this where we're staying?" I ask, excitedly and jumping from my seat.

"Yes, this is our wedding present from my parents' wedding," Christian answers.

"What?" I ask speechless. It's so mind-blowing that the words aren't even forming coherent sentences.

Once we dock, Christian holds his hands for me to take and we walk down to the beach and then to the path that leads to the beautiful house.

"This is all ours," Christian whispers into my ear, wrapping his arm around my waist. "My parents own the two other homes on the island, which each have it's own private beach, docks, and outdoor dining areas. We have our own private staff of three, a cook, and two housekeepers. But there is also a large communal area at the south end of the beach. So this is our home for the next two weeks and whenever you want to fly back down here."

I can't help the squeal and jumps I make around the open-floor plan of the house, it is such a sight that I don't want to close my eyes because I'm afraid it will be a dream.

"This is ours? All ours?"

"Yes, whenever you want it."

"God, I don't even have half the mind to get mad a how lavish this is, but holy shit!"

Christian laughs out heartily and gives me a tour of our home; everything is so bright and spacious.

"We can scuba dive, visit the coral reefs, snorkel, and sometimes you can see dolphins pass by."

"This is absolutely perfect," I gasp at the blue water and white sand.

"When we get back, we have to look for a new home."

"Baby, you know the condo is fine," I sulk.

"No, that was part of my past… I'm not saying we should sell it, but we definitely need an actual family home."

"Money doesn't come from trees."

"I have more money than god." He smiles down at me.

I roll my eyes at him and push off of him, our eyes lock and I quickly take my dress off with one quick pull and run out of the room. Before he can figure out what happened I'm already in our bedroom.

I hear his heavy footsteps finally enter the room, "Tutta mia adesso," he growls making me smirk. (All mine now)

He gets his clothes off faster than I could even fathom and has already jumped me. "Fuck me, NOW!" I command.

He groans, "With pleasure."

**A/N: Pics of Ana's dress and of the island are on my blog: fanficchescalala blogspot ca**

P.S. For the guest reviewer who said that she/he didn't like the "man-whore" plot: Christian's number was never clarified and even though he was in love with Ana years ago, it doesn't mean that he was going to be celibate. And just because he's experienced does not necessarily mean that he was fucking every Jane, Alice, or Michelle. Say he had slept with 15 people (like the in the trilogy), think about how many sexual partners that really is for his age, that's only a couple of people every year since he was sexually active. I feel like that's not a big deal, he wasn't going to a bar and trying to get laid every other night. Labeling someone a man-whore because he slept with other people is a bit extreme; because if I were in his shoes I wouldn't become celibate if I were not with the person I like. He's a man with needs and if Ana did the same thing I wouldn't have faulted her either. I'm sorry if you feel that way about my story, but I'm not changing his past to fit the cookie-cutter idea of romance. The guy's in the mafia, he's hard as fuck. Anyway, sorry rant over. :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for your support and giving me the time deal with all my frustrations with FF. And yes I read all of you reviews, but I'm so sorry I haven't gotten back to many of you! Anyway, this is the quiet before the storm; I hope you guys are still with me! Lots of love xo**

"_Serendipity (noun): Finding something good without looking for it." _

APOV

The first few days were as promised, we didn't leave the property to do any sort of activities… well in a non-sexual manner. The only time we were apart was when we were eating. Here we were just Christian and Ana, no mafia bullshit or work shit. Just us, naked and sore.

The cooks new to leave us our meals and even then we were never apart for more than a few seconds. It was definitely our honeymoon, even I could feel how blissfully in love we were… despite how cliché that sounds, hard as fuck Mafioso actually using love to communicate instead of violence.

It was now day three of our sex-a-thon, I'm a tad bit more sore than I wanted to be. Well it really shouldn't be a surprise. I don't think Christian had ever fucked as hard as he did, so when he tried to get a morning quickie in before breakfast I could barely move my legs apart. He gave me a sly smile and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Maybe we'll rest for a few hours," he slid off of me and offered me his hand. We walked straight into the dining room completely naked; I have a feeling that when we get home it will be awfully odd for us to be clothed.

First thing on our agenda was some deep-sea diving and snorkelling, it was definitely a day of lots of sun. The air was balmy with blue skies, the sun is high and bright, and the water was so clear and beautiful. It's a perfect day; I only hoped that we would have many more just like this.

Putting on the my scuba diving suit underneath my two piece, we put on our gear and drove the boat with an instructor fifteen miles from the island. We spent the morning under the water and then we finally had enough we went to look at the coral reef and the fishes around. We even saw a tiny baby shark, jellyfish, a schools of fish, and tons of starfish. It was such a sight.

When we got home it was nearing six o'clock, I had ask the cooks not to prepare anything because I wanted to make us dinner from now on. Sort of like marriage training, well it was more like I just wanted to cater to my husband. Now some may think that this is anti-feministic, but fuck that shit. He knows I wear the pants, he takes care of me and does a lot of things for me, he lets me be myself and let me grow as a person. I'm in a healthy and stable relationship, so suck my dick. I'm going to cater to my man the way he takes care of me. Fuck, I'm so in love with Christian it's unfathomable.

On the menu tonight was a lobster bisque, a cheese platter with grapes and crackers, salmon mousse with capers in puff pastry, steamed mussels in vermouth with frites, and sautéed carrots and zucchini with Provencal herbs, and finally for dessert a dark chocolate mousse and Chantilly crème.

Everything was prepped and cooking, I only had the entrée left and was dancing to Aretha Franklin. Then out of nowhere long and strong fingers grabbed my ass, jiggling my junk which jolted me from my trance.

"I fucking love this," his husky voice lingered in my ear. "You are never going to wear clothes ever again."

"Will you keep me your prisoner?" I ask, not even giving him a glance and trying my hardest not to show signs of enjoyment.

"Yes," he groans. He palms my ass and stretches them out, then starts playing with my ass hole.

This dance we play was something we are used to playing with each other; we would try to amp each other up without giving the other the satisfaction of a moan or whimper. Always trying to get a rise out of each other since we both love a healthy dose of competition.

"You are pure sin. You knew what you were doing, dressing up in nothing but these pearls, heals, and a cute little black French maid apron. If I want you to be you'll be my prisoner forever." He digs his erection in between my ass.

"It's pretty dangerous for you to be naked in the kitchen," I deadpan.

"You're naked."

"I'm a professional."

He chuckles and runs his hands up my thighs and underneath my apron, he runs his hands over my lips that have betrayed me. He slips his finger in and I fight against my need to arch and dig my back towards him.

"You're wet," he nips my jaw, "I think I've won."

"Well if winning is based on bodily function then you've pretty much admitted defeat when you pushed that hard _cock_ into my ass."

Christian growls, "You're soaked." He presses his cock into my back harder, grabbing my hips as I stir my soup. He cups my ass and starts to finger my pussy, the heel of his hand was pressing into my clit, but still I remain vigilant in my fight. "Do you like it?"

The stubble of his five o'clock shadow, hard and rough hands made me feel full inside, I unintentionally shivered from the contact as my pussy gushed with wetness. I closed my eyes as he moved is one hand from my ass to my nipples, he was handling roughly, kneading, pulling, and pinching, I was in ecstasy. He moved his hand back onto my ass and started doing the same to my ass, the force he was going at I knew he was going to leave a beautiful mark. His other hand was still working on my now dripping pussy and I could feel it drip down my thighs.

"You're such a dirty little girl, fucking sexy minx." He growled, ramming his cock on my ass cheeks. "I want to taste your sweet cunt, my little slut."

Christian began pumping two fingers into my knuckles buried deep. I felt the sensations build, every once in awhile he would drag his wet middle finger up to my clit making me moan out loud. Game completely forgotten, he had me worked up and soaked, he was humping me as he kept all of his hands positioned on my most important parts.

"Do you like this slut?" he moans.

He was now finger fucking me relentlessly while tweaking my nipples roughly, mixed with his hot ragged breath on my ear, his stubble, and his cock pumping in-between my ass cheeks. Everything accumulated and I came hard, all over his hand and down my legs.

"Where?"

"Fuck anywhere," I hiss. Quickly turning my soup on low, Christian pulled me roughly on the dining table; he had already ripped my apron away and had his hand on my pussy again.

"Are you too sore, Carina?"

"Fuck that, I just want you." Our lips met and our kisses were primal, I was a woman possessed. I wanted to be fucked, to be dominated, and taken. I don't know where this side of me was coming from, I was always hungry in bed, but this was on another level. I needed to be a part of him in the closest way possible.

"Spread 'em, gattina," he commands sending shivers down my spine. My ass was on the table and my legs spread apart ready to take his thick cock in. It only helped that our backdrop was the stunning ocean and beachfront… just like a porno. I wrapped my legs around his waist as half my ass was off the table; he positioned his cock at the entrance of my sopping wet pussy. The tightness mixed with the soreness made the usual stretch of my pussy walls even tighter.

"Oh GOD, Oh god!" I yelled out as I stretched to accommodate him. Once I gave him the go ahead he ploughed relentlessly into me that my shoes fell to the floor without another thought as my feet dug into his ass cheeks. "Fuck so good, Christian. You're cock feels so fucking good." He picked up the pace, slipping in and out with an occasional slap of his cock against my clit.

"You like my cock buried in your cunt?"

"Yes, Christian, YES!" I whimpered. He quickly untangled my legs and slung them over his shoulders and rammed his cock deeper in the new position, his balls made the sweetest slapping noise on my ass which was now completely off the table.

It was all too much and within seconds I was coming all over him once more. He pulled me up from the table, had me suspended on air until his cock was completely out and without any warning he rammed himself into my again. After a few more thrusts he brought me to the ground and had me face the floor to ceiling windows bent over. He places his hands on my hips and presses my tits into the glass.

"Imagine if the any of the island's employees were to walk pass these windows, I think they'd stop and watch us. Don't you? They watch me fuck my wife into oblivion, they'd all be jealous that I got to have you every night, because you're mine. All fucking mine." He hisses, "I would kill them if they ever saw you like this, you know that don't you?"

"Yes," I whimper at his words and unrelenting pace. Every nerve-ending was lit on fire and I could feel him everywhere, there was no escape and if I were to die from a Christian sex overload, I would die a happy woman.

The intensity of it all made me lose all control, Christian held me by my hair and throat as he pummelled me. He has never fucked me as hard as he was right now, not even in the club last week. I bit his arm as my unexpected orgasm hit me, I yelled incoherently.

Christian flips me around again and pins me to the glass, I wrap my legs around him and he slows down a bit. I knew he was close, but I knew he wanted another one from me; he was a giver like that. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers digging into his back, he squeezed my ass as I felt all of him inside me. I felt every glorious inch going in and out with each varied thrust. I kissed him roughly and made my way up to his earlobes, which I placed between my teeth and tugged, he gave out one yelp.

"Look at us," he commands, sweat dripping down his brow. I do as I'm told and watch as his cock impales my dripping pussy and the sight was the only thing I needed to push me into another earth shattering orgasm.

I feel Christian's cock twitch and him raggedly yelling, "Fuck."

Then only then did he place me on my feet and collapsed on top of me. "Thank you," I whisper.

"No, no thank you."

I let out a giggle and wrap my arms around him, pulling him close to me. I didn't care that we were sticky and sweaty, I didn't care that we were completely naked in clear view where anyone could just walk by; I didn't care because I was in utter paradise.

x

Once we had gotten cleaned up, I threw on a loose summer dress and sandals while Christian stuck to his shorts and t-shirt combo. Dinner was finally ready and we were sexually satisfied, if only for tonight. Initially Christian didn't want to clean up the mess we made in the dining room, but I won that fight rather quickly. Other than the small dining area near the kitchen, this was the only place to have a proper meal. It wasn't its fault that we desecrated it.

"Have a seat husband," I smile at him and usher him to a chaise chair. I ran my hands over his arms and kissed the edge of his lips, I had already set up our romantic evening and since it was nearing nine in the evening I knew I had to get everything going. Since we're eating like Spaniards tonight, our digestive system will not be happy. "To start we have a lobster bisque."

"How?" Christian looks at me in surprise.

"And this is from scratch too," I wink, placing his small china bowl on the centre of his plate setting. "Bon appetit."

We dug into the food immediately and I couldn't help feeling smug due to the quick slurping noise coming from my right. I grin at the sight of his eye closed and his mouth savouring the flavours.

"How did you do this so quickly?" He asks once we've finally finished our bowls.

I shrug, "It wasn't difficult, but it took the longest to cook. Low and on simmer."

"You're amazing," he smiles, "when are we going start my cooking lessons?"

"We can make dinner tomorrow," I answer, happily.

"Sounds good."

"Okay Tesoro, on to the next course!" I quickly fill our plates with cheese, grapes, and crackers, grabbing two plates and our Riesling. "For our second course we have my favourite Riesling, I had to dig in the wine cellar for this one. It's Alsace Riesling Grand Cru from 2002."

"Well I'm proud that my woman knows how to pick her wine."

"I am multi-faceted."

"That you are, now come sit here so I can feed you."

"Uh uh uh," I shook my finger at him. "We are having a civil dinner."

"Have you on my lap does not make it any less civilized," he pouts.

"Fine, but the rest of the courses we're seating in our designated seats."

I crawled into his lap with my legs dangling over his right thigh; I ran my feet over his thigh and wrapped an arm around him. We fed each other from the same plate as I poured us both a glass of the wine.

"Don't fill up, we have a few more courses to go," I say, jumping from his lap.

"No don't go."

"Nope." I runaway from him and grab the puff pastries. "Now don't judge but the puff pastry is the only thing I didn't made from scratch."

"Mmm looks so delicious, what is it?"

"Salmon mousse with capers in puff pastry."

We devoured the little morsels quickly and soon we were onto the next, his favourite course.

"You're going to love this, it's steamed mussels in Saison with frites and sautéed carrots and zucchini for a faux healthy dining experience. And since I know Saison is your favourite I had them get us a case."

I produced two chilled bottles with our meals as he quickly dug in.

"I hope you know that I'm never letting you go."

"Good."

He devoured the entire plate and even asked for seconds, and that was when he finally slowed down to a normal pace. We talked about our futures, our lives, and our plans.

"I want ten kids," Christian exclaims as he takes his first sip of the Moet et Chandon and the first bite of his large glass of chocolate mousse.

"And you think my body can handle all that?"

"Maybe we can get a few surrogates." My eyes go wide and I was mere seconds from lunging at him, "Baby, I'm kidding… I would never want anyone else carrying our heirs."

"Asshole!"

Christian pushes or chairs together holds me to him, he grabs my food and glass so we could eat together. "Baby, I'm sorry!" he kisses my cheek, "I'm really sorry that was a bad joke."

"Fucking prick," I grumble, but before I tucked myself tucked into his side I got a good punch in, "I want maximum four kids. _Maximum_. No fucking surrogates or sperm donors, I'm giving birth the natural way but with lots of drugs. Fuck "super-natural" births, I'm sorry but I don't need more pain than needed."

"Okay baby, I will get you the drugs."

"Oh and not until I'm at least 25 with a career."

"About that… we need to set you up with something."

"You need to set me up with _my_ career?" I deadpan, too full to eat another bite.

"Well yes…" he looked ashamed. "Everyone in the family picks a legitimate career or business so we have a paper trail. As you know we only use cash for our certain purchases but for things like this island are kept on the books, do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do for the tax breaks," I sigh. "I'm so full."

"You're full? I ate everything!"

I laugh loudly, "You did, I think you even had some of my dinner."

"I'm a growing boy," he shrugs.

Christian places a kiss on my lips but with everything we ate it didn't taste very good. But at the moment I didn't really care, he deepened the kiss and his tongue swirled around mine. "Thank you for dinner, beautiful."

"You're welcome." But before I could go in for another kiss he made a rather uncouth and unattractive belch.

"Ugh! Christian, you were so close to my mouth. I can practically taste it."

We both look at each other and laughed, "Sorry carina, food was really good."

"Well we can't fall asleep for at least an hour-"

"We can do other activities," he gives me a mischievous smile.

"Sorry baby, but I'm wrecked!" I slap his arm, "Help me clear our plates."

"I'll do the dishes, you cooked."

"Easy for you to say, there's a dishwasher!"

Christian laughs loudly, "At least I offered."

I roll my eyes at him as we pick up our dishes, together we cleared everything and filled the dishwasher within minutes. I poured us a tiny bit of Moscato and curled up on the couch together, we ended up just talking about our future into the wee hours of the night.

"Carina, what do you want to do when we get back?"

I sigh and didn't answer for a moment, "I honestly don't know, Tesoro. I've never really thought I would need to be "set up" with a successful business."

"You can have whatever you want," Christian kisses my temple.

"I really enjoy cooking," I muse.

"And you're really good at it," he pulls my arm around him and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Maybe I can do what my uncle does? Open up a restaurant," I shrug into his neck.

"If that's what you want baby."

"I'll think about it," I reply lazily, the late hours was creeping into my bones. I let out a long yawn and pull my husband to me tighter. "I also like reading… I've always wanted to write."

"You can do that too, baby."

"Our life is perfect," I sigh into him and I finally felt my self drift into sleep.

x

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself wrapped in a heated embrace with Christian. Our legs were tangled and half of his body was wrapped around me, I could feel the happiness and love that was lacking in my life not too long ago. And Christian gave me this and he helped me find my inner peace that I needed for so long. I never thought that I would find something like this all those months ago. Ending my musings I give Christian a soft kiss on the lips and untangle myself.

While I was in the bathroom I heard the shrill ringing of the telephone, worried that it would wake Christian I bolted out of the door and grabbed it mid-ring.

"Hello?" I whisper into the phone, and walked out of our bedroom.

"Ana?" I heard Elliot's booming voice come through the receiver.

"Yes," I reply. I head for the kitchen and start breakfast.

"Is Christian awake yet?"

"No, we had a late night."

I hear the guffaw coming from my burly brother-in-law, "Well sorry to bother you, but the crowd is getting rambunctious."

"What's the deal?" I ask, worry creeping into my thoughts. "I'll call you."

Without another word I hung up and ran into the bedroom, grabbing my phone from our safe.

"Christian, Christian wake up," I tug on his arm.

"What is it baby?" he answers groggily.

"Something's happening in the city, Elliot just called," I answer. I push my phone at him as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

He quickly presses 3 for Elliot's number and within seconds we were connected, completely untraceable.

"Elliot," Christian greets, "what happened?" I bit my lower lip in worry and listened to the half conversation, I notice Christian anger rising but he was trying to keep it under control. Once he was finished Christian handed me the phone back and closed his eyes. "Baby, you need to pack we're leaving today."

"What happened?" I ask frantically, I quickly grab our things and put them in the suitcases.

"Taylor followed Danny to New York, he's cut a deal with the Chinese for protection. And since we gave them a big fuck you not too long ago they were all too happy to side with Danny. And they hit the club."

"Your club?"

"Yeah, yesterday night. Two girls are dead and three are in the hospital."

"Baby, I'm so sorry," I wrap my arms around him. "Let's go baby, get ready and I'll call for the plane."

"Thank you, baby."

I place a kiss on his cheek and head out of the bedroom. The club was a signal, this was where Christian did all his "business" and most of the underground world knew this. In the real world, Christian "Grey" was an illusive businessman who was rarely photographed or interviewed. And it was all to protect his true identity as Christian Gambino the King of the Underworld, and since he was well known among those circles this hit was personal.

They were trying to send a message to my husband and we heard it loud and clear.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: ****Hello friends, I just wanted to update quickly. I know that this is remarkably shorter than my usual updates but I'm super busy so instead of waiting another few days I decided to post what I had. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from all of you. :) xo**

"_A man's got to do what a man's got to do. A woman must do what he can't." –Rhonda Hansome_

APOV

Our flight back home was devastatingly different from our flight to our honeymoon. I held Christian's hand tightly, it was the closest we had been since leaving our little bubble. I sigh deeply and wrap my arms around his and snuggled into his side, I already miss our privacy and the closeness I felt. We didn't have to say anything, we knew things are changing at home but we both knew that we were coming into it together.

"Welcome home baby bro and little sis, sorry about your honeymoon!" Elliot wraps me in a hug and man hugging Christian.

Once we were finally ushered by the security detail to our awaiting car, we remained quiet. We were headed to his parents' house to deal with the clusterfuck that imploded in New York. Six blacked out sedans were surrounding us as Christian drove us to our destination, while I checked out our little goodie bag full of our artillery. I smile at all of our toys and began loading them, I hear Christian chuckle to my left making my head whip out.

"What?" I ask.

"You're just so adorable with all of those guns," he explains.

"I just like new things."

Christian grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles. "You're so cute."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your eyes on the road."

We had been driving pretty fast so when a car had cut off one of the sedans we weren't phased… not until we heard the car racing towards us.

"Tesoro?" I ask, looking at him worriedly.

"If he gets a scratch on my car I will blow each of their fucking heads off," he grumbles. Just as the car inches closer to us a call came through and I clicked the intercom so the voice filled the speakers. "Yes?"

"Bro take the next exit and we'll deal with this."

"Fuck you are, we're getting these little shits."

Elliot chuckles. "Fine, we'll be right in front you if this escalates you take the exit and we'll get 'em."

"You fucking think I need your help to get rid of this tail?"

"Just saying… you might be a little rusty."

"It's been a week," Christian deadpans. "Watch and learn brother," Christian chuckles and hangs up quickly.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"I drive and you show me what you got baby, aim for their tires." We felt the car hit our bumper and Christian growled, "Take them out."

I bite my lip and I let the adrenaline flow through my veins. "You got it."

I picked out the .22 and Christian shakes his head, "The .38 will work better."

"Alright." I give him a peck and then rolled down my window. "What about the other cars?"

"The guys behind us will deal with it, don't worry baby."

I give him a slight nod and began to aim for the tires. Three rounds in quick succession when the first tire burst. The car skids momentarily, but the driver somehow keeps it under control. Almost immediately a man begins to shoot the back of our car, but since it was bullet proof it was moot. They were really just wasting bullets at this point. Though when I looked back out a shot flies about an inch away from my hand hitting the side mirror.

"Fucking assholes!" Christian grits out. Fucking asshole! I fired a few more rounds and finally got a good shot on the shooter, disabling him immediately.

"I need to get the other tire baby, turn us around." Christian nods and immediately jolts us backward we were head to head with the other driver, I aim for the other tire and finally it catches. Their car swerves erratically and crashes on the hard cement of the overpass, by then we were taking the next exit leading us the long way home.

"Holy fuck, that was fucking hot." Christian growls, grabbing my neck towards him and encompasses me in a passionate kiss. But we were quickly interrupted by a call, Elliot fucking Grey-Gambino.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Jesus! Just wanted to say that was an amazing hit, brother didn't think you had it in you."

I cleared my throat, "Prick that was me, Christian was driving."

"Shit! Seriously? Wow… You are …." Elliot trails embarrassingly and clears his throat. "Good going sis."

"Yeah, yeah, see you at home." I hung up on him and get back to my sexy husband. "I'm really sorry about your side mirror."

"Baby, I'm just glad it wasn't your hand, who the fuck cares about something that would be easily replaceable."

x

"Oh my babies!" Grace coos, holding both Christian and I close to her. "I heard.. I heard… oh god, you're okay right? Right?!" she rambles almost incoherently and looks both of us over.

"Moooom," Christian whines. "We're okay! See?" he turns both of us around and shows his worried mother that we were indeed all right.

"Christian, don't be rude! I'm a mother I am justified to be worried about my children."

I laugh, "We've missed you." I hug her tightly as she leads me to the kitchen. She quickly reverts to her homemaker ways and offers me some food.

"Darling, you're simply glowing!"

"It's the sun, it was really good for us."

She gives me a strange look and a wink, "Sure, dear." I shake my head at her and grab a cookie from her pile of goodies on the counter.

"Carina, your uncle will be coming over soon, would you like to sit in on our meeting?" Christian asks, peeking his head through the doorway.

"I'd love to," I smile.

"I don't know how you do it," Grace muses.

"What do you mean?"

"Directly dealing with the stress of all of this and still keep your relationship untarnished. You truly made for each other."

"I think so too," I smile goofily. "I can't believe we found each other."

"Sometimes you're just blessed to find the person that compliments you perfectly. I found my Carrick early on and my life has been changed in the best ways because of it."

"I hope our marriage is as successful as yours."

"Oh sweetheart, it will be." Grace gives me a kiss on my cheek and hugs me tightly.

My uncle interrupted our little catch-up not soon after. "Bambolina!"

"Uncle Berto!" I squeal and bolt out of my chair.

"You look so beautiful!" He compliments, "It's just unfortunate that you had to cut your honeymoon short."

"Ahh it's okay, it sort of the perfect way to end it really."

He shakes his head and looks me up and down. "There's something different about you."

"Just happy," I shrug.

"Sorry baby, but we're about to get started," Christian interrupts. I smile at Grace as both my uncle and I exit, and follow Christian. We quickly catch-up to my husband, I happily intertwine my fingers with his as we step into the Carrick's vast office.

"Ahh hello Anastasia, you look absolutely glowing!" Carrick compliments and wraps me into a hug. What is up with everyone and this glowing business, do I have some spotlight shining over me or something?

"Why thank you sir, but the compliments need to stop or I will grow a larger head than necessary."

"Nonsense my sweet," he coos. "So let's get down to business."

"Finally!" Elliot exclaims in complete exasperation.

"Hey, it's not your honeymoon they ruined," Christian huffs.

"Boys!" I snap when I heard their bickering began to escalate. They both quieted and looked thoroughly chastised.

"Ana's right, we need to deal with this now," Carrick concurs. "We know it's the Triads and Danny, I can't stress enough how dangerous this partnership is."

"How did Danny get in contact with the Chinese? Last I heard he was running away with his tail between his legs." Christian asks, taking the empty seat next to me.

"Fear. The man who has nothing to lose and will go to the depths of hell to seek out his revenge," Carrick responds ominously.

"Men ought either to be indulged or utterly destroyed, for if you merely offend them they take vengeance. But if you injure them greatly they are unable to retaliate, so the injury done to a man ought to be such that vengeance cannot be feared." Christian quips, quoting Machiavelli.

"Son, you will start an all out war."

"As far as I'm concerned they already have, I know what he wants and he will not get it." Christian shifts his gaze upon me, "You… _we_ have suffered so much already because of his fucked ideas. I will kill each and every single one of them who decides to fuck with my wife and my family. He's good as dead."

"Christian think with your head, not your heart," Carrick pleads.

"I am thinking with my head," Christian growls and stands up. "I don't care how many lives I have to take but our family will be safe again. My club getting hit was a message and I got it loud and clear. They want a fucking war, then I will tear this entire city and country apart."

Carrick shakes his head and looks at his livid son, "I understand, but we need a calculated plan. Why must we put unnecessary lives on the line?"

"We don't need a pacifist leader at time like this, father, the time is changing and we must act rather than set up superfluous meetings with killers."

"Please be reasonable-"

"Absolutely not! Four fucking cars had tailed us from the moment we stepped off the plane. One even had the fucking balls to cut off our security detail and try to intimidate us, this is a war and we will end this now."

There were four cars, how did I not even notice that? Fuck! I definitely needed to be more observant.

I listen intently to the verbal sparring that quickly erupted between the men, and then it immediately dawns on me how far out of my league I really was. No matter how much I learn, I'm the newbie, yeah I'm able to fight but I won't be able to do what _they_ do. Their minds work a different way and I became worried that I may never reach their level, fuck I know I will never get minutely close.

I was taken out of my musing by Christian rubbing my forearm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," I look at him sheepishly. "So what's the plan?"

"We're striking hard and fast, we're hitting all of the Triad establishments, then picking them off one by one. They're never going to disappear, but we're going to bring them down on their knees. You have nothing to be worried about."

"Christian, how are you going to do that?" I ask nervously, this was dangerous and we all knew it. "This is risky-"

"Ana, we are established all around the world, we have soldiers who fight our battles." Christian answers a bit too confident, "And we have kept many strong ties to other syndicates."

"Tesoro-" I plead.

"Baby, we'll be fine, the only thing we will personally be involved in is finding the people who are protecting Danny."

"I don't want you to take this risk," I plead.

"NO!" Christian growls unexpectedly, making this entire scene a bit too personal and public. He runs his fingers through his hair and softens his voice, "This is non-negotiable, you are my wife and they are trying to harm you. This is not something I would ever take lightly."

"Bambolina, Christian is right, it's a large risk but it must be done. Luciano's will fight with Gambino's, you won't stand alone." My uncle reaches for my hand and holds it tightly, "The Triad is a large organization, but with both of our families coming together we have reaches from New York to Hong Kong. We have men within their upper circle and we have done many dealings with them, once I have spoken to Fung-Li this will all be sorted, but I know that they understand that this will not go lightly. I promise our family will be safe."

"But what about everyone else who will lose their lives? Wives, children, and sisters will lose husbands, fathers, and brothers… How can you just ignore all the casualties?"

"What about _our_ lives? It's killed or be killed and I for one am not dying for the scum of the earth," Elliot chimes in, in the most angriest tones I had ever heard him use.

I nod once and remain silent; I understand where they were coming from. I would do anything to protect my family, but I still had the gnawing feeling running through my veins about the war that had just started.

The rest of the conversation was about tactics and shrewd plans; I stayed quiet while the men had discussed business. The three cars that remained unharmed during our little skirmish this morning were tagged and followed, the cars would bring them to a meeting location of sorts and from there they will start their search for Danny. Christian and his crew will be playing a large role in locating him, but both families' soldiers will pursue all of the other plans. My uncle has already briefed his men in New York and the surrounding five states; they in turn have turned into into a nationwide coup. Riders and non-Italian crews were all banding together, apparently before Danny burned most of his bridges, the most loyal had remained in contact with my uncle. This was a fight that my family knew they could not win alone, they needed manpower and many men had offered to fight against one evil.

The Triads had tried squirming their way into places they had no business being in, and had pissed off more people than they should have. One of the most prominent groups that have heard about our qualms with the Chinese was the Yakuza. Unlike my family who have made cuts and deals with the notorious Japanese gang, the Triads had only burned that bridge.

As we speak thirteen of the most famous Triad business in New York are being turned upside down. This was a message that was being sent out, you fuck with the family and you will receive it back ten-fold.

And my role in all of this?

Yeah, that's being the dutiful housewife.

I about shit a brick when I heard Christian say that I was to either stay at home or have a slew of bodyguards with me when I step outside, and _only if_ I were allowed outside. How fucking ridiculous is that? Once the words left his mouth everyone held their breath, they knew what was going about to unfold before them… but much to everyone's surprise I held my tongue, the screaming match will be on hold until we get back home.

My dear husband will see reason by the end of the night.


End file.
